What Comes Next
by autismmom31910
Summary: The sequel to "Someone For Skipper". Set seven years after their rescue, and continues the stories of the lives of the castaways and their families. New OC's being introduced. Pairings are the same as "SFS". Very Christian based. Skipper, Doris, and Jolani are the main focus... but will include side stories for the others. M rating for delicate subject matter. Non-graphic.
1. Chapter 1

***This is my second attempt at posting this story. I must warn all readers that this will be a long story, covering several years. There will be real life struggles... problems and temptations that any family might face. Faith, Love, Family, and Friendship will be the heros in this story. This is the point I am trying to make, and this is the reason I feel so strongly about reposting. The characters will be OOC, but they will be under circumstances we aren't use to seeing them in. I will say right now I don't own Gilligan's Island or any of the characters. If any of this offends you, I won't be hurt if you don't read. However, if any of it touches you, causes you to empathize, God bless you. Who of us hasn't felt loneliness, inadequate, worry, sorrow, like an outcast, unloved, scorned, or a slave to our job? What joy we feel when we overcome those feelings? That is what will happen in this story... just wait for it.***

Seven years... was it really possible that the castaways had been home now for seven years? Much had happened to them, and each year they could never wait to get together to catch up on every little detail of each other's lives. Each one had families of their own now, and not much to anyone's surprise, the children got along famously with each other. Dexter Hinkley and Grace Gilligan were the best of friends. Abby Gilligan and Isaac Grumby were as close as a brother and sister would be. Not only did they enjoy each other's company at the reunions, but soon their parents would live in close enough proximity to each other for them to be first grade class mates at the same elementary school. Amy Hinkley would tag along behind the two, claiming that Isaac was her boyfriend (which always made Isaac make a face) and that Abby was her best friend for all eternity. On the other ends of the spectrum was fourteen year old, Jolani Grumby, who was the mother hen of the little group of children.. and the baby of the group, William Gilligan Jr.

Ginger Grant-Hinkley almost didn't make it to this year's reunion. For the past two years, since hiring a different agent, her career had taken off like wildfire. She was suppose to be shooting on location in Brazil for a movie she was doing. However, she wouldn't have missed the reunion for anything in the world. She had been working hard all year, recording a new album, getting another book published, and shooting her film "Natives Of Parrot Island", where she played an anthropologist. Frankly, she felt she deserved the rest and relaxation, just spending time with her family and her good friends.

Professor Roy Hinkley was glad to have this time with his wife, who at times was gone a week or two at a time. A glass of champagne in one hand, and his other arm draped around his wife, he and Ginger chuckled at something witty Mr. Howell had just said. His heart fluttered as she smiled. He loved her smile. He wished he could see it more often. Of course, the fight they had on the way to the airport was still fresh in his memory. It was the same old story. The Professor had once again begged her to drop a project to free up her schedule some. Her response was to call him controlling and telling him she couldn't let her fans down. All he wanted was to spend more time with the woman he fell in love with several years ago. He would never try to control her. He wished that she would realize this.

Mr. and Mrs. Howell loved this time with their friends. Of course, it wasn't some gala in a grand ballroom. It was just a barbecue in the Skipper's backyard, but it was the best time they have had all year. The Howells, like the Hinkleys, needed this little get together to free themselves from the rat race. Mr. Howell and his business associates were constantly busy making the company better, cutting costs where they should and investing where they should. For Mrs. Howell, this day was a time to sit and reminisce on the good times. For some reason, she had been scatterbrained lately: forgetting dates, jumbled memories, spacing out when she was spoken to. It was an odd feeling for an organized socialite as herself. She would become embarrassed at her little memory lapses. Today, however, was different as Mrs. Howell listened and relayed tales of the island days, such as when Gilligan found the "Eye Of The Idol" or when The Mosquitoes landed on their island. She laughed as the Skipper retolded the story of Wrongway Feldman coming to their island. Of course, she couldn't forget about all the love and romance. There was Gilligan's first date with Mary Ann, their marriage, all the hugging and kissing she caught them doing. Then there was Ginger and the Professor, who always seemed to be locked in a kiss, always sneaking off somewhere to be alone. The Skipper and Doris' romance was truly a unique one. Two past lovers being reunited after almost thirty years, by way of shipwreck nonetheless. Their wedding had been beautiful and touching.

Gilligan and Mary Ann kicked back and relaxed too, as they watched their children playing with the others. It was a welcomed relief to see their little Abby having a good time with her friends, with her sister. Abby was a smart and healthy child, but something wasn't quite right about her. She was constantly putting herself down, and she was only six years old. She was constantly jealous of her sister, and it never took much to make her cry. Mary Ann's mother had told her that the little girl was just overly sensitive and that was all there was to it. Mary Ann wasn't quite so sure herself. A little girl should never believe that she's unloved, unwanted, and not needed. Mary Ann did not believe that this was just a phase. If something didn't change soon, she and Gilligan would have to take her to a doctor.

The Skipper and Doris loved having everyone over. It took the pressure off of the struggles they faced. Not only would they be moving soon, they were also taking care of Jolani's aunt Helen. They had just spent the last six years working full-time, taking care of Jolani and Isaac, and taking care of aunt Helen and Mrs. Hansen. Mrs. Hansen had been laid to rest almost two weeks ago. The last month or two of her life, she needed almost constant care. Doris and the Skipper were completely worn out. They hoped that the move back to Hawaii and the Skipper getting back to the sea would be a rejuvenation for them. None of their friends knew the strain they were really under. To everyone around them, they were a loving and very happy couple. They were, for the most part. Both were very in love with each other. They adored each other, and their children. However, what no one else knew, was by night the two fought a struggle they just couldn't seem to overcome. With the fatigue they felt, and with both of them getting older, intimacy was very sparse. Both of them tried to pretend it didn't matter, but on the inside they both longed for the days where passion flowed like a running faucet. They longed for a time when one kiss could fan the flame of desire into a roaring fire. After all, it was no one's fault. What they felt for each other and what was physically possible for them were two very different elements, something that caused much frustration and sadness.

No one was sad today, however. The castaways stayed late into the evening with the Gilligan's leaving last, carrying their sleeping children to their car around midnight. The Skipper slapped his little buddy on the back, thanking him over and over again for coming.

"Skipper, I wouldn't have missed this for the world. I sure do miss you and Doris alot. I'll be really glad when you're back in Hawaii," Gilligan said with a sincere smile.

"I've missed you too, Little Buddy," the Skipper said, "it sure is going to be different though... you not being a part of my crew."

"Hey, we'll both be Captains. We can go to that little pub after work and complain about our First Mates," Gilligan laughed. This too caused the Skipper to laugh as well.

"Doris thank you so much once again," Mary Ann said, "we had a terrific time. I sure wish it didn't have to end."

"Are you sure you won't stay with us? We can make some room for the kids. You and Gilligan could sleep in Jolani's room. She could take the sofa," Doris offered.

"Please aunt Mary Ann, I don't mind," Jolani begged.

"We've already reserved a hotel room, but thank you anyway. Don't worry Jolani, we'll see you at church tomorrow. I can't wait to hear your solo. I didn't even know you could sing."

"She sings like an angel, just like her mother," the Skipper said, wrapping his arms around Doris and giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Darling, that would only make sense if she had inherited the ability to sing from me," Doris replied, "maybe her biological father or mother could sing."

"Mommy used to sing to me every night," Jolani said, "I especially loved "What A Friend We Have In Jesus". Sometimes, it's hard for me to remember what she sounded like." Jolani became sullen. The Skipper laid a supportive hand on her shoulder. The Skipper truly hurt inside for his daughter. He knew this move wasn't going to be easy for her. She had been orphaned at the age of seven, due to her parents being murdered by a tribe of people from another island. She had just lost her biological grandmother, one that she had only been given six years to get to know. Therapy sessions for her were usually emotionally draining, causing her to remember things that she would rather forget. She had come to love Minnesota and had made many friends, who all understood what kind of turmoil she had been through. Now she was going to have to start all over.

"Well, we'll see you in the morning Skipper," Gilligan replied, getting into the driver's side of the rental car.

"See you then," the Skipper replied, as he waved to the Gilligans with the rest of his family.


	2. Chapter 2

October 21, 1977

Twilight had just begun as the Skipper pulled his car into the driveway of his home. Doris was already home, he observed, as he parked next to his wife's vehicle.

Since their move to Hawaii, Doris had been hired on at St. John's hospital on the ICU wing. She had been pulling alot of twelve hour shifts since starting. Tonight's dinner would either be TV dinners or a crock pot creation. The Skipper didn't mind this. He was thankful for whatever they had. However, he knew his wife would be mighty exhausted from her long day. To be honest, he worried about her pushing herself so hard. Though, Doris did have a little help. Sometimes, Jolani would fix something simple, but usually it was her duty to take care of the dishes. He himself pitched in when he could, but sometimes his days were just as long as Doris'. Jolani's aunt Helen usually was hurting too bad to do much of anything except to help Isaac with his homework. Isaac was too young for most chores himself except to keep his room clean and to put the toilet seat down.

Had the Skipper not been so late this evening already, he might have picked up a pizza from "Luigi's", their neighborhood pizzeria.

As he came through the door, he tossed his Captain's hat onto the coffee table and went to greet his family.

"Hey there," the Skipper said, as he kissed Doris on the lips and his children on their heads, "how was your day?"

"Oh, pretty good, I suppose," Doris replied. The Skipper didn't buy it. Something was up and something had went wrong. He could sense it underneath his wife's fake cheery tone. The Skipper had come to read Doris like a book. Eventually the truth would come out, and when it did he would be all ears.

"How are you feeling today, Helen?" The Skipper turned to ask the woman.

"Oh fair, I guess. The nice, warm weather has been an ease to my joints. Just so long as we don't have another monsoon like the other day," she replied.

The Skipper noticed that his daughter, who was usually chipper, was quiet as she plunked spoons down on the table beside the bowls. After Doris had dished out the beef stew, they all said grace and began to dig in.

"So Jolani, how was your day?" The Skipper asked after taking a couple bites of his stew.

"Fine," she said sullenly as she poked at her stew. Something wasn't right with his daughter, the Skipper could obviously tell. However, the Skipper was determined not to press the issue. It would only create teenage drama. If Jolani wanted him to know what was wrong, he was fairly certain she would tell him. They had the kind of father and daughter relationship that every man dreamed of. Jolani was always open, honest, and never felt the need to hide anything from her parents... or she hadn't so far.

"How was your day, Isaac?" The Skipper asked his son.

"It was great," he exclaimed, "I read "Run, Spot, Run" all by myself; Scottie, Abby, Daryll and I played cops and robbers at recess; and look at this." He said as he presented a paper to the Skipper. In messy letters, he had printed his name: ISAAC GRUMBY.

"That's wonderful son!" The Skipper exclaimed.

"Hey, can I go to Uncle Gilligan's this Saturday so I can play with Abby and see her dance recital?" Isaac asked.,

"I don't know about that son," Doris said, "your father and I both have to work this weekend. Perhaps I'll call Mary Ann later and see if you can spend the night."

"Mom!" Jolani yelled, "You promised I could go to Judys slumber party. Who will take me to Judy's party if you're both at work?"

"Here's a thought. Why don't you ask Judy's mother to come get you?" The Skipper asked sarcastically. "Don't talk that way to your mother anymore. I think you owe her an apology."

"Sorry mom," Jolani said, looking down in shame. She stirred her stew some more. She had something to ask of her father, but felt she may have very well blown it with her outburst.

"Um.. dad," she started nervously, "Clint Westmore asked me to go to the movies with him Sunday afternoon. May I go?"

"How old is he?"

"Sixteen, I believe."

"Are his parents going too?"

"No, they were going to drop us off."

"No."

"Why? The movie will be PG."

"I said no. No unchaperoned dates. You're too young."

Tears began to well up in Jolani's eyes. "That's not fair," she whined, "you're being old fashioned and you hate me."

Aunt Helen interjected, "You're father is right, you are too young. It wouldn't look proper for a girl your age to be seen alone with a boy."

"Helen, that has nothing to do with it. I trust her... it's the boy I don't trust," the Skipper said, then turned to Jolani. "I was that age once. Trust me, a boy that age has certain... um, feelings. They don't use common sense Hon. I know you would try to do the right thing, but I don't want some boy tricking you into something you're not ready for."

"Gross dad, I don't want to hear about your previous sexual urges," Jolani said, holding her ears. The Skipper's mouth flung open and Doris dropped her spoon.

"Jolani!" Aunt Helen shouted, "what a way for a young lady to talk. My brother would be spinning in his grave if he knew his little girl said such a thing."

"You're always on my case, Aunt Helen. Stop hanging my dead father over my head. He sent me away, I don't have to please him. By the way, sex is a real thing and I'll say it if I want to. Sex! Sex! Sex!" Jolani shouted as the tears came faster. Helen sat there in shock with her mouth agape and her hand on her chest.

"Mommy! What's sex?" Isaac asked.

"Never you mind. Just eat your dinner," Doris replied.

"That's what mom and dad do when their door is locked. Don't you know anything?" Jolani said sarcastically and rolled her eyes at her brother.

"That's enough Jolani," Doris said sternly. Not only was she being inappropriate, and attempting to open up a can of worms with Isaac that Doris wasn't ready for, she had also hit a raw nerve. The girl didn't know what she was talking about. However, Doris considered that a good thing. The less the kids knew, the better.

"What is it?" Isaac whined.

"For Pete's sake, stop whining!" Jolani said. "It's irritating. Sometime I swear I wished mom and dad had left you at the hospital."

"That's enough!" The Skipper shouted, as he pounded his fist on the table, red faced and veins bulging. Rarely did he ever have to rebuke his daughter. She was usually well behaved and respectable, even for a teenager. It truly broke his heart to have to be stern with his "Princess". "The subject changes now," he said, "and I expect you to apologize to everyone... NOW!"

Jolani saw the hurt look in her mom's eyes, her aunt Helen's eyes, and the tears streaming down her brother's face. Her heart broke, not realizing until then how cruel she had been.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered, "May I please be excused?" Doris nodded her head, giving Jolani the go ahead to hide in her room to cry and to think.

"Jonas, would you come to the kitchen with me?" Doris asked. The Skipper got up from his seat and followed his wife to the kitchen.

"What's going on around here?" The Skipper asked with confusion.

Doris hesitated a moment, thinking of the most discreet and gentlest way to say what she had to. "Jonas, you know Jolani isn't a child anymore. In fact, she growing up right before our eyes. I believe some of her moodiness may have to do with the fact that she became a woman today."

The Skipper was more confused than ever. "What in the world are you talking about."

"The school nurse called me today," Doris replied, then explained, "I had to bring Jolani a change of clothes and some feminine hygiene products. She was feeling so lousy and was so upset by the whole ordeal, that the nurse just had me bring her home."

Now the Skipper was beginning to understand. She officially was no longer his little girl. Yet, he didn't quite understand what a girl's period and a father's firm "no" had anything to do with her outburst. He decided to try and figure that out later. For now he knew that his wife wasn't quite finished with her story.

"The poor girl! No wonder she's cranky. she doesn't feel well," the Skipper reasoned aloud. Doris rolled her eyes without her husbands knowledge. "Not feeling well" didn't even begin to cover a woman's monthly torture ritual.

"It's more than that," Doris said, "she took some medicine and took a nap. I think she's feeling much better, physically. Psychologically, I think she's hurting terribly. I guess she bled onto her tan skirt and the girls in her Home Economics noticed it and laughed. Not only that, but the nurse said that Jolani was frantic at the sight of the blood. I was told that prior to my coming she was crying uncontrollably and kept screaming "no more blood" and "stop the bloodshed". I think the sight of blood triggered another memory from the day her parents and her tribe were massacred."

"We'll have to pass that along to her therapist," the Skipper said, full of concern for his daughter.

"I'd do nearly anything if I could make Jolani's memories go away. She was just fine until we took her to the Hypnotist," Doris said with an aggravated sigh, "she was doing just fine not remembering everything."

"You have to remember what the Psychiatrist said though. He said if Jolani kept suppressing those memories, she would remember eventually and it could come back to her all at once and cause a mental breakdown," the Skipper replied.

"I know,' Doris agreed, nodding her head in acknowledgement. "I just wish I could make it all better, but I can't."

"I think I'll go talk to her," the Skipper said, "Perhaps good old dad can put a smile on her face."

"We aren't over confident are we?" Doris teased.

"Not a bit," the Skipper replied.

...

Jolani, still sobbing, was curled in a ball on her bed as she snuggled her birth father's old Bible next to her chest, while an Amy Grant record played softly in the background. She was praying , sorry for the way she had treated her family. She was thinking about her old island and her birth parents. She immediately though about what she had told her aunt Helen.

 _He sent me away. I don't have to please him._

The remembrance of this made her cry harder. She loved her birth father. They had been very close, just as she was now with her adoptive father. Sometimes it did puzzle her and still hurt her that her parents had sent her out on her own, in the middle of a massacre to fend for herself, rowing across a big and scary unfamiliar ocean. Deep down inside though, she knew they had been wise in doing so. Really, they had no other choice.

She hoped against hope that she would never have to endure what they had. Her most favorite part of living in America was that she knew she wasn't in any danger for believing the way she did. She thought back to when she was a small girl and America had been so new to her: the first time she tried a pizza, the first Saturday she watched cartoons, that first Christmas with a Spruce Christmas tree and sitting in the lap of a man known as Santa Claus. Who had provided those memories? The very people she had just been so unkind to. Somehow she had to make things right.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a knock on her door. She turned off her record player and wiped her eyes as she said, "come in."

"Sweetheart, I wanted to see how you're doing," the Skipper said, as he sat in a chair next to Jolani's bed.

Tears sprang to Jolani's eyes again as she wrapped her arms around her father.

"Dad, I'm so sorry for disrespecting you.. and everyone else too," Jolani said. She had mentioned the Skipper first because just as much as it hurt him to be stern with Jolani, it hurt her even more to make her father upset. Though she tried to deny it, she knew she was a daddy's girl.

"It's alright, I forgive you," the Skipper said, "however, the things you were talking about at the dinner table isn't appropriate for a girl your age. Also, that was a terrible thing you said about your brother. He was meant to be a part of this family just as much as you were."

"I know, and I feel terrible for saying you should have left him at the hospital."

"Your mom told me that something pretty special happened to you today."

"Oh no!" Jolani said. Horrified, she pulled a pillow over her head. The Skipper just pulled up the pillow, peeking in at his daughter.

"Now, you didn't think your mom wouldn't tell me about something so important? Your mom tells me everything."

"Dad, it's gross and miserable and everyone laughed at me."

"Don't worry, Honey. All of those girls in your class get the "Red Menace" too. If they haven't, they will. Then you can laugh at them."

"I can't do that! "Do unto others as you would have them do unto you." Remember?"

"I'm glad you feel that way."

"Dad, they didn't just laugh at my blood stain. I made a real fool of myself. I'm a freak! No boy is ever going to like me. Well, I think that Clint does, but you won't let me go out with him."

"Sweetheart, it's for your own good. Just trust me. Besides, you're a smart, beautiful, kind, and responsible girl. When you're older, and the time is right, you'll find a good boy... the right boy, and you'll completely steal his heart."

Jolani looked at her father in amazement. He was talking to her one on one like a regular person, and not as if she were a little girl. Perhaps her dad wasn't quite as out of touch as she thought he was.

"Thank you, dad. I just wish I didn't have so many issues. I think I must be the only kid in school that's in therapy."

"That therapy has helped you alot. You don't know what others may be going through. I'm sure there are plenty of kids who are in the same boat as you. They may not have gone through what you have, but people go to therapy for all sorts of reasons; parents divorcing, abuse, rape, addiction... you're not alone, Jolani. Even if you don't know another living soul who has faced tragedy, you are definitely not alone."

"I'll try to remember that."

"Now, about the episode at dinner. I shouldn't let you go to Judy's party on Saturday, but you've really been looking forward to it. I'll tell you what, you clean and organize the garage after school on Friday. If I think you've done a good job, you can go to Judy's party."

"It will be spotless, dad. I promise."

 **author's note* I'm not sure what year Contemporary Christian artist Amy Grant came out, but I do know it was sometime in the seventies. The quote "Do unto others as you would have the do unto you." or the "Golden Rule", I paraphrased and can be found in Matthew 7:12 and Luke 6:31 and was quoted by Jesus.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Stop it! It's mine!"

"No, it's mine!" Two girls continued to scream at each other as Mary Ann tried to change her son's diaper.

"Girls! Stop that yelling," she shouted down the hallway, as she struggled with her eighteen month old son.

"Come back here, you," she said as she rolled William Gilligan Jr. onto his back. As he squirmed again, Mary Ann found herself jabbing her thumb with a safety pin.

"Ow!" She said, popping the bloody thumb into her mouth. Realizing that she was tasting her own blood, she took her thumb out of her mouth, wiping the drop of blood on her pants.

 _I swear the minute Gilligan gets home I'm locking myself in the bedroom for five minutes. Just five minutes is all I'll need._ Mary Ann thought to herself, as she finally fastened the diaper. She turned her eyes toward down the hall as her two little "angels" were still at each other's throats.

...

"Almost home," Gilligan thought, as he made the final turn onto his street.

Today had been a long day. Not only had Gilligan given a couple of island tours on his own boat, he also was helping his buddy, the Skipper, on his boat. He loved his best friend, but he really wished that the Skipper would get on the ball of hiring a First Mate of his own.

True, the SKipper and his family had only been back in Hawaii a couple of months, he should have had a First Mate by now. It shouldn't have mattered to Gilligan to help his friend, for he was still getting a Captain's wages... but he was done with being a First Mate. He would have sent his own First Mate, Jimmy, to help out, but Jimmy was a walking disaster. All he would accomplish would be to raise the Skipper's blood pressure.

As it was, Gilligan was expecting to receive a cleaning bill any day now from a passenger whom Jimmy had spilled iced tea on. The poor boy had tried to towel the man off, but was an utter waste of time. The fact that the man had a spare change of clothes to put on still didn't change the fact that his very expensive suit was probably ruined. Only the best dry cleaner's in town would be able to save his suit.

Perhaps the Skipper would have a First Mate soon enough. He certainly had interviewed enough people for the job. The Skipper always had an excuse, like "they weren't qualified" or "they just didn't have the right personality."

"Yeah right," Gilligan thought, "he misses me and he doesn't want to admit it. Despite all of his yelling, we really did have a special kind of work relationship. Well, I miss the good old days too. I suppose I don't really mind filling in as First Mate once in awhile... but he had better not make a habit of it."

Gilligan had observed the Skipper that evening interviewing yet another young man. The boy looked even younger than Gilligan had been when he had become a First Mate. Of course, he had known the Skipper from being in the Navy with him. From the glimpse Gilligan had gotten of the young man, he had gotten the impression that perhaps the Skipper was searching for a First Mate that resembled Gilligan himself. It was a pious thought, though Gilligan couldn't help but notice the boy's tall and lanky form. He had blonde hair instead of brown, but his hair style was similar to that of what Gilligan used to wear.. with his bangs swept across his forehead.

To be sure, the boy must have had some sort of finesse. Surely the Skipper would be extra careful not to hire a klutz this time.

As Gilligan pulled into his driveway, he stopped halfway to pull two pink bicycles out of his path before continuing to pull the car in.

As he entered the door, the first sight he saw was his son on the floor, playing with some blocks. Mary Ann sat in the recliner, looking worn to a frazzle. From a room down the hall, he could hear the sound of two girls bickering.

"Shut up! You're a know it all!"

"I am not! You just don't know what you're talking about."

Gilligan looked over to his wife in confusion.

"They've been like this all evening," she said with despair, "it's the recital. Grace got the lead and Abby's mad that she's only a background dancer."

"How about I talk to Grace and you talk to Abigail," Gilligan suggested.

"It's worth a try," she said, getting up reluctantly from her spot, "telling them to knock it off sure didn't work."

...

As Gilligan entered the girls' room, his first task was to separate the two girls who were fighting over a doll.

"Hey now! That's enough," Gilligan interjected as he took the doll from both of then, "Abby, I want you to go to mommy and daddy's room. Mom wants to talk to you and I need to talk to Grace."

"Am I in trouble?" She asked.

"Perhaps," Gilligan said, "I think both of you are going to be in trouble."

"I didn't do anything! It's her fault! " Grace said, pointing an accusing finger at her sister.

"You let me decide that," Gilligan said. As Abby exited the room, he turned to Grace.

"Now Grace, what seems to be the problem? I don't think it's just about the doll either," Gilligan said.

"Abby's a pest," Grace whined, "every time I'm good at something, she gets mad at me. It's not my fault that Madame Leona gave me the lead, she just did."

"I can understand how that would be upsetting," Gilligan told her, "just remember, Abby is neither the oldest or the youngest. She's stuck in the middle. It's a tough place to be. Believe me, I know." Gilligan thought about his own position, being sandwiched between a older brother and younger sister.

"I'm tired of not being able to be myself," Grace said, "I can't lose on purpose at Go Fish forever, and I don't like being afraid to give you and mom my report card. If she wants an A in math, she should just work harder," Grace retorted. Gilligan chuckled at his oldest daughter's comment and then replied.

"I think Abby secretly looks up to you, Grace. She wants to be just like you. She forgets sometimes that you're almost two years older and have been doing things longer," Gilligan said.

"I just want her to stop being so jealous," Grace pouted.

"Grace, while Abby being jealous is not a good thing, I have also seen you brag and rub her nose in your good luck. I need you to try and not do that, ok?"

"Ok daddy, I'll really, really, really try."

"That's my girl."

...

Mary Ann sat on her bed, comforting a sobbing girl. Abby finished rubbing her eyes as she put her glasses on her face.

"Now Abby, I know you're disappointed about not getting the lead in the recital, but you should be happy for your sister. Don't be mad at her," Mary Ann said.

"Grace always gets her way," Abby complained, "she has better grades than me, more friends, more talent, and she's prettier. What's worse is that you and dad love her more than me." Now Mary Ann had heard Abby say things like this several times, but it still always seemed to catch her off guard, cutting her to the heart. She just couldn't believe that Abby would truly feel that way. Why did she feel that way? She and Gilligan loved all three of their children very much.

"Sweetheart, that is not true," Mary Ann said, cuddling the girl close, "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"She never seems to get in trouble for anything," Abby said.

"Abby, sometimes you're sassy and get into things you shouldn't. Remember yesterday when there was baking soda all over the floor? You did that, not Grace. Daddy and I can't discipline her when she's not misbehaving." Mary Ann said.

"I just wanted to make daddy a cake," Abby explained.

"I know you did," Mary Ann said, hugging the child, "you should have asked for help. I like making treats for daddy too."

"I just wish Grace wasn't so perfect."

"She's not perfect, Abby. She has weaknesses too, just not the same ones you have. Also, neither one of you have the same strengths. You are two different people, but you have to get along. One day, I'm hoping the both of you will see there is no greater best friend than a sister."

"Do you really think she'll ever want to be my best friend?"

"Of course she will. You're family. Family is one of the greatest blessings we have. You're a very dear, sweet girl when you want to be. You have a kind heart and you have concern for others. Show a little bit of that to your big sister, ok?"

"Ok mommy. I'm sorry for fighting all day."

"I forgive you, dear."

...

Once all the children had went to bed, Gilligan and Mary Ann crawled into bed themselves. Gilligan lay there, looking at a MAD magazine, while Mary Ann reached for Ginger's latest book 'The Socialite", a story inspired by Mrs. Howell. Before she opened the book, she spoke.

"How was your day, Sweetheart," Mary Ann asked.

"Ok," Gilligan sighed, "Jimmy spilled iced tea on a passenger, told a sea sick passenger that the waves were mild and they would get choppier the further out we went, and nicked the side of the boat when casting the anchor."

"Oh dear!" Mary Ann exclaimed.

"It will be alright," Gilligan said, "I'm not taking the S.S. Mary Ann out tomorrow anyway. Jimmy's actions force me to suspend him for the day and I wouldn't have a First Mate. Besides, the Skipper offered to help me patch the hole before the Marina opens. Speaking of the Skipper, I think he may have found a First Mate finally."

Mary Ann thought about all the double-duty Gilligan had been putting in lately. Some nights, like tonight, he would get home quite late.

"It's about time," Mary Ann stated, as she opened her book.


	4. Chapter 4

Professor Roy Hinkley sat at his dining room table, alone, finishing up a late dinner. His son, Dexter, was in the study, reading a book he'd checked out from the school library. The boy loved books, and always had since being able to read just shy of his fourth birthday. Dexter, like his father, was the brightest boy in his second grade class. He and Ginger had toyed with the idea of moving him on to the third grade, per the school's suggestion. However, Ginger and the Professor had decided against it. While he excelled over his peers, they both decided the transition might be too much for the young boy to take in.

The Professor had reasoned that while he thought the boy could handle the advanced curriculum eventually, initially it could cause him undo stress and mental anguish. Not only that, he reasoned that children at that age did much better with those their own age. It may have been difficult to make friends with those a year older than him, while in turn leaving behind the friends he had already made.

"Let him be a boy as long as he can," the Professor had said, regretting the way he had pushed himself when he was younger. He was never quite satisfied with himself, rebuking himself when he would receive even a ninety-nine percent on an exam.

His daughter, Amy, was being readied for bed by the children's nanny, Laura. Laura had been employed by the Hinkley's three months ago, when their previous nanny, Gretchen had left.

Gretchen was an older woman, who loved what she did for a living. However, when the opportunity to move to a Condo in Santa Monica with one of her lifelong best friends presented itself, she opted for retirement. So there the Hinkley's were, in need of a new nanny. A nanny in the Hinkley household was absolutely necessary, between the Professor's twelve or fourteen hour days on campus and Ginger being constantly gone. So, the Professor had placed a flier in the Student Union at UCLA and another in the hallway of the Early Childhood Education building. He figured a student majoring in education might relish the idea of taking a position as a nanny. Laura had been a perfect candidate. She was young and fresh and full of enthusiasm, one who was ready to keep two very curious and creative children busy... in a constructive sense. For Amy, she had been teaching her piano, nothing too fancy or complex, but starting with the basic scale and then on to simple songs such as "Jingle Bells". For Dexter, it was mostly a matter of being his guinea pig, or control group as a scientist would say, for his various projects. Sometimes, she would jump in and help him build things as well. If this wasn't enough to make her Mary Poppins of the Hinkley household, it didn't hurt that she was a huge fan Ginger's... and of the Professor's, having read some of his scientific articles.

The Professor smiled in spite of himself, as he watched Laura leave Amy's room to go retrieve a sleepy Dexter from the study. She was such a dutiful girl, and the children adored her. She was very bright too. Many times after the children had gone to bed, Laura would pour the Professor a glass of Brandy and they would discuss current events Sometimes they would discuss the goings on at the UCLA campus. It amazed the Professor that not only was she their full-time nanny, but a part time student working on her Masters and her thesis, "The Inner Workings Of A Brilliant Mind", which was based on Dexter. Her goal was to explain how a boy as bright and mature as Dexter, was still a boy underneath, thus must not be pushed into a heavy academic workload. Rather, even a brilliant young mind still needed to be entertained while still being educated.

 _A heavy workload. Now that should apply to my wife,_ the Professor thought to himself. Ginger had been gone for a solid three weeks, a new record. Deep down, the Professor knew that his wife loved him, and their children. Sometimes, though, it was hard for him to remember that. This time, not only was she promoting her new book, but she also had agreed to television appearances and a few concerts in a handful of select cities. The Professor was very proud of Ginger, but she was way too busy. Most of it was the fault of her damn agent, Lonnie Peterson. Sure, he helped Ginger's career to skyrocket, but at what cost? Ginger never could bear the thought of disappointing a fan, and that was his playing card. "Superstardom is a competitive business baby," he would tell her, "you don't want to let your fans down, do you? Those kiddie books were nice, but they weren't written by you. I'll bet you can write something steamy, give Harlequin a run for it's money. Being an actress is good, being a fine actress is great, but an actress that can do it all and reach other avenues... well that's spectacular." The Professor cringed every time he thought about the man. He called whenever he pleased and dropped by whenever he felt like it. Ginger, if she were honest, didn't like him either, but every time she agreed with the Professor that she needed to slow down, here would come Lonnie to rope her into another project. "Do it for your adoring fans."

The Professor sighed, not knowing what to do. Part of him just wanted to call it quits, split on peaceful terms and just say that he and Ginger had a nice run while it lasted. However, his heart and his mind told him differently. In spite of the loneliness, the aggravation, and the strained parts of their relationship... the Professor loved Ginger dearly still. He also knew that he couldn't do without her either. It was better for her to be a part of his life sometimes than never. Then, there were times like now, when he found himself thinking of Laura... not in a romantic way, but in a way of awe, focusing on her attributes. He was well aware that he had to be very cautious about how much he thought of Laura. For as responsible and sensible as he was... he was still a man that had needs. Needs that weren't being tended to. More than physical needs, he had the need to be nurtured emotionally. Most of the time, Ginger wasn't there to provide either, even though she always ended her phone calls with "I love you".

Just as he was thinking this thought, the phone rang. The Professor jumped up to answer it on the first ring. He knew who was on the other end and he couldn't wait to hear her voice.

"Hinkley residence... yes, I'll accept the charges... thank you," the Professor replied to the telephone operator.

"Hello darling," Ginger's voice said in anticipation. The Professor sighed. It was so good to hear Ginger's voice. All thoughts of young Laura were pushed to the back of his mind. He closed his eyes and pictured his lovely wife smiling at him, her green eyes twinkling as she spoke.

"Hello Sweetheart, it's good to hear from you," the Professor said, choking back his tears, "the children and I miss you terribly."

"May I speak to them?"

"Darling, it's nearly nine o'clock. Laura has already put the children to bed."

"Oh... I see," Ginger knew she had called late, but couldn't help feeling disappointed.

"Ginger, if you wan to talk to the children, you have to call earlier. They're completely exhausted by eight or eight thirty," the Professor replied. In a way, the Professor felt sorry for his wife. It had to be difficult for her to be so far away from her family and not being able to talk to them when she wanted. On the other hand, he was frustrated. He knew something had gotten in the way of her being able to call earlier... an interview, a fan, a paparazzi. Ginger knew when the children's bedtime was and she always tried to call before they retired for the evening.

"I know Roy. I tried, but the book signing went on longer than I anticipated," she said. She could hear the Professor sigh in the phone. "Now what?"

"Nothing Ginger... just forget it," he said.

"No, I won't forget it. You're mad, and that's quite obvious. What was I suppose to do? Should I have turned down the other people standing in line? I was doing my job. You have a job to do. Why can't I do mine?"

"At least I'm home every night," he mumbled. This time, Ginger sighed.

"Not this again. Sweetheart, you know going into this marriage that my heart was set on Hollywood. You used to support me. You used to believe in me."

"I still do. You are a very talented woman who deserves all of the accolades you've received. However, you don't know when to quit. The children's books and co-starring movie roles weren't enough. You had to pick up lead roles, record contracts, TV appearances, novel writing, book tours, and concert tours. That doesn't even include our privacy constantly being disrupted for interviews and photo shoots. Don't even get me started on that agent of yours."

"I didn't call to get into an argument," Ginger replied, "I called to let you know that my book tour has added two more cities. I thought that you might want to know I won't be home until next week." The silence on the other end of the phone was alarming to Ginger. She became worried and spoke in a gentler tone.

"Sweetheart, did you hear me?"

"I...I heard you. I need to let you go. I have some papers to look over for work tomorrow."

"I love you," Ginger said with tears in her eyes.

"You too," the Professor said flatly, as he laid the receiver back in the phone cradle.

The Professor sighed, as he tried to bury himself in his paper work. He hadn't noticed that Laura had come down the stairs. She stopped by the liquor cabinet to pour herself and the Professor their evening Brandy.

"Amy and Dex are sound asleep sir," She noted, as she handed the Professor his glass.

"Thank you, Laura," he said, not even looking up, as he set his glass to the side.

"Did you enjoy your dinner?" She asked. This time, the Professor did look up.

"Oh yes, I enjoyed it very much indeed. You know you don't have to cook for me though," he said.

"I know," she said with a smile, "It's just, I have to prepare dinner for the children anyway. I figured why not fix a little bit extra?"

"Well, it's appreciated," he said, then focused back on his work. Laura felt awkward standing there. The Professor wasn't even touching his Brandy... and he was unusually quiet. He must have had a disagreement with Mrs. Hinkley, she reasoned. While having a bit of a crush on the older scholar, Laura truly wished that he and Mrs. Hinkley had the "Happily Ever After" type of relationship that she had seen in many of Ginger's movies. Not wanting to linger, being tempted to pry, she downed her Brandy and excused herself.

"I think I'll turn in for the evening," she announced, "good night Professor Hinkley." When his only response was an absent-minded "mm-hm," she made her way to her room.

"Oh Laura," the Professor spoke. Laura stopped to look in his direction.

"Yes sir."

"I was wondering... well... you see this Saturday night I have an awards banquet to attend for the whole Science department. Well... I was wondering if you were free that evening?"

"Well, I am in your employ Monday through Friday, but I would be glad to watch the children on my off day."

"No Laura, you don't understand. I want you... I want you to go to the banquet with me."


	5. Chapter 5

***Ok, just wanted to let everyone know, this chapter, in the beginning, is going to be very religious in nature. Being that I've created Jolani the way I've created her from the beginning, Christianity will be an essential part of her character, and for the rest of her family. If anyone is curious, I've designed Jolani as a "born-again" Christian, attending a church that follows the Charismatic movement. Please know, I respect other's beliefs, and this in no way is meant to proselytize or preach at any one. Thank you and enjoy.***

As Jolani closed her locker, she heard a few girls snickering behind her back. Tears stung her eyes, knowing they hadn't easily forgotten yesterday's outburst.

"God why?" She prayed silently. "I love my mom and pop, but I will never understand why my mother and father had to die. They did nothing wrong."

Jolani silently contemplated this thought, trying to figure it out on her own, when the softest, most gentlest thought came to her. It was as if she could hear God speaking to her.

"Dear child, my Son did nothing wrong either. He only did what was right. Your parents didn't die in vain, my little one. Their courage helped to open the eyes of your mom and pop. They are not the same Jonas and Doris that they were seven years ago. Had they not allowed me to change them, you wouldn't be the Jolani you are today."

Jolani pondered this. She knew that from the time she was little, her adoptive parents had continued to try and raise her the way her birth parents had. They took her to church and told her Bible stories. Of course, her grandmother Hansen wouldn't have had it any other way. She knew her parents loved God, but it hadn't really dawned on her before that the way they lived their lives hadn't been just to please her, but because that is truly the way they wanted to live.

Her adoptive father had shared little with her his life previous to becoming a husband and father. She had heard stories of heroism and light hearted banter between him and his war buddies. He had described for her all the exotic and beautiful places he had sailed to. What she hadn't heard, until she was much older, were the stories of how he had gotten into bar fights, taking home girls that were far from wholesome, the drinking, the cussing. Of course, her father hadn't told her all of this, but her mother had. Jolani for years had been under the impression that her father was near perfect, until one day she heard him let a dirty word fly when he burned his finger on their grill. Doris had explained to her that pop was far from perfect, and that she wasn't perfect either. She had also told Jolani about how she had her wild days, and about how crass she could be, being more blunt than was necessary.

At first, this shocked Jolani. She had never seen her pop drink or cuss, save that day he burned his finger. Unless he was truly upset, his temper didn't show much anymore. Last night was the first time in a long time he had gotten angry. Of course, he had a right to be upset. She had single handedly ruined everyone's dinner with her behavior. As for her mom, it was hard for her to imagine her being blunt to the point that it would hurt someone's feelings. Her mom pretty much tried to deal with other's gently. She began to wonder, if her parents had stayed the way they were, how would she have turned out? Would she have been with them at all, or would she have been adopted by her grandmother. Would she have been put in foster care?

Soon, Jolani began to feel at peace, knowing that things had worked out the way they were suppose to. She couldn't imagine her life without her mom and pop and brother and aunt Helen. It didn't mean that she suddenly understood the need for her birth parents to die in such a terrible fashion, but at least she knew that this was the path that had been chosen for her.

Jolani's peace was short lived as Clint Westmore approached her. The news he had for her would surely break her heart.

"Hey Jolani," he said quietly, almost embarrassed to be seen talking to her.

"Hi Clint," she said.

"Um... about that invitation to the movies... let's pretend that never happened, ok?" He said. Jolani was stunned. Of course, her father had told her she couldn't go, but the way Clint had called things off had truly hurt her.

"I thought you liked me," Jolani said in confusion. "I don't understand."

"I do like you, Jolani. Please don't get me wrong... but the way you acted yesterday is all over school. I'll get teased by association. You understand, don't you?" He said.

"Sure," she said with her head hanging down.

"You gonna be ok?" He asked. Jolani nodded her head, but she didn't mean it. Clint didn't care. Her body language should have told him that she wasn't ok.

"Thanks," Clint said and walked away.

Jolani, who couldn't stop the tears from coming, fought them anyway with all of her might. She was suppose to be on her way to Chemistry, but made a detour to the Choir room. She crouched behind the piano and let her tears flow freely. Never had she felt such despair. Never had she felt so rejected. Of course, her own grandfather had run a spear through her father, but she knew that her grandfather, and her uncles, hated them and hated their God. They never had a relationship to begin with. Clint was suppose to have been her friend. What a jerk he was!

As she cried, she forced herself to imagine that her birth mother, Nicholena Hansen, had her arms wrapped around her and was rocking her back and forth. Jolani had to focus hard, for she could just barely remember what her mother had looked like. She was so young when her mother had been killed. She tried hard to imagine that her mother was singing to her, which was next to impossible, so instead she imagined a woman that she faintly remembered to be her birth mother and combined it with a voice that was a mix of her own voice and her adoptive mother's voice. It was almost dizzying to try and imagine the combined voice, so instead Jolani gave in to just hearing Doris' voice sing to her.

 _Then sings my soul, my Savior, God to thee. How great thou art, how great thou art._

Jolani loved that hymn, but she wasn't exactly sure why that was the hymn that was coming to her mind. She soon had her answer when she realized that across the hall in the band room, someone was playing that hymn on a trumpet. No wonder she had imagined that particular song. Had it been playing the entire time she had been in her fantasy world?

Slowly, she got up from the spot she was sitting and crept across the hall to glance in the window of the band room. It either had to be one of the band teachers, or a student with a hall pass getting in some extra practice. She stood to the side of the door and just barely peered into the glass window, making sure she wouldn't be seen. What kind of weirdo would she be labeled if whoever was playing would happen to spy her spying on them?

She was shocked to see that the person playing was someone she didn't recognize. She herself was in band, and she knew every member. This had to be a new student. Possibly he was an upper classman. After all, he did look a bit older than Jolani. Jolani found herself staring at this new student, and forced herself to pry her eyes away.

 _He's gorgeous!_ She thought to herself, as she ingrained his facial features, and wispy blonde hair into her memory. Jolani's heart pounded, as she felt a lump rise to her throat. She began to wonder who he was, where he was from, what his name was. She couldn't stop thinking about him as she walked in a daze to her Chemistry class, which she was now fifteen minutes late for. Jolani wasn't sure, but she had a pretty good feeling, that she was falling in love.

...

"Hey Gilligan! Come here. I want to introduce you to somebody," the Skipper had bellowed, as a man in his early forties followed behind him. Gilligan wondered who this man was, with brown hair, graying temples, and a mustache. It certainly wasn't the young boy the Skipper had been talking to the night before.

"Gilligan, this is Sam Harris, my new First Mate," the Skipper said, then turned to his new employee. "Sam, this is my best pal, Gilligan. We sure have been through a lot together. Isn't that right, Little Buddy?" The Skipper said, as he laughed and nudged Gilligan in the ribs. Gilligan's face went hot. He had never minded being called "Little Buddy" before, but for the Skipper to use the term in front of a complete stranger sort of embarrassed him. It made him feel childish, even though he was fairly certain the Skipper didn't mean it that way. Not wanting to hurt the Skipper's feelings, he let the aggravation slide.

"Pleased to meet you," Gilligan said, shaking the man's hand. He had a strong, sturdy grip, just like the Skipper did. So perhaps the Skipper hadn't been looking for another Gilligan after all. Likely this First Mate wouldn't make all the same goofs and mistakes he had.

"Pleased to meet you too, Captain Gilligan," Sam said, "Captain Grumby has told me plenty about you already. I feel like I already know you."

 _Gee, that's funny. I don't know anything about you._ Gilligan thought to himself. As silly as it seemed, and without really knowing why, Gilligan found himself being jealous of this new First Mate of the Skipper's. He seemed like a fine enough man, and Gilligan had just been complaining to Mary Ann that the Skipper needed to get himself his own First Mate... so what was the problem? Why was he so irritated with this situation? Maybe perhaps it was the hurt that the Skipper had picked someone who so obviously seemed different from him.

"What happened to the boy you were interviewing last night? I thought for sure that's who you had hired," Gilligan asked.

The Skipper and Sam both let out a hearty laugh. The sound of their jovial laughter was almost identical. Gilligan cringed on the inside. Personality wise, the Skipper and this Sam fellow were like kindred spirits... like brothers that had been separated. Gilligan felt uncomfortable and out of place. He wondered if Sam was going to become the Skipper's new "Little Buddy"... although there was nothing little about Sam, he was almost as chunky as the Skipper was.

"Gilligan, that was Sam's son, Nathaniel. He was just coming by to tell me Sam was going to be a little late today. He did ask me if he could come and help his father on the weekends and during school breaks."

 _Oh sure, had I ever been late for anything, I would have been hat smacked in a heartbeat._ Gilligan thought once again, with more jealousy rising to the surface. _This First Mate is probably going to get by with murder... and why? Because he's not scrawny, simple me, that's why._

"Well, Gilligan, I have a lot to teach Sam," the Skipper announced, "perhaps you can join us for lunch. Does the little seafood restaurant on the pier sound good?"

The invitation to lunch was an open door to soothing Gilligan's jealousy a bit. As he thought about it, he realized that he had been overreacting. He and the Skipper would surely always be friends. After all, he did refer to Gilligan as his "best pal", and the Skipper was certainly entitled to more than one close friend. He wasn't completely over his ill feelings, but decided the least he could do was give Sam a chance. So what if he and the Skipper looked like two peas in a pod. Jimmy was a lot like Gilligan, but that didn't mean they were best friends.

"Sure Skipper, sounds nice," he said.


	6. Chapter 6

Doris made her way into the kitchen with a couple bags of groceries. Although it was her day off, she still felt exhausted. She had convinced herself that it was all due to too much work and not being a spring chicken anymore. However, Doris hadn't recalled feeling so drained before. Ever since they had moved to Hawaii, Doris hadn't felt right. She considered the fact that her work at the hospital was much more strenuous and stressful than working in the doctor's office like she had in St. Paul. She also carried longer hours, most of the time twelve hour shifts, something she hadn't done for a long time. The extra money was nice, though, at the end of the week. The Grumbys didn't live in poverty by any means, but they did enjoy living comfortably, with a little cushion for emergencies. They also enjoyed sharing with others what they had. Of course, she and Jonas dreamed of sending both of their children to college one day.

She was making less salary wise now, and so was her husband. He made a terrific living when working as a construction site foreman. Mr. Howell made sure that he was paid well. Doris sighed. She missed Minnesota, and not just because of the extra money. She had many friends there, and so did Jolani. Everything was so different in Honolulu. Some people seemed as if they were too busy to make friends. That was exactly what Doris needed, a female friend that she could invite over for coffee and just chat. There was always Helen Hansen, but sometimes she and Doris would butt heads about things. Doris considered herself moral and conservative, but Helen was so old fashioned that she disapproved of almost everything. She hadn't always been that way. Helen used to be quiet and reserved, not liking any sort of confrontation. When her mother had started to go downhill health wise, it was as if Helen found her gumption.

While Isaac seemed to have no trouble making new friends, it seemed that Jolani did for whatever reason. She had a couple of good friends that she usually sat with at lunch, and once in awhile would ask over for dinner, but other than that, most of the kids didn't pay much attention to her. Once they would try to get to know her, they would become uncomfortable with the tragedy she had been through and just wouldn't come around anymore. Jolani had taken it all in stride. Deep down she knew that some of the kids just didn't know what to say to her. Or, the minute she brought up religion she was immediately labeled as a "drag".

Even her husband was having a hard time adjusting. Whether he would ever admit it or not, Jonas couldn't get used to Gilligan being a Skipper himself. Sure, he was very proud of his best friend, but he also could never resist giving his "Little Buddy" unwanted advice, even though he had been Captain of his own ship for the last six years. Perhaps, this was why Jonas had hem-hawed around with finding another First Mate, having Gilligan helping him instead. Or perhaps, her husband felt threatened, knowing that Gilligan was capable of being just as good of a Captain as he was. Pride was still the Skipper's greatest downfall.

With that being said, Doris also knew that her husband secretly hated living in Minnesota. After spending so many years in a tropical climate, his body had trouble acclimating to the mean winters of Minnesota. Even after living there for six years, the blustery winds and huge snow falls would chill the Skipper to the bone... no matter how many layers he had put on. He was, of course, always thankful that he was a construction site foreman and spent most of his time in an office that had a space heater. He also had missed Gilligan terribly. They lived so far away from each other, that the only time they could get together was their annual reunions. That would consist of only a few hours to get caught up on each other's lives. Doris knew the only reason that Jonas so readily moved to Minnesota was to make her happy, and to be near their beloved Jolani and to have the chance to adopt her. It was no wonder Doris never uttered a word of wanting to go back to Minnesota. It was Jonas' turn to live where he wanted. After all, she didn't hate Hawaii. It was a beautiful state. Plus, they were much closer to Mary Ann and Gilligan now. It was only a fifteen minute car ride to their house. Besides, she wasn't being fair. They had only been in Hawaii for two months. It was going to take time for it to start feeling like home. As far as not making the money they were used to, that was just a matter of the two of them reworking their budget.

Doris pushed her thoughts aside, as she focused on putting away the rest of the groceries. As the last item was put in place, she breathed a sigh of relief as she made her way to the couch. She was so tired, and a tad bit dizzy. A nap would be the best thing for her. Perhaps she would hear something soon from the lab on the blood draws her doctor had ordered. She only hoped and prayed it was nothing serious.

...

Jolani, whose day had started out so awful, nearly skipped down the block as she and her brother, Isaac, got off of their school bus. Isaac was asking his sister about a million questions as he walked along beside her.

"Hey Jo! Why is the sky blue? How come it doesn't snow in Hawaii? How does Santa Claus deliver everything in one night?"

Jolani didn't hear his questions, as she continued to daydream about the boy she saw in the band room. In the end, she wound up being twenty minutes late for Chemistry. She had been tempted to tell her teacher, Mr. Fergusen, that she had been sick and had went to the nurse. She knew that was a bold faced lie, plus she didn't have a hall pass to justify her excuse. In the end, she said that she had a personal issue and was hiding in an empty classroom. When she wouldn't elaborate, Mr. Fergusen had no choice but to give her a detention. She only hoped that her parents would be understanding. After last night's upset at the dinner table, she realized her dad had been gracious in not grounding her from Judy's slumber party.

"Jo! Are you going to answer my questions?" Isaac asked.

"Isaac, I don't know," Jolani sighed, "ask dad. He's really smart. He'll know." She entered their home to find Aunt Helen watching Jim Bakker on the television, and her mother sound asleep on the couch.

"Is mom ok?" Jolani asked with concern.

"Isaac, would you turn the television down, please?" Helen asked the boy. He moved toward the set and turned the knob. Helen then continued.

"Your mom, I'm sure, is just tuckered out from working so much. Why don't you and I surprise her and prepare dinner for her?"

"Sure," Jolani agreed.

As Jolani crumbled crackers for a meatloaf, her mind wandered back to the boy in the band room. What was it about him exactly that Jolani fouund so appealing? Yes, he was good looking, but Jolani never was one to be overly concerned about looks. Perhaps it was the song he was playing. She loved hymns. Maybe it was the way his brown eyes sparkled as he played his trumpet.

As she thought about his trumpet, she became filled with hope. Although the Freshman band and the Varsity band met at different times during the school day, they did play their concerts together. The next concert was next week. Perhaps she could meet him then. If that was the case, she really needed to brush up on her clarinet. Band, which wasn't quite as fun as she thought it would be, was looking better more and more.

"We'll be together someday," she told herself. "I know we will."


	7. Chapter 7

***Just wanted to say, this chapter is going to jump back to the previous evening, starting off where the Professor asked Laura to the awards banquet. Finally, the Howell's are being introduced to the story. They pick up on the same evening .** **A** **nything involving Gilligan and the Skipper will be the current afternoon, where Doris is napping and Jolani and aunt Helen are cooking. Sorry to line it up like this. I should have continued Professor's scenario before moving on. Hopefully it will make sense when you read it.***

The previous evening...

Laura stood there staring at her employer. Had he, a man married to a very prominent star, actually ask her to accompany him to a very important awards banquet? What should she do? What was she going to say to him? All of this had taken her off guard. While it was true that they often shared friendly conversation together, the truth was that their relationship went only as far as an employee and her boss. Things were completely platonic with him, even in their discussions.

Though, she couldn't deny that she loved being in the Professor's company. He was such an interesting man. She could literally listen to him talk for hours, and he wouldn't even scratch the surface of the various things she was interested in. Laura loved learning, and the Professor loved sharing his knowledge. In fact, before she had taken the position with the Hinkleys, she had attended many of his seminars... just for the purpose of learning something new.

However, he was married. She didn't think it would be right for her to attend this event with him.

"I don't know," Laura replied nervously, "what about Mrs. Hinkley? I'll be honest sir, but frankly I'm not sure you should be asking me to attend this event with you. What will your colleagues think?"

Laura swallowed hard, every muscle tense as she awaited the Professor's reply. It hadn't been easy for her to tell a man of such brilliance, her idol in many ways, that he might be making a mistake. Would he reprimand her for standing up to him? Would he laugh at her? Perhaps she had assumed the worst without getting all of her facts straight. Had she been presumptuous in believing that this whole invitation was a means for him to get closer to her? Did she really believe that Roy Hinkley Jr. had feelings for her?

"I understand your concern," the Professor said calmly, "but I assure you my request is completely innocent. You see, Mrs. Hinkley won't be home in time for the banquet. So that leaves me with an extra ticket. I want to give it to you, because I know how much you appreciate science. Not only will awards be given, a couple of guest speakers will be sharing what innovations they have happened upon in the last year. Also, I do have tickets for the children as well. I was hoping you could keep an eye on them while I'm giving my speech."

So, he did have innocent intentions after all. Laura felt silly for jumping to conclusions. Of course, she was really tempted to attend this event. When would she ever have a chance like this again... to be in the same room with some of the most brilliant minds in California; to dress to the nines in a formal and get her hair done up.; and to spend a little more time with two of the sweetest children she'd ever met. Still, it made her nervous to even think that others might get the wrong idea, specifically if Mrs. Hinkley got the wrong idea.

"Of course I'll attend with you," Laura replied against her better judgement, "I'm pretty sure I have something appropriate to wear. I'll call my parents tomorrow and have them check my closet. For now, I do think I will turn in... that is if you're done speaking with me."

"Of course, good night Laura," the Professor said. When Laura had disappeared up the stairs, the Professor immediately begin to berate himself.

 _What's wrong with you, Roy? It's no wonder Laura thought you were asking her out. That's exactly how you made it sound.,_

"You fool," the Professor said out loud to himself, "that's exactly how you wanted it to sound and you know it! You only pulled back because you didn't want to sound silly to Laura. You don't want to admit your invitation was given out of spiteful aggravation at Ginger's delayed return. What a stupid thing you've done!"

Little Dexter, who had gotten up to use the restroom, had stopped at the banister just in time to hear his father inviting his nanny to the awards banquet. While only being eight, he was old enough to understand that there wasn't something quite right about his father's request.

"Doesn't daddy love mommy any more?" He pondered.

...

"Lovey, oh Lovey darling, didn't you hear me?" Mr. Howell said as he tried to get his wife's attention. Lovey hadn't been acting like herself lately. She was forgetful, getting dates and events confused. Also, like at this moment, she seemed far away as those around her tried to get her attention. Presently, Mr. Howell had been trying to explain that she had missed a very important ribbon cutting ceremony. All the while, Mrs. Howell had been preoccupied with a rabbit that was hopping around in their lighted garden.

"Do you think Jenkins needs a raise?" Mrs. Howell had asked out of the blue, referring to the Howell's old head butler. Mr. Howell wanted to cry. He knew something was terribly wrong with his wife. Not only had they not been discussing the help's wages, but Jenkins had passed away while they had still been on the island.

"Lovey, Jenkins is fine with his wages," he said, patting her hand, "now, let's discuss how you happened to miss the ribbon cutting at the children's hospital."

"Did I miss that?" Mrs. Howell asked with a confused look. "When was it?"

"Yesterday, darling. Mrs. Burrows even called to see if you were still coming. She said that you told her you had to look for something to wear, but you never showed up," Mr. Howell explained.

Mrs. Howell felt foolish, and quite embarrassed that she had to admit to her husband that her reason for missing such an important charity event was strictly due to her not being able to remember where she was suppose to be.

"Silly me," Mrs. Howell said, "it was so strange, Thurston. I must have looked through a dozen outfits. Then when I finally picked one, I couldn't remember why I had been looking through my clothes in the first place."

"Lovey, let's take some time to get away," Mr. Howell sighed, "I think you're tired and taking on too many projects. You're wearing yourself to an absolute frazzle.

Mr. Howell's heart stung with pain. He knew he was lying to himself. Mrs. Howell wasn't tired and she wasn't too busy either. Lovey was losing her faculties. His own mother had went through a similar process. How long would it be? Months? Years? How long would it be before Lovey forgot how to take care of herself? How long would it be before she didn't recognize those she knew? How long would it be before she stopped recognizing him completely? The thought frightened him. It was hard to think about his wife not even knowing who he was. What was most frightening of all was wondering how long it would be before she didn't even know her own self.

...

When Doris awoke from her nap, dinner was nearly ready and the children's homework was almost done. She stretched and made her way to the kitchen to see what was going on.

"Hi mom," Jolani said, giving her mother a peck on the cheek.

"Hi sweetheart. Did you make dinner?" Doris asked as she took a nibble of mashed potatoes.

"I did most of it, but aunt Helen helped. It was also her idea for us to go ahead and make dinner for you."

"Thank you both," she said, "I really appreciate it. So, how was school today?"

"I found out that Clint was a big jerk. I'm glad dad told me I couldn't go out with him. Can you believe he wanted me to act like he never asked me out? It was all because of what happened yesterday," Jolani replied.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Doris said, embracing her daughter. Her heart went out to Jolani. It was the first time a boy had been interested in her, and she had been excited about it. Doris knew the rejection couldn't have been easy for her. She had been a girl once herself and had gotten her heart broken... several times. The two instances that stuck out in her mind was the time her fiance had cheated on her, and when she had met Jonas as a new young sailor, only for him to be shipped over seas only two months into their budding relationship. "How was the rest of your day?"

"I... um... I have detention tomorrow. I was late for Chemistry," Jolani said sheepishly, as she fished a detention slip out of her backpack.

"Jolani, why?"

"Please don't tell dad. I'll still have time to come home and clean the garage. I just have to go to Judy's party. It's the first party I've been invited to since we've moved here."

"Jolani, why were you late?"

"I was crying because Clint called off the date and was hiding out in the empty Choir room." Jolani conveniently left out the part of listening to her "dream man" playing the trumpet. This was not the time to discuss boys with her mother, not now when so much was riding on her weekend plans. Perhaps if her mother had the impression her tardiness was solely based on nursing her broken heart, she may just be merciful and let this one screw up slide past.

"Ok, I won't tell your father... this time. Just don't let it happen again. Marriage is built on more than love. It's trust and communication too. I don't feel right keeping things from him, especially when it involves you or your brother."

"Thanks mom, you're the best," Jolani said, hugging her mother tightly.

...

The Skipper sighed in frustration as he looked under the hood of his car, broken fan belt in his hand. If it wasn't one thing, it was another. The Skipper knew a small repair like a fan belt wouldn't set them back much money wise, but it was the principle of the matter. Sometimes, a major repair meant the difference between Jolani going to therapy for the week or not. Jolani's therapy sessions were a sacrifice that both he and Doris agreed would never be an option. They did her good, and she needed them. He finally decided not to be too upset. Being behind for one week wouldn't be the end of the world. Perhaps he would put in a bit of overtime.

"What's the matter, Skipper?" Gilligan asked.

"Fan belt broke," he sighed and he stuffed the item into his pocket.

"You want a ride home?"

"No thanks, Little Buddy. Sam already offered to take me home. He's just waiting for his son to show up. They're coming over for dinner."

Gilligan couldn't believe his ears. His family hadn't been invited over to Skipper and Doris' house since they moved to Honolulu. Sure, they had gotten together at a restaurant a couple of times, and his family had been over to their house... but he and Mary Ann hadn't been invited over to their house as of yet.

"How come Sam gets an invitation to dinner?" Gilligan said in a jealous tone. "You've not had my family over yet. What gives?"

"Little Buddy, I only invited Sam and his son because he is taking me home. Besides, Sam's a widower and not the best cook from what I've heard. They've been eating burgers and pizza since they got into town," the Skipper explained, "plus, you are going to be spending Thanksgiving with us, remember? You can't say you've never been invited. You and Mary Ann and the kids don't need an invitation anyway. Come by whenever you want."

"Well, you never said that,"

"I thought it was understood. Since when do you not come around when you feel like it? You always did on the island... always coming over, interrupting private moments, delaying work projects..."

"Well, if I'm such a nuisance to you, I guess you shouldn't call me Little Buddy anymore. I'm not some kid, you know. I'm not you're flunky anymore," Gilligan said, in a convincing angry tone. Deep down, it killed him to request that Skipper not call him Little Buddy. He loved that name. Deep down, he knew it was a term of endearment.

Gilligan's comment took the Skipper off guard. Did Gilligan really believe that he thought of him as just some flunky? Surely not. Gilligan meant the world to him, and in spite of all the times he had reprimanded Gilligan, he was fairly certain he had conveyed to Gilligan how much he thought of him as a sailor and a man. He was hurt, but he wasn't going to show that to Gilligan. Oh, the Skipper knew it was wrong to show his pride, but he wasn't about to show Gilligan that his feelings were hurt.

"Gilligan, I'm not in the mood for a petty argument. What the heck is wrong with you anyway?"

"Well, I just think you're already treating this new guy better than you've ever treated me."

"How do you figure?"

"Well, I've been around all day and you've not once yelled at him, called him a name, or smacked him with your hat. In fact, it's been happy go lucky all day with you two. Just talking and laughing the whole time in between tours." The Skipper sighed in frustration. Gilligan was being ridiculous in his opinion. Had Gilligan not noticed that he hadn't yelled at him once in years?

"Gilligan, for one, this is Sam's first day. You've got to be gracious on a man's first day on the job. For another, he's not done anything wrong. What you don't realize Gilligan, is that Sam has years of experience. Up until last year, his life was mostly the Navy. He's made a career out of it, just like I did. The reason that he's not a Captain with his own ship right now is because he can't afford it. He's a single father, who's just moved, and still paying hospital and funeral bills from where his wife died."

Gilligan felt like a first class louse. He knew that Sam was a widower, but hadn't considered the financial burden he must have been carrying. Was he jealous of the Skipper's friendship with Sam, or was he jealous because he really believed that Sam was turning out to be a better First Mate than he had been? Gilligan considered how hard he was being on himself and immediately thought of his daughter Abby's sour attitude. Could it be the apple didn't fall far from the tree?

"I'm sorry Skipper, it's just... well, all those mean things you used to say to me and do to me...I've never gave them another thought until I saw the kind way you've reacted to Sam. It made me wonder if I was really that less of a person that I deserved so much ridicule. That perhaps if another man ever made the same screw ups he would be treated differently." Gilligan teared up a little as he spoke. This in turn caused the Skipper to tear up as well. He knew he had asked God to forgive him for all the times he blew up at Gilligan, but maybe he had forgotten to ask for Gilligan's forgiveness. Sure, he had apologized to Gilligan before on numerous occasions, and had asked Gilligan to forgive him. However, those had been times when he was trying to pull Gilligan out of a funk... or to get him to do whatever Gilligan had refused to do because his feelings were hurt. Now the Skipper knew the repercussions of his actions. Once he had prayed that all his fits of rage hadn't broken Gilligan's spirit. In a way, it had done just that.

"Gilligan, I am so sorry you feel that way. I mean it from the bottom of my heart. You are not less of a man. You are one of the most wonderful people I know. Haven't you noticed that I've not yelled at you once since I've moved back here? I'm much different than I used to be. That bad temper of mine was partly my personality and partly the military side of me that had to be tough. It never should have carried over on the island. We were both civilians long before that. I guess I didn't know how to quit... especially when whatever mistake you made had to do whether we got off that island or not. It wasn't your sole responsibility to make sure we got off that island, and I never meant for it to seem like that. Can you ever forgive me? God's been so good to me, I've no right to be angry... with you, with Sam, or anyone really."

Gilligan looked at his best friend, who had now shed a few tears and was extending a hand of friendship to him. Gilligan had to admit that the Skipper had changed quite a bit, but the changes had been subtle. It started off when he had married Doris, then they had lost the child they were expecting. Soon after that, they found Jolani, and he and the Skipper had traveled to the girl's island to see what had happened. The complete desolation and destruction they encountered had caused a change in the Skipper. He began to admire these people he didn't even know, treating them as heroes for standing up for what they believed in. Of course, after being rescued they never got to see each other very often. The biggest surprise had come when Gilligan received a phone call one Sunday afternoon. "Guess what Gilligan. Doris and I are getting baptized. We've accepted Christ. If it's good enough for our daughter, it's good enough for us." Gilligan was confused. Accepted Christ for what? Was a priest going to sprinkle holy water on them, or were they gonna get dunked in a lake, like Gilligan had seen on a movie once? Even after almost an hour of the Skipper explaining what he meant, Gilligan still hadn't been sure he understood completely. What he had understood, though, was that his very best friend had chosen to call him to share a very important part of his life with him. That had thrilled Gilligan greatly.

"I forgive you,Skipper. I'm also sorry too. Things are so different between us now. I guess in a way I was hoping you would try to find a First Mate that reminded you of me... that perhaps you missed the old days. Sam is so much like you,... well, I thought you had found yourself a new best friend."

The Skipper chuckled, "Oh Gilligan, you're my Little Buddy and always will be. A guy can't just go around replacing great friends like you. Besides, there is no one like you, not even Jimmy."


	8. Chapter 8

Doris was sitting at the dining room table, helping Jolani with a story problem, while Isaac sat and watched Sesame Street. Aunt Helen, who had been feeling pretty good that day, was icing a chocolate cake she had made that morning.

Doris casually glanced at the clock. Jonas would be home within the next hour. His schedule sometimes was quite unpredictable, but he was usually home a little after seven. It was now close to six thirty. Sometimes, depending on whether he had Gilligan to help him out, he would get home later. That meant he had more tours than usual. Gilligan would often fill in as First Mate for her husband when his own First Mate had the day off. Therefore, with the S.S. Mary Ann not sailing on those days, the Islander would naturally have more business. For even with the shipwreck of the Minnow weighing on his shoulders, the Skipper still had a reputation of being a skillful Captain. Gilligan had gained quite a reputation of his own for giving spectacular tours... in spite of his own First Mate's clumsiness. When tourists would learn that the semi-famous Captains of the Minnow shipwreck were teaming up, everyone wanted to get on board. Though the shipwreck had happened thirteen years ago, people still remembered. Most of the tours were spent with Gilligan and the Skipper being bombarded with questions about how they survived on the island? What was it like living with a famous movie star before she became an A list celebrity? Were the Howells difficult to live with? Some questions were quite personal... going as far as to ask how much hanky panky had went on, if any? Or things like "Where did you go to the bathroom?" and "Did you ever walk around in the buff?" Those questions were quickly dismissed or answered with a sound, "that's not up for discussion". Sometimes, Gilligan and the Skipper were quite surprised with the questions they got. It seemed civilization had changed so much. While on the island, everyone had been close knit, and conversations happened quite naturally. However, even as familiar as they all were with each other, they at least knew where to draw the line.

However, Jonas had his own First Mate now. Perhaps he would be home earlier tonight. Of course, it all depended on how much clean up had to be done around the ship, or if Jonas needed to get caught up on his Captain's log, or even if the galley of the ship needed to be restocked. There was plenty of things left to be done after the last passenger had departed. She had never realized how much work went into being a Captain until she had married Jonas. She wasn't worried though. Dinner was sitting in the oven, being kept warm on a very low temperature, and Jolani was on her last math question. Things were all set for a smooth evening.

...

The sun was just beginning to set as Sam turned onto the Skipper's street. They had been discussing the shipwreck of the Minnow and the Skipper's years on the island.

"We all hope to go back there someday and spend the day there. I think we're all just a little bit afraid of getting stranded again," the Skipper said with a chuckle.

"It sounds so wonderful, Mr. Grumby," Nathaniel said from the backseat, "I can just imagine all the exotic plants, the roar of the sea, the wild animals... sounds like the perfect spot for a spiritual refreshing."

"You would certainly get along with my daughter, Jolani," the Skipper said, "your zest for God and religion at your young age is refreshing. Jolani is just like that."

"Since the age of thirteen, I've felt called to the priesthood," Nathaniel said.

"Yeah, my boy the saint," Sam chuckled, as he began to slow down as he neared his destination, "I'm so proud of him. He was the only boy on his football team to have his dates home by nine o'clock, and then thank the parents for allowing him to date their daughter."

"Dad, that's going to end soon anyway," Nathaniel said, "I graduate this year and I need to start taking seriously my vow of chastity."

...

The table was all set when the Skipper came through the door.

"Hello sweetheart," Doris said, giving him a kiss as he came through the door. She blushed when two people followed in behind him. The Skipper, blushing as well, cleared his throat and introduced Doris to the two gentlemen.

"Doris, I hate to spring dinner guests on you at the last minute, but I had some car trouble and Sam was nice enough to bring me home. Doris, this is Sam Harris, my new First Mate. This is Nathaniel, his son. He will be working with us on the weekends."

"I'm pleased to meet you," Doris said, shaking their hands, "please, the dining room is this way. Make yourselves at home. Our daughter and I will be bringing dinner out in just a minute."

As if on cue, Jolani came out of the kitchen with the door swinging behind her. In her hand, she held a bowl of carrots.

"Hey mom," she called out, "Isaac wants to know if he can have chocolate milk with dinner."

It was then that she noticed they had company. A boy turned around at the sound of her voice. Jolani, in her shock, nearly dropped the bowl of carrots as she realized one of their guests was the boy from the band room.

...

Jolani's heart skipped a beat as she looked at the blond headed boy who was now smiling at her. She couldn't hardly breathe as she smiled back. She could hardly think straight for the nervousness she felt. She steadied her nerves and bravely began to speak.

"Hi," Jolani said shyly. She felt silly. Was a simple "hi" all she could come up with? She looked down and noticed that she was still holding the bowl of carrots. She blushed as she set the bowl down on the table.

"Hi, I'm Nate Harris," the boy said as he stuck out his hand. Jolani quickly wiped her clammy palm on the leg of her jeans, as she timidly shook the hand of the boy standing in front of her. A warmth and contentment filled her as she grasped his hand. She noticed that her hand fit perfectly into his. She fought the urge to sigh when he spoke to her.

Doris was getting much amusement from the scene before her now. She could sense that her daughter was obviously attracted to this young man. It was the same way she had felt on the stage of that nightclub back in the forties. Her eyes had fallen upon her now husband and she had been a goner. She had immediately broken eye contact with the rest of the audience, as she focused all of her attention on the handsome sailor in the back of the room, ... who obviously had fixated his attention on her as well. From that moment, she was catering to an audience of one. She recalled how wonderful she felt that night as he later had asked her to dance... dancing only with her the remainder of the evening. Then, later on, dropping her off in a taxi... telling the buddy he came with to buzz off. He paid the fare, gently kissed her good night, and hoofed it all the way back to his barracks. He had sent a note to her the next day saying, "I would love to see you again, Florence. Sincerely, your Big Teddy". These were in reference to the two nicknames they had used for each other back then, Florence Nightingale and Big Teddy. That moment would stay with her the rest of her life. She didn't know what would become of Jolani and this new boy, but anything was possible. She had a good feeling about it. After all, she had been reunited with her true love after almost three decades of separation. It had been a wild ride, and it hadn't always been an easy ride, but she wouldn't have traded the life she had for anything.

The Skipper had a worried look on his face. Nate was a good two or three years older than Jolani. It wouldn't be likely for him to have mutual feelings for Jolani. It didn't matter much as an adult, but at seventeen or eighteen, well... it wasn't quite the norm to be interested in a fourteen year old girl. Within a month and a half she would be fifteen. Yet, a Freshman and a Senior? It wasn't likely. Besides, Nate had sounded pretty serious about wanting to join the priesthood. Soon, he wouldn't be able to date anyway. As it was, it had sounded like he was ready to give up girls now to prepare himself. Poor Jolani! The Skipper was no stranger to the look he saw on her face. Betty, his high school sweet heart, had looked at him like that. Doris had looked at him like that also... still did. The last thing the Skipper wanted was for his daughter to get her heart broken.

Nate looked at the younger girl standing before him. He felt comfortable around her. There was something sweet and innocent about her that he found appealing. How could he know though? All she had said was "hi". There had been something about that "hi" that made him smile. According to Captain Grumby, Jolani loved God as much as he did. He had the feeling that they would be great friends. With their fathers working together, surely he would see her more than just this one time. It would be nice to have a friend that he could discuss his passion for the Almighty with. He liked the idea of learning her views, and perhaps she would listen to his views on things.

"So, where do you go to school, Jolani?" Nate asked.

"Ohana Central High."

"That's where I'm going! Today was my first day. It's kind of overwhelming being so new. I've lived most of my life in Seattle."

"I'm new too. We've only lived here two months. I really miss Minneapolis."

"It's so cold there though. Well, Seattle is rainy. Still, I'd take rain over snow."

"I love snow. I was eight years old when I saw my first snow fall. I was born in the South Pacific, on an island not far from where my mom and pop were stranded," she said, looking at her parents with pride.

"What happened to your parents, if you don't mind me asking?"

Jolani was about to answer when Isaac emerged from his room. Upon seeing his father, a wide smile crossed his face.

"Dad!" He shouted, trying to get his little arms around his father's waist.

"Do you always get that kind of greeting?" Sam asked with a laugh.

"No, I think he's surprised because I'm actually home before dark," the Skipper said.

"Who've ya got here, Jonas?" Helen asked, as she came out of the restroom.

"Helen, this is Sam Harris, my First Mate. Sam, this is Jolani's aunt, Helen Hansen."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," Helen said, as she shook both gentleman's hands, "and who's this young man?"

"Ma'am, that's my son, Nathaniel," Sam said.

...

After everyone had been introduced to each other, they all made their way to the table. The Skipper offered up a blessing on the meal before the first bowl was passed around the table. Jolani looked out of the corner of her eye and noticed that Nate and his father making a strange gesture with their hands. Right after the prayer, both of them touched their forehead, chest, and shoulders with their fingertips. Jolani pondered this gesture so foreign to her. She didn't want ot pry or seem offensive, but she just had to know why they were doing what they were doing.

"Why do you do that?" She asked a bit timidly.

"Why do we do what?" Nate asked.

"That thing," Jolani said, as she demonstrated.

"Oh, the sign of the cross. Well, most do it as a symbol to remind them of the Trinity: The Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit," Nate said, as he did the sign again, "also, it's meant as a symbol of blessing. When a priest takes his thumb and makes the sign on your forehead, he is asking God to bless you. Mostly, I do it because it reminds me why I have a privelege to pray and why I believe."

Jolani smiled at Nate. She had liked what he had said. Not only was he good looking, it appeared as though he was a man of faith as well... just like her father had been. Just like both of her fathers. Her papa Jonas wasn't a trail-blazing, Bible thumping, Gospel declaring man like her birth father had been, but he believed none the less. While everyone in church had their hands raised to the ceiling, crying out, speaking in foreign tongues... her pop mostly sat quietly, eyes closed, deep in silent prayer. He carried his faith around in his heart and it displayed itself in how he dealt with others. Of course, on the occasion someone wanted to know what he believed, he would tell them. He and her mom were similar in that aspect.

Her mom and pop had been through an awful lot together, but through it all they had depended on their faith to see them through. Both parents had been a part of World War II. She had heard that her pop had almost died from a near fatal hornet's sting. She had heard the story so many times, yet it never failed to amaze her of the miracle of restoration that had taken place. She knew that her mom and pop had miscarried a son they had been surprised to find out they were expecting and looked forward to meeting. The loss had nearly torn their hearts in two. It was the only child either of them had ever conceived: yet, her father had helped to deliver him, bury him, and perform his Memorial Service as their little group's acting Captain. He had saw first hand the carnage that had befallen her island, and with Uncle Gilligan's help, they buried them all.

She had been tempted on occasion to ask him for details. Part of her wanted to know exactly how brutal the murders had been. She often wondered what kind of suffering her dear parents had been through. She hadn't seen most of it, for she had been instructed to run like a jack rabbit through the woods so she wouldn't get caught. She knew her mother had been raped by the rival tribe's leader... and for years she didn't understand what exactly had been done to her mother. Later, when she was older, her adoptive mother explained the birds and the bees to her. She finally figured out that something so beautiful and so natural as sex could be twisted to be used for something so evil and vile. In her mind, she knew that her pop more than likely would never expound on what he saw. He was very protective of her, and there was no way he was going to do something that might cause her more pain.

Jolani's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Nate's voice.

"Ma'am, dinner is delicious. You cook almost as well as my mom used to," he said, taking seconds on the meatloaf.

"Thank you Nathaniel, but Jolani and aunt Helen made this dinner," Doris exclaimed. Jolani began to blush again.

"You're a very good cook," Nate said as he winked and smiled at Jolani. Her heart fluttered as he winked at her. Why had he done it? Surely, he thought she was too young for him. What was he? Seventeen? Eighteen?

Nate was shocked at his actions. While the smile was genuine and meant to happen, he wasn't quite sure why he had winked at her. The wink bordered on the line of flirtation, and he certainly didn't want to give this girl the wrong idea. She was nice, kind, and sweet, but a friend was all he was looking for. Once he entered the Monastery, his heart would be completely devoted to his training for the priesthood. Did he really have what it took to be a priest? Could he really live a life with no dates, no wedding, no intimacy, and no family of his own? He knew he was at an age where most of his peers were experimenting with the physical desires going on in their minds and their bodies. He was no different than those other boys except for one very important thing... he was called. He had been chosen for the sacrament of Holy Orders.

"Anyway," he said, as he poked around with his carrots, "it's a very good meal."

"Thank you," Jolani said.

"No trouble at all," Helen replied.

Changing the topic once again, Jolani decided that she would ask this boy about his mother. Where was she? What had happened to her? "What happened to your mother. I mean, that is if it's not too nosy to ask."

"She um, had Appendicitis and needed an operation," Nate sighed, looking down at his plate. Jolani immediately regretted asking him. This boy's heart was heavy, she could obviously tell, and her heart went out to him. Nevertheless, he continued.

"While on the operating table, her Appendix burst and Perotonitis spread quickly. It killed her within minutes."

"I'm terribly sorry," Jolani said, "I lost my parents when I was seven. They were martyred by a pagan tribe... a group of people who used to live on our island." She reached over and touched Nathaniel's hand, looking at him with empathy. Upon realizing what she had done, she removed her hand and fought to suppress the heat that was beginning to rise to her face.

"Your parents were missionaries?"

"My father was. Mom was his first convert. They fell in love, their common bond being their faith."

"Gosh, you lost both of your parents. I can't imagine enduring that."

"Well, I'm very close to my mom and dad now. They've been very supportive and very loving. I'm very blessed to have them.

"You're a very strong person, Jolani," Nate said, "how do you do it?"

"Probably the same way you do. I can tell your faith is a priority to you. However, I have to go to therapy too." Jolani gulped. She had no idea why she felt it necessary to reveal that bit of information about herself. This was something she hadn't even revealed to her best friend from back in Minnesota.

"I'm thinking about seeing a therapist." Nate confessed, "With my mom passing only six months ago, it's been sort of hard to wrap my brain around the whole purpose of her dying. Can you tell me, is your therapist recommendable?"

"Very," she replied.

The rest of dinner was spent with the two teenagers discussing their personal tragedies, with Jolani leaving out the part where her mother had been raped, while her father had been bound to a pole... forced to watch and listen. The memory of it alone caused tears to well up in her eyes. She prayed and begged God not to let her cry. If she had an episode now, her friendship with Nate would be over before it had a chance to start.

"Excuse me," Jolani said, jumping up from the table and heading for the front porch.

Sam, Helen, Doris, and the Skipper, who had up to this point having their own conversations, looked towards the door.

"Will she be alright?" Sam asked.

"She'll be fine," Doris said, "sometimes she has really bad memories of the day her island was attacked. If she cries it out, and is given time to process it all and pray, she usually bounces back quite well."

Not saying a word, Nate got up from the table and headed for the front door. There he saw Jolani, sitting on the top step of her porch. Her head was in her hands, her shoulders shaking. The sound of her cries touched Nate. He wanted to help her, though he wasn't quite sure what to do.

"Jolani," she heard the voice say. She brought her head up as she felt a hand upon her shoulder. She turned around and wiped her eyes to see Nate, looking at her with compassion.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, sitting down beside her.

"Not really," she said, bursting into tears. As he scooted closer, Jolani lay her head on his shoulder. Nate sat there in awkwardness for a few moments. His instincts told him to pat her on the back, but something caused him to react differently. When she had leaned in to weep on his shoulder, his arms wrapped around her as he gently stroked her long, black hair.

Nate suddenly jumped away. He was shocked by his actions. So much for not giving her the wrong idea. What if she though he was making a pass at her? What if she thought he was interested in her romantically? Nate couldn't figure why he was behaving the way he was. All he knew is that this new friend of his needed comfort in the worst way. Providing comfort to the hurting was one of the reasons he longed to become a priest. However, he was certain no priest would ever handle a situation in this manner. Though not wanting to admit it, and going so much as to flat out denying it to himself, it had actually felt nice to hold her.

Jolani was surprised as well, but she couldn't speak. She looked into his brown eyes and all she could say was "thanks".

"Hey, it's no problem," Nate said, "I want to be your friend. Come find me tomorrow in school if you want to talk."

"Sure," Jolani said, "Aunt Helen made a chocolate cake. You want some?"

"I'd love some," he said, walking her back into the house.

 **Dear readers. Going against my own rule... What Comes Next is going to start being rated M, starting with the next chapter. I thought I could still slide it in under T, but I'm doing this just to be on the safe side. It's not because anything has gotten graphic. but because the next chapter will contain delicate subject matter, and will be addressed again. Once again, the rating change is a safe guard. Thank you all for your time and attention.**

 **Mom**


	9. Chapter 9

If **I had to title this chapter, I would call it the "Grass Is Greener" chapter. In it, everyone ponders how someone else's life might be better than their own. Hope you enjoy.** **Also, I would like to thank reader "Miss Cat" for the advice about not posting an author's note as a chapter. My author's note has been attached to chapter eight.**

Gilligan sat in the living room of his home, absent mindedly watching a program on television. He wasn't even sure of what he was really watching. He peered into the kitchen from the spot he was sitting to see Mary Ann sweeping the floor.

She was just as beautiful as she ever was, and Gilligan considered himself quite lucky. Not only was she beautiful, she was sensitive and kind, always taking the time to listen to him. In all of their years on the island, she had always been the one to take his side, the first one to forgive him for mistakes, and the first one to believe his tales... no matter how unbelievable they sounded.

He thought back to the time when Mrs. Howell had tried to play matchmaker. He remembered how shy and flustered he had felt when he found out Mary Ann thought the bouquet of flowers he brought were actually from him. He remembered how it touched him when she seemed hurt when she found out the truth, that he really believed that he was delivering the flowers on Mrs. Howell's behalf. She had truly hoped they were from him, as a sign of affection to say he cared for her deeply. He had cared for her, but women had always made him nervous. In that moment, he too had wished the flowers had been from him.

Gilligan thought about his first kiss with Mary Ann. It all had happened when a surfer named Duke had ridden a wave from Hawaii when a Tsunami had occurred. Mary Ann and Ginger both were enchanted with this muscle bound pin head... that was, of course, until he started to chase them around the island, wanting more than just a little flirtation and admiration. Not only that, but the Professor had figured out that within a couple of days, a Tsunami similar to the one that had brought Duke to them would occur again... only taking the tide in the opposite direction. Duke, however, didn't want to leave... no, not with two incredibly beautiful women in his midst. He even had went so far to say that the castaways weren't lost, but were hiding. Finally, a plan had been devised to encourage "Muscle Boy" to leave the island and get help. Ginger had been paired with the Professor, and Mary Ann with himself. They created a rouse to fool Duke into thinking the girls were already taken and had no interest in him. Gilligan now realized that the charade hadn't been much of an act on the girls' part. They had been more than willing to kiss their respective mates. Gilligan remembered how awkward that kiss with Mary Ann was, for he didn't have much experience with the ladies. He also recalled how nice it had felt... to hold her, kiss her, have her in his lap. In reality it kind of scared him. The Skipper had just recently explained the Birds and the Bees to him and he was still trying to process what he had been told.

It was Valentine's Day a few years later that he had worked up the courage to ask her out. After some coaching from Ginger, and his heart constantly nagging at him, he was able to kiss Mary Ann and confess his love for her the way he always wanted.

He had always wished he had been more comfortable around the ladies, like his best friend the Skipper. Back in the Navy and right before their shipwreck, it seemed that the Skipper always had a girl on his arm. These "ladies", so to speak, were not the type of girls that Gilligan would ever fancy to take home to meet his family. However, if Gilligan had been able to charm a sweet girl the way the Skipper could, it would have made him so happy. Although, now that he thought about it, for the Skipper to be such a "ladies man", he sure was plenty flustered by Ginger and Erika Tiffany Smith. Those two women were classy and held prominent social status. It had never dawned on Gilligan until then that his Big Buddy's secret confidence came from a combination of booze and picking women who were looking to be with someone... anyone. However, after the Skipper had met his wife Doris, that all changed. He had been comfortable with her at the very beginning... no booze, no desperation. Little did Gilligan know they had known each other previously. Still, the Skipper had acted as if he had been born to love Doris and her alone.

While the Professor was also shy around the women, it wasn't quite the same shyness as Gilligan's. The Professor flat out didn't show any interest. Of course, Gilligan had on occasion spied him following Ginger with his eyes, but he would always shake his head and get straight back to work. He had honestly believed back then that getting caught up in the affections of a woman would be distracting to his work, his study and research... science was the passion and fire that made his blood circulate... not women. Of course, Ginger had been able to wear him down to where he felt completely comfortable around her, to receive her affections without worrying that fives minutes had went by without one of his discoveries possibly impacting the world of science.

Gilligan often wondered, like at this moment, how the Professor and Ginger were doing. Out of all the castaways, they were the two that were the hardest to keep up with. Ginger was never home, but Gilligan and Mary Ann could find out a few things about their red headed friend via magazines... provided they were a reputable source and not some tabloid sheet. Then their was the Professor, who was always either in a classroom or laboratory twelve or so hours a day. Gilligan couldn't imagine how either one of them could bear to spend so much time away from each other. He could never survive that long without Mary Ann. In fact, he was quite sure he would go insane.

He looked at Mary Ann, who was now mopping the floor. She sure was a hard worker, wonderful wife, and great mother. He got up from the place he was sitting, took the mop from her hands, and led her down the hall to their bedroom.

...

 _Oh, I hope he doesn't want to do what I think he wants to. I'm so tired... so ready to call it a day._ Mary Ann thought to herself as she entered the bedroom she shared with Gilligan. Gilligan pulled her into the bed with him, and tears of exhaustion formed in her eyes. She breathed a sigh of relief as Gilligan simply wrapped his arms around her and snuggled up against her. Perhaps, he was just as tired as she was. It felt good to be in his arms, silent and still. Although, the quietness gave her mind time to wander.

 _I'm so busy all the time._ She thought. _I work in my store, I pick the kids up from the sitter, I make dinner, fold laundry, do dishes, referee arguments, change diapers, give baths, clean the bathroom, the living room, three bedrooms..._ Mary Ann sighed inwardly as all of it began to make her head spin.

 _I would love to trade places with the Howells for just one day. What is it like to live in the lap of luxury, to have servants to wait on you hand and foot and all you have to do is enjoy life? Of course, I'd want to do some things for myself... or would I? Would I get so use to having someone else doing it all that I wouldn't want to or know how to do for myself?_ Mary Ann pondered this. She would definitely want to take care of her own children, even if they were rambunctious and almost always fighting. The Skipper's and Doris' children were so well behaved... as were the Professor and Ginger's.

 _Gosh, that's another thing... I would love to travel and see all the cities Ginger has seen. She's been everywhere and done it all._ Mary Ann finally rolled over to kiss her husband good night and decided she had done enough complaining for one day.

...

Ginger lay in the bed of her hotel room. She was exhausted from the long day she had. She had done a radio interview, a television interview, then the book signing once again took much longer than anticipated. She had been there to promote her book, "The Socialite", but she also signed copies of "The Adventures of Gilligan's Friends" and "Island Desires". While at the book signing, her agent had leaked to the press two story ideas that were suppose to have remained a secret. Ginger was livid. Her two manuscripts, "The Farmer's Daughter" and "The Captain and His Lady", were going to be put on the back burner until she could get to them.

Now she supposed she would have publishing companies at her heels, begging for a rough draft. She had been hoping to vacation with her family on the little deserted island that had once been her temporary home. That, of course, would have to be put on the back burner instead.

A tear spilled down her cheek as she thought of her family. She grabbed a plump, satin-covered pillow and held it close, pretending it was the Professor.

"I love you darling," she said to the pillow. Deep down, she did love him, but they argued quite a bit. For one, he didn't seem nearly as romantic as they once had been. She didn't know if he was tired, bored, or just not interested anymore. Of course, she knew that the Professor couldn't love on her if she wasn't there. In turn, She couldn't show her love for him while he was slaving away in a laboratory, messing around with plant roots, cross breeding, looking to come up with different species of greenery.

Ginger sighed and laid the pillow aside. She knew his work was important to him. She knew his mind craved knowledge. Her mind, on the other hand, craved creativity. They both were doing the respective careers they had been designed for. However, they needed to strike a balance... to make more time for each other. It was nearly impossible, for UCLA's requirements for hours of research were grueling. Her agent, Lonnie, was another sore spot. She knew that Roy loathed him... and well he should. She knew that sometimes he could be a pest and a snake in the grass, but he always seemed to be able to get her the best parts and the best contract deals. He was one of the best in the business. She should have been grateful to be one of his clients.

She missed her children also, and she wondered if all of this fame was worth the sacrifice. She loved acting, but she also loved singing and writing, but something had to be let go. Which one, she didn't know. All she knew is that she didn't want her children raised by a nanny forever. She wanted some stability, some normalcy. She knew Roy wanted that too. He loved her, she knew he did... but to what degree? How much did he love her, and how long would he hang in there?

She wished their family was more like her friends, the Grumbys. They were close knit and did everything together. It was like they were the Ingalls family or the Waltons. Sometimes she found it nauseating. Either they were the perfect family, or they had alot of skeletons in their closet.

...

After Sam and Nate had left, Helen had excused herself to bed. Jolani sat on the couch to study for an American History quiz. As Doris readied Isaac for bed, the Skipper went and finished the dishes.

When all was quiet, Doris and the Skipper made their way to their room. They talked about their day as they readied themselves for bed. The Skipper told Doris all about Sam's first day, his frustration over the broken fan belt, and his argument with Gilligan. Doris listened intently and just shook her head. She explained that perhaps it was awkward for Gilligan to see him with a different First Mate.

"It's like when an ex-wife sees her ex-husband with a new girlfriend," she teased. The Skipper just sighed and rolled his eyes at her.

"What do you know about ex-husbands, smarty pants?"

"Nothing. Lucky for me, I'll never know because you absolutely adore me."

"You've got that right," the Skipper said, as he gathered Doris into his arms. As their eyes locked, a gentle surge of desire began to overtake them. Doris' bluish-green eyes sparkled as the Skipper smiled at her. She looked quite appealing in her knee length pink nightgown with the capped sleeves. Her gray hair, which was now in a loose ponytail, had grown to just near her waist. His heart pounded, not only with desire, but with nervousness and hesitation.

 _Perhaps... just maybe... things will be different tonight. I feel different. Perhaps luck will be on my side. I just have to try._

Slowly, he leaned in and gently kissed his wife. As her arms wrapped around him, he deepened the kiss just a bit... then some more. Slowly, taking another brave step, he lowered her to their bed. Doris responded to this action by running her fingers through his gray, thinning hair. She was tired, but being with her husband was something definitely worth putting her fatigue aside for... especially if he was in this kind of mood. Yes, tonight would be a success. She worked at the buttons of his pajama top to show that she was interested.

A few more minutes were spent preparing themselves for the big moment, as the passion grew. Doris was ready, and felt as if she couldn't wait any longer. Little did she realize, the Skipper was not.

"Jonas, what is it?" Doris said, seeing the forlorn look on her husband's face.

"Um... technical difficulties," the Skipper explained as his cheeks turned red. He swallowed hard, choking back tears of embarrassment, disappointment, and frustration.

 _Oh no! Not again!_ Doris thought to herself. This little problem of the Skipper's had presented itself a good several months ago. It didn't happen all the time, but it was unpredictable.. and as of late, it had been happening more frequently. She choked back her tears as well and plastered a smile on her face.

"It's alright," she assured him, "I just love being near you." She was only partially honest with him. She did love him no matter what. Being in his arms was a joy to her. Sex didn't define their relationship... but she couldn't deny either that it sure was nice. She felt guilty, and she felt selfish. How dare she want something she couldn't have, or be disappointed in their lack of intimacy when her husband couldn't help it. She wasn't angry at him... just at the situation. Yet, she felt she shouldn't even be angry about that. Why did she think it was so wrong to feel the way she did? Love making was a wonderful thing: therapeutic, refreshing, pleasurable... she wasn't ready to say good bye to that part of their relationship yet. However, more and more it looked as if things were heading in that direction. After all, they hadn't even been married ten years yet. Some couples enjoyed each other for decades... and some, even up to the day their spouse died.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry," the Skipper said.

"It's alright."

"No, it isn't. It's not fair to you."

"It's not fair to you either. I can't imagine how difficult this is for you. Maybe... if I were sexier, perhaps prettier."

The Skipper couldn't believe what he was hearing. His wife was always so confident. She was the last person he ever expected to have insecurities with her looks.

"You are very beautiful, and definitely sexy. You stop talking like that," he told her.

The Skipper was angry... angry at himself and angry at the situation. It was as if his heart and soul said to him, "love her with everything you've got." His body mocked him though, saying, "Not a chance! I'm not gonna let you."

How he wished he could be more like his friend, the Professor. He seemed to have plenty of libido to go around. The last time all of them had gotten together, the Professor and Ginger had disappeared for a couple of hours. They both returned to the reunion, looking disheveled and out of breath.

Of course, the Professor was almost ten years younger than him, but it still didn't stop him from being jealous.

...

Doris lay quietly the rest of the evening in the Skipper's arms. She did ponder whether or not if there was something she should change about herself to perhaps cause her husband to become aroused.

Ginger never seemed to have a problem turning the fellas on. In fact, more than once she had caught the guys on the island following Ginger with their eyes... her dear husband included. She knew she was no match for Ginger though. She could have been a runway model if she wanted to. She was just plain old Doris She didn't think she was ugly by any means... but she did look every bit of her age. Her hair was gray and she had a few "Crow's Feet" appearing around her eyes. Her tone and slender figure was gone too. She wasn't overweight, but had pooch on her tummy. She also noticed the slightest evidence of arm flab too.

 _How in the world does he find me sexy?_ She groaned inwardly as she looked at her husband with tears in her eyes. She would have giving anything to have Ginger's looks and sense of style. She thought it must have been so nice to have the power to get men to fall at one's feet. Ginger was so lucky.

...

The Professor tossed and turned in his bed, ridden with guilt over inviting Laura to the awards banquet. Perhaps he should get up right that second and tell her to forget the whole thing. He dismissed the idea, reasoning that Laura was more than likely already asleep. She had to get up earlier than the rest to lay out clothes for the children and make their breakfast. Not only did he not want to wake her up, but taking back his invitation might indicate to Laura that he had other motives than mere companionship. It would indicate a mistake, and that he'd done something wrong.

Had he done something wrong? That, he wasn't sure of. If his invitation had been completely innocent, then he should have no reason to feel guilty.

"I don't love Laura. I love Ginger, and I have no doubt about that," he told himself. "However, I'm so lonely... so lonely." A tear escaped his eye as he stared at the empty side of his bed. He immediately thought of his friend, Gilligan, who no doubt had Mary Ann snuggled close to his side.

"Lucky son of a ...," the Professor thought, then sighed. Gilligan and Mary Ann had always been close. They were best friends, as well as lovers. Gilligan had a wife to come home to every night. No doubt, the house was probably full of love and laughter, as Mary Ann most likely greeted him at the door with a kiss. She probably also had long talks with Gilligan over coffee and coconut cream pie, that is, after Gilligan had been stuffed with a scrumptious home cooked meal.

The Professor's images of Mary Ann mirrored that of the way Laura treated him, minus any kissing and cuddling. She always had dinner saved back for him, which was always delicious. They always shared a very intriguing conversation over a couple glasses of Brandy. She was a very interesting girl, and smart too.

Once again, the Professor felt guilty for his thoughts of the young woman. She was just a friend. She had no interest in him, nor did he in her... or did he? It was something for him to keep in check, that was for certain.

After all, Laura was very ladylike and respected he and Ginger greatly. She always seemed to go on how much she admired the woman and how she enjoyed her works. Besides, their encounters were always platonic in nature. Hopefully, it would stay that way.

...

All was quiet at Howell Manor. The servants had retired to there quarters for the evening, and Mr. Howell himself was lounging in a high back chair, enjoying the latest issue of "The Wall Street Journal". Lovey sat in a chair next to him, humming a tune she was struggling to find the words for. Mr. Howell reached over and patted his wife's hand. She sat there, enjoying the attention, when suddenly she decided to get up.

"Thurston, what time is it?" Mrs. Howell had asked.

"Why, I believe it is nearly eleven o'clock," Mr. Howell replied as he looked at his Rolex.

"Sadie should have brought breakfast by now. Good Heavens, is it Sunday already? Well, at any rate brunch would be late as well," she replied, referring to their head cook.

Mr. Howell sighed. Why did he have to endure watching his wife decline like that?

"Lovey dear, it's night time," he explained, "why don't we go to bed?"

"Really?" Mrs. Howell asked in shock. "I must have completely lost track of time."

Thurston Howell tried to ignore the confused remark as he ushered his wife to bed. As he crawled in beside her, he thought ot the days where Lovey had been so precise, so organized. She loved planning parties and social events down to the very last detail. He smiled as he remembered how much time and effort his wife would put into one of the parties they would throw on the island, even making out invitations for only three other couples. Yes, in Lovey's eyes, everything had to be perfect.

Doris had taken over that role now. The Howell's hadn't hosted a castaway reunion, or much of any other social gathering for that matter, in the last couple of years. Doris, for the past two years would send an invitation out about two months before the reunion was to take place, making sure everyone could free their schedule. She and the Skipper would pick the location, take care of the food, plan activities for the children... whatever had to be done was always set in place so everyone could have a very nice time. Of course, with her being a charge nurse, she had to have a level head. She had patients to keep straight, knowing their medications and their abilities. She had to remember what each drug did and why. She had to be sure to watch for reactions and side effects. Mr. Howell couldn't imagine his wife even doing Red Cross duty now, like she had done back in World War II. The poor dear... how he wished she had the mental clarity that Doris had... that any of the other's had really.

He sighed as he stroked his sleeping wife's cheek. He fell asleep, thinking about the good old days.

...

Gilligan lay next to his sleeping wife, mulling over the events of his day. He had received the cleaning bill from the passenger that had iced tea spilled on him. It wound up costing more than Gilligan bargained for. By all rights, he should have taken it out of Jimmy's pay. However, Gilligan was the one in charge and was responsible for all mishaps.. and he knew Jimmy couldn't afford it anyway. Gilligan understood how stretched Jimmy was, having been a First Mate himself once. After all, it had been only and accident... something else Gilligan was no stranger to.

Of course, Gilligan couldn't really afford it either. Being a sea captain sure didn't pay very well. Mary Ann had her little shop, but with it only being open eight to three, she didn't bring in much income.

How nice it would have been to be loaded beyond belief, like the Howells or the Hinkleys. Paying bills was nothing to them. How Gilligan would love to give his children a swimming pool to relax and play in, like the in ground pool that Dexter and Amy Hinkley had. He would have loved the freedom to take Mary Ann anywhere she wanted to go. Financial freedom... what was that like? He wondered how liberating it would be to be able to pay your debts and still be able to splurge like nobody's business. Of course, that wasn't their life and there was no sense in even dreaming it.

Gilligan had seriously thought about asking Mary Ann to take the girls out of dance class. They really couldn't afford it and all it seemed to do was make the two girls argue anyway. However, it was something that Grace loved as she was good at it. Abby didn't enjoy it quite so much, but if she got pulled out she would most likely believe her parents had done so because they thought she was a lousy dancer.

Gilligan worried much about his middle child. She had such a low self esteem for a six year old. She constantly felt slighted and picked on. Gilligan couldn't figure this out. He and Mary Ann loved Abby with all of their hearts and tried to encourage her as much as possible. Gilligan sighed as he rolled over, hoping and praying Abby would outgrow her insecurities.


	10. Chapter 10

Jolani stared out the bus window that morning, lost in her own thoughts. Last night had been like a dream. Every time she thought about Nate and his warm smile, she felt her entire body shudder.

She could hardly wait to get to school and find Nate. He was quite an interesting fellow. They had talked at length the evening before about their deceased parents and their religious beliefs. Jolani went into limited detail about the massacre of her people. She had explained that she hadn't seen much, but heard nearly everything that had been going on. She never did discuss her mother's rape... what little she had saw of it. It was something from her past that she had only shared with her therapist and her adoptive parents.

She recalled the time when she was eight years old, and blocked memories were trickling their way into her mind. She had stripped down her Ken and Barbie, throwing Barbie to the ground and slamming Ken on top of the other doll. She remembered that she had begun to scream in a high pitched voice "No no! Dear God, please stop! Please don't do this to me!" Her voice had then changed, and in a deeper voice began to chant in her native language.

When her adoptive mother had spied what she was doing, she immediately ushered her to the car, leaving her baby brother in her grandmother's care.

Doris had rushed her to the hospital and thus began to demand that the receptionist phone Jolani's therapist. This began six months of one hour sessions twice a week, every week. Between word association, picture drawing, and role playing, the therapist learned much about Jolani's situation.

As the bus stopped in front of the elementary school, she was brought out of her thoughts as she hugged her brother good-bye. As the bus rolled pass toward the high school, Jolani stopped her thoughts of the past and brought her mind back to last night. She had been shocked by Nate's embrace, but did everything she could to try and savor the feeling. After they had went back inside and finished their dessert, she challenged him to a game of checkers as her mom and pop and his dad got better acquainted over cups of coffee. That was when their conversation had turned to their beliefs. She had found Nate's views quite interesting. Despite the differences in their denominations, their central beliefs were pretty much the same.

One thing had broken her heart though. That was the fact that he said he wanted to become a priest. She knew in that case they could never be more than friends. No matter how much she admired him, she would have to fight her feelings for him with all she had. She silently prayed that she could be content to be just his pal, unless by some chance he would ever change his mind. Of course, even if he did change his mind, he wouldn't likely be interested in her. After all, she was a freshman and he was a senior. After this year, he would be headed off to the monastery... or college. Who was to say she'd ever see him again?

The only bright spot in the whole situation was that he had acknowledged her at all. He wanted to be her friend. Surely it wasn't just because their fathers were co-workers. He seemed genuinely kind and truly interested in what she had to say. No boy had ever taken an interest in her like that. Perhaps, God willing, there would be something more in store for the two of them.

...

Nate sat on a picnic bench with a couple of guys from his physical education class. They were involved in conversation about their dates for the weekend, a conversation that automatically excluded Nate. In fact, he hadn't been invited to sit with them at all, but rather asked if he could join them. As the two other boys carried on about the moves they were going to make on their girlfriends, Nate tuned them out. Instead, his mind began to concentrate on his new friend, Jolani.

She was very mature for a fourteen year old. She was wise, witty, and a very deep thinker. He recalled the tales she had told him about the attack on her people, the feeling of running through the jungle with all of her might, and rowing across the ocean. He could almost feel her fear and he wondered how one little girl had endured so much. When she had told him of her guardian angel, he became even more intrigued. What did he say? What did he look like? How many times had she seen him?

"Hello," a voice said, drawing him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Jolani standing in front of him.

"Oh, hello," he said in front of the other boys. The two boys looked at him strangely.

"Curt and Tom, this is Jolani Grumby. She's a friend of mine," Nate said proudly. Jolani was touched. Instead of being embarrassed by her presence, he was actually glad to see her.

The boys immediately started to chuckle. "No blood! No blood! Get it off!" Curt yelled in a high pitched voice, mocking Jolani's upset on the first day of her first cycle.

Nate had no idea what Curt was talking about, but whatever it was, had upset Jolani to the point of tears. Anger rose up within him as he felt his body stiffen and his face and ears getting hot. There was no way he would allow Jolani to put up with this treatment a second longer.

"Hey! Knock it off!" Nate declared, getting right up into Curt's face. "I don't know what this is all about, but she didn't do anything to you!"

"Whatever," Tom said as both boys walked away from the area.

Jolani looked at the ground, tears trickling down her face.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you," Jolani said. Nate's heart went out to her. What could he do to make her feel better? Slowly, he lifted her chin, forcing her to look up at him. He smiled at her, saying he was glad to stand up for her. Her tear misted eyes focused on him, as the sunlight shone on her silky, black hair. A strange sensation came over Nate, as his heart skipped a beat.

 _Oh God, she's beautiful!_ He thought to himself for a fleeting moment before he dismissed it. She was a couple months from her fifteenth birthday, yet she didn't seem like a girl... she seemed like a woman... a woman with a heart of gold and the countenance of an angel.

 _Lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil._ Nate prayed silently.

"Come on, let me walk you to class," he said as he led Jolani by the arm.

...

When Saturday had come, Jolani sat in the car with her father as they made their way to the Marina. Judy's slumber party had been cancelled due to a death in the family. Jolani had wondered what was going on when Judy hadn't been to school on Friday. That evening, Jolani received a call from Judy, saying that her great-grandmother had passed away. Two hours later, as Doris dropped Isaac off at Mary Ann and Gilligan's, they also dropped off a casserole at Judy's house as they gave the family their heartfelt condolences and prayers.

"You don't mind me coming along, do you dad?" Jolani asked.

"Of course not," the Skipper said, "you're always welcomed on my boat. One day, when I'm called home, the boat will belong to you and your family." Jolani rolled her eyes at her father's comment.

"Oh dad! Don't talk that way! It's grim and I don't want to think about a life without you or mom. It's bad enough I lost my biological parents."

"Sorry sweetheart," the Skipper said, as he began to park the car, "I didn't mean to be insensitive. Just keep in mind that whenever something does happen to one of us, the separation will only be temporary. Really, what I should have said was you don't need my permission to be aboard the Islander. It belongs to our entire family."

As both of them exited the car, the Skipper noticed that Sam and Nate were already there, getting the Islander prepared for the passengers that would be by later. Jolani smiled and walked on ahead as Nate waved to her from the bow of the ship. The Skipper sighed, almost regretting that he had Jolani come along. His daughter was in love, and that was something he wasn't prepared for. He thought back to the days on the island when Jolani was just a little girl. He'd hold her in his lap after she'd had a nightmare, and would tell her stories until she would fall back to sleep. He thanked God when the nightmares had finally ended. It had been a very trying time for him, Doris, and most of all, Jolani. He looked up and saw that Nate and Jolani were already engaged in conversation. Both were smiling and laughing, completely enjoying each other's company. Nate threw back his head and laughed at something Jolani had said. The boy had a certain look in his eye, the Skipper observed. The Skipper knew that look. From the time he had met Doris, he had looked at her with those same eyes every day. No matter how much that boy wanted to be a priest, the Skipper had a feeling that Nate's heart would lead him in a different direction... one that more than likely included his daughter.

...

"Captain Grumby," Sam addressed him as he saluted, "compass is in working order, all instruments have been tested, wheel is oiled and turns easily. Nate is swabbing the deck, and Jolani is preparing tea and sandwiches for the passengers."

"At ease, Sam," the Skipper said, "please, call me Skipper. You've done a terrific job, but you need to relax around me. I know you've not been out of the Navy long, but things are a little more relaxed here."

The Skipper appreciated the respect, he had to admit it. However, he felt strange about Sam treating him as if he were his superior officer. Of course, he was the Captain and Sam was the First Mate. While the Skipper had expected Gilligan to salute him and call him sir was just merely the fact that Gilligan needed the discipline. Over the years, that became less and less as Captain and First Mate became like brothers and best friends. The sharp contrast in authority blurred as they became more like equals. Yes, he and Gilligan had some very good times together... still did. He thought about how Gilligan always did his very best to do what he was told, even when he didn't get it right. He was honest to a fault too... letting the Skipper know when he had goofed something up, even if it meant getting swatted with the Captain's hat for correcting his superior. The Skipper appreciated that Gilligan now. Sam was more of a "yes" man, a "by the book" man. He was fun and terrific company off of the clock, but was rigid and all business during the working hours.

"Yes Captain... er Skipper," Sam said, "I'll try to remember that."

...

As five passengers boarded the Islander, Nate and Jolani both played the part of host and hostess as they welcomed each tourist aboard, offering them a deck chair and a cold drink. One passenger was a hairdresser from New Mexico, another an elderly lady from Vermont, the last three made up a family. The dad was a Sergeant who had fought in Vietnam, the mother was a Veterinarian who specialized with farm animals. Their son, who looked about Nate's age, was tall with brown hair. As he boarded, he gave Nate a smug look, then winked at Jolani.

The boy's wink wasn't warm and friendly like Nate's had been. His wink gave Jolani a very unsettled feeling inside. She tugged at her shorts and pulled up on her already conservative neckline, as she had the feeling the boy was undressing her with his eyes.

The Skipper didn't miss a beat. He had seen the way the young passenger had looked at his daughter. His eyes followed the boy, giving him a disapproving glare until the boy had taken a seat several feet away from Jolani.

Once everyone had made themselves comfortable, Sam rose the anchor and started up the engine. As the Skipper flipped a few switches and started out of the docking bay, Sam got on the microphone to welcome everyone aboard.

"Thank you, Sam," the Skipper said, "would you mind going deck side and interact with the passengers? They usually have lots of questions."

"Be glad to Skipper."

"Oh, by the way, that young fella with his parents... keep an eye on him, will ya? I don't like the way he's looking at Jolani."

Sam looked out the port hole of the engine room to spy what was going on. There Jolani stood by his Nate, peering out at the sea and pointing out the sea gulls. He smiled at the sight.

"You have no reason to worry, Skipper. I'm certain Nate will keep an eye on him too."

...

The Islander had been out to sea for about an hour. The sky was clear and the air was clean. The wind tousled Jolani's hair as she unsuccessfully tried to push it behind her ears.

"I think I'm gonna get me one of those sandwiches. Do you want one?" Nate asked.

"Sure, I'll take chicken salad if there are any left. I used grandma Hansen's recipe and I want to see if I did her creation justice. However, it looks as if they went well," Jolani said, as she watched the other passengers enjoying their sandwiches.

"Ok, I'll be right back."

As Nate walked away, Jolani focused back on the ocean. She could taste the salt in the air, her face moist from the mist that came off of the water. The sun's reflection on the water looked like sparkling jewels. The thrashing of the water and the sound of the sea gulls and sand pipers were like music. It was no wonder that her father and Uncle Gilligan loved the sea so much. It was a completely different world out at sea... one didn't have to deal with the hustle and bustle back on land. One could just enjoy God's aquatic creations... animals that most people never usually gave a second thought to. As she was pondering this, her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a voice behind her.

"Sure is a nice day."

Jolani turned around, startled, speaking politely, but not overly friendly to the teenager. "Yep." She looked back out to the water, trying to ignore this boy that made her feel so uncomfortable. It had to be the way he was ogling her that caused her to become disengaged.

"A girl like you makes it that much nicer. So, where are you from?" He scooted closer as he spoke, and Jolani backed away.

"Minnesota."

"I'm from Illinois myself. Name is Keith Walters. " He scanned Jolani up and down as she began to increasingly feel more uncomfortable. She fixed her gaze on the ocean, ignoring the boy.

"You sure are pretty. What's your name?" He received no answer, yet pressed forward regardless of her cold reaction.

"Your little boyfriend isn't too smart leaving your side. Someone is liable to snatch you up. Say Honey, does this boat have a Captain's quarters?" His insinuation made Jolani's blood run cold. She was gripped with fear, as he slid an arm around her. She was just about ready to slap him when she heard someone clearing their throat from behind them.

The boy turned too, staring wide-eyed and frightened at the man who stood before him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Um... er...just talking, that's all."

"It looked like more than just talking to me. She's a minor, son."

"Just a little harmless flirting. She seems like a nice girl."

"You're darn right she's a nice girl, and she wants to stay that way! Oh yeah... that nice girl is my daughter, get it!" The boy gulped as the Skipper continued.

"Get out of here, and if I see you near my daughter again, I'll tell your parents what you were trying to do!"

As the boy scurried away, Jolani collapsed into her father's arms, crying tears of relief.

"Thank you daddy," she said, "he was a creep."

"It's alright sweetheart," the Skipper replied as he comforted his daughter, "it's all over with now. I'll always be here for you."

Nate stood in the background, witnessing the scene before him. He felt guilty, but he wasn't sure why. Was it because he had left Jolani alone, or was it because he hadn't stepped in and came to her rescue?


	11. Chapter 11

The Professor pulled up to Laura's parent's house a little after ten o'clock. He sat there in the driveway, silent. Should he thank her for her company? Should perhaps make a comment about her hair. They had a nice time while at the banquet, but now that the evening was over, he didn't quite know how to tie things up. A simple good bye sounded hokey. He was afraid to tell her he had a nice time. Perhaps that would give her the wrong idea... or maybe it would plant wrong ideas in his head.

He sat there, gripping the steering wheel, as nervous as a student that had been cheating on a final exam.

"Cheater... cheater," his thoughts haunted him. His son sat in the backseat, pouting. In fact, he had been moody and uncooperative all day. Dexter's insight was definitely greater than that of the average eight year old. In spite of the Professor explaining that he was just taking Laura as a friend because he didn't want mommy's ticket to to go waste, it didn't deter Dexter's foul mood.

 _You're going to cause your children to hate you Hinkley... possibly your wife included._

"I had a wonderful time, Mr. Hinkley. Thank you again for inviting me," Laura said quickly, reaching for the door handle. She spoke this, never making any eye contact. She didn't dare look him in the eye for fear of blushing. He had looked so handsome in his tuxedo, his aftershave smelled so good. Her heart pumped faster as she thought of her dashing employer. She knew she had to get out of there.

"I'll see you first thing Monday morning," she replied and exited before he had a chance to respond.

The Professor sighed as he backed down the driveway. How he wished he hadn't invited Laura to go with him. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy her company, but on the contrary. They had a great time together... maybe too much of a great time.

Of course, everything had been on the level. Everything stayed strictly platonic. There had been no signs of flirtation and no physical contact had occurred. Though, some of his colleagues had questioned where his wife was, and who his young companion was. So he told them only half the truth. He explained that Ginger was out on a publicity mission and couldn't make it home. Of course, that was true.

He had also said that Laura was the children's nanny and was there to keep an eye on them. That was true as well, but only to a point. If he were completely honest, he knew Laura had been there mostly for his benefit. He was tired of attending everything without someone by his side. Of course, he would have preferred to have Ginger at his side, but she was too busy for him. He was convinced of that. So instead, he turned to the comfort of a friend.

...

As the taxi pulled up to the Hinkley mansion, Ginger sighed at the sight of home. How good it felt to be where she belonged.

"How much do I owe you?" Ginger asked the cabbie, as she fished through her purse. Normally, Ginger wouldn't have taken a cab, but she was so anxious to get home that while at the airport, she sneaked away from Lonnie and slipped out of a fire exit, jumping into the first taxi she could find.

"Mrs. Hinkley, it was my honor to transport a big movie star such as yourself," the cabbie gushed, "if you'll autograph this 8"x 10" glossy for my son we'll call it even."

Ginger smiled as she signed the photo with permanent ink. The cabbie graciously thanked her as she handed back the photo and made her departure.

As she unlocked the door and entered her dark home, she reasoned that Roy and the kids must have went to the awards banquet for the UCLA research department. Ginger felt guilty, hoping she could have caught an earlier flight to make it home in time to be with her husband. After all, he had attended many awards banquets with her. She had longed to hear the speech that her husband had prepared in honor of the head of the Botany Department.

"Oh well," she thought as she downed a shot of Rum. "I guess I'll go take a nice, hot bath and curl up with a good book until they get home."

Just as she was about to ascend to the upstairs bathroom, the door opened. Dexter flipped on the light as the Professor carried his sleeping daughter.

"Mommy! You're home!" Dexter said, practically leaping into Ginger's arms. "Please, please don't leave again. I want you to stay here."

Ginger was shocked by her son's strange behavior. It was true that she had been gone nearly a month, which was much longer than she had anticipated. However, Dexter was used to her being gone. He had a maturity that most eight year old children didn't have. Of course, Ginger reasoned, he was still a child. Perhaps her absence was causing a bit of regression.

"Dex, I'm right here," she said, comforting the child.

"Welcome home, Sweetheart," the Professor said as he pulled Ginger into a kiss. Her lips felt nice. Her body felt nice. While enjoying his wife's kisses, he also had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach as he remembered that he had just dropped off another woman.

"I've missed you too," Ginger said, stroking his cheek, "I really wanted to be back in time for your banquet. I'm sorry you had to take the kids by yourself."

No one had noticed, but Amy had woken up from her slumber. She rubbed her eyes and responded to her mother's comment.

"We weren't alone mommy," she said, "daddy asked Laura to come with us. You should have seen her, mommy. She looked like a princess. Wasn't she pretty, daddy?"

Ginger looked in the Professor's direction, her eyes becoming fiery darts. The Professor gulped, staring at his wife and not being able to speak.

"I'll just bet you missed me," she said.

...

Doris and the Skipper laid in there bed, silently staring at the ceiling fan up above them. Finally, the Skipper sighed, turning onto his side and not even so much bidding Doris a good night. He didn't even kiss her.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, "I'm worthless. You deserve better."

"Jonas, it's not your fault," Doris said, turning in his direction, "we're just having a little rough patch, that's all. We'll try again tomorrow night."

"No, I don't think so," the Skipper said with despair, "the older I get, the worse my problem is going to get. It's been months since we've... honestly Doris, you don't need this."

"It's not your problem, it's our problem," she replied, "and if it bothers you so much, why don't you go to the doctor?"

"Are you insane? I can't talk to a doctor about something like this!"

"Well, why not? It's something that's affecting your body."

"Yeah, but it's my business. I can't go around talking about it."

"Our business." She corrected.

"How is it your business? You aren't the one with the problem... it's me! It's ALL me!" Doris sighed in frustration. She felt badly for her husband, but now it was getting to the point where he was feeling sorry for himself. Jonas A. Grumby was not the sort of man to be depressed, nor was he the sort of man to throw himself a pity party. As of late, that was exactly what he had been doing.

"I can't keep putting you through this... maybe we should... maybe we should get a... divorce?" The statement had been more of a question. At this point in the game, the Skipper felt hopeless and was grasping at straws.

Pain filled Doris' heart. She hated the "D" word with every fiber of her being. Her friend Angela had already divorced her husband that she had been engaged to when Doris had returned to the states. It had been a messy divorce. Besides the occasional butting of heads, she loved her husband dearly and he was her best friend. Sorrow filled her up just from the suggestion he had made. Not too long after that, the sorrow turned to anger.

"Jonas Grumby! What a bunch of nonsense! Where is this coming from? Don't you love me anymore?"

"Of course I love you, but you deserve a man that's capable of making love to you. Don't pretend it doesn't bother you. You still have a healthy libido... you're being cheated."

"If you think that's all there is to love making, I feel sorry for you. Your touch, your kiss, your smile, and the way you look at me shows me that you love me. Actual sex is only a small part of it. I know you know this too."

"It's just I don't want you to resent me. I don't want you to feel like you're stuck with me. I love you enough to let you go... to set you free." Doris bit her lip to keep from laughing. He was being melodramatic now... so unlike him. In spite of wanting to chuckle at his drama, she was truly concerned about her husband's emotional well being.

"Set me free? Jonas, I think that's the dumbest thing you've ever said. I chose to be with you. I love you and nothing will ever change that. Our bodies change as we get older. It's inevitable. I feel like our relationship is strong enough to withstand anything. One day, I may have to take care of you. I'm prepared to do that when the time comes. Who knows, it might be me that needs taken care of. I'm confident enough in you that I know you would do anything for me... I'm willing to do the same."

The Skipper's heart was touched by his wife's speech. In their eight years of marriage, she had never been anything but supportive. He should have known that he would get scolded for bringing up divorce. That's not what he wanted anyway either. He had waited a long time to find just the right woman... Doris fit the bill completely. Speaking of which, her mentioning of caring for one another reminded him that she herself hadn't been feeling her best.

"By the way, did you ever get the results of your blood work?"

"Yes I did! It was good news... well, it was to me. My iron is low and my blood pressure is low too. I start new medication on Monday so my blood pressure doesn't drop so drastically, and I'll also take an iron supplement."

"Thank God it wasn't anything worse."

"I know, but the doctor said I need to cut my hours and get more rest. I'm thinking of putting my resume in at one of the doctor's offices. Will you pray for me about it?"

"Only if you'll pray for me."

Both joined hands, lifting their requests to Heaven, while also thanking God for each other. After the "amen" had been said, the Skipper squeezed Doris' hand and gently kissed her good night.

"Thank you for talking me out of a divorce. How miserable would that have been?" He said.

"Go to sleep," she said as she swatted at his bottom, "we stay up too late, you and the kids will miss church and I'll be late for work."

"Yes ma'am," he said with a cheesy grin.


	12. Chapter 12

The Skipper felt as though he were looking through rose colored glasses on this particular Sunday afternoon. His mood this day was a drastic contrast from the frustration and depression he felt the night before. His wife's little "heart to heart" and their time in prayer last night had helped alot. That combined with the uplifting service they had just come from was just the attitude adjustment he needed. It also didn't hurt that Doris had made him his favorite breakfast before she had left that morning.

He felt terrific. He was in the mood to celebrate, and he knew just how. A barbecue with good friends and good food were just the ticket. So soon after getting home from church, he got on the phone to call Sam and to call the Gilligan's. In spite of being last minute plans, both parties were thrilled and gladly accepted their invitations.

"Jolani," the Skipper said as he tugged at his tie, "we're having company this afternoon. I thought it would be a good idea if we had a barbecue. I'm gonna go change out of this monkey suit and run down to the market for some supplies. Can you watch Isaac while aunt Helen is napping?"

"Of course I will dad," Jolani said with excitement. She always loved when they had company. Perhaps Nate and Sam were the company her father had been speaking of, "I'll even make some potato salad."

"Sounds good," he said, patting Jolani on the shoulder as he headed for his room.

...

Once her father had changed and had left for the market, she approached her little brother who was still in his church clothes and putting his feet on the couch with his shoes still on.

"Hey, get your dirty feet off the couch," Jolani nagged, "plus, you need to change your clothes and pick that tie up off the floor."

"Yes mother," Isaac said sarcastically, as he rolled his eyes at his sister.

In annoyance, they gave each other a couple of shoves before Isaac headed to his room and Jolani went to the kitchen.

While Jolani was in the middle of cubing her potatoes, she heard the sound of the doorbell. She quickly whipped off her apron, knowing it must be Sam and Nate. Uncle Gilligan and Aunt Mary Ann were likely still getting their three children ready. Besides that, Aunt Mary Ann was more than likely whipping up some homemade goodies to bring along.

As she opened the door, there Nate stood, holding up a bag of chips and a container of dip.

"Hey, I hope you like French Onion," he exclaimed, referring to the dip's flavor. Jolani couldn't have cared less about the dip. All she cared about was the fact that Nate was there. She cringed inside as she took a mental scan of her appearance: blue jeans, faded tee shirt, and sloppy ponytail. She was even wearing her bunny slippers. Had she not volunteered to cook, she would have left her dress on and kept her hair up in it's neat little bun.

Sam followed in behind Nate, carrying two cartons of cola.

"I thought these looked sort of refreshing," Sam said, handing the cola off to Jolani.

"Thank you, " she replied. As she made her way to the kitchen, Nate followed behind asking if he could help.

"Can you finish cubing those potatoes and get them on the burner?" She asked. "I have to get them boiled and run them under cold water, or we'll have warm potato salad."

As Nate cut up the potatoes and put them in the pot, he thought back to yesterday and Jolani's encounter with that horrid teenage passenger. He looked behind his shoulder to see Jolani slicing up onions that she she would saute later for her father to put on the steaks. Nate smiled to himself, wondering what was going on in Jolani's head. She looked so content, so happy as she sang a tune while she worked.

Quietly, she sang some song called "Power In The Blood". Nate bobbed his head as he listened to her sing. He had never heard the song before, but he liked it. It was upbeat and catchy. It was like nothing he had ever heard in Mass before. He assumed that it must have been a standard song at her church. He liked the sound of her voice. She was a Soprano. Her voice was soft and smooth like velvet as the tune poured out of her mouth like honey. Her voice was strong and powerful... yet not overpowering. She never went sharp, never went flat, and her voice didn't warble or waiver... vibrato is what their chorus instructor had called it.

He returned his thoughts to the day before and what that jerk might have done if Captain Grumby hadn't come along when he did. Nate mentally kicked himself for not stepping in, though every bit of himself wanted to go clean that guy's clock. What had held him back? Certainly he hadn't been afraid. That boy had been about the same size as him. Plus, Nate had been on his previous school's wrestling team. He could stand getting knocked around a little. Perhaps, it was the fact that he had to learn to control his emotions if he were going to join the priesthood. He would be getting off on the wrong foot if he didn't agree to being the peace maker. Fighting would have been frowned upon. He believed in turning the other cheek, but he also believed in defending those who were in harm's way. Nate sighed. He felt ashamed. He knew he should have stepped in yesterday. Perhaps, he was afraid... but it wasn't the other boy he had been afraid. The one he had been afraid of, as he slowly began to realize, was himself. He was afraid of the way he would have reacted, afraid of giving Jolani the impression that she was a damsel in distress and that he needed to come rescue her. She would have cried and wanted someone to hold her. The only one that would have been available to hold her was him. That scared him. No, it terrified him that he might be tempted to throw away a five year dream by enveloping his best friend into his arms. He knew what he should do now is at least apologize for not being there for her.

"So," Nate began, "I'm really sorry about yesterday. I mean, you know, with that animal coming on to you like that."

"Oh, that's all over with now... and I'm ok. You know, I'm proud of the way dad handled the situation. You know, he heard that boy ask me about finding the "Captain's Quarters". I thought for sure dad was going to deck him."

"I would have done the same. It was inexcusable the way he was acting. I wish now that I had stepped in, but you looked like you were handling yourself pretty well."

Jolani was touched. Did Nate really feel as if he should have stepped in on her behalf? Why hadn't he?

"You really would have put that boy in his place?"

"Of course. Jolani, you're my friend. Friends look out for each other."

"I'm glad you consider me a friend. I'm just some goofy freshman, but that doesn't seem to matter to you. Thank you."

"Of course it doesn't," he said as he sat down beside her, "and you're not a goofy freshman."

Jolani sat there, gazing into Nate's eyes as he spoke to her. Her heart pounded as she got herself lost in his chocolate brown orbs.

 _Oh how I wished he cared for me the same way I care for him._

Her heart was full. Her nerves sat on edge. Their faces were just inches from each other. How she would have liked to reach out and touch his face. She fixated on this so fervently that she wondered if she could will it to be so with her mind. She leaned closer to him, daring herself to kiss him. She knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't help the way she felt. Before she even had the chance to pucker up, Nate had gotten up to shove potato peels down the disposal.

Had he seen? Was he repulsed by her actions? She felt stupid and immediately wished that she hadn't scooted closer to him at all.

...

A couple of hours later the Skipper had the steaks on his grill, carefully seasoning and turning the steaks as Sam and Gilligan stood outside chatting with him. Mary Ann had helped Jolani and Nate clean up the kitchen as aunt Helen read a story to Isaac, Grace, Abby, and Junior.

The Skipper was getting ready to serve the meal when Doris walked through the door.

"Surprise honey," the Skipper said, giving her a light kiss. "Dinner is ready. I know it's a little early, but I wanted everything ready when you got home. Don't worry about the mess either. Gilligan, Sam, and I will do all the cleanup." In support of their friend, Gilligan and Sam nodded their heads in agreement.

"It's so wonderful to see everyone," Doris exclaimed as she drew Mary Ann, Gilligan, and their three children into an embrace, "it's just a shame we all can't be together." Mary Ann and Gilligan nodded. They knew that "all" included Mr. and Mrs. Howell, as well as Ginger and the Professor and their two children.

"I know," Mary Ann said, hugging Doris in return, " I haven't talked to Ginger, the Professor, or the Howells in ages. I really miss them... I miss the old times. You know, we got so used to being around each other everyday, that it's so hard even to this day to just see each other only once a year."

The Skipper interrupted the conversation long enough to say the blessing and allow everyone to get their food. Once everyone was seated and eating, he began to speak.

"You know, " the Skipper said as he took a sip of cola, "we've been saying for years that one day we would go back and spend the day on our island. Why don't we?"

"Well, as much as I love that island, would it really be worth going for just a day?" Gilligan asked.

"No, let's go for more than a day, like maybe a whole week." the Skipper suggested, "Let's plan it far enough in advance that everyone can clear their schedules."

"Like after school let's out," Doris added.

"Yeah, we can take tents and sleeping bags. It will be like a camping trip!" Gilligan added with excitement. Going home, they were actually discussing going home. Well... it had been their home for a time. It had been the place where they all got to know each other. It was the place where he and the Skipper became closer friends, building into an almost father and son relationship. It was where he had learned that the Howells had soft hearts and generous natures. He had learned that the glamorous and ultra talented Ginger Grant had insecurities. She worried about her future. She had high hopes and big dreams, but also had tremendous determination to see them through. It was where the almost mechanical and precise Professor became more human. One who was once all about being serious had learned how to be humorous, how to deal with love how to show his temper whenever the need arose... like the time he had assumed Gilligan had feelings for Ginger, only to find out that Ginger was helping him to woo Mary Ann. It was where his big buddy had found love and gained a daughter in less than a year's time. It was where Gilligan found love. He looked over at his Mary Ann, smiling, and thanking God that they had been shipwrecked together.

"What about Aunt Helen?" Jolani said, breaking into Gilligan's thoughts. "She can't sleep on the ground!"

"That's alright Jolani," she said as she patted the girl's arm, "I didn't want to go anyway. I'll hire me one of those in home nurses while you're gone."

"So.. a week then?" Mary Ann asked.

"Yeah, and we'll take everything we need... even more than that, just in case," Gilligan replied.

"Are you assuming I'm gonna wreck the boat?"

"No, but I might wreck the boat."

"Well, I just assumed we would take The Islander, and I would be Captain."

"The S.S. Mary Ann is bigger. Besides, I've been sailing the Mary Ann longer than you've been sailing the Islander."

"Little Buddy, I've been sailing period since before you were born."

"Oh, don't argue about it," Mary Ann cried, "why don't you sail both ships? You both know the coordinates of the island. We should have a big enough group that two ships might be necessary."

"Sounds fair to me," Gilligan said, "twenty bucks say I make it to the island before you do."

"You've got a bet," the Skipper said, shaking Gilligan's hand, "furthermore, a storm could blow either one of us off course or push us closer to the island. All bets are off in the event of a storm."

"Stop it," Doris reprimanded, "Jonas, we can't afford to lose a twenty dollar bet. That's twenty dollars we could give to the homeless shelter or put in the vacation bible school fund."

"Who said anything about losing? It's also a chance to have an extra twenty to donate," the Skipper reasoned with a determined look in his eye. Doris sighed, giving up on trying to change his mind.

"So, are you two really serious about this? Sam asked.

"Yeah, I guess we are. Are we, Skipper?"

"Sure Gilligan, I think it's a great idea."

"Skipper, I don't want to intrude, but Nate and I would love to see this island of yours."

"Sure Sam. After all, I'll need a First Mate."

"That means I have to take Jimmy. Oh boy, we better tell the others not to bring anything too valuable.

"Well that would leave the Howells without bringing much of anything, " the Skipper laughed.

"Just imagine, Doris, I'll be cooking fresh trout over an open fire again."

"Yes, I can't wait to see all of the beautiful island flowers. I mean, there is plenty of beauty right here, but not compared to there."

"I wonder if Gladys will remember me?" Gilligan said. "Apes are pretty intelligent you know."

"Oh Nate! I'm so excited. I can show you the place where I arrived on their island." In her excitement, Jolani threw her arms around Nate. She jumped back in embarrassment. In fact, she had been so embarrassed that she hadn't noticed that Nate was blushing.

"I can place flowers on Johnny's grave."

"Is that the big brother you told me about, mama?"

"Yes Isaac, it is."

"Well, sounds to me like this year's reunion is gonna be a getaway."

"Oh Skipper, I can hardly wait," Mary Ann said as she hugged him.


	13. Chapter 13

The Professor tossed and turned next to his wife as he thought about what had transpired over the last few weeks since Ginger had found out about him taking Laura to the awards banquet. They had argued late into the night about the situation, most of it being him begging Ginger to believe that nothing had happened. She had finally said that she believed him, but he knew it was more a matter that she was exhausted and didn't want to continue on with their discussion.

Ginger spent long hours at the studio, but once she was home, she immediately began to harp on Laura, nitpicking on every little thing she did. One day, she had allowed Dexter to stay up fifteen minutes longer to finish a book he was reading. Ginger immediately threatened Laura's position.

"If you want to remain caring for my children, you'll follow the schedule put in place, "she had said.

Laura nodded in response, not once talking back to her. Laura knew why Ginger was so angry, and she, like Professor, had tried to explain nothing had happened that night. Nothing had ever happened between them.

Laura had barely spoken two words to the Professor since that day. The Professor missed their discussions of science and current events over their nightly glass of Brandy. Yet, he understood why Laura had distanced herself. She was doing everything she could to prove to Ginger that there was nothing going on between himself and her. Although at times, the Professor would swear he could feel Laura's eyes upon him as she ushered the children upstairs for bed.

Of course, Ginger had every right to be angry with him. He had turned to someone besides his wife for comfort. It didn't matter that nothing physical had happened between them. The Professor wondered though if something had happened between them, would he feel remorse or flattered?

At least Ginger was still talking to him. It was small talk like how the kids were doing in school, the weather, and occasionally asking how his day had been. They kissed each other every night, but something was seriously lacking. The passion simply wasn't there. It felt cold and routine. Intimacy was non-existent.

Perhaps one day their family would be whole again. The Professor had never been much of a praying man, but since the chasm he had created in his marriage, he began to pray for God to help Ginger love him as fervently as she once had. He had also prayed that he would feel that old spark again as well... to love his wife and be wholly devoted to her no matter where she was or how long she was away from home. It was that type of devotion he had promised when he married her. He tried to reason that there was nothing wrong with having female friends. Ginger had friends of the opposite gender. What was the big deal? Perhaps, maybe there was more to his friendship with Laura than he was willing to admit. Though, he didn't necessarily have romantic feelings for her... but yet he did find himself of a Sunday evening being anxious for Laura's return on Monday morning. Well, so what? She was a terrific nanny and the children loved her. He didn't dream about her. His pulse didn't quicken when she was in the room. Yet.. he knew he had admiration for her. The things they had in common were uncanny. She was beautiful... but so were many other women, his wife included.

The Professor sighed. All of this over analyzing was giving him a headache. He thought instead of the invitation he had received the other day from the Skipper. It seemed their reunion this year was going to be on the island and would last a whole week. If he and Ginger could make it until June, perhaps that kind of getaway was just what they needed. So many memories were made on that island... from he and Ginger's first awkward encounter all the way to the birth of their son. He could picture in his mind every square inch of their hut. He could recall the scent of the perfume Ginger had been wearing the day he had requested some from her to get the Skipper and Gilligan unstuck from the Minnow...the perfume had been needed to dissolve the glue he had created from some sap that Gilligan and Mary Ann had found. He recalled all the shows she would perform for them, so as not to be bored out of their skulls. He recalled looking for the Eye of the Idol with her and her telling him to think like a "mole". He recalled rescuing her from Haruki when he began to dance wildly around her. Mostly he recalled that kiss in the jungle when they had been trying to get Duke Williams to leave their island. It was suppose to have just be an act to get Duke disinterested in Mary Ann and Ginger, but the Professor knew that fireworks had went off in his brain the moment Ginger kissed him.

Eventually, the Professor fixated on the idea of making love to Ginger in their old secret place, which was one of the caves that the Professor had discovered on the other side of the island.

The Professor could hardly wait until the reunion. However, the reunion was a long seven months away. Of course, there was no guarantee that Ginger would want to go with him. He would bring up the invitation tomorrow on the plane. Since they were heading to his parents for Thanksgiving, perhaps Ginger would set aside her grudge for one day at least.

...

Mr. and Mrs. Howell sipped champagne with his cousin, Frank, and his wife, who just happened to be Mrs. Howell's older sister. They chatted about the stock market and Howell Industries in general.

Mr. Howell had once not liked his sister-in-law, but ever since their rescue and her and Frank's generous welcome home party in Honolulu, he decided she wasn't so bad after all.

"Excuse me Constance darling, but I need to excuse myself to the powder room," Mrs. Howell said.

"Of course, dear sister, go down this hallway, take a right, go down that hallway, and it's the third door on the left."

After thanking her sister, Mrs. Howell mad her way, trying to remember the directions.

"Down the hall... to the right," she told herself over and over. As she turned the corner, she became distracted by a copy of Van Gogh's "Starry Night" that was hanging on the wall. She stood there a few moments, just to admire the beauty of the piece. Once she was done looking, she continued on, taking herself to the end of the hallway. There at the very end, she saw a door. As she opened it, she found herself descending a narrow flight of stairs.

Where it had led her was what resembled old servants quarters. Moving farther along, she came to a big open kitchen area. To the left was a laundry room.

"Now how did I get here, and how will I get out?" She said to herself.

On the kitchen wall she spied a dumbwaiter. She slid the door up, thinking it was a regular elevator. She jiggled the platform with her hand and yanked back and forth on the pulley. Realizing that it wasn't the way out, Mrs. Howell closed the door and decided to move on. She continued on down another dimly light hallway, as tears began to pool in her eyes. She was frustrated and she was afraid. Would she ever find her Thurston?

Finally, she found another stairway, ascended them, and found herself in a drawing room. There was a shelf of books, a desk and a chair, and various types of game with their heads mounted on the wall. As Mrs. Howell went to exit the room, she found the door to be locked.

"Help me! Help me! Please, somebody let me out!" Mrs. Howell said, pounding on the door.

...

Mr. Howell and his cousin had adjourned themselves to the library to look over some figures that needed to be reworked. Suddenly, Mr. Howell hushed his cousin as he listened closely to the thumping sound he thought he heard.

"Help! Help!" The faint voice said.

"That sounds like Lovey!" He said.

"Sounds like it's coming from my study next door, but I locked it," Frank said.

As the two men went next door, they could distinctly hear Mrs. Howell's voice coming from inside. Frank Howell fished in his pocket for the correct key as Thurston assured his wife everything would be fine.

"Hang on, Lovey. We'll have you out soon," Thurston told his wife.

"Get me out, Thurston! Please!" She begged.

Once the door was opened, Mr. Howell wrapped his arms around his wife, allowing her to sob on his shoulder.

"There, there Lovey. It's alright. How did you get in here anyway?"

"I'm not sure, but I've been in here for hours. I didn't think I'd ever get out."

Mr. Howell and Frank both gave each other wary glances. They both knew that she couldn't have been in there more than ten minutes at the most. It had probably been even less than that. Frank spied the door to the servants entrance hanging open and wondered why Mrs. Howell hadn't just gone the way she came. Even more curious to him was why Lovey had been roaming through the house's lower level when she had told Constance that she needed the bathroom.

"Lovey please, how did you get in here?" Frank had asked her.

"I got lost, Frank. I never could find that bathroom."

...

It was the night before Thanksgiving, but Jolani was having trouble being thankful. Over in the next room her parents were arguing. Of course, they were trying to shout and whisper at the same time... which didn't work very well. Especially since her room was next to theirs. A tear slid down her cheek. She knew every family had their disagreements... but this was different.

Jolani wasn't even going to pretend that she knew everything there was to know about the birds and the bees, although Doris had given her "the talk" when she was twelve. However, she knew something was wrong with her parents' love life. She could hear her father putting himself down, then her mother did the same to herself. That's how the argument had started. Each one was tired of the other's self pity. Her mother time and again had begged her father to go to the doctor for his "problem". What problem he had, she wasn't sure of. The one thing she did know is that her father had refused over and over again. Her father could be quite stubborn when he wanted to be. Then again, so could her mother.

Now it had resorted to name calling. She had never heard her mother ever call her father a "coward". Likewise, her father had never uttered the words "old nag". As she heard a door slam, the tears fell faster. How she wished Nate was here... well, not there in her room. She blushed as she tried to shake the thought from her mind. Nate was in Seattle with his father, visiting family. They had become very close friends over the last nearly month and a half. She saw him almost every weekend down at the Marina. She sat with him nearly everyday at lunch. Well, she and her friend Judy sat with him. She would have liked to sit with him alone... but she wasn't going to cut a good friend out of her life just to get closer to another friend. Oh, one of Nate's hugs was definitely what she needed right now.

She decided right then to pray for her parents. She also prayed for Nate, hoping that he was having a good time and that he would return home safely. Out of exhaustion, she had fallen asleep before she got to "amen".

...

Later that evening, as Thurston and Lovey thanked Frank and Constance for their dinner invitation. Frank pulled his cousin aside to talk to him.

"Thurston, I don't want to tell you what to do, but I think you need to get Lovey to a doctor."

"I know," Thurston sighed, "it's like mum all over again... only this time it's my wife."

As Mr. Howell's cousin laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, he thought back on the invitation he had received from Gilligan, concerning next year's reunion. June seemed like it was an eternity away. He could hardly wait to surround himself with his island friends, to unload into the Professor's listening ear, to receive a sympathetic pat on the back from the Skipper, and perhaps a little medical advice from Doris. Of course Gilligan, the dear boy, would offer to do anything he could to make he and Lovey more comfortable. Last, but not least, Ginger and Mary Ann would offer their support with hugs and kisses.

Surely, this trip would do them a world of good. His island friends were like family. Secretly, he hoped perhaps being on the island might be just the thing Lovey needed to clear her mind. Yes, that was it. How often in the last couple of months had she referred to wanting to speak with Ginger, Mary Ann, and Doris? She definitely remembered the island, for once he had caught her looking out the window with her binoculars. When he asked what she was doing, she replied, "I'm watching the island sparrows."

Lying to himself, in spite of what he knew, he whispered to himself, "come June I'll have my dear old Lovey back."


	14. Chapter 14

One week before Christmas, 1977...

Mary Ann wiped her brow as she finished washing the last of her mixing bowls. After that, she moved on to packing the cookies she'd be taking along to Kansas for the holidays. She had quite a few dozen, so she was thankful for the Tupperware she had ordered last month.

A few minutes before, Grace and Abby had been helping her mix the last batch of cookies as Willy Jr. colored a picture as he sat in his high chair. Presently, they were now in the living room playing Go Fish. Abby had been fairly good all day, except for the few times Mary Ann had to remind her to wait for her instructions before adding anything to the bowls.

Abby was so anxious and impulsive. Everything had to be right that moment with her. Not only that, but she would switch from one task to another for no apparent reason. Abby couldn't simply look at something... she had to pick it up, feel it, hold it, switch it from hand to hand. This never bothered Mary Ann except for when they were in a store or someone else's home. She always feared Abby breaking something priceless that couldn't be replaced. Abby had also been in trouble at school for squirming in her seat, tapping her pencil on the desk, talking out of turn, and doodling on her worksheets.

Mary Ann and Gilligan had taken her to the doctor last month, but in his opinion she was "just a rambunctious little girl with alot of energy to burn". Gilligan had been fine with his answer. His reply had been "You see, Mary Ann, she's just fine.". Abby wasn't fine though. Their little girl was always putting herself down. No matter what she accomplished, she would be upset if she wasn't the best. It frightened Mary Ann to see her little girl so bleak. In fact, Abby was the happiest when she was spending time with Isaac Grumby and Amy Hinkley. They were like the Three Musketeers whenever they were together. Of course, she saw Isaac every day at school. She only saw Amy once a year.

Mary Ann couldn't wait until June and the group would be together once again. Some of the happiest times in her life were oddly enough spent on that little deserted island. For as much as she had missed her parents, her brothers and sister, and her Uncle George and Aunt Martha, she had almost felt a sense of loss when the time had finally come for all of them to return home. As Dr. Shelley's boat had pulled away from their island home, she had felt as though someone had stuck a knife in her heart.

She smiled as she recalled Mrs. Howell's prim and proper ways, Mr. Howell's cunning nature, the Professors huge words that most of them never understood, Ginger's swagger and her ability to make any man putty in her hands, the Skipper's infectious laughter, and of course, Gilligan's lovable and trusting nature. They had been quite the group... but they had to go their own ways eventually, right?

Now, all of their children were forming lasting friendships with one another, and to Mary Ann it was a beautiful thing. She day dreamed a bit as she thought of having Dexter Hinkley and Isaac Grumby as sons-in-law someday. Wouldn't that have that been a sight? However, Mary Ann well knew that sometimes life didn't always go as one planned. Growing up, she had always believed that she would remain in Kansas and marry a wheat farmer. She never would have dreamed of being married to a sailor... and definitely not to a man like Gilligan. He was more to her that she ever could have hoped for.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of rustling paper and the sound of Grace's voice saying "I'm telling,". Mary Ann slipped off her apron and headed to her bedroom... the place where the sound was coming from. Once there, she found Abby sitting in a pile of wrapping paper and various toys were scattered all around her. Mary Ann's face fell in shock as she looked at the mess before her. Just the other night she had spent a good hour wrapping all of those gifts. Now, she was going to have to wrap them all again, plus clean up a mess.

"Abby! What in the world are you doing? How many times have I told you not to mess around in mommy and daddy's room?" Mary Ann said sternly as she took the little girll by her shoulders.

"I'm sorry mommy," Abby said in tears, "I wanted to play dress up in your red checkered dress and found these. I just wanted to know what was in them."

"Abby, you know better. They're Christmas gifts, and I shouldn't give you yours at all," Mary Ann said. This made the little girl cry harder.

"I couldn't quit thinking about them... I tried. I read a book, colored a picture, watched cars going by. I liked the ones with shiny paper the best. I liked rattling the paper, then some of it tore."

Mary Ann sighed. Sometimes Abby's curiosity was a blessing, and sometimes it drove her crazy. The girl just couldn't keep her hands off of anything. Her hands had to constantly be doing something... and once she had an idea in her head, there was no changing it. Sometimes Mary Ann felt the girl honestly couldn't help herself. She wasn't bad. For the most part she was polite, loving, and knew wrong from right. However, her impulse control was getting worse. No amount of spankings, groundings, or lectures were enough to keep her from getting into things she shouldn't have. Mary Ann sat there, wondering what she should do next. Sometimes she felt Abby's low self image was the result of always having to be disciplined. How many times could a child hear "I'm very disappoint" and "that was very naughty"? Did Abby truly believe she was a naughty girl?

Before speaking again, Mary Ann said a silent prayer for peace and for a better way to handle this situation. She wanted to choose her words wisely. She had to be firm and authoritative, but without doing any finger pointing.

"Abby," she said, "I know it's very hard for you to stay still and not touch things. However, this was wrong. Christmas gifts are suppose to be a surprise, and now you and Grace know what your getting. Do you think it's fair to Grace that she already knows what she getting, but still has to wait a whole week for?"

"No, I guess not," Abby replied. At least Abby realized that she had made a mistake, Mary Ann thought. That was one plus.

"You know what, Abby? I'm not going to spank you, but you are going to clean up this mess. Then I want you and your sister to go play outside while I re-wrap all the presents. I have to get these wrapped before we go to grandma and grandpa's house. Some of these gifts are for your cousins too."

"Ok mom," Abby said as she immediately began to gather up some of the wrapping paper. Mary Ann smiled as her daughter did what she was told. Thought Abby looked quite a bit like her, her actions reminded her of Gilligan. Gilligan had said he had been the same way as a youngster. Mary Ann had always wished she would have met Gilligan sooner in life, to have been his best friend growing, to know everything about him. If Abby's curiosity and rambunctious nature was inherited from her father, then she would gladly accept it with open arms. She would cope and work around her daughter's issues the best she could, for she knew that's how God had made her to be.

...

It was a quiet evening in the Hinkley household. It was Christmas Eve and Dexter and Amy were spending the night at grandma and grandpa Grant's house. Ginger and the Professor would pick them up tomorrow when all the Grants got together for Christmas dinner and a gift exchange. The Professor decided that he was going to make the most of this evening. A little wine, a little Christmas music playing in the background, and presenting Ginger with the diamond bracelet he had purchased her for Christmas. Ginger had taken two weeks off and wouldn't be returning to the movie studio until after the new year. Since Thanksgiving, it had been a slow healing process in their relationship from the time he had invited Laura to his awards banquet. However, Ginger did agree to attend the island getaway with their friends come June. Of course, the Professor assumed she was going more because she missed Mary Ann, Mrs. Howell, and Doris. For though Ginger wasn't quite as cold as she previously had been... they still hadn't been intimate. "I'm just not in the mood," she would say. He had never known Ginger "not" to be in the mood. In fact, he used to have to pry her off of him to get anything done. Tonight would be different though. Tonight he would tell her that he loved her and only her. He would tell her that he couldn't live without her and that their lack of passion was driving him insane. He wanted to tell her that she was the best thing that ever happened to him.

If that was truly the case, then why did random thoughts of Laura keep crossing his mind? Laura had been granted a two week vacation as well and wouldn't be back until after new years. He didn't want to admit it, but he missed her. He missed their talks, which Ginger had put an end to. He missed watching her interact with his children. She was delightful as she would laugh with the children and play with them. He loved the way she would tenderly tuck them in at night and kiss them sweetly on their forehead. Her blue eyes would twinkle in the lamp light of his study and it would cause him to smile.

 _Oh God!_ He thought. _Am I falling in love with her? No, I can't be. Ginger is my wife, and she is the mother of my children. My heart skips a beat every time she is near. Yet, now I find myself desperately missing Laura? This can't happen. It won't happen. I promised Ginger til death do us part, and I meant it!_

"Merry Christmas," Ginger replied as she planted a kiss on his cheek. The action had stirred the Professor away from his previous thoughts. He looked at his wife, marveling at just how beautiful she still was. She was near her mid-forties, but could have easily passed for thirty. Her emerald green eyes still shone just as radiant as the day he had met her. Her voice was soft and sultry. Her red hair, however, was the icing on the proverbial cake. It was so silky and shiny. He loved to touch it, to run his fingers through it... it was something he hadn't done in oh so long. Between their busyness and the wall Ginger had put up, he wasn't sure if that was something Ginger would have wanted. Tonight though, he was going to take his chance.

"Merry Christmas," he replied as he cupped her chin and leaned into her. Their lips joined together in a passionate kiss. He tightened his arms around her, as he slowly lowered her to the chaise lounge. Ginger made no attempt to fight him off, nor was she put off by his actions. On the contrary, she parted his lips with her tongue as she pried entrance into his mouth. A muffled groan was his only reply as he slid his hands up her back. He nibbled softly on her earlobes, then moved to nipping and sucking on her neck.

"Oh Roy!" She cried in ecstasy. She arched her back as he pressed against her. They removed their clothing with fervor as they gave into their passion.

Ginger gave a breathless sigh as she looked over to her husband in amazement. They hadn't made love in months. Tonight had been very groundbreaking in their relationship. All the bitterness, all the angst of the last several months had seemed to have melted away in a few minutes time as they held each other.

"Darling, that was magnificent," Ginger replied, "you were so passionate. Well I... I thought you didn't love me anymore."

"Didn't love you? Ginger, I'm crazy about you. How could you ever think that I don't love you?" Was the Professor's shocked reply.

"I don't know... because we argue so much. You seem so irritated when I'm working on a project. You have to admit, the passion hasn't really been there either. "

"Ginger, you haven't been very passionate yourself," he replied a little bit curtly, "you've not made it exactly easy to get cozy with you these last few months. If it wasn't one book tour after another, you were shooting on location. Besides that, you've been riding my tail about Laura since the awards banquet. That's over with and I assumed that case was closed."

"I can't help it Roy," she said, "I'm just a jealous type of person. I always have been. Until I met you, my track record with men hasn't always been the best. I never meant to intentionally shut you out."

"Well, that's good, because I love you and no one else," the Professor said with confidence. "Now, do you trust me?"

"Yes I trust you," Ginger said as she planted a kiss on his lips, "however, I do have one thing to ask of you before we close this case for good."

"What would that be?" The Professor asked.

"I want you to fire Laura," she said as she held the phone receiver out to her husband.

...

Nate scanned the living room of the Grumby's home as he sat and nibbled on crackers and cheese. He had thought it so nice that the Skipper had invited him and his father over to their family Christmas celebration. While Mrs. Grumby had no remaining family, Mr. Grumby had a rather large one... two sisters, two brothers, two sisters-in -law, two brothers-in-law, six nephews, four nieces, and eight great nieces and nephews.

Right now, Jolani had been talking with her cousin Kaylah, who was one year older than her. Kaylah was a very beautiful girl. She had big blue eyes, dimples, and long, curly blonde hair. She had a brilliant smile and a terrific figure. However, Nate wasn't enamored with her... he had just been observant of her outer beauty. She was dressed in a halter top and short shorts and pranced around the room as if she were trying to advertise to him that she was interested. When Jolani had introduced him to her, she had seemed flirtatious then. However, Nate had just politely smiled and said, "pleased to meet you".

Then there was Jolani. She was dressed in a modest dress of green velvet. Her long black hair had been curled and she had tied the sides back with a green and red ribbon. Her poise was so ladylike as she sat, legs crossed with her hands folded in her lap as she and her cousin discussed how good looking Scott Baio was. Against his own will, Nate's heart thumped a little harder as he looked at her. She was now fifteen, she was almost a woman. She had the wisdom of a woman with the innocence of a child. Nate shook his head as he squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose. He forced himself to clear his head. This was not the time to be having thoughts like this. He had already begun to fill out applications to various monasteries. He was pretty certain about a particular one in San Diego, California. However, the way he was feeling tonight, would he even be able to live that far away from one of the best friend's he'd ever had?

They hadn't known each other that long, but they did nearly everything together, and they told each other nearly everything. However, there was one thing that Jolani had never told him... but she didn't have to. He knew. he could see it in her eyes. He could tell by the way she hung on his every word. He knew, was certain in fact, that she had longed to kiss him that day her father had invited them over for a cookout. It frightened him, for he had felt the pull too. Instead of letting it happen, he had jumped up and busied himself with shoving potato peels down the disposal.

His heart ached and was torn between his confused feelings for Jolani, and his calling to the priesthood, which also seemed to be growing stronger each and every day.

...

Jolani giggled as she and her cousin began to talk about the previous summer when Jolani had come to visit her in South Dakota. Then their conversation once again turned to boys... especially famous ones.

"So Jolani, who would you rather do? Your friend, Nate... or Peter Frampton?" Kaylah asked as she raised her eyebrows.

"Do what?" Jolani had asked.

Kaylah rolled her eyes and showed Jolani by taking her index finger and poking it in a circle she made with the fingers of her other hand. Jolani's eyes went wide, as she blushed. If her Uncle Roger knew that his daughter had asked such a question, more than likely Kaylah would be in deep trouble.

"Neither!" Jolani said loudly and then lowered her voice. "I think we should talk about something else." Jolani glanced over in Nate's direction, wondering if he had heard Kaylah's question. Luckily, he had been putting batteries into a remote control car her brother had received. She would have died if he had heard Kaylah's question.

"Don't get so uptight. It was just a question."

"I'm not doing that until I'm married."

"Do you think you'll ever marry Nate? He's really gorgeous, Jolani."

"No... he's going to become a priest. Besides, we're just friends. That's all we'll ever be able to be," Jolani bit her lip, as she choked back a tear. Though she had never been in love before, and she had never dated anyone before, she was quite sure she would never meet someone that was quite like Nate. Nate was one of a kind.

"That's a shame. I think the two of you would have been cute together." Jolani agreed with Kaylah's statement completely.

...

It was nearly eleven o'clock and most of the Skipper's relatives had already left to go to their hotel rooms. The only guests left were Sam and Nate, who had agreed to help clean up after the guests before they headed to Midnight Mass. It was then that Jolani realized that she and Nate hadn't exchanged gifts yet. Perhaps, he didn't have a gift for her. It didn't matter to her though. She had done odd jobs and babysitting for the last month to get the money for Nate's present.

She reached under the tree and grabbed a tiny box. She felt really good inside, knowing that he was going to love what she had gotten him.

"Um Nate," she said shyly as she held out the box, "Merry Christmas." Nate looked at her as she handed him the small box.

"Thank you, Jolani," he said with a smile.

"Well, open it!" She demanded with an anxious tone in her voice. Nate chuckled at her assertiveness.

"Let me get your present first. I think I left it under the tree," he said through his laughter. Jolani's eyes followed him as he retrieved a box from under the tree. "Here, I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I'll love it."

"I know. Let's open our gifts together. One... two... three." On three, Nate and Jolani tore the ribbons and paper off of their packages. As they opened their boxes, both were in udder shock of what they had received.

"Nate! I love it! Thank you," Jolani said, as she admired a snow globe which contained a scene of shoppers rushing in and out of a Christmas clad Mall Of America. On the bottom was inscribed Minnesota Christmas 1977.

"Oh Jolani!" Nate whispered in awe as he held up a set of Rosary beads. "They're beautiful. Thank you." He hugged Jolani close in gratitude of her generosity. The hug had taken Jolani off guard, but soon she relaxed as she laid her head upon his shoulder. She nearly cried as he softly whispered another "thank you" close to her ear. She spoke, when they broke their embrace.

"I wanted to get you something really special. I know you probably already have a Rosary..."

"No, Jolani. I love these. The Rosary I got for my Confirmation I'll put in a safety deposit box. This is the one I'll use for prayers."

"I love my gift too. You remembered how much I missed the snow, didn't you?"

"That, I did," he said. Then, he became quiet for a moment, "um... Jolani, if it's ok with your parents... would you want to go to Midnight Mass with me and dad? I'd love to show you what a Catholic Mass is like. What could be better than celebrating the arrival of Christ?"

"I'd love to go," she said, "and I know my parents won't mind."

...

Upon entering St. Marks Cathedral, Jolani was truly amazed. The ceiling of the church seemed to go on forever. The ceiling was painted with pictures of angels, golden streets, and gates of pearl. The windows were made of colorful stained glass that seemed to tell the story of Jesus from birth to crucifixion to resurrection to ascension. The walls were made of limestone, and the floor and altars were made of marble. On one side stood a statue of a porcelain Mary.. the chosen one. Another statue of porcelain was of Jesus on the cross. Candelabras lined the aisles, and four very special candles, known as advent candles were lit and sitting in a wreath of ivy.

Each worshiper was silent as they knelt with heads bowed and hands folded. In Jolani's church, most people stood in groups, talking and laughing until the service started. This was reverence... complete reverence. That's not where it ended either. Each part of the service was organized and laid out. The priest bowed before the Bible before beginning what Nate called a Homily. There was silence, as each person listened. No one shouted out. No one ran around the church building... not that it bothered her. It was what she was used to. She was in a state of culture shock though, as this Catholic service unfolded before her. Each part of it amazed her. She looked over at Nate occasionally and could see the look of Holy passion and zeal on his face. Perhaps he was meant to be a priest. He seemed to have the heart for it. She fervently prayed during time of reflection that she would have the strength to let go of Nate when his time came to leave for the monastery.

 **author's note * Scott Baio was a teen star in the sitcom Happy Days. I checked Wikipedia to make sure, his first performance as Chaichi was in 1977.** **Peter Frampton a teen heartthrob musician. A rosary is a set of beads used by Catholics to recite a series of prayers for various reasons, including "The Lord's Prayer" "The Hail Mary" and "Glory Be". A homily is the Catholic equivalent to a sermon.***


	15. Chapter 15

**author's note *This chapter and the next chapter or two is going to be very heavily Christian based... especially from a born again, evangelical point of view. It will deal with temptation, regret, repentance, Bible quotation, and will even mention the Holy Spirit. These chapters are not meant to offend anyone, or downgrade anyone else's beliefs. This will be written from the viewpoint of the personality and beliefs I have given the characters. I believe what I believe, but I'm not going to tell someone else what to do. This is also not an apology for my faith... it's just to let the readers know that a few chapters will be very spiritually intense. I know some are uncomfortable with that and/or feel it doesn't belong in stories. However, this is the type of story some people are looking for. As always, thank you for reading.***

February 1978...

The Skipper sighed as he made his way to the hospital on the other end of the city. Today he would be seeing a specialist to help him with his little "problem". His family doctor had prescribed him a topical cream that was suppose to have been a temporary solution to the impotence. _Impotence! What a foul sounding word. It sounds like a death sentence or something._ He thought to himself. He also thought that it wasn't normal not to be able to function like a man. After all, for many years of his life, getting his jollies was the Skipper's main source of recreation. He had changed so much since then. Now, the only thing he wanted to do was please his wife. That's all he wanted. Was it really too much to ask for?

The cream had been partially ineffective and the results were very dissatisfying. Being in a "half mast" condition did not promote good love making. Rather, it was more of a turn off than a turn on. It did nothing more than to make his wife more insecure about her ability to attract him. She had downward spiraled into a self-conscious state of watching her weight, messing with her hair every five minutes, and wearing perfume and make-up to bed. She had threatened on occasion to dye and cut off her long hair... but she was chicken. She didn't really relish the idea of that sort of change. She'd had long hair for as long as she could remember and she feared making such a drastic change. The Skipper had begged her not to change a thing unless she truly wanted to. He had told her over and over and over again how beautiful he thought she was and that he loved her just as she was. It was to no avail. She just wouldn't listen to him anymore. Just because he was physically incapable of being completely intimate with her, she had somehow convinced herself that she wasn't good enough for him. This saddened the Skipper greatly. He prayed for her everyday that she would see her self-worth again. If he could somehow convey that she was all he needed.

He broke out of his thoughts as a fellow driver cut him off. Instinctively, the Skipper laid on his horn. Just as well... he should have been paying attention to the road in the first place. He drove a few more feet when something else caught his eye. A billboard off the side of the road seemed to beckon to him.

MATILDA"S PLAYHOUSE ADULT TOYS AND LITERATURE NEXT EXIT.

 _Don't even look at it, Jonas! You know what that stuff does to you. You've been pulled out of that pit, don't throw yourself back in._ His conscience told him. He fought the urge to look as he averted his eyes from the picture in the billboard of the twenty something year old , nameless blonde in a bikini.

 _Come on man!_ Another voice told him. _Don't be a stick in the mud. It's harmless fun and you know it. Come on, maybe they have a little something-something to help you and Doris out. Maybe you two need to just be a little creative... huh? Perhaps a pretty negligee would put a smile on her face. When's the last time you gave her a "just because"_ present?

The Skipper smiled at the thought of Doris in something cute and sexy. There was no guarantee she'd wear it, but there was no guarantee she wouldn't either. Perhaps if he explained that it was a gift to lift her spirits, then she would gladly wear it for him. After all, that stupid cream hadn't worked. He was desperate find something to kick his libido in gear: an outfit, a book, a device... his wife's happiness and fulfillment depended on this, the voice had told him. This wasn't a matter of perversion...his very marriage might be at stake, he reasoned. He turned on his blinker, veering over to make it on the exit ramp just in the nick of time.

 _There you go! It won't hurt to just browse. Just go see if they have what you need... if they don't, just leave and head to your doctor's appointment. No one will be the wiser._

As the Skipper pulled into the parking lot of the adult store, he felt funny inside. The guilt he felt he shrugged off as nervousness. What if someone saw him? What if he got caught? That Sunday he was suppose to get up in front of the whole congregation at church and tell them all about the day his island home had caught ablaze and how everyone's life had been spared. He was going to tell them how Dr. Shelley and his crew saw the flames coming from their island and came to their rescue. He was going to say it was God's will that Dr. Shelley had been looking for Reverend Hansen on the same day the island caught fire. He was going to say it was divine providence that the sugar in Mary Ann's pie meringue had caught fire on that particular day. Mary Ann had burnt a pie or two in her time on the island, but it never before had caused the whole stove to catch aflame.

The Skipper wished he was on the island now. He didn't have these temptations there. Of course, before Doris came along, he thought all three women aboard his ship had been beautiful... but they were off limits. Mrs. Howell was married, Mary Ann like his daughter, and Ginger... well Ginger was just too hot for him to get near enough without falling apart. Something about her made him very insecure.

The Skipper blew out a breath. He slowly opened the car door, part of him wanting to drive away from there and never look back. Of course, the curiosity to look and see what they had was killing him. He hadn't graced the door of a sex shop in nearly twenty years. He was sure there were many different products on the market than the last time he had looked. As perverted as he knew the devices would be, he couldn't help but want to explore... just a little bit.

 _Hey Jonas! Remember back in Tokyo when that one Geisha did that thing with that thing... yeah, you can do that too now. Isn't progress wonderful? You liked that, didn't ya? Yeah, you know you did._

 _SHUT UP!_ The Skipper yelled inwardly at the voice. _I shouldn't even be here. I don't belong here._

 _Come on! You run into somebody here, you'll know they're just as big of a hypocrite as you are. Who do you think you're going to find? Hmmm? Reverend Hoshima? Jolani's youth pastor? Isaac's Sunday School teacher? Just unwind and enjoy yourself. Doris and Helen are on a two day spiritual retreat. They're not gonna know._

 _God knows._ The Skipper told himself right before he felt a tap on his shoulder. The Skipper nearly jumped out of his skin as he whirled around to see a young Hawaiian woman, who was wearing skimpy clothes and sporting a large pair of earrings, looking at him. He nearly stopped breathing. His face flushed as he realized he had wandered through several aisles of the store in a daze.

"Can I help you with something, Pops?" The girl said.

"Um... no. I'm alright."

"Looking for something for your mistress?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Sorry... I just thought well... you don't look like the usual type... never mind."

"Um... negligee... for my wife!" He emphasized. The girl looked at him with curiosity and lead him to the clothing. The Skipper blushed bright red. He couldn't buy any of this for Doris. She'd wring his neck if he had. "You got anything a little classier?" The leather garb and skimpy costumes were an insult to his taste.

"This is all we got Pops." She said and wandered the aisle a little more. "How about the Naughty Nun?" She held up a nun's habit and collar paired with a lacy black negligee that came with fishnet hose and garter belts.

"No thanks." The Skipper wandered off by himself as the store clerk left him.

 _Run! Get out of here! Now's your chance!_ The Spirit inside of him began to say. The Skipper felt like a thousand pounds had been laid on his shoulders. He suddenly felt sick... he felt heart sick. He knew he was being foolish. For one, he would now be late for his appointment with the specialist. For another, he knew the God he claimed to love so much was saddened by what he was doing. Doris wouldn't be pleased with him if she ever found out. He wasn't pleased with himself. What if the kids ever found out? Was this the kind of example he wanted to show Jolani and Isaac?

He was just about ready to leave when his shoulder grazed the magazine rack. Wobbling just a bit, the impact had caused one of the magazines on the shelf to hit the floor. On instinct, he picked it up to put it back in it's spot. It was too late. One look at the cover and he was hooked. The girl on the front looked like she could have been in her mid-twenties. Besides a few accessories, all she wore was a smile. The Skipper's trembling fingers thumbed through the pages, each filled with pictures of nudity and perversion: a guy and a gal, two guys and one gal, two gals and one guy, and two girls. Not only that, but some pictures had girls by themselves wearing nothing but costumes or accessories doing things to themselves with items for which they were never intended.

 _What have you done? You know this isn't right. The models in those magazines are being exploited and they don't even realize it. They are someone's sons and daughters. How would you feel if someone were looking at your family in pictures like these?... In my eyes, your lust is as contemptuous as adultery. You have cheated on Doris in your heart._

Tears began to fall from the Skipper's eyes. He knew he had screwed up. Without a word to anyone, he let the magazine fall from his fingers and quietly slipped out of the store. He tore out of the parking lot and found a little back alley to turn into. He put the car in park and wept as he gripped the steering wheel.

 _Now what am I gonna do? I can ask God to forgive me until the cows come home,,,, but those pictures, they're burned into my mind. How I wish I could forget everything I saw._

He swiped at his eyes. He knew he was going to have to tell Doris what he did. How would she react? Would this little stunt make her feel even worse? Could she ever forgive him? He felt as if he couldn't forgive himself.

 _Come on! It's one time. Why do you have to make a big production out of this? You're squalling like a baby. You big baby! What happened to The Skipper, the man, the guy in charge who would never let anything break him... you're pathetic. You're just another typical weak-knee, wimpy, impressionable religious nut! Oh wait... the term you use is "Christian"._

"SHUT UP!" The Skipper yelled aloud, pounding his hand on the dash. His shoulders shook as the tears fell even harder. Why couldn't he have just kept driving like he was suppose to have? The voice was right. He was weak. He should have been able to drive past that exit with no problem... but no, he just had to go and see what they had. He had been stupid in thinking anything in that store would be of any interest to Doris. He then thought of the clerk that had called him "Pops", and saying he didn't look like the type to come in there. What was the type? He realized that to her he must have looked like some sort of perverted dirty old-man. She would probably be cracking jokes about him all day to friends and co-workers about the old timer that came in to buy something for his so called "wife".

Even though he had flipped through the magazine quickly, the pictures stuck in his mind and he could see them plain as day. As he drove, he tried his best to think of other things, but with no success. He silently prayed, but the imagines kept creeping back in as he done so. Perhaps this was his consequence, to be plagued with these mental images, to feel the weight of his guilt, and to feel estranged to his Lord. Making another turn, he decided to skip his appointment and head for home. He couldn't care less about his health right now. All he cared about was relief for his aching soul. To him, that was all that really mattered.

...

Doris sat on her hotel bed, as the pastor's wife sat with her, combing her hair and putting it in a braid. Though both in their fifties, Doris and Amanda Hoshima had been acting like teenage girls all day. Doris had just got done painting Amanda's nails while Helen had went to an anointing service for her arthritis. Of course, both women had went to some sessions as well, but decided to take a little break to get to know each other better. Once Amanda's nails had dried, she insisted on doing Doris' hair.

Doris and Amanda had hit it off a couple of months before when the ladies of the church had gotten together to discuss serving a Thanksgiving meal at one of the homeless shelters. By this time, Doris and her family had been going to church there for a couple of months. It was a rather large church and sometimes it wasn't very easy to meet others. Some had their clique's and some would leave before the final prayer was finished. Because of this, Doris had been thrilled when Amanda invited her out for coffee after the meeting. Two hours later, after three cups of coffee and six scones a piece had been downed, a friendship had begun. There was little that the two didn't talk about. In fact, they had very much in common. Amanda's husband had been in the Navy... not so much to fight, but as a chaplain. She had said with him being native Hawaiian and his grandparents being immigrants from Japan, he was usually mistaken for Japanese. His American uniform and his service papers had saved his skin on more than one occasion. She had told Doris that his outer appearance made it easier for him to dress in civilian clothing to go and preach to the Japanese. He had only a handful of converts, but to him it was all worth it.

Also, the two women had one teenage daughter a piece. Amanda had two boys and one girl that were grown and married.. then there was Brittany, who was fifteen. Doris always said it was a shame that Jolani and Brittany attended two different high schools, for the two girls got along famously on Sunday and during youth activities. Both of their husbands loved the sea... with Amanda's husband taking on sailing as a hobby and Doris' making sailing his livelihood. They had just been talking about how they should get the two men together as if they were setting up a play date. Currently, Amanda began to compliment Doris on her hair.

"Doris, you have the most gorgeous hair. I know I shouldn't envy you... but I'm almost jealous," Amanda said with a giggle, as the brush slid through the ends of Doris' hair.

"The last hair cut I had was back in... oh yeah, back in 1966," Doris had said. "I used to wear my hair in all of the latest fashions, but one day I was going through an old photo album and recalled how much I loved my Grammy's long hair, so I decided not to cut it anymore. Besides that, Jonas loves my hair." She got all starry eyed as she spoke of her husband. "I recall the first time he kissed me after we had met again on the island... I mean really kissed me... he had pulled the pins out of my hair. It all tumbled down my back and his hands went in clear to my scalp..." Doris stopped, realizing how open she was being. She blushed a bit as the pastor's wife sat wide eyed on the edge of the bed, hanging on to her every word.

"Well... go on... then what happened?"

"Amanda! That's so personal. I'm surprised at you really wanting to know."

"Honey, I've been a pastor's wife for thirty years... but I've been a hopeless romantic since the day I hit puberty." This time Doris laughed.

"Ok, well what had happened was it had been my second day on the island and Jonas was showing me around. We had to cross this little valley to get to the next part, but it was muddy and I began to slip in it. He caught me in his arms so I wouldn't fall. He held me tightly and I could feel the strength of his biceps. I could smell his aftershave... it had been from a bottle of Old Spice that he had been using sparingly for years since the shipwreck. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine. Amanda, I swear I felt like the whole world stopped turning, just for us. I fingered the hair at the back of his neck as he leaned in and kissed me." Doris sighed as she got to this part. "It was so wonderful, I never wanted it to end. He was so passionate... we literally had to pry ourselves away from each other."

Amanda closed her eyes and sighed, "That's so beautiful, Doris. Why hide a story like that? Brother Jonas obviously cherishes you." Amanda noticed that her friend was nearly on the brink of tears.

"Doris, what is it? What's wrong?" She said, touching her shoulder.

"It's nothing... nevermind," she said as her voice cracked and a few tears trickled down her face. Amanda wrapped an arm around her, holding her close, allowing Doris to cry on her shoulder.

"Are we friends, or are we not? You can tell me anything."

"It's personal, very personal."

"Ok," Amanda said, forcing Doris to look at her, "pretend for a moment that you're not talking to me as a friend, but as just the pastor's wife. People seek counsel from me too... and I'm bound to keep what I hear as confidential as the things my husband hears." Doris sighed. She didn't know what to do. She felt silly talking about this particular problem... not so much that she and Jonas were having bedroom issues, but the fact that it even bothered her. Shouldn't her sexual desires be the least of her worries? Shouldn't she be more focused on being a good wife, a good mother, making sure her children follow after Jesus, or even helping others in need? Amanda sat there, waiting for her reply. Doris took a deep breath and began.

"Well, it's like this... you see, I miss those days of passion with my husband. It was so easy for us to just be completely enamored with each other. You see, you call yourself a hopeless romantic. Well, I'm like that as well. Nothing made me happier than for him to wrap his arms around me, kiss me, then letting whatever would happen... well, just happen. Do you know what I mean?"

"Not really Doris," Amanda said with confusion, "you're kind of talking in riddles."

"In the last six or seven months... we haven't... what I'm trying to say is we can't... we're not able to be intimate with each other anymore."

"Doris, why didn't you just say so? You poor dear! How awful for you. I know Jesse has that problem sometimes... but several months? Doris, I'll definitely be praying for you and Jonas. Your heart must be ripped to shreds."

"You mean you're not going to tell me to get over it and be grateful that I have a husband?"

"No! Something very sacred and precious to your relationship was taken away. No wonder you're grieving. I would too. I have. Sometimes with Jesse and I its a month or two. I finally talked him into going to the doctor to see if anything can be done. Testosterone shots were too expensive. The doctor did give him a cream that helps some."

"The cream didn't help us much at all. Jonas is suppose to be going to a specialist today. I've been praying for a good outcome," Doris said

"Whatever the outcome, it's in God's hands," Amanda said as she gently squeezed Doris' shoulder.

"I truly believe that too... however, I feel so ashamed of myself... you know, making a big production out of this."

"Why?"

"Well, do you think God really is concerned about this matter between Jonas and I? I mean, shouldn't my prayers be about gaining more wisdom, or being more loving, or praying for those who have no clue about who he is?"

"The Bible says to "Cast all of your cares on Him"... not just some of them. Besides, who told Adam and Eve to be fruitful and multiply? Who gave a baby to an eighty year old woman and one hundred year old man? Who compares the Church to a bride? Who also compares all of Heaven's saints gathering together as a wedding feast?... The Almighty, Doris. He cares more than you'll ever know about intimacy. That's because he loves us intimately... that's how he created husbands and wives to love each other."

"That wasn't easy for me to talk about, but thank you for listening. I guess I needed to do that,' Doris said.

"I was more than happy to listen to you. You can talk to me any time. By the way... you won't tell anyone about Jesse and I, will you?" Amanda asked.

Doris was certain she wouldn't tell anyone. It had been awkward enough to share her intimacy problems with someone else, but it was even more uncomfortable to know that the pastor's wife and her husband shared the same problem.

"I'll never tell another soul, but I will remember you in my prayers," Doris said.

"Let's pray now," Amanda said as she took Doris by the hands and led them in a prayer for them to be patient and loving to their husbands, while still having hope. When the prayer had ended, Doris felt renewed. Having unloaded her burden, she immediately suggested that she and Amanda go get a nice dinner before the evening service in the large convention hall. Linking arms, they exited the hotel room and chatted all the way to the elevators.


	16. Chapter 16

**author's note *Just to let readers know. I posted chapter 14 and chapter 15 on the same day. I know I probably shouldn't have done that, but I already had chapter 15 written since last week, so I posted them together. I noticed chapter 15 had more views than chapter 14, so this is the reason for another authors note. Also, this chapter will be more spiritually based than the last. If you have any questions about any of the religious lingo I use, please feel free to message me and I'll explain. Several Bible quotations are also included. Thank you.***

The Skipper had been sick as a dog for the past two days. Headache, nausea, chest pains... and other abdominal related issues. He never got sick, save the time he had been stung by that awful hornet and the numerous times in his past he had suffered a hangover. He knew it was anxiety related... all due to him being where he never should have been in the first place. He would toss and turn at night, wondering how he was going to explain to Doris what he had been looking at and his flimsy reason for even going there.

He knew that she would be disappointed in him. Would she be angry as well? Of course she was going to be angry! Why wouldn't she be? She had already been struggling with self image issues. Didn't it stand to reason that she would be hurt and depressed that he had been looking at women who were younger, thinner, and doing things that she would never do herself? Didn't it make sense that she would be angry and jealous? It was only natural. She would probably assume that he had meant to go to that awful store all along, and that he intentionally picked the magazine up off of the shelf to gander and fantasize about everything that she believed that she wasn't.

Not only was he worried about the discussion with his wife, he was worried about what to tell the pastor. He couldn't fathom getting up in front of everyone tomorrow and talking about God's goodness now. He had to cancel... had to find some way of getting out of his testimony. He could just say he was sick, but then the pastor would just have him do it the next week. Though he had not seen anyone familiar that day, his mind kept telling him that someone would know. Somehow they would be able to see through him and know what he had been up to that day. He had prayed and prayed and prayed, yet still felt very guilty. Jolani and Isaac didn't know what to make of their father's illness and standoffish behavior. His only explanation was that he was not feeling well...it was sort of true anyway.

...

When Doris had arrived home that Saturday afternoon, the children welcomed her with open arms. The Skipper, though giving her a light kiss and asking her if she had a good time, had seemed distant to Doris. Something wasn't right about the situation, and she was quite certain of it.

Once she and Helen had relayed their experiences with the family and had a chance to unpack, the Skipper followed Doris to their room. He closed the door and asked Doris to have a seat.

"Honey, I need to talk to you about something."

"Is everything alright? Did they find something wrong at your doctor's appointment?"

"Well, I... I didn't go to my doctor's appointment."

"What do you mean you didn't go? Jonas, have you lost your mind? There could be something really wrong with you. Why would you do that?"

After taking a deep breath, he began to unfold his story about how he had been on his way to the specialist. He had been bitter and feeling sorry for himself. He had been angry about the cream that didn't work... one that supposedly had about an eighty-five percent success rate. He told her about the billboard for Matilda's Playhouse...the mental back and forth he had done... his crazy and desperate idea to find help for them their... finally, telling her he had flipped through cover to cover one of the magazines. Tears formed in her eyes. She wouldn't look at him. Her earlobes started turning red. She said not a word. Her utter silence told him that she was more than frustrated... she was downright mad. For only when she was truly angry did she respond with utter silence and tears.

"Doris, I'm sorry... I truly am," he said. She gave him no response, but continued to sit there, wiping her tears and looking away from him. "Doris, please talk to me."

"Go away... I want to be alone for awhile... I need to think," she replied coldly. The Skipper nodded and left the room, giving her some privacy.

Once he had left, she allowed herself to fall on the bed, weeping openly on her pillow. How could he have done such a thing? Was he really that dissatisfied with her that he had to go looking at trash? What kind of things had been on his mind while he had been looking? Had she entered his thoughts? Worse yet, did he achieve the results he had been looking for through a magazine?

Fury burned inside of her every time she thought about him walking into that store. Just the fact that he had been half interested made her mad. Then, he was going to have the audacity to get up in front of everyone at church tomorrow and talk about how God had changed his life?

 _Hypocrite!_ She seethed inwardly. Shortly after she had thought this, a feeling of guilt began to come over her. She regretted feeling the way she felt. Instead of being angry at her husband, she should have had compassion for him. Instead of being judgmental, she should have be praying for God to give him strength should he ever be tempted again. Of course, she did have a right to be angry. Yet, she didn't have the right to be bitter or exhibit rage... which she had been tempted to do. How much easier it would have been to lash out at him or bust him upside his head.

 _Be angry and do not sin... Judge not lest you be judged... If you don't not forgive other's their sins, your Father will not forgive you._

Doris silently meditated on these words. Doris knew she wasn't perfect. Neither was her husband. He had messed up, but who didn't every now and then? In the eight years she had been married to him, he had never pulled a stunt like this before. Wasn't it only right that she forgive him? After all, she knew the consequences for an unforgiving heart were quite severe.

She would forgive him, even though she was still angry. Deep in her heart she knew there was nothing that could cause her to stop loving her husband. He completed her. When she would think back to days long ago, she would recall the dreams she used to have about him, the premonitions that one day she would be reunited with him. Of course, she had always shrugged them off as dreams and nothing more. Nearly thirty years had passed and she didn't have a clue as to what ever became of Big Teddy. She believed perhaps he hadn't survived the war, being that he never came looking for her. When she had heard about the shipwreck of the Minnow, the name Jonas Grumby tugged at her brain. It seemed familiar to her, but she couldn't recall why. When she herself had been shipwrecked on that little island, she had smacked her head pretty hard. It was no wonder it took her a few days to figure out why the Skipper seemed so familiar to her. When it all came flooding back, it was as if a weight had been lifted off of her. She was finally back with her one true love.

 _God, I'm still so angry. He really hurt me. I feel so...so... rejected. I feel so unimportant. It's hurts that he would find pleasure in perversion, rather than in the unconditional love I try to show him everyday. I need peace. I need comfort. When I forgive him, I want to do it sincerely, and not just because I'm suppose to. Help me understand._

As she prayed, she began to realize just how much pressure her husband was under. Not only had she been denied intimacy, he had as well. To top it all off, she knew that he was more than likely blaming himself for their situation. She had tried to make it about her. She blamed herself for not being pretty enough and not being sexy enough. She had played the pity card, and as she realized this she also realized the unintentional pressure she had put on her husband to perform just to make her happy. Surely, he felt pinned against a wall. Surely he felt as though he had done something to make her feel less than what she really was... but he hadn't. She had. She was the only one to blame for her low self image. He had bragged on her, complimenting her looks and her personality. He had initiated physical romance repeatedly. If he had truly found her unappealing, he wouldn't have even bothered. Deep down, she knew that he truly couldn't help his situation. Things just happen like that sometimes. Anything could have caused it. Perhaps something he had been exposed to during the war may have caught up with him. Perhaps it was the effects of that awful hornet's sting. Though it seemed he had fully recovered, the Professor did say that it was inconclusive as to whether he would suffer any long term effects. Worse yet, what if it were something like cancer. That was something Doris didn't want to think about. She tried to shut out of her mind the impotence, the middle of the night bathroom trips, the fact that he had always been too stubborn to ever get checked. Her fear was one reason why she had fooled herself into thinking that if she could just change herself, then everything would be alright again.

She got up from her bed and made her way back into the living room. Aunt Helen, who had been exhausted, was already taking her nap. She didn't see the children anywhere, so she assumed that they had went out to ride their bikes. Jonas sat in his Lazy-Boy, hands in his lap, blankly staring at a western on the television set. His face looked worn and troubled, as if he had been stewing over Doris' anger towards him.

Doris approached him, sat in his lap and ran a hand over his disheveled and thinning hair. He looked up at her, surprised by her gesture.

"Jonas, I am so sorry," she said sincerely.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for."

"Yes I do. I have put so much pressure on you these last few months."

"How do you figure?"

"Well, for one I kept blaming myself for our intimacy issues... when I know good and well that my looks don't have a thing to do with it. It is what it it, Jonas. A new hairdo and a new diet isn't going to change a medical condition. I think I've been making you feel guilty and self-conscience because of my actions. It didn't help that I would make digs about your sincerity. How could I ever question your love? You've never given me a reason to. I think I am just scared. I thought that if I could be more appealing, then our problems would be solved. I feel awful for you... and I feel helpless. I thought the only thing I could do to try and make it better was to change myself."

The Skipper just stared at his wife for a moment before he reached up to caress her cheek.

"Baby, I don't think you could ever be more appealing than you already are., You're my sweetheart. Believe me, what I can't do for you in reality I'm more than making up for in my dreams." His comment and wicked grin made her blush.

"Oh really."

"Yes, really." He held her tightly as he kissed her. She broke their kiss long enough to lead him upstairs.

"Now Honey, I can't promise anything."

"I don't care. I just want to be with you. I've missed you the last couple of days."

"I missed you too."

...

The next morning came all too soon. Although Doris had forgiven him, and he knew God had as well, the Skipper didn't feel much like going to church. Every nerve in his body quivered at the thought of getting up in front of everyone. He still felt he had no right to speak. He still felt that as soon as he started to speak, something in his voice would give him away. Either that, or someone with the gift of prophesy would call him out. He hadn't seen anyone be able to do it, but he had heard accounts of people being able to. Not only that, he didn't feel prepared either. He had waited until last night to work on his speech, carefully forming his words and fixing errors so he wouldn't stutter and stumble. Of course, when in the Navy, he had been used to addressing his fleet while giving orders, boosting morale, or motivating his men to shape up. This was different, though, way different. It wasn't a comfortable thing for him to share his emotions with anyone except for those that he was closest to.

Also, while in the middle of writing his speech, he had gotten a case of writer's block. He just couldn't seem to word properly what he wanted to say. Since he was going to be giving an account of a personal experience, he figured that the words should come naturally, but they didn't. So in order to finish the task, he wrapped it up with a flimsy and pretentious conclusion.

 _Tell them the truth._ The voice kept saying to him. He was going to tell them the truth. He had memorized the events of their rescue to the best of his ability. So he was puzzled at the message he kept getting. Even a few times in the middle of the night, he could have sworn he heard someone telling him "tell them the truth."

...

While waiting for church to start, the Skipper played the delivery of his testimony over and over in his head. He tried memorizing most of it so he wouldn't be glued to his paper. Yet, he was having difficulty doing so. He was interrupted temporarily as he felt a tap on his shoulder. As he turned around, he was greeted by the sight of Gilligan and his family.

"Hey Skipper," he said, "I can't wait to hear your speech. I'll apologize in advance if Abby gets squirmy. We haven't been to church since last Easter because of our little bundle of energy. So... she's not used to sitting still."

The Skipper wanted to crawl in a hole. He had forgotten that Doris had invited Gilligan and Mary Ann to come to church with them. Not only that, but Sam and Nate followed in right behind them. The Skipper only half listened to Gilligan and Sam's conversation, as he tried to drown out the barrage of "Tell them the truth" that kept playing over and over in his head.

"Skipper, are you ok?" Gilligan asked. The Skipper just stared at him blankly for a moment.

"I need to use the restroom. If you'll excuse me," he said as he rose from his pew.

...

Once in the bathroom, he locked himself in a stall. He backed himself into a corner between the commode and stall wall, and buried his face in his hands.

 _Why am I having so much trouble with this? Why can't I remember a word I've written? I don't understand why you keep saying to tell them the truth._ He prayed.

 _The truth shall set you free... Tell them the truth._

 _WHAT TRUTH?_ Now he was beginning to get aggravated.

 _If you confess your sins, He is faithful and just to forgive your sins and cleanse you from all unrighteousness._

Now the Skipper knew and it terrified him.

 _I can't! I can't!_ He began to panic at the thought of admitting to the whole congregation that he had paid a little visit to Matilda's Playhouse. Surely they would look at him with scorn. Perhaps, his family would be asked to leave and never return. What would Doris and the children think? They would be humiliated and ashamed beyond belief.

 _You can do all things through Christ. Tell them the truth._

The Skipper sighed. He didn't know what else to do. The nudging he felt simply wouldn't stop. He was miserable and his heart was heavy. What purpose was there in him telling everyone what he had done? How did he even begin? Perhaps he'd have to start all the way back in his Navy days, when a buddy of his loaned him a couple of magazines. O'Mally had been his cabin mate, so naturally the two of them influenced each other. He was the same "pal" that had purchased an evening with a Geisha for him on his twenty first birthday. Thus had started an addiction that would be nearly impossible to be free from. At least when he had become an officer, most of his thoughts were filled with battle strategies and keeping his men in line. He suddenly had become too busy to feed his addiction. Only when lights out was called, did he pull a magazine or two out from under his pillow. On weekend passes, the magazines were returned under his pillow, as he indulged himself with women from the pubs and taverns in various ports. As he would have his way with these women, the surge of sexual adrenaline was almost like a drug. Sure, he hated himself the next day... but not enough to stop what he was doing.

The monkey never really left his back. Not even when a young and impressionable Seaman Recruit named William Gilligan had been assigned to his fleet. Gilligan was naive and needed constant watching. Gilligan from the very beginning had looked up to him. So the Skipper had tried extra hard to kick his porn habit. He looked at it less and slept with less women, but he wasn't free from it. Not by a long shot. For he still had thousands of erotic memories stored in his imagination. Even while on the island, he found himself having extremely graphic dreams about people like Marilyn Monroe and Audrey Hepburn.

Only when he had been reintroduced to Doris did he begin to find disinterest in his old habit. However, it was only when he had decided to repent and pray for salvation, did he feel remorse for all the women he had used... including the ones he ogled in the photographs.

 _Alright, I'll do it. I don't know how I'm going to do it, but I'll do it._

...

The service seemed long and drawn out to the Skipper. He was a bundle of nerves at the thought of having to "air his dirty laundry" to the whole congregation. The only relief he had though was that the constant convicting of the Holy Spirit telling him to "tell the truth" had finally stopped.

He felt numb as he stood next to his wife. They had sung three songs, prayed, and listened to the sermon... all of which had been like a blur to him. As the minister concluded his sermon, he said he had an announcement before giving the altar call.

"Brothers and sisters, before we pray and leave this place today, I would like you to know that I have asked Brother Jonas Grumby to come up here and tell all of you his story of the day he was rescued from an secluded and deserted island nearly eight years ago. Brother Jonas, if you'll please come up."

The Skipper rose to his feet. He looked around him to see his family and friends smiling at him. Doris patted his arm in encouragement. Her eyes seemed to say, "you can get through this". He felt as if he would throw up, his feet felt like lead weights as he trudged forward.

 _You're insane!_ A voice told him. _If you think these people are going to listen to you and not judge you, you're fooling yourself. They're going to hate you. They will view you as scum of the Earth. Your family will be shamed._

Being tempted to listen to this voice, he quickly fished in his pocket for his previously written speech... just in case he decided to switch gears. As he stood in front of the microphone, he saw the see of faces that were focused intently on him. How could he talk about something so personal? They didn't know him. He didn't know most of them.

He pulled the paper out of his pocket, unfolded it and stared at the words he had written. It was a fairly put together testimony, he reasoned. This was what they had been expecting to hear. However, his conscience began to pain him again. He sighed as he folded the paper and put it back in his pocket.

"I can't... I can't do this," he said, then turned toward the pastor, "if you don't mind, I'll have to give this testimony some other time... right now, there is something else on my heart that I need to share." Reverend Hoshima nodded, giving him the go ahead to speak freely.


	17. Chapter 17

_And they overcame him by the blood of the Lamb and the word of their testimony._

The Skipper took a deep breath as he glanced around the room. Everyone had looks of anticipation on their faces. Doris looked puzzled as if not quite sure what her husband was about to say. However, the scripture he had just remembered from Revelations gave him peace.

 _By the grace of God, I will overcome._ He thought to himself. _Lord, I trust you to give me the words. I know you want me to do this._ He prayed silently.

"Um... what I have to say is of a delicate nature. Would it be alright if the children were dismissed early?" He asked his pastor. Reverend Hoshima nodded his head. In response, Jolani stood. She took hold of her brother's hand, and with the other arm held Willy Jr. She then motioned for Grace and Abby to follow her outside. Following Jolani's lead, aunt Helen and Brittany Hoshima also gathered some children to take outside. Six more women volunteered to take all the minors outside to enjoy the sunshine. Needless to say, all of them were wondering why Sister Doris' husband was making such a strange request. However, they heeded his request, noting the urgency in his voice to speak what was on his mind.

Once all the children were gone, the Skipper began to speak.

"What I wanted to tell all of you today is something that the Spirit has been bugging me about since last night. Well... I don't really want to tell it, but I have to. You see, I'm slowly learning that when God wants you to do something there is always a good reason behind it. So, not only is this a testimony... it's a confession as well."

The Skipper looked around the room some more. Eyebrows lifted, some people began to look at each other, trying to send telepathic signals that seemed to say "what's going on? What's this all about?" The Skipper, who's heart was now racing, who's shirt was slowly being penetrated with perspiration, tried to ignore their looks and pressed forward.

"On this past Thursday afternoon, I was headed to downtown Honolulu for a doctor's appointment. I'm not going to go into detail about the reason for the appointment, but I definitely had much on my mind... while driving, I was distracted by a billboard... it was for an establishment known as Matilda's Playhouse..." The Skipper hadn't noticed, due to his nervousness, that at the mention of Matilda's Playhouse a few men nervously shifted their eyes around the room. A few of them had unconsciously slumped ever so slightly in their seat.

"Given the name of the establishment, I probably don't need to divulge what type of business it was. However, it's someplace that I wish I had never been." Jaws dropped and a few women gasped. Doris had been tempted to crawl under her pew and hide... however she didn't. Her husband standing up there to admit his wrong doing was the bravest thing she ever saw. She was going to be brave too, and support her husband one hundred percent.

"When the temptation hit, I knew immediately I didn't want to go. However, I began to justify and reason that it wouldn't hurt to go just one time. I listened to the lies in my head that it would help me to relax and unwind. I told myself no one will know, and perhaps I could find something that would bring a zestful and youthful energy to this old man. I was wrong. I listened to the father of lies and I shouldn't have. Before I knew it, I found myself inside the store. Shamefully, I even considered purchasing some items. However, once the sales clerk left me, I was ready to run out of there. I bumped a shelf and knocked over a magazine." The Skipper stopped briefly to take a deep breath before continuing. He now had tears streaming down his face. In the background, Reverend Hoshima fished a handkerchief out of his pocket and began to dab at his eyes. He knew this story wasn't going to end with just a confession. These type of stories never did. There was a purpose behind it. He could nearly taste the victory that would be on the horizon... not only for Brother Jonas, but probably other brothers as well.

After gaining some composure, the Skipper continued, "I...I picked up the magazine... and... was going to put it back on the shelf... but I stood there... thumbing through the pages and... and filling my mind with it's images." He looked out and noticed that he wasn't the only one crying now. Some men, and even a few women were weeping as he told his tale. However, it didn't escape him either that some people had disapproving looks and some had gotten up and left. He couldn't let this bother him however. He was doing what he had been told to do. He couldn't worry about everyone else.

"I hadn't been tempted by pornography in years. Definitely not since I accepted Jesus Christ as my Savior. I thought I had it beaten... but I didn't. For I was never really the one who had control over my addiction... Jesus did. If anything, the addiction had control over me... that is until the day I admitted that I needed Jesus to free me from my slavery. It was a bondage that had began a long time ago when I was in the Navy. My first taste of this poison was introduced to me by my cabin mate and buddy, Second Lieutenant Francis O'Mally."

...

As the Skipper began to unfold his story of how Lieutenant O'Mally had pulled him out of his shell and introduced him to a world of womanizing, Nate sat there on the edge of his seat as he took in every word. This was something he never knew about Captain Grumby, and something he never would have guessed. He marveled how the Skipper just kept right on talking as all those people stared at him. Nate could never fathom making a public confession the way Jolani's father was doing just now. Sometimes it made him nervous just going to confession... and that was telling only one person, the priest.

It wasn't only Captain Grumby's confession that amazed him, but the whole service in general. What type of church clapped their hands as they sang? He had never seen such enthusiasm. A drum set and tambourines to accompany the pianist? That was unreal and unheard of to him. It had definitely caught his interest., He tried to imagine what Mass would be like with such instruments. The thought of it amused him, as he fought a grin. The Skipper's confession was quite serious. This was no time to be smiling.

People had prayed with their hands in the air. Those around him were uttering words he couldn't understand. The minister paced back and forth around the pulpit as he had preached. Occasionally, he had gotten louder as he spoke and pounded his hand on the pulpit. This gesture seemed to draw an emotional stir from the congregation as some had shouted "amen", "preach it", and "hallelujah". It had all been quite intimidating to Nate, and he wasn't quite sure how he felt about all of it. Yet, it intrigued him. Their excitement was certainly a sight to behold. Of course, none of their actions had shocked him. He and Jolani frequently discussed religion, so he had been given foreknowledge of the way one of her services usually went.

He focused back on what the Skipper was saying, as he could sense he was getting ready to conclude the story he had been telling.

...

"Finally, the day came when Doris had landed on the island I had been living on. I was smitten with her immediately. Soon after, I realized that I was falling in love with her... so the desire to be with anyone else began to go away. Of course, my thoughts of her weren't always the purest... but in the end God had given us both the grace to wait until we were fully committed to each other before we engaged in full intimacy." The Skipper said, blushing a little as he spoke. "At one point I had been so ill from an insect sting that I thought I was going to die. It was then I had prayed for God to forgive me for all of the women I had taken advantage of, and for all the drinking I had done. However, I never acknowledged his son and I never asked him to take away my desire to have dirty thoughts or look at dirty pictures. That came about a year later... once we had been rescued. I'm so thankful for my daughter, Jolani, for she is the one who wanted to me to read her Bible stories and the one who wanted Doris and I to say bedtime prayers with her. We had promised her grandmother that we would always take her to church and raise her the way that her birth parents would have likely raised her. That's where I learned and finally understood that I needed Jesus in my heart. Jesus could give me peace. Jesus loved me even when I didn't love him. Jesus died and paid a price so all of us here today can say we know God. He died so I could be healed from my dirty mind, my bad temper, and my impatience."

By now, the Skipper's heart was pounding a mile a minute. He looked out and could see that his wife was in tears... so was Mary Ann... and even Gilligan? Sam and Nate sat there, thoughtfully taking in what he was saying. It was as if they were deeply engrossed with every word that came out of his mouth. However, he wasn't quite finished.

"I am far from perfect," he said, "in fact, I'm sure I commit some sort of sin every day. However, my trip to Matilda's Playhouse hit me really hard... because it was a demon from my past that I had struggled with for so long. Of course, the devil tries to tell us that some sins are unforgivable, that some things are just too bad to be redeemed, but that's not true. He tries to tell us that no one will understand and that no one will ever accept you again if you do this thing or that thing. Yet, I have been forgiven once again. I don't feel forgiven, because I still feel guilty. However, I know what the Bible says and I chose to believe I am forgiven. I'm not seen by God as a pervert. God doesn't condemn. He convicts. That's how you know when you're doing something wrong. On that day, I was simply one of His children who had disobeyed His warning. I was disciplined for my disobedience by the severe guilt I felt. I was sorry and He forgave me as any loving Father would. He's dropped the matter, and provided me with the opportunity to do differently the next time. He puts no labels on use except for one... "Redeemed". I ask for your forgiveness also, and for your prayers. Thank you for allowing me to speak."

As he left the pulpit area to make his way back to his seat, he was greeted in the middle of the aisle by a gentleman who appeared to be about his age. With tears in his eyes, he looked the Skipper straight in the eye, held out his hand and said, "Thank you, brother Jonas, thank you. I thought I was the only one." Instead of shaking the man's hand, the Skipper embraced him. Both men were approached by Reverend Hoshima.

"I think this would be a good time to end in prayer. Examine your hearts and talk to your Father. Ask Him to forgive your sins and praise Him for His goodness. Also, thank you brother Jonas, for your words. If you don't mind, I'd like to pray for you and brother Mel," he said, referring to the other man.

As the Skipper began to pray, the pianist came up to play "I Surrender All". Since his eyes were closed and the sound of the pastor's voice was close to his ear, he never noticed that ten men and two women had come up to pray. What he never knew was that they had shared a similar experience with him... they just hadn't been as brave as him in making a public confession. Nor, had they been like brother Mel in admitting they had been in the same boat.

As he was praying, he felt a warmth, a tingling that spread from head to foot. Unfamiliar words were coming out of his mouth. How long had it been since he'd last done this? Before he knew it, he swayed backwards as he felt two others lowering him to the floor. Most of the time, the Holy Spirit was gentle and subtle in it's guidance. Many times it lay dormant and discreet, barely whispering it's way in his heart. However sometimes, like right now, it came on full force.

...

Nate stood up as he witnessed the Skipper falling to the floor. He started to move forward out of concern for a man he considered a friend. Before he could move, he felt Mrs. Grumby gently touch his arm.

"He's fine Nate," she told him, "he's more than fine. I'm sure right now he's feeling wonderful."

 **Hope all of you enjoyed this chapter. I hope it was uplifting. I hope everyone has a very happy and blessed Easter.**


	18. Chapter 18

Nate tossed and turned the next few nights, as his mind wrestled with the experience of the church service he had attended with Jolani and his own desire to become a priest. Now, on top of everything else, he was having strange dreams. Over and over again, he kept seeing Captain Grumby tumbling backwards, as he was gently laid to the floor by two other men that had been near him.

Nate had been open to the way the Assembly of God did things... in fact, most of their mode of worship impressed him. That was, until Captain Grumby had fallen back. He had done something that Jolani referred to as being "Slain in the Spirit". She had explained that it was a symbol of total surrender to the Holy Spirit. Yet, in a way, it was almost an involuntary response as well. She explained that it had happened to her on numerous occasions. If she fought the spirit, or held back in her worship for some reason, then she could stop herself from running, shouting, and falling back. However, if she worshiped with abandon, giving no regard of anything else around her, joy would overflow and her reactions would come naturally.

A part of Nate thought all of it was silliness. In fact, he thought it was a very inappropriate way to behave in a house of God. He told Jolani he thought as much and declined a repeat visit to her "cult".

He realized now that his words had been harsh. Jolani had been deeply hurt as tears rolled down her face. Her faith was very important to her, no matter what he thought about it. They had gotten into a huge fight that Monday at lunchtime. Judy, one of Jolani's friends, sat there wide eyed as the two hurled insults at each other. They began to bicker over things like sprinkling baptism over immersion. She had spewed out that a priest had no power to forgive anyone. She had even went so far as to say that praying the Rosary was dumb superstition. The audacity!

Nate had never been so angry at anyone as he had been at Jolani that day. He had picked up his tray, storming off to eat by himself. They hadn't spoken to each other since. She didn't even come to the Marina with her father that Saturday. He had been tempted to ask the Captain how Jolani was, but he wasn't even sure if he knew anything of their fight. He hadn't treated him any differently anyway.

He missed Jolani, and for the first time in his life he was willing to admit he was falling in love with her. It had taken their silence for him to open up his eyes to everything he had been fighting for the past couple of months. Yet, he was meant to be a priest... wasn't he? After all, that had been his dream for years. He couldn't be falling in love... not now. Perhaps he was being tempted by his primal teenage urges... the ones that all boys felt. He did find Jolani quite attractive. However, that wasn't all of it. He loved her intellect, her smile, her voice, her sense of humor. Most of all he loved her intense passion for God. Ironically, her most redeeming quality had been partially responsible for tearing them apart. Their most common bond had split their friendship wide open.

Tears formed in his eyes as he tossed some more. Perhaps the priesthood wasn't his future... but what was then? When he had went to confession that Wednesday, he had left without being given a penance. The priest had told him that he hadn't sinned. All Father Martinez said was, "Being in love is not a sin, my child. Give yourself some time. If you are meant to be a priest, the desire will never leave you".

That was exactly what Nate was afraid of. What he hadn't told Jolani when they had been arguing was that most of the opinions he had made had been out of fear. The night before their big argument, Nate had a dream. The dream had been so real, he could have sworn it was really happening. In it, he was back in Jolani's church. The whole scene of the altar call was before him. Around him, people were running around, speaking in tongues, and reverend Hoshima was praying with Captain Grumby and the other man who had come forward to admit his life's mistakes. As soon as Captain Grumby began to fall back, the scene changed. Nate was the one falling back. He was the one with foreign words coming out of his mouth. He had woken up with goosebumps and chills going down his spine. When he had fallen asleep again, he dreamed that he was behind the pulpit. He was the one pacing back and forth. His voice had gotten louder. One hand pounded the pulpit as the other clutched the Bible. People were urging him on as they shouted "Amen!" and "Hallelujah! Thank you, Jesus!". Nate had been having similar dreams every night since then.

He and Jolani's denominations were so different. Had he been foolish in thinking their friendship could ever work? So far, they had never argued over such things. They usually agreed to disagree, or intently listened to one another, taking the other's viewpoint into thoughtful consideration. The game had changed though. He had gotten a real taste of what Jolani's church life was like. That, combined with his feelings for her becoming more serious, had caused them much turmoil.

Where did they go from here? Even if he were to apologize, would their friendship ever be the same? Would these strange feelings for Jolani ever go away? Would their friendship be strained and awkward, now that their differences had come to the forefront? Each one had spewed such ugly things at each other. Could he be just her friend, now that he knew he was falling in love with her? Perhaps his desire to become a priest had been premature. He had always admired the men of the cloth... even from the time he was a child. What a holy, disciplined, and peaceful life they must lead, he would think to himself. Most of all, he admired that week after week he would learn something new about his God because of these devote men. As an altar boy, he would stand in the background, listening intently to the Homily, while waiting for his cues to bring forth the bread and wine. The Homily's never bored him. He was always hungry for more.

Maybe that was it, Nate wondered. Was his whole desire to become a priest based on a romanticized version of the lifestyle, combined with a deep desire to preach God's word? He didn't necessarily have to become a priest to do that. He could volunteer to be a lay person... one who would take communion to the home bound, visit the sick, perhaps lead a youth group. Though right now, that didn't seem quite adequate. He kept pondering his dreams. What if God was calling him to a different type of ministry? The thought scared him to death. Catholicism was all he knew. It was the way he had been raised, and he loved the ways of the Catholic church. He decided he had better pray. Perhaps he was getting mixed signals. Wouldn't it be wrong to leave his church? There was nothing wrong with the way he believed. Then again... there was nothing wrong with the way Jolani believed... yet he had made her feel like something was wrong with it.

He slipped out of bed, fell to his knees, and began to make the Sign of the Cross.

"In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit," he said as he began. "Dear God, I'm so confused and I could really use some understanding. I thought I was being called to the priesthood... and as much as I'm still willing to go, I can't help but feel that desire waning. All I want to do is please you. Why can't we all be the same, huh? I mean, why can't Jolani and I believe the same exact way and everything be cool between us? God, I love her... and I don't know what to do with that. It's scary. I'm having dreams and desires about things that are scaring the living daylights out of me. I find myself suddenly wanting to take on the world, with Jolani by my side. I keep having these dreams where I'm preaching to mass crowds. In one dream, the crowd was so large, it was like I was that Billy Graham fella that's on TV sometimes. Please, show me what you want me to do. By the way, I know I just went to confession, but... I'm really sorry for hurting Jolani. I pray you'll forgive me. I really need to watch my tongue and think a little more before I speak. In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit, amen."

As he rose from his knees and crawled back into bed, he closed his eyes and pictured Jolani's face. A warmth and peace came over him. Mentally, he imagined kissing her ever so gently. Now, all he had to do was trust that their relationship could be restored.

...

Jolani lay in bed, her mind full with all sorts of thoughts of the only boy she'd ever loved. Now they were on non-speaking terms. Now they were enemies. Why? They believed in the same God. They both believed in Jesus, trusted in Jesus. Shouldn't they have been on the same page? No, of course not. Nothing could ever be that simple. When it came down to the technicalities, their two denominations were as different as night and day. She really should have seen it coming. She never should have allowed herself to fall in love with him in the first place. Yet, she had trouble trying to find something unlovable about him. She adored him. Except for their argument about religion, Nate was very loving, understanding, and peaceful to everyone he came in contact with. She knew that inside of him was the ability to love the way Jesus loved... because Jesus was in his heart. She knew that accepting Jesus Christ as your Savior wasn't widely preached in the Catholic church, but Nate had accepted Christ at a youth camp when he was ten. A woman named Sister Rosa, who was one of the camp counselors, had told him that he could ask Jesus into his heart... if he felt ready to do so. Jolani smiled as she remembered Nate telling her that Sister Rosa had been his first crush, and he was disappointed because since she was a nun she would never love him back.

She had often wondered if Nate ever felt that way about her, despite him wanting to become a priest. Their connection had always seemed so natural. She just felt something whenever they were together. Perhaps that was all her though. She could have just been fooling herself into believing he cared for her just as much as she cared for him. However, she had sensed a warmth and tenderness on Christmas Eve when he had embraced her for the Rosary she had purchased for him. Nothing had ever felt so wonderful to her in her whole life... except for those times when she could feel God's Spirit washing over her. His embrace was the only thing that could even come close.

She missed him so bad. It had been torture that whole week as she watched Nate coming and going up and down the halls, sitting with some other guys at lunch instead of with her. How she longed to talk to him to apologize for all the awful things she had said about his church. In reality, she admired many things about his ways. The Catholic church was very steeped in tradition, they had a rich culture and history. She also knew that they not only loved others with their words, but with their deeds also. While some would give a hungry man a Bible and a sermon, a Catholic would give the same man a hot meal and a prayer of blessing on him. She had checked a book out of the library to read up on the famous Mother Theresa, whom the Catholics much admired for her missionary work in Calcutta, India. That's what Jolani wanted to do... care for others with her heart and her hands. Of course, she had no desire to become a nun. She really had no desire to be a Catholic. That was not her... but she sure did admire them.

She realized the only reason she had said those hurtful things was because she was afraid. She felt threatened. For intents and purposes, it had seemed that Nate had enjoyed their church service. She had been really hoping he would come back... perhaps attend a few youth events with her. Maybe he would decide he didn't want to become a priest after all. Then he would go to church with her, fall in love with her, they get married, have tons of kids, and live happily ever after. Jolani sighed. She could have smacked herself for having such silly notions. Life didn't work itself out like a Disney fairy tale. It wasn't like she was Cinderella and he was Prince Charming, and all they needed was to see one another to fall madly in love. Besides, her motives had been selfish... plain and simple. Nate needed to believe whatever God wanted him to believe. He had to do what God wanted him to do. If he showed up at her church tomorrow, it would have to be because God wanted him there.

Her mom... her adoptive mom... had explained denominations to her one time. She had said, "Jolani, we are all of the same family. It's just some of us are members of different households. We are all different. We are all not going to think the same. For example, we raise you differently than the way Uncle Roger and Aunt Amanda raise Kaylah. No one is going to interpret the Bible perfectly... that's why sometimes people bicker. So they go to a church where people think like they do. There are less arguments that way."

It made sense to her. It really did. She just wished that she and Nate believed the same way. She was willing to leave her church on a moment's notice if she had even the slightest glimmer of hope that there was some middle ground for her and Nate. Perhaps it was something they could talk about. First, she had to apologize. She had to make things right with Nate... and with God. By being vile and insulting, she had smeared his great name. She hadn't reacted in a God pleasing way at all.

"Lord," she began to pray, "I thank you for the friendship that you have given me with Nate. I can't help but feel that we met for a reason. I don't understand what's going on between us right now, but I believe you will bring it all back together. You are a Restorer. You make things whole. Please, calm my fears and comfort me. I feel like I'm dying on the inside right now. I hate what's happened between Nate and I. I miss him. What I thought was a silly little teenage crush, has turned into so much more. Honestly, the depth of love I feel for him seems awkward. We are both so young. I know my parents wouldn't approve... especially Pop. I'm his little princess. I know he likes Nate... but that's because we're only friends. If he only knew how much in love I was, he would probably have a conniption fit. I truly felt loved and whole whenever I was with him, though he's never expressed love for me. No matter what happens, I pray that we can at least be friends... because I need him in my life, no matter what form that takes. I am so... so... sorry for the way I acted. I'm sorry I lashed out as my response. Teach me to speak with wisdom. Teach me how to give a gentle answer. I pray that Nate will accept my apology. If he doesn't, help me to bear it and to move on. I truly do love him... even though I'm still just a girl. Please, help us. In Jesus name. Amen."

Jolani rolled over and closed her eyes. She had tried her very best to leave everything in God's hands. It wasn't an easy thing to do, but eventually she fell asleep as she told herself over and over "God's in control... no matter what".

...

The next morning, Nate got on the phone to call Jolani. It was a little early, but he wanted to catch her before she went to church. With sweaty palms and shaky fingers, he dialed the number and patiently waited for an answer. On the third ring, he heard her sweet voice on the other end.

"Grumby residence, this is Jolani."

"Hi Jolani, it's Nate. Do you have time to talk?" Jolani's heart skipped a beat. It was so good to hear his voice again.

"Oh Nate, I'm so sorry for the awful things I said. I didn't mean them . I have a bad habit of getting defensive. Yeah, there are little things I don't agree with or understand... but I don't want that to ruin our friendship. I lo... I really like you. You're the best friend I've ever had. I enjoy talking to you and spending time with you."

"I lo... I like spending time with you too Jolani. I'm sorry for what I said too. I'll be honest, things got a little wild at the end of your church service last week. It caught me off guard and I got scared. I'd never seen anything like that in my life. Culture shock I guess you would call it."

"I can relate," Jolani said sympathetically, "I remember how frightened I was when I first moved to America. My birth father had told me some things about America. So did my adoptive parents. However, being immersed in the culture first hand was an eye opener. I cried so hard my first day of school, I thought my teacher was going to have to send me home."

"Jolani, I have an idea. Perhaps it will help us understand each other better. Of course, our parents will have to be ok with it." Now Jolani was intrigued.

"What do you have in mind?"

"What if we go to church together. We can alternate every other week. One week I'll go with you and the next week you go with me."

"Why? You're going to become a priest anyway. Why bother with my religion?"

"Because you are my friend and your faith is important to you. Besides... I'm starting to get cold feet about the priesthood. I think sending in those applications made it really real for me. I got an acceptance to join the Monastery in San Diego... Our Lady of Immaculate Conception. After graduation... it's pretty much a done deal if I decide to go. I never imagined I would feel this way. I realize that I'm almost eighteen years old and I'm so ignorant of other denominations. If I become a priest, I want to be a follower of Jesus first... a Catholic second. I want to minister to people, even if they aren't Catholic. I have to be able to understand them... to have some clue of what they believe and where they are coming from."

Nate's words touched Jolani, as a few tears escaped her. His heart was one hundred percent set on serving God.

"I'll talk to mom and pop about the church thing. I think that's a terrific idea."

"No... Jolani, I would like to ask them. I want to talk to your pop anyway. Ok?"

"Ok."

"See you Monday?"

"See you Monday, bye."

...

After church, Nate changed his clothes, threw together a sandwich, then asked his dad if he could use the car. He knew that Jolani had a youth activity this afternoon, so he was sure he would get to talk to Captain Grumby in private. He had told his own father little of what had been on his mind... but he did mention that he was suddenly having second thoughts about the priesthood. Surprisingly, his dad had said it wasn't a big deal. He would support his son no matter what he wanted to do with his life. He told him that the priesthood was a life for very few. He even admitted that his grandfather... his mother's dad... had been thinking about the priesthood.

"In a way it was a blessing. You know, if your grandpa hadn't fallen in love with your grandma, your wonderful and beautiful mother never would have been born. I never would have had the joy to have loved her and married her... I wouldn't have you. That would have been a devastating shame."

This gave Nate hope. He had a spring in his step as he headed off to the Grumby household.

...

Nate rang the doorbell at the Grumby household... completely shaking in his boots. He sincerely hoped that Captain Grumby was home... and if he was he hoped he felt like talking to him.

"Hello Nate," was the Skipper's jovial response, "Jolani isn't here right now. She's doing pizza and bowling with her church friends."

"Oh, I'm not here to see Jolani. I'm here to see you, Captain Grumby," Nate replied in a shaky voice. The Skipper raised an eyebrow as he gave Nate a curious look.

"Ok. Come on in. Make yourself at home." Nate accepted the cordial invitation as he took a seat on the couch, opposite of the Skipper.

"So, what's on your mind, son?" The Skipper had taken to calling Nate "son" almost from the time he met him. There was something the Skipper liked about Nate... and Nate liked him as well... no, he downright admired the man. Nate gave a small smile and cleared his throat before speaking.

"Captain Grumby, sir, I came hear to beg your forgiveness. You see, this past Monday, Jolani got into a huge fight about religion. It was my fault really. It all started when I called your beliefs, your family's beliefs, and your church's beliefs a "cult". There was alot of it I didn't really understand... so when Jolani invited me to come back, I got defensive with her. I'm so sorry."

"I know. She told me all about it."

"You're not gonna yell at me? Preach at me? Tell me how wrong I was?" This time, the Skipper let out a hearty laugh at Nate's shock to his reaction.

"Of course not, I forgive you. Truth be told, I didn't believe for one second that my little "Princess" was completely innocent in this whole matter. I apologize for what she said to you. In spite of us not being blood family, I think she picked up my hot temper from somewhere."

"Well... I do what to go back, give it a second chance. In turn, I'd like if Jolani could go to Mass with Pop and I once in awhile. Perhaps, every other week? I brought it up to Jolani on the phone this morning and said I would ask your permission. We really want to put this nasty fight behind us. It's very important. It's important to me that we can understand each other and be on the same page."

"Why is that?" The Skipper questioned. He stared at Nate, anxiously awaiting his reply. Nate swallowed hard. He didn't quite know how to put what he had to say. Perhaps he had better just come out and say it.

"Graduation is a little more than three months away. You see, I've already been accepted to a Monastery, but since getting my acceptance letter and since I heard your testimony and saw the way your minister preached... well, I'm getting a little gun shy about the priesthood. With that being said, I've also seen some of my friends and acquaintances going out with their girlfriends... they are going to pick out tuxes for prom, talking about taking girls to the movies, deciding on burgers or ice cream for after their dates. I'm not sure... I'm not sure if I'm ready to miss out on all of that." Nate blushed a little as he explained.

"So what does any of this have to do with Jolani and you being on the same page faith wise?"

"Captain Grumby, I love her. I"m falling in love with your daughter... and I would like your permission to date her."

 ***So, I touched on some very touchy things. Just to let all know, I am familiar with both religions of Catholicism and Assembly's. I have heard the insults on both sides. Nate and Jolani's fight contained topics that are always up for debate between a Catholic and a Protestant. Believe, I've probably heard it all. However, when it comes to denominations... I take the stand of the explanation given to Jolani. "We are of the same family, but with different households". Once again, thanks for reading.***


	19. Chapter 19

_And so it begins._ The Skipper thought to himself. He knew sooner or later that some guy was going to come around wanting to date his little girl. It just seemed to him that time had come way sooner than he was expecting. Not only that, he assumed it might have been someone besides Nate. For Nate, from the moment he had met him, had always been dead serious about wanting to join the priesthood. How long had he been wrestling with these feelings? He didn't want Nate to do anything rash... especially at the expense of his daughters feelings. He knew that Jolani had strong feelings for Nate. She had never said so, but he could tell by the look in her eyes every time the Skipper saw the two of them together. What if Nate would change his mind? What if he decided that after getting a little bit of dating out of his system that he did in fact want to become a priest after all? He looked over to the boy who was now intently waiting for his reply.

"No... I don't think that would be a good idea." Nate was crestfallen. He could feel his heart breaking as the Skipper's firm "No" resonated in his head. He couldn't date Jolani? He wanted to cry, but he was a man now. So instead, a tiny flame of indignation built up inside of him. How could he? He thought the Captain had always liked him, had always trusted him. He thought he would at least trust his own daughter. Of course, Nate could always still be her friend... but for how long? How long could he go without telling Jolani how he felt? How long would it be before he could keep the urge to hold her and to kiss her under control? He desperately prayed for God to get his anger under control before he spoke again.

"No? I don't understand sir. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do. You're a fine young man. You love God, you're obedient to your father, you're responsible, kind, and a good friend to my daughter."

"I don't get it. Don't you trust her?"

"Yes, I do trust her. My wife has been a excellent example to her. She's no fool. She's wise and knows what she wants. She wants something special... just any old boy won't do for her."

"So I'm just any old boy, huh?" Nate's voice carried the slightest hint of curtness.

"Don't take that tone with me."

"Sir, I'm sorry. I'm just so stunned by your response. Can you imagine how I feel? My feelings for your daughter have trumped my desire to become a priest. I'm giving up on one dream to follow another... just to be told that it won't be possible."

"Nate, I do understand. You and Jolani are like two peas in a pod... but you're both so young. What if you change your mind about the priesthood? Remember, it's been your desire for a long, long time. You've only known Jolani a few months. I don't want Jolani to just be a part of some experiment so you can figure out what you want to do with your life. I can see you care about her. That's not in question. She cares for you too, very deeply. If you of all people break her heart, it will crush her. If it were anyone else, she might recover from it easily. Since it's you... a broken heart might destroy her."

The last thing Nate wanted to do was break Jolani's heart. How could he put her through that? Yet, if they both loved each other, it seemed stupid to him that they wouldn't date. He couldn't imagine telling her "I'm staying away from you because you love me too much."

"Can we still be friends? I mean. Can we still spend time together? I love talking to her. Captain Grumby, I sure wish I could say I agree with you... but I don't. However, I respect your decision. I know you and Mrs. Grumby only want what is best for Jolani. I don't want to break her heart either She's still my best friend." This time, a tear did fall from his eye. He thought he could wipe it away without the Skipper noticing... but he had anyway.

...

The Skipper felt like a heel. He had no intention of making the boy cry. He could tell that Nate really did love his daughter. This wasn't a case of Puppy Love, not by any means. That was another thing that scared the Skipper. What if the two of them did begin to date? Would they rush their feelings? Would they move way too fast? No matter how mature the both of them seemed to be, they were still kids. They shouldn't be expected to act like adults. Many young people made mistakes such as rushing into relationships... even older adults were guilty of that. Nate was only two weeks away from his eighteen birthday. Legally, he would be a man. By law, he shouldn't be dating Jolani. However, like he had said before, the Skipper trusted Nate. He wasn't worried about Nate exploiting his daughter or trying anything funny with her. Jolani was one to stand on her own two feet. She wouldn't put up with any nonsense from a boy who might expect certain things of her. Nate didn't seem like the type who would pressure Jolani. He didn't seem like the kind of boy who would say, "If you really love me, you will".

However, both of them could get carried away. Both of them could give into things they shouldn't... especially since they were convinced that they were in love with each other. What was to stop the two of them from wanting to get married way too soon? Jolani, as of now, wanted to become a nurse just like her mother. She had the heart and the brains for it too. As for Nate, he was so unsure right now. The Skipper didn't want to see either one of them throwing their dreams away.

"Nate," he said as he laid a sympathetic hand on his shoulder, "I would never tell you that you can't be friends with Jolani. In fact, I'm not telling you that you can't love her... I just don't want the two of you to date yet. You're almost an eighteen year old man, but she's a fifteen year old girl. Besides that, neither one of you have been in love before. I could see the two of you getting very serious very quickly. I just don't want either of you to rush into anything. Give it some time. At least wait until she's sixteen. If you love her now, you'll love her then too. It will be a good lesson in patience."

"I'll try."

"Here, let me show you something," the Skipper said as he fished a wallet sized pic out of his billfold, "this is a picture of my friend, Ralph Pritchett. and this is his wife Betty, their children, and grandchildren. Ralph, Betty, and I grew up together. Ralph and I were more like acquaintances, but Betty was once my sweetheart. We started dating near the end of seventh grade and she was my only girl until after high school. Had we not gotten involved in World War II, I would be married to her. I had no plans of getting involved with the Navy prior to that. To make a long story short, Betty broke up with me at the bus station. She said we would always be friends and that I would have a special place in her heart. She must have known I couldn't stay faithful to her, being away from her all that time. When the war was over, I came home to find her married... plus two children. It hurt me, but as you know, I hadn't exactly been true to her. In the Navy is where I originally met Doris. I fell hard and fast for her too, but we were separated for a long time. It must have been God's will for us to be together. Being reunited twenty eight years after we originally met was nothing short of a miracle. I can't imagine my life without Doris and my two kids. I'm thankful everyday that I have Doris and that Betty has Ralph."

"So, you want me to pass on Jolani because there might be someone else out there for her?"

"No Nate. You're not getting it. What I'm trying to say is if you are meant to be with Jolani then I believe nothing will stop the two of you from being together in the future. Oh son, if you only knew how a father felt when a boy comes around asking to court your daughter." The Skipper was completely frazzled as he paced back and forth.

"You have to know I would never hurt her... not on purpose anyway. I know we have a few rough spots to work out as far as religion goes, but I have faith that we would be mature enough to find some sort of solution. I'll be honest, I guess I do sort of understand your concern about me changing my mind about the priesthood. It was kind of sudden... but I don't know what else to do. Priests aren't allowed to marry. They aren't even allowed to date. I'm not sure, but I'm willing to bet even flirting is frowned upon. How can I be in love and still want to become a priest? It just doesn't seem to fit together."

The Skipper sighed. He knew Nate's heart was in the right place. Sooner or later he'd have to let go of his baby girl. Why not now? He believed that there couldn't have been a more suitable boy for Jolani than Nate. Nate was someone he could trust to be around his daughter. His persistence to date her showed that he was willing to take good care of her in his company. Reluctantly, he responded to Nate with a different answer.

"Ok, you can date her... but by my rules. First of all, no going on dates by yourself. Either I'll drive you and Jolani to a well populated public place, or you have your dad do it. Next, some of your dates have to be with a group of your friends. Also, I'd appreciate it if you limit affection to hugs and kisses on the cheek. Above all, please don't tell her you love her yet. If this doesn't work out, perhaps the blow won't be so hard if she doesn't know you love her."

"Can I ask her to the Prom?"

"Let's wait and see. That's not until mid April, right?"

"That's right."

"As for the church situation... let me talk to Doris about that. I really don't think she'll have a problem with it though. I think it would be good for Jolani... a good way for her to learn about other people's beliefs. I don't want her getting all high and mighty, thinking Heaven is just for the Charismatics. The Bible says, "Who so ever calls upon the name of the Lord shall be saved". Confidentially, for as much as we love the church we go to... there is a small minority that think just that way. We all try to avoid listening to them when they start spreading hot air."

"Same ones that walked out on your testimony, I assume."

"The very same. Doris told one of them off this morning. The woman told her, "Poor, dear Doris. How awful for you. It's not easy being married to a backslider. I'll be praying for you." At this the Skipper let out a laugh. "I shouldn't think it's funny, but Doris told her what she could do with her gossiping mouth, then told her she needed to stop acting like a horses behind and mind her own beeswax." Nate laughed along with him. It felt good to just laugh and converse with Jolani's father... even after they had almost butted heads.

"Thank you so much for letting me talk to you," Nate said.

"It's no problem. By the way, just how long ago did you start falling in love with my daughter?"

Nate had to stop and think about it for a moment. Although he hadn't been admitting it at the time, he knew. He could picture the whole day in his head... the sound of the seagulls, the smell of the sea, the soft breeze coming off of the water. There he and Jolani stood on the deck of the Islander, just marveling at the beauty of God's creation. Then he had stepped away for a few moments, leaving Jolani all alone to be harassed by some guy who only wanted to use her. He remembered the fire that burned inside of him. He remembered how much he wanted to run to her protection... yet, he didn't for fear of letting his guard down. How he wished he had pushed past his fear that day.

"It all started that first day on the Islander... or, I'm pretty sure that's when it had started. You don't know how bad I wanted to defend her honor that day that boy came onto her. I should have, but I was afraid of myself. I was too afraid that if I offered her any sort of comfort that my heart would give in to loving her. When I'm near her, everything seems like a perfect world. When I'm near her, it's as if we are old friends that have known each other their whole lives. In that moment, in her peril, there was nothing I wouldn't have done for her. If I had intervened and she had asked me to throw that boy off the side of the ship, I would have. She makes me feel joy, and I feel all warm and fuzzy inside just by the sound of her voice. Captain Grumby... is that what love really feels like?"

"That's only part of it, kid," he replied, "what counts is whether you feel that same connection when you don't have the warm fuzzies, or when she's sick, or aggravated, or being difficult. True love stands in every storm. You and Jolani's little debate over religion was just a little rain shower compared to what some people go through." At this, the Skipper was reminded of how ill he had been when that hornet stung him and Doris took care of him without complaining once. He recalled the numerous times they had almost been intimate and he had patiently waited so that Doris could honor her grandmother's dying wish. Most of all, he recalled how they had leaned on each other after the loss of their son, Johnny. Little Johnny... the baby that had been conceived on their wedding night as a testament to their love for one another, had never gotten to see the light of day. The boy ,who would have been the Skipper and Doris' pride and joy, had died in utero in Doris' fifth month of pregnancy. It had been Hell to bury him... and harder still to see his wife grieving. In God's mercy, He had sent Jolani their way shortly after his death. With being an orphan, Jolani depended on the Grumbys for love, security, and protection. The only thing they could do was to honor their son's memory by pouring all of their love into this little girl who so desperately needed them.

"Sir... I want to date her, not marry her," Nate explained.

"You got plans on breaking up with my little girl?"

"Well, no. It's just... marriage would be a long way off. I hope we don't ever break up. It's just... well... I don't know what I'm gonna do now. It's too late to get signed up for a college for this Fall, and I would have no idea what to major in. There are a couple of fellas on the Wrestling team that I've notice who have their eye on Jolani. I don't think they've asked her out yet... but they look interested anyway. If she does accept me as her boyfriend... I'm not going to tie her down to going steady. Like you've said, she's never been in love before. She's never dated before. She certainly has the right to see what's out there."

"Kiddo, now you are getting it," the Skipper said with a smile, "take things nice and slow. You've hit the nail on the head when you mentioned college. Just think, if you go away to school, you'll have a long distance relationship on your hands. Can you deal with that?"

"For Jolani, yes sir, I definitely think I could. Absence makes the heart grow fonder," Nate had said with all assurance. "Do you mind if I wait here until Jolani comes home? I really want to talk to her."

"Sure Nate, be my guest."

...

"Wow! That's another strike Jolani! Where did you learn to bowl?" Brittany Hoshima asked in amazement.

"My pop taught me. He's a fairly good bowler... but he doesn't do it as much as he used to. He says it throws his back out. The poor man, most people assume he's my grandpa."

"So, I was wondering... did you ever find out what your father was talking about in church last week. I asked father, but he won't tell me. He says it's none of my business and it was meant for adult ears only. Gosh, I'm fifteen and a half... I'm practically a woman already, don't you think so Jolani?"

"I wouldn't know about that," Jolani said with a giggle, "but neither pop or mom would tell me either. Hey Kyle! It's your turn!" This time she had shouted to a boy sitting behind them. He set down his nachos and Coca-Cola and made his way to the lane. After examining several of the balls for just the right heaviness... he selected a neon green one and began to take his stance. Before rolling the ball, he looked back at Jolani, as he smiled and winked at her.

"Here's hoping some of your good luck rubs off on me, Strikes," Kyle said. Kyle Burton always called Jolani "Strikes" anytime the youth went bowling. Jolani involuntarily blushed at his smile. He was incredibly handsome and had the most wonderful Tenor voice in the youth choir. Brittany was constantly trying to push the two of them together. For Brittany had a major crush on Kyle, but he wasn't interested in her... he was obviously interested in Jolani. So, what would have been the harm in living her romance out vicariously through one of her best friends? Plenty, Jolani thought. Of course he was handsome and sometimes she would get butterflies in her stomach when she was around him... but she didn't love him. She felt a connection to him that ran no deeper than that of a good acquaintance. He was smart, funny, and knew his Bible well... but something was missing. What that something was she didn't know. Perhaps it was the drive and passion that Nate exhibited every time he talked about God. She wished that Nate were here right now. She knew that he had went to talk to her father. She tried to imagine what he was saying, and how her father was responding.

"Jolani, I think you two should go out," Brittany said as she shook her friend to distract her from her thoughts.

"No... you're the one who likes him. Why don't you ask him out?"

"My daddy would have a fit . He still thinks that boys should do all the asking."

"Well... I'm not allowed to date anyway. Besides, I'm interested in someone else."

"Oh Jolani! Not that Catholic boy! He's going to be a priest or something anyway, isn't he?"

"Well... he told me he's having second thoughts... so there is always a chance."

"Don't do it Jolani," Brittany said with conviction, "he's not like you. He'll fill your head with all sorts of weird ideas."

"That's not true! Have you ever been to a Catholic church?"

"Well... no. I still think it isn't a good idea. You're better off to stick with your own kind."

"You stop talking like that right now, Brittany Hoshima! I don't know why you're talking like this. Your mom and dad don't act that way."

"Oh yeah, well I'm sure if I was interested in a boy of a different denomination they would hit the ceiling. Yours would too."

Jolani thought about that for a moment. Were her feelings for him really pointless? Even if he ever cared for her beyond friendship, would it even be possible? Would their parents obstinately refuse for them to see each other? She had always thought her parents were more open minded than that. However... aunt Helen could be a real stick in the mud when she wanted to. What would she have to say about it?

She looked over to Kyle, who was currently picking up the seven-ten split, and wondered if he wasn't worth giving a chance.


	20. Chapter 20

March 1978...

The Professor returned to the UCLA campus after a much needed week off for Spring Break. He was just sad that his kids hadn't been on Spring Break yet. At least it gave him time to research in his own laboratory... their wine cellar, where he had set aside one corner of the room to initiate his own experiments and further study tropical plants. He had been trying to find information about the Bengora berries that he had used to cure the Skipper of his deadly hornet's sting. If the plant had been that powerful in reversing his symptoms and strong enough to kill the South Pacific Queen Hornet just by contact with it, what else was it capable of curing? He had thought about giving up, for he had been researching this plant for years. He had made the serum for himself once when he had taken to a nasty cold, but with absolutely no impact on the illness whatsoever. He had brought back several berries from the island and had freeze dried them for future usage. He knew the berries weren't poisonous to humans, but he knew he had been taking a risk nonetheless. He had no idea what lasting effects that the berries them self would have on a person. So far... he had not suffered any ill affects. Of course, he had only ingested the berries once or twice... and it had taken him years to build up the courage to actually try them. He remembered how awful they smelled as he had cooked the serum for the Skipper to drink.

At least being back on campus meant that he didn't have to spend time in the house with that troll of a nanny Ginger had hired after she had demanded on Christmas Eve that he fire Laura. What had been meant to be a wonderful night of gift giving, romance and love making had turned into one big argument. Things had been going so beautifully until Ginger had shoved the phone in his face, demanding that he prove his love by firing the nanny that Ginger was so obviously jealous of. He had told her right out that there was no way in the world he was going to fire someone on Christmas Eve.. or Christmas Day for that matter, which had been her next suggestion. It just wasn't like Ginger to suggest something so cruel. Was she really that jealous? Did she sense something between the two of them that he wasn't aware of? Or did Ginger feel the need to be in control of something that she might have thought she was losing control over?

He remembered calling Laura in between Christmas and New Years and breaking the news to her. He remembered how she had cried and the sound of it had broken his heart. She hadn't done anything wrong. If anything, she had done everything in her power to keep her distance from him. She had only spoken to him at the end of an evening... and that was only to report about the children's day and find out if he needed anything. She had tried so hard to play by the rules... but in the end, it hadn't been enough for her to retain her position.

She hadn't spoken to him since. She completely stopped attending his lectures and symposiums. He had seen her from a distance, walking across the campus a few times... but he never would have approached her. He still felt awful for having to fire her. He could have flat out refused to let her go, but he knew that it was the right thing to do. For him to have refused his wife's request would have meant that he obviously treasured Laura's employment status over his wife's feelings. Ginger somehow truly felt threatened by this woman. Why? He had never cheated on her, nor did he have any desire to cheat on her. He thought hard about what could have triggered Ginger's sudden reason for wanting her gone... especially two months after the incident of him asking Laura to his awards banquet. Then he remembered the Christmas party they had hosted for their friends and colleagues the week before Christmas.

The Hinkley Christmas party had been the biggest event that the Professor had ever remembered hosting. They had hired a party planner, a band, a caterer, and even maids to clean up afterwards and butlers to serve food and drinks... they even had valet parking. Although the children were allowed to take part in the festivities, Laura had been there as well... just in case the children had gotten bored or wanted to retire for the evening. It was at the party that the Professor had pulled Laura into his study to privately give her the family's Christmas gift to her. As she opened the box, her eyes went wide at the sight of a beautiful, Mauve, Cashmere sweater. The sweater had been Dexter's idea. "Miss Laura looks so pretty in that color," he had said. Silently, the Professor agreed with his son. In her excitement, Laura had set the sweater down and threw her arms around the Professor.

"Thank you, Mr. Hinkley. I love it. Thank you to you, Mrs. Hinkley, and the children," she had replied.

The hug had caught him off guard, but he politely returned her gesture with a light pat on her shoulder blade.

"Well, Ginger and I had talked about a cash bonus, but the children insisted you needed a gift to open," he had said.

"This is wonderful. I think I'll wear it right now," she told him as she slipped the sweater around her shoulders, buttoning one of the buttons to keep it in place. It didn't quite match the silky black dress she had been wearing, but she wore it proudly back out to the party. He couldn't help but remember that shortly after the two of them had emerged from his study, that Ginger had given Laura the cold shoulder the rest of the evening. Had she seen Laura embrace him? If so, it had been completely innocent. It was a thank you hug and given out of appreciation and excitement over what she had just received.

Perhaps it had been the dance they had shared. He had promised to save one dance for her... just as he had for all of the female guests. After all, Ginger had danced with others. She had even saved a dance for her loathsome agent, whom she despised as much as he did. He didn't feel threatened by these other men. He trusted Ginger. Why couldn't she trust him? What was she picking up on that he wasn't? True, Laura was quite lovely, and very sweet. However, that didn't mean anything. There were very many good looking and kind persons in the world. It didn't mean he had feelings for them.

The Professor sighed, as he entered the Student Union to grab a cup of coffee. For as much as he tried to rationalize and deny that nothing was going on in his heart, he knew he was lying to himself. Although he had never actively pursued Laura, he knew he at least had a soft spot for her. It didn't matter that he still loved his wife... another was worming her way into his heart, and it killed him. All he could do was avoid her... perhaps he should try harder not to think about her. Perhaps he should move on and give Theresa, their new nanny, a chance. She wasn't Laura, but she was a very good nanny with spectacular credentials. Of course, the children still missed Laura. She would get down on the floor and play with them... that was one thing that Theresa wouldn't do. She just didn't have the zest for life that Laura had.

The Professor hadn't been paying attention when he had bumped into the student in the beverage line. She too, hadn't been paying attention, as she had been deeply engrossed in a book about Child Psychology. As he went to apologize for his clumsiness, he found himself looking into a pair of sparkling blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, Laura," he said as he gulped. He stood there in awkwardness as every nerve in his body quivered. His heart pounded a mile a minute as she replied, "It's quite alright, Professor Hinkley."

...

The limousine had pulled up front as Mr. Howell tenderly kissed his wife good bye.

"Where are you going again, Thurston?" Mrs. Howell had inquired.

"I have a business meeting in Colorado Springs. I'll only be gone a few days," he replied, "don't worry. Elizabeth will be here to assist you. She has your whole daily schedule posted on the bedroom door. Joshua will bring your meals and your afternoon tea out to the sun room, just as you had requested." Elizabeth, Mrs. Howell's personal caretaker, and Joshua, the Howell's new head butler, had been God sends. He didn't worry much about having to attend to business with those two around. They were very skilled and very professional in what they did... even at their young age. Elizabeth had been hired on shortly after Thanksgiving, when Mrs. Howell had her episode of getting lost in his cousin's house. He had taken her to the doctor, but only to receive the reply "well, she's not getting any younger. We all have these mental slips from time to time." So, he had taken her to another doctor... a better doctor. This time, she had went to a specialist. "Your wife exhibits symptoms of Alzheimer's disease. We don't know what causes it, and we don't have a cure. However, let's see if daily reminders and redirection will help her cope with her disease."

"I know there is no cure, but can any of this be reversed?" He had asked.

"I'm afraid not. It's a progressive disorder."

"How fast does it progress?"

"I can't really say. It all depends on the patient. She may stage very quickly... then again, the disease could progress slowly for several years. You may not see much change in the progression for quite awhile."

This last phrase kept Mr. Howell up at nights. It was torture not knowing from day to day how Lovey was going to be. She may go several days and be just fine. No one would ever know that anything was amiss. Some days, she would be just a tad forgetful. On other days, however, she was truly confused... almost as if she was lost and not knowing what to do next. He had learned that the disease didn't only affect her memory, but affected things like balance control, field of vision, mood balance, and sleep disturbance. He had plenty of unanswered questions on his mind. However, the doctor himself could only tell him so much. Although the disease had been discovered in their century, there was still so much that had to be learned and discovered. All he could do was take it one day at a time, hoping and praying that Lovey would be able to retain her abilities for as long as possible.

"Dear God," he prayed, "if only you'll make Lovey well... I'll give up everything I have."

 _No you wouldn't._ He thought to himself. A twinge of guilt stabbed at him. He knew better than to bargain with God. That wasn't how things worked. Nearly everyone in the world could be bought. Almost everyone had their price... given the stakes were high enough. Thurston Howell III could work his will anywhere he darned well pleased... just as long as he paid a high enough price. God was the except. God was the only one who couldn't be bought.

"Oh God," he groaned as he held his head in his hands. "You know I didn't mean that. Just please... please make Lovey well again. If you chose not to, please give us strength to deal with the changes that will come." He sighed as he ended his prayer. He was nearly at the airport now. He began to think about all of his friends from the island. How he missed them. He would have loved to have an encouraging word from Gilligan, support and understanding from the Skipper, and some sage psychological advice from the Professor. The Professor he had always teased by calling him an egghead. Gilligan was often labeled a buffoon. The Skipper, his main nemesis for leadership, was the sack of hot air that was always pushing others around. Mr. Howell regretted the way he had treated his "friends" in the past. He had spent years showing them exactly just how much they meant to him. He was fairly certain that they at least all understood now that he had been in err. For being so wise and cunning when it came to money, he sometimes was a bad judge of character. That, of course, might have been his ingrained belief to trust no one. Everyone was a cut throat... he was sure of it. A millionaire couldn't too careful, after all.

Then his friends from the island had sneaked their way into his heart. They didn't always see eye to eye, but they had always been supportive and forgiving. This, Thurston was very grateful for. He knew there had been times when he could be quite unreasonable and unfair. Surely, June couldn't get here soon enough. Of course, he realized a trip to the island wouldn't cure his wife... but perhaps the little getaway would take his mind off of his troubles.

...

"So... how have you been?" The Professor had asked Laura as he absent mindedly stirred his coffee. He stared at the cup as he done so, too afraid to make eye contact with her. He was not only afraid because he was too ashamed to look at her after he abruptly dismissed her from her job, he also felt self conscious and vulnerable. She was so pretty. His eyes might give away the twinge of infatuation that hid there. No matter what he felt, he had to protect his marriage at all cost. He had way too much to lose. There was no way he was going to give into temptation.

"It's been a struggle," she said flatly before sipping her tea. "In fact, I would like to move out of my parents house and perhaps live off campus. I can't afford to. Finding a job has been difficult."

"Even with the credentials I gave you?"

"Yep... it seems the word is out that I'm some sort of home wrecker. You and I both know that's not true."

"Laura," he said as he unconsciously laid a sympathetic hand over hers, "I'm so sorry. I have no idea where they would get that idea. I've never told anyone anything of the sort."

"Perhaps your wife is screening reference inquiries. I mean... couldn't you imagine her telling someone that I'm not to be trusted around the man of the house? I'm so foolish! Here I have a Bachelor's degree and working on a Masters, but was naive enough to believe that Mrs. Hinkley was different from all the other Hollywood A-listers. She's no different. She's spoiled, self-absorbed, and thinks of no one but herself! Now I can't get a job because of her."

"You don't know that. You're making assumptions. My wife is nothing like you say. Yes, I was very upset when she demanded that I let you go. I thought it was very selfish on her part. However, she had to have had a reason. Something must have set her off to where she felt threatened by you. Believe me, she has never acted like this before."

"Well, all I know is the longer I go without a job, the longer I have to live with my parents. I suppose I could work in the library or the cafeteria... but that's not going to help me out much."

"Why are you so desperate to get away from your parents all of a sudden?"

"It's my mother really. She keeps hounding me and saying that I need to sue you and misses Hinkley on grounds of wrongful termination. She keeps saying that if I truly did a great job with the children, then it was unfair for the two of you to let me go. It makes no sense. I don't want to sue... besides, I wouldn't have a prayer going up against a big star like Ginger. "Money talks" as they say. I don't... I don't know what I'm going to do."

As a few tears escaped Laura, the Professor thought about her conundrum. It seemed that Laura's mother was quite disgruntled by the fact that her daughter had been fired. What was to stop her from causing trouble with his family? Who was to say she wouldn't give some sort of phony story to one of the many gossip spreads? He didn't want his wife caught up in bad publicity. If her adoring fans saw her as cruel and unforgiving, then she may as well kiss her career good bye., Even the smallest wind of gossip had the ability to be blown entirely out of proportion. Though, he had to admit, it had been in very bad taste for his wife to suggest that Laura be fired over the holidays. It just wasn't decent...plain and simple.

"Laura, I'll try to talk to Ginger... see if you can get your job back. Honestly... it's a slim chance, but it's worth a try. Plus, she seems quite pleased with the nanny we have now."

"Don't bother. It would be too awkward to go back now. Just... just tell Dex and Amy that I miss them... and that I love them. I'll never forget them."

As the Professor reached over to sympathetically pat Laura's hand, he was blinded by a bright flash. As so as the Professor could get his bearings, he made out the figure of a man in a trench coat, with a camera in his possession that was designed for magazine photography.

"Hey! Come back here!" The Professor shouted as he began to chase the man. Laura followed behind as best as she could in her high heels. The Professor stopped to catch his breathe as Laura caught up to him. She laid a hand on his shoulder to steady herself as she panted. The photographer was no where to been seen now. He must have ducked his way down some corridor when the Professor had stopped to rest.

"You think we have trouble now, Laura? You haven't seen anything yet. That was a paparazzi if I've ever saw one."

...

One week later...

Mary Ann stood in the line of the checkout in the local grocery. When she wasn't stopping her kids from adding checkout display goodies to the cart, she was shifting from foot to foot. She was doing her utmost best to be patient in this line that was five people deep.

"Abby, put down the gum!" She reprimanded for the sixth time as she set the pack of gum back in it's display. She signed. Would this line ever end? It was then the magazine rack caught her eye. Mary Ann was never one much to read a tabloid. She knew they couldn't be trusted. However, one in particular caught her attention. The man on the front looked very familiar. He was familiar. It was the Professor!

Mary Ann gasped in shock, causing the woman directly in front of her to give her a strange glare. Her heart nearly stopped as she studied the picture. No! This couldn't be. The Professor with another woman? It was a lie! It had to be a lie! This is what Mary Ann told herself.

 _No Professor! No! Say this isn't true._

Mary Ann's bottom lip quivered. Poor Ginger! What she must be thinking right now. Poor Professor! What had led him to this? Poor Dexter and Amy! Would they soon be raised by two single parents? Mary Ann tried not to believe what she saw... but it was right there. The Professor was sitting with another woman and his hand was enveloping hers. Who could argue an image?

She was tempted to read the article, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She didn't want to read such hurtful lies about two people that she loved so much. They were obviously lies... right?

 _Oh, of course they are!_ She tried to reason with herself. There had to be a simple explanation. Perhaps he was offering someone his sympathy for some reason. Maybe the woman had a strange mark on her arm that the Professor might have been able to define for her. With all of her heart, Mary Ann wanted to believe this.

As she continued to stand in line, she silently prayed.

 _Dear Lord, please watch over my friends. Please... don't let this be true. Be with them. Keep them. Let the truth be revealed. Amen._


	21. Chapter 21

Mary Ann was brought out of her daze by the sound of the cashier. "Ma,am... I need you to load your items onto the conveyor belt please."

Mary Ann jumped at the sound of the voice and looked around her. Without realizing it, the line had finally gone through to where it was now her turn. She was getting ready to grab the first item when she felt a tug on her skirt.

"Mama, are you ok?" Grace asked, her big blue eyes gazing up at her mother.

"I'm fine, sweetheart. Would you and Abby like to help me unload the cart?"

"I'll help!" Abby shouted as she eagerly began to put canned items up on the belt.

As the cashier ran Mary Ann's items through the scanner, Mary Ann brought her eyes back to the cover of the tabloid. She couldn't take her eyes off of it. The headline was burned into her brain.

HUSBAND OF OSCAR NOMINEE, GINGER GRANT, CAUGHT WITH ANOTHER WOMAN.

Mary Ann cringed. She could only imagine how Ginger must be feeling right now. Surely, she had been around long enough not to believe any of this garbage. However, the sad fact was is that others did believe everything they read. Either those people would have sympathy for Ginger and think the worst of the Professor, or they would think Ginger had done something to drive her husband into the arms of another woman. No matter what people thought, it was surely a humiliating situation for Ginger to be in.

Mary Ann thought perhaps she should call her. Then again... what would she say? She was too ashamed to just come out and broach the subject of the Professor's possible infidelity. She would have to admit to Ginger that she had been looking at a gossip magazine... one thing she had always swore to Ginger she would never do.

 _Perhaps I could call her just to see how she is doing? Maybe she'll bring the subject up. I just want her to know that I"m there for her... that I'll always be there to listen... that I'll always care._

Yet, she hadn't "been there" for quite some time. She couldn't recall the last time she had picked up the phone to call Ginger and see how she was doing. However, Ginger never called her either. Both women were so busy with their lives, but in very different ways.

 _Please God. Please let Ginger know somehow that I'm thinking about her._

Her prayer was interrupted once again by the sound of the cashier.

"That will be $32. 47."

Mary Ann hesitated a moment, looked at the magazine in her hand, and reluctantly handed it over to the cashier.

"Could you add this, please?"

"Your total is now $34. 50."

Mary Ann paid the cashier, quietly thanked her, and then lead her children and the bag boy over to their little station wagon. The little family car had been lovingly nicknamed "Mary Ann's wagon", for Gilligan rarely ever drove it. It was Mary Ann's mode of transportation for errand running and getting the girls to and from dance.

After thanking and tipping the bag boy, she got her three children situated in the station wagon before climbing in the driver's seat. She sighed as she gripped the steering wheel.

 _Oh Lord! I wonder what Gilligan is going to think about all of this?_

 _..._

Tears streamed down Doris' face as she turned the magazine face down on the kitchen table.

"Poor Ginger. I don't believe it! I just don't believe it!" She repeated over and over as she cried.

The Skipper paced back and forth, trying to make heads or tales out of the situation. "This just can't be. I've known the Professor for years! That's not like him at all. " He exclaimed, then paused as he looked at his wife. "You know, I don't feel totally ok with us buying this type of literature. To me, it's like taking pleasure in other's misfortune... or, getting wrapped up in gossip and deceit."

"Jonas, I do believe the pastor has been a good influence on you since the two of you have become coffee drinking buddies."

"Well... I don't know if we're buddies," the Skipper stammered, "it's well... we're kind of our own little support group. Turns out he's got a problem similar to mine. Don't know how it came up... I just felt like talking to him about it one Sunday. He said he knew what I was going through."

Doris held her face expressionless as if she was none the wiser of the good reverend's issue. She had told Amanda that she would never tell another soul about her husband's impotence... and bound and determined, Doris agreed she never would... not even her own husband.

"So... do you think we should call Ginger? Maybe call the Professor? I'm really worried about them. Even if this story isn't true... the rumor alone could destroy their marriage. I love the both of them too much to see that happen." Once again, Doris pulled out her handkerchief to dab at her eyes. Emotionally she was all torn up inside. Here, she had this blessed marriage. Though far from perfect... she knew that things between her and her husband were rock solid despite their lack of intimacy. She felt somewhat guilty, for she knew that things between Ginger and the Professor were more than likely quite rocky. They probably had been before this picture had ever been taken. Mary Ann and Gilligan struggled paycheck to paycheck, while trying their best to raise their family. All the while, Mary Ann was doing ninety percent of the housework and both of them were putting in every effort to have their troubled child get her rambunctious nature under control. Then there was Mr. and Mrs. Howell. She hadn't spoken to Eunice lately, but Mr. Howell had revealed that Mrs. Howell had been having memory lapses, forgetting things, forgetting dates, snapping at him and being suspicious of her caregiver's intentions. No... compared to these other families, their family didn't have any problems in her eyes.

"No, I don't think we should call. The last thing they need right now is to be bothered. They need time to work this out. Let them come to us when they are ready. In the mean time, there is no law that says we can't remember them in our prayers," the Skipper suggested.

Doris smiled and nodded. "That is what we shall do then, oh wise one." The Skipper only smiled back at her as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

...

"Roy... I don't understand this. I don't understand this one bit. However, you know that the university has rules against faculty becoming romantically involved with alumni. Why Roy? Why?" The Dean of the UCLA campus asked as he paced back and forth behind his spacious desk.

"I'm not romantically involved with her!" The Professor insisted as he pounded his fists on the desk. "This has to be the most pathetic excuse for a magazine that's out there. Why would you believe it?" This time, the head of the Botany department spoke up.

"Of course we don't believe it! It's the implication though, Roy. You know how people are. This is how rumors get spread. Think of how young and impressionable college minds are going to take this. This story makes the campus of UCLA look just as bad as it makes you and this poor, young woman look."

"I... I know it looks bad. I'm terribly sorry gentlemen. I will humbly turn in my resignation," the Professor replied, hanging his head. He loved his job... truly loved being able to balance research and teaching. Now, it seemed that he was going to have to leave it all behind.

"What will you do then?"

"I guess I'll teach high school Chemistry. I've done it before... I guess I can do it again."

"Balderdash!" Exclaimed the dean. "Roy, you have way too much talent to be teaching high school kids how to make baking soda and vinegar volcanoes, or showing them how to freeze and shatter balloons by dipping them in Nitroglycerin. You work hard and are meticulous in your research... especially when it comes to Botany and Geology. It must have stemmed from your time on that confounded island. Anyway, my point is I am suggesting a two week suspension. Perhaps all of this will die down. You know how young adults are. Next week it will be another celebrity caught in a scandal."

"What will happen to Laura?" The Professor inquired.

"Suspension as well."

"No!" The Professor begged. "She is so close to getting her Masters. Please don't ruin this for her. After all, none of this is her fault... it's my fault. I ran into her in the Student Union, and I was the one who insisted on paying for her cup of tea and invited her to sit with me."

"For some one not involved, you seem pretty quick to defend her. Is that the same pretty gal you brought to the awards banquet?" The head of the Botany department accused. This frustrated the Professor. Only moments before the man had been saying he didn't believe the rumor. Now, he was insinuating the worst of the man.

"Yes she is, but she was my children's nanny! She was doing her job."

"Come on Roy! You expect me to believe those two little angels of yours couldn't have sat still for a couple of hours without their nanny?"

"Look here, I don't like what you are insinuating. The only reason I am sticking up for Laura in this matter is because she is a helpless victim of circumstance. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time, that's all. A suspension on her permanent record could damage her reputation as a future Child Psychologist. Just please... please consider leaving her out of this. I'm used to the media being up in my business... she is not. This is quite alot for her to deal with."

The dean and the head of the Botany department looked at each other and sighed. The dean plopped down in his chair, pulled a cigar out of the top drawer, and lit it. He took one long drag before he began to speak.

"Ok Hinkley, against my better judgement, I'll let this little incident slide for Miss Johnson. She just better keep her nose clean. I mean it. I even see the two of you within ten feet of each other, I'll kick both of you out of this institution."

"Thank you sir," the Professor said with a relieved sigh.

...

After being dismissed, the Professor made his way to the parking lot. Upon entering his vehicle, he was immediately filled with dread and anxiety. He had nearly lost his job today. His image and reputation had been slandered. He had felt the stares of the alumni and faculty being drilled through him as he had made his way across campus. He knew what they all had been thinking. He was nothing but a dirty, old man that had seduced one of their own alumni. Well, it wasn't true.

Worse yet, he knew that more than likely Ginger was fully aware of this little piece of garbage. She had probably known since this morning. Even though she had been away shooting a film in Texas, he was quite certain that Lonnie had made her fully aware of the latest issue of "The Tattler". She was going to be livid. Worst of all, she was probably going to believe it. For whatever reason, Ginger had been extremely jealous of Laura. For months it had been off and on accusations against the Professor having feelings for her. Though Ginger could never justify her feelings, she still felt completely justified for having them.

Then he thought of his children. Oh sure, today had probably been just fine for them at school. The magazine had only come out that afternoon. Tomorrow would be a different story though. Would the other children tease and taunt Dexter and Amy? He wasn't naive enough to believe that those children's parents didn't enjoy a bit of juicy gossip from time to time. In fact, some of them probably thrived on it. It wasn't fair that his children might face ridicule for a mess that he himself had caused.

Oddly enough, as he thought of his family, he also considered his friends... his island friends... his second family. What did they think? Perhaps they hadn't seen the magazine. Yet, this tripe was sadly sold at every news stand and store in the United States. He thought first of Skipper and Doris. More than likely they were grieved and disappointed. On an up note, though, the Professor knew at least somebody was praying for him. The two of them were quite religious, to say the least. The Professor wasn't much of a religious person himself, and hadn't really supported the Skipper's enthusiasm when he had first mentioned that he had been "born again"... whatever in the world that meant. The Professor had chuckled, shaking his head, saying the man had traded in one form of superstition for another. Now, he was beginning to wonder who the fool really was.

Then there were the Howells. They had always been so old fashion and so proper to begin with. The mere fact that the Professor had been sharing an innocent cup of tea with a woman besides his wife would have been enough to cause Mrs. Howell to faint from shock. Would they get wind of this and decide to disassociate themselves from him and Ginger both. What of the children? Dexter and Amy had come to look at the Howells like another set of grandparents. They were Nana and Papaw Howell. Surely they wouldn't disinherit or disown the children. Every year at the castaway reunion, Dexter and Amy would leap into Nana and Papaw's open arms. It would break there hearts if the Howells ever turned them away.

Then there was Mary Ann and Gilligan. The two, even though married and both more mature, still held an innocent and naive nature about them. What in the world did sweet little Mary Ann think of all this? More than likely, she was upset to the point of tears. More than likely she was saying. "Don't that woman know he's a married man?" Gilligan, who saw the good in everybody, was more than likely thinking likewise. Surely he would also add. "Not the Professor. He would never ever, ever never do something like that to Ginger!". The Professor cringed inside at the thought of it. The fact of the matter was... the thought had crossed his mind. He had constantly talked himself out of pursuing things with Laura, and constantly denied that he had feelings for her. It wasn't that he didn't love his wife. He did. That didn't make him immune to the temptations of another. He fought tooth and nail with his infatuations to make doubly sure that he remained faithful to his wife. He owed her at least that much. For when they married they had pledged their lives to each other.

His mind wandered back to Ginger. His heart broke for her. He realized that in many ways he had become calloused to her feelings. At the first sign of jealousy, he should have drawn the line. When conversations had ended between he and Laura, it should have been at his request and not because either one of them was afraid of Ginger's wrath. He shouldn't have made the digs about her never being home, or loving her fans more than she loved her family. In hind sight, he could see how such words could break her spirit. She was a strong woman, but yet, she was vulnerable. What other's thought of her was very important. It had taken her a long while to let constructive criticism roll off of her back. That was because she was a sensitive and tender hearted individual. Sometimes it was a curse... but most of the time it was a blessing. When was the last time he had told her she was beautiful without her having to ask his opinion? It had been quite awhile.

At all cost, they had to work this out. She needed to know just how important she was to him. The first thing he was going to do when he got home would be to call the airport and secure a ticket to Dallas. Surely his in-laws would be willing to come watch the kids. Next... as much as he hated to do it... he would begin typing a letter of resignation to UCLA. He had to get away from Laura. As much as he enjoyed her company, he had to get away from her. Surely, this would prove to Ginger how much he truly loved her.


	22. Chapter 22

Ginger paced back and forth, tabloid in hand. How could he? How dare he! Did she believe that he was cheating on her? Not really she didn't. However, what made her the maddest of all was the fact that he had even been speaking to Laura in the first place. What were they doing together? Wasn't he smart enough to figure out that the media was always ready and willing to twist everything they saw? She had learned long ago to watch her every move. She assumed that her husband had learned to do the same. She understood that Roy and Laura had much in common. Their conversations were surely innocent. Oh sure, she had been really hurt when he had escorted Laura to that awards banquet... but yet, she had come to understand nothing had happened. There was never anymore evidence that anything had happened.

Yet, why was she so jealous of Laura then? Perhaps she didn't trust her. The girl was brilliant, beautiful, and so damned congenial. She was too sweet for her own good. No one was ever that good. There had to be a layer of badness somewhere. She had been furious when she and her husband had disappeared into his study on the night of the Christmas party. It hadn't helped matters that the head of the Botany department at UCLA had made a snide comment.

"She sure does follow him around like a puppy dog, doesn't she? Man, if I was alone every evening with a hot woman like her... hard telling what would happen. Of course, Roy is more grounded than that, isn't he?"

It had been enough of a bug in her ear to cause her to think the worst of her husband. Fury burned even more when Laura came out donning a very expensive cashmere sweater. What kind of employer gave a gift like that to their employee?

Boy, was she glad that she caught a red eye from Dallas to come home. It was a good thing she sent Theresa and the kids to Disneyland for the evening. They had plenty to hash out. First of all, he was going to get the lecture of a lifetime that he needed to watch his relationships... closely watch his relationships. As an actress, Ginger was very grateful for her fans, and adored them very much. However, she was also cunning like a fox. She was well aware that she shouldn't trust everyone, or take anything for granted. Once, she had been accused of child abuse after she had swatted Dexter on the behind for running out into the street when he was four years old. She hadn't even been aware anyone had seen the interaction. It turned out a paparazzi had been hiding behind a tree in the yard directly across the street, and she hadn't even known. In fact, he had been waiting there every day for several days in a row, just waiting for something to happen.

Ginger sighed. How could she expect her husband to mind his every move, when she herself would sometimes get caught up in a false story? That was one draw back of being a famous Hollywood star. Not only was she famous... but she was the hottest thing to hit Hollywood since Marilyn Monroe. Her face was everywhere. She was recognized everywhere. She either had to stay home, or wear some sort of elaborate disguise. As much as she loved acting, she was getting truly sick of everything that went along with it.

How she missed the days of acting for the sheer love of it. She tried out for the roles that "she" wanted. She accepted the roles "she" wanted. It was nothing for her and her room mate, Debbie Dawson, to go get a pedicure and not have one person pester them. They just seemed to blend in with the surroundings. Though, how could she complain? From the time that she arrived in Hollywood all she ever wanted was to be famous. All she ever wanted was to hit the big time.

Being one of the seven castaways of the Minnow had catapulted her into super stardom. Sometimes it seemed that everyone just wanted a piece of Ginger Grant, the woman who had survived seven years on a deserted island, and not Ginger Grant the actress. In many of her interviews, the topic would veer from what she was currently working on to some random question about her day to day life on that island. She never minded answering the questions... but she longed to feel like a person again and not a product.

She was brought out of her thoughts as she heard her husband's car pull into the drive.

...

The Professor was shocked, as he witnessed his wife coming out the front door with tabloid in hand. She was supposed to be in Dallas. Or that's what he had thought. A sense of dread came over him as he realized that for her to come home on such short notice surely meant his consequences were going to be dire.

 _I can't lose her. I'll do anything to keep her._ He thought to himself.

Was she going to take things that far? Would she request a divorce? He couldn't bear the thought. Yet, several months ago he had been pondering the same thing. The old saying was true. "You don't know what you've got until it's gone." The thought now of Ginger possibly wanting to leave had his stomach in knots.

"What's the meaning of this!" Was the first thing Ginger spat out as she waved the magazine in front of the Professor's face.

"I'm sorry. I really... truly am. You have to know there is nothing going on between Laura and I... no matter what that magazine says."

"Well... in my heart, I don't believe there is anything going on either. However, I'm furious! Do you hear me? I'm furious! What were you even doing with her? Everything is fair game in the media world. How stupid could you be?"

"You... you believe me that nothing happened?" He replied, a bit shocked.

"Well... I want to believe nothing happened. Seeing the two of you together still bothers me. Yet, I know you Roy. I know that you are not the kind of man to go back on his word. You promised to stay faithful to me until death do us part... then the two of you disappear into your study at the Christmas party. Now, there is picture proof for the whole world to see that you had been spending time together!"

"Ginger, it was by sheer accident... I swear. I ran into her at the Student Union. However, I did purchase her beverage and invited her to sit with me. I asked her how she was and if she had any prospects of another nanny's position. I felt it was the least I could do after the way we dismissed her so suddenly. It would have been awkward, if not downright rude, not to acknowledge her presence in front of me. It was the first time I had spoken to her since I fired her, and that's a promise."

"You swear."

"I swear." What he hadn't told her was of the many times he had gazed at her from across campus, or about the times he had been tempted to approach her. Nor, did he let on that he was uncertain of his feelings for his young, female friend. It was time now. Ginger deserved the right to know... but he had to be absolutely sure that Ginger understood that he loved her above all else. She had to know what he was willing to give up in order to stay true to her.

"Ginger, I used to think there was no call for your jealousy. I chalked it up to you being dramatic and paranoid. However, in some ways you had every right to be jealous. For even though nothing had ever happened between Laura and I... I certainly entertained the thought many times. For that, I am so sorry. Ginger, I do love you... but I am only a man. Sometimes a man gets tempted by the charms of another woman, no matter how much he cares for his own wife. I denied those feelings, Ginger. I lied to myself. I fought tooth and nail to never cross the line with Laura. It was just a miracle that Laura never made any effort to cross the line with me. It was a blessing that she... that she kept things professional and platonic. I know toying with the idea in my head sounds just as bad as if I had actually pursued her, but believe me, you are the one I want to be with... and I'm willing to turn in my resignation to UCLA to prove it."

Ginger couldn't stop the tears from falling from her eyes. She had been right? Roy did have feelings for their former nanny? Had their whole relationship been a facade? How long had he just been half-way into their relationship? Had it always been this way? Had he been constantly thinking of others while she was away? She recalled that first date she had with Roy on that Valentine's Day so many years ago... the way they had danced, the way he had quite accidentally revealed to her that he loved her, and the way he was completely enraptured with her... only her. He had asked her many questions about her personal life, and he had listened to her, giving her his full attention. He cared enough to want to know her better. Then came his sweet kisses. For being a novice, the Professor was quite good... the best in Ginger's opinion. Now, they were all memories. It was a time in their past... a past that had been like a dream. Now it seemed all they had to look forward to was a nightmare.

"Ginger, please speak to me."

"Don't you touch me!" She shouted as she brushed the Professor's hand off of her shoulder. "How could you? How could you have feelings for another woman?"

"Ginger, I'm telling you right now that I would do anything, would have done anything to keep from crossing the line. You have to believe me. I can't help how I felt. Emotions are a natural part of the human experience... isn't it worth anything to you that I choose not to act on those feelings?"

"It hurts, Roy! This hurts so bad! You're suppose to only have eyes for me... ME! DAMMIT! I'm glad you didn't have an affair like this magazine suggests... but you admired and fawned over another. It makes me feel inadequate. It makes me feel like I'm not quite good enough for you... like I'm lacking something that you want and Laura has. What is it, Roy? Am I not smart enough for you? Am I not pretty enough? Not sexy enough? Come on, what is it?"

"You were never there!... You were never there and I was so lonely. Yes, I know you would call and check in as much as you possibly could, but it's not the same as having you in our presence. Laura was someone I could talk to about my latest projects and she would sit and listen. She was always there for the children: helping them, playing with them, reading to them... I know it was her job, but she always made it much more than a job. She was truly fond of them, and that made me happy. I knew you were busy, knew you couldn't get away. However, I also knew that I was dying on the inside. I knew the marriage we had was nothing like the marriage we once had. You are so busy, Ginger. Being famous is not just a career to you... it's completely consumed you. That's what I've been trying to tell you for the past two years. I know the woman you once were... I know the woman you can be once again. I want "her" back. I love you, Ginger. I just miss you... the you that you used to be."

Ginger stood there for a moment, dumbfounded and speechless. They have had this discussion many times before, and they had always ended in an argument. She had to admit that even she didn't like the person that she had become. Oh, she wasn't rude, demanding, or anything like a prima donna... it was more that she hated herself for losing herself. She had long forgotten what the real Ginger Grant was like, Everything she did, everything she said was for her "adoring" public. She wanted to be able to take her children to the park without being harassed. She wanted the freedom to go out with her husband without cameras flashing. She wanted to be home every night to tuck her children in before they became too grown up to do so. She wanted... she wanted to hide out on their little island where no one would bother them.

"Roy, I want to be the old me too. I really do... but I don't know how. I'm so busy! Everybody wants a piece of me. How did it come to this? How did I get to the point where I feel like a thing and not a person?"

"I think it all started when you became Lonnie's puppet. I can't stand that man, you know."

"I can't stand him either... and I'm beginning to wonder if he tipped off the reporter of this magazine. If you did bump into Laura by accident, how would the magazine know that?"

"I for once, don't think this was Lonnie's fault... and I"ll tell you why. I glanced at the magazine article while I was in the Dean's office..."

"You were called into the Dean's office?"

"Yes... pertaining to the article. Anyway, I noticed that it mentioned an anonymous source that reported us being seen together at the awards banquet. Then it mentions same source seeing us going into my study during the Christmas party. Lonnie wouldn't have know about the banquet. He was with you on your book tour. Also, when I gave Laura her gift from the family... Lonnie was too busy schmoozing with Henry Winkler. His back was turned away from us. When Laura and I were in the Student Union, Lonnie was all the way in Texas. Besides, running into Laura was a chance encounter."

"It was Laura then. She must be the "source". Of all the underhanded, no good..."

"I don't think it was her either. Like I said, running into her happened by sheer accident. She had no way of knowing I would show up there. She wouldn't have had time to call a reporter. No, I think someone at the university saw us sitting together and made a proposition with the Editor In Chief of The Tattler. It would have had to be somebody that was at the awards banquet and our Christmas party... that narrows it down to anyone in any of the many Science departments."

"Dr. Evan Halcomb... I remember... he saw the two of you going into your study. He made a pretty snide comment about it too." She replied, referring to the head of the Botany department.

"Why? What in the world would be his motive for doing such a thing?" The Professor said as he paced.

"I'm not sure, but all I know is we need to focus on the issue at hand. This marriage isn't going to fix itself."

"Do you want to fix the marriage?" The Professor asked with true curiosity. He wasn't sure why, but he had the feeling that Ginger might have chosen her career.

"I want counseling, the best counselor we can find. I also don't think it would hurt if we were... separated. You know, to avoid from fights breaking out. It would be much easier to be civil to each other in a neutral setting."

"A separation? Ginger, that's just one step away from divorce. I can't bear the thought of losing you. Think of the children."

"I am thinking of the children... and right now, divorce isn't even on the table. Sure, this might cause some bad publicity... but perhaps if I stayed at mother and father's for a short while, I could tell the press that I'm there for a visit. It sounds more natural than just taking off out of the blue."

"I still can't wrap my head around this... Us, separated?"

"It won't be forever... just for a little while. I need to sort out my feelings... alone. I need time for the heat to die down. This year has been one emotional roller coaster after another. Also, I'm quitting that movie. I need to face facts. I'm in seven scenes and all I do is play the Rancher's wife. It's not worth me spending two months in Texas."

"Lonnie's gonna pitch a fit. You know that, right?"

"I don't care. I"m tired of being a puppet. First change is I'm getting my freedom back. I don't care what I have to give up. I'm in my forties. Soon, all the prime roles will be going to younger women anyway. I'm from a different era of acting. Perhaps I should step back and let someone else in the spotlight."

"Are you certain you want to do this?"

"I'm certain of anything anymore. All I know is that I wan't my family back. Roy, I"m sorry. I never meant to neglect you."

"I never meant to make you to feel guilty... or to hurt you. I want to start over."

"That's all I want too. You're more important than fame. Besides, somebody with my talent should be able to find something to do."

"I'm sure of it."

"If you don't mind, I'd like a little privacy to break the bad news to Lonnie."

"Certainly." The Professor then retired to his study. Pouring himself a shot of Scotch, he sat back in his arm chair and sighed. He quickly swallowed his drink and then began to cry. He never had been one much for emotion and he rarely ever cried. However, he found himself unable to stop the tears from coming as the reality of everything hit him full force. Ginger... his Ginger.. was leaving him for a period of time. What if she decided she liked being on her own? What if another came and swept her off of her feet? Divorce would surely ensue. He felt as though that would be one blow he could never bare.

Yet though, he was shedding tears of relief. Ginger was willing to try and work things out with him. After everything she had been through, after all of the accusations, she still wanted things to work out between them. The Professor wasn't sure about all the changes their family would be going through. After all, Ginger was taking a big risk quitting this movie. Pulling a stunt like that could really hurt her career. Also, with him leaving UCLA and all of his research behind... what kind of impact was that going to have on them? Then, of course, was the children. What kind of trauma would a separation do to their young psyches? He would have to be strong. He would have assure them that what he and their mother was doing was for the best for right now. He would have to let them know that no matter what happened, they were loved very much and always would be.

In a moment of desperation, the Professor fell to his knees. He had no where else to go... had no where else to turn. He had nothing to lose.

"Dear God, if you are really real... if you can hear me... please, fix my marriage. I need Ginger. I love her, and no one else but her will do. I shouldn't even be asking anything from you, given my skepticism. Please God... prove me wrong. Show me that not everything can be explained on an intellectual level. I need a miracle. Right now, my brain is already working out the scenario and how everything should go. Take it out of my hands and you do the work... I'll just mess it up. I guess prayer isn't the superstitious nonsense I thought it was... being that I"m doing it. Help me to understand the purpose behind it, so that I may utilize it. Amen."

The Professor rose from the floor, wiping his eyes, feeling just a bit more at peace than he had a few minutes before.


	23. Chapter 23

**April 1978**

"Boy, everything looks so good. I don't know what to chose," the Skipper said as he stared at his menu. Doris chuckled, as she looked at a selection of desserts.

"Forget dinner, I'm already trying to decide which kind of cake to get."

After a long, hard day at the doctor's office, there was nothing better than a relaxed dinner out with her best friend. She was grateful that they were able to go out quite often. No matter where they had ever been, there had always been loving and responsible people to watch her and her husbands children so they could spend some quality time together. Isaac was at home with Aunt Helen, and Jolani was on a date with Nate. She had felt quite at ease knowing that Jolani had chosen to date a young man that was responsible and respectable, such as Nate. Doris had been glad that her little talk with Jonas had resulted in him relaxing his strict dating rules just a bit.

 _You say you trust them, but your actions don't show it. If I were Nate and Jolani I would be furious. Nate and Jolani are sensible young people. We have to give them the benefit of the doubt. Trust me, we'll know when to draw the line. Have a little faith. Nate and Jolani have both been raised right. I trust them to make wise decisions. As for getting hurt... getting hurt is a part of life. However, I have a really good feeling about Nate and Jolani. You know how my intuition is. My gut is telling me that those two were made for each other._

 _..._

"You look beautiful tonight," Nate said, as he and Jolani walked hand in hand along the boardwalk at the Marina. While there were still a few people on the beach, sitting in front of a few bonfires, the boat tours had ended for the evening. With the ocean breeze, the sound of the sea gulls, and the gorgeous sunset they had just been a witness to, the young couple felt as if they were on cloud nine. Now the moonlight wasn't only reflecting off the water, but also in Jolani's eyes. Nate inwardly sighed as he studied Jolani's image as to etch it into his memory. His eyes traveled from her sandal bound feet with red painted toe nails, up to her shapely figure, which was wrapped up in a white and navy blue striped sundress. He had gazed finally on her smile, her chocolate brown eyes, her smooth, lightly tanned skin, and the way the strands of her ebony hair (which had worked their way loose from it braid) would tousle in the wind.

Even though they had only been officially dating for about a month, Nate felt their relationship had grown quite a bit. Of course, both of them had been to the point of love before they even decided to go out. He was quite surprised by the fact that he wasn't having any regrets about turning down the priesthood. It hadn't been his calling after all. Yet, he still longed to teach others about the Bible and to lovingly counsel and minister to those who were looking for direction. However, that was a big decision in itself. A life of Catholicism was the only life he had ever known... yet, he did find Jolani's beliefs quite intriguing as well. He had attended Jolani's church a few more times, and every time he was enchanted with the way Reverend Hoshima would recite the Word smooth as butter, and how every word of his sermons were heart felt and delivered with enthusiasm. It was as if he was speaking quite candidly... right from his heart. Others may have never guessed the hours of preparation the man had probably put into one of his sermons. He was also getting used to the way the congregation would actively participate in the pastors enthusiasm, and the way they would worship with their whole beings. Nate was a bit timid to participate in that way himself, but it wasn't a concept that he had shrugged off completely.

The one thing he didn't enjoy so much was the way some of the youth would sit and gossip about others. These "others" were classmates of theirs that didn't attend church. Jolani, himself, and a few others wouldn't participate in these discussions... yet they would talk about their personal interests among themselves. Once the youth pastor would catch wind of the gossip, he was quick to grab everyone's attention to either involve the kids in some sort of activity or to start up a discussion on a Biblical view.

The worst two were Brittany Hoshima, who despite being the daughter of the compassionate Reverend Hoshima, came off as somewhat judgmental... and also Kyle Burton, who seemed to brag about how many Bible verses he knew, while at the same time would stare at Jolani and glare at him. Jolani had mentioned at the beginning of their dating relationship that she had been waffling about going out with Kyle, should he ever ask her. She declared that the two of them shouldn't get too serious too quickly, and that they would have many hurdles to jump because of their different backgrounds.

Luckily for Nate, she had yet to go out with Kyle. What he had noticed though was that Kyle's smile had the ability to make Jolani blush. He almost couldn't stand the thought of her going out with him. However, even from the beginning, he had promised Captain Grumby that he wouldn't be possessive of Jolani... being that she had never been in a relationship before. He constantly kept forgetting that he was two and a half years older than her. To adults, that was nothing... but to two teenagers transitioning to adulthood, it made all the difference. He often fretted over her reaction to Kyle. The biggest fear he had was the fear of losing her.

"He's nothing but a pompous windbag," Nate would declare, "who cares how many Bible verses he know. I doubt he lives them out."

"Nathaniel Patrick Harris! That has to be the most judgmental thing I've ever heard. You're just being jealous and you have no reason to be," she would scold.

"I'm sorry," he would reply over and over again, "we just clash. That's all there is to it. I just feel like he thinks he's better than everybody. It's not right... but I guess the way I'm acting isn't right either. I'll bite my tongue the next time."

"Thank you," she would reply as she would kiss his cheek. " I'm not interested in him, if you're wondering. We're just acquaintances. Sure, he's a good looking fellow, and he's funny, and he knows his Bible well... but that doesn't mean I have feelings for him. I can't help it if he makes me blush. It's an involuntary reaction. Trust me, I feel much more comfortable with you."

"He does have feelings for you though. That's quite obvious," Nate would reply.

"That's not my fault," Jolani would retort, "I wished he liked Brittany. I keep trying to hint around to him that Brittany is interested. I think they would be so cute together."

Nate didn't know how cute of a couple Kyle and Brittany would be, but all he knew is he wished that Kyle would leave Jolani alone. Surely soon Kyle would realize that Jolani wasn't interested in him. Surely Kyle would get it through his thick skull that he and Jolani were a true couple... even though he hadn't even asked her to go steady yet. He and Jolani had been out almost every night for the past couple of weeks... even if it was to sit out on her porch for an hour or two. However, he wasn't the most romantic guy in the world, and he wondered if Jolani found him boring. Then again, Jolani was so modest and lady like. He wasn't sure if she was ready for a full on, open mouthed kiss. For now, the most he had done was a light peck on the lips at the end of their dates. She certainly seemed to be content with his affections, as she would smile that beautiful smile at him afterwards.

Tonight was the night. He was putting his foot down and asking her to prom. He was quite surprised that Kyle hadn't asked her already. Or, if he had, Nate knew nothing about it. He had the evening all planned out in his mind. He would pick Jolani up at her place, pin her corsage onto her dress, pose for a few pictures, and then whisk her away to a romantic dinner to one of the steak houses that resided along the pier. Once at the prom, they would dance every dance, and maybe Nate would even serenade Jolani with the song "Cherish" by the Association. It wasn't like it was their song or anything. However, the song did seem to portray how he felt about his girlfriend. He more than liked her. He more than loved her. He cherished her. Perhaps he would make the request and the band would know it. Then later on, they might step out for some air. This would be the moment that Nate would tell Jolani that he loved her. He would kiss her then... with a real kiss... the kind of kiss that two people in love would share. His heart swelled with emotion just at the thought of it.

...

 _You look beautiful tonight._

Jolani smiled at his comment, and also blushed a little. "Thank you," she replied timidly. It was a beautiful evening, one that she wished would never end. She considered herself blessed to have a boyfriend such as Nate. He was sweet, funny, smart, and most importantly... he was a follower of God. Her insides warmed as she scooted a bit closer to him. His reaction was to let go of her hand allowing his freed arm to wrap around her. They stopped for a moment as Nate pulled her into an embrace. Jolani loved being in his arms. She felt so safe, so comforted. How in the world could she have ever been curious about Kyle? She wouldn't have traded Nate for a hundred Kyles. It felt so right just to be with him. His body was warm and strong and his cologne perfumed the night air. She nuzzled her head next to his chest just to hear the beating of his heart.

"I love you, Nate. I've been wanting to tell you for months... but now seems like the right time." She admitted as she looked him in the eye before continuing. "I love you. I have ever since I've met you... but now I'm one hundred percent sure of how I feel."

Nate froze. He wasn't sure what to do. He had wanted to wait until prom to declare his love to Jolani. He wanted it to be a special occasion. However, now she had said it first. It would have been wrong not to tell her the same in return. She would think he didn't love her... which was not the case at all.

"Oh Jolani... really?" He groaned as he shook his head.

"WHAT? I do love you... don't you love me?"

"Jolani," he said as he looked into her eyes, "I do love you... I was just waiting for the perfect time. I was waiting so that I could tell you at the prom."

Jolani just stood there gazing at this man that had her so enraptured. He loved her. Her very first love. Although she couldn't tell the future, she hoped that he would be her only love as well.

"You... were going to ask me to the prom?" She questioned.

"Of course I was!" Nate said a bit shocked that Jolani wouldn't have been suspecting his invitation. "Who do you think I would have asked?"

"Well, it's about time," she said with a feisty smile. "if you had waited much later I would have had to tell you no."

"Why?"

"Because Kyle asked me two weeks ago. I told him I couldn't give him an answer yet... I told him it all depended on if my parents said I could go, and if you ended up asking me. Perhaps when I call him tomorrow I can suggest that he ask Brittany."

Nate laughed and shook his head. "You're always thinking of others. That's just one of the things I love about you," he said as he pulled her even closer. Her breath hitched as he ran a hand over her French braided mane. Their foreheads touched and their eyes locked. She felt strange and unusual things stirring inside of her as she realized that their lips were only inches from each other.

Before she could think... before she could speak, Nate had brought his lips to hers. Though never having been in a passionate kiss before, it seemed natural, as her eyes automatically knew to close and her lips had known to part. Her heart pounded and she felt light headed as the two continued a steady stream of slow, gentle kisses. The moment was magic and had been everything she had ever dreamed.

...

Jolani's kisses had been like a drug to Nate. He had become addicted to her quite easily, as he realized that he had kept telling himself, "Just one more kiss, then I gotta stop".

He couldn't stop though. He loved the feeling of holding her, the taste of her lip balm, the electrical like charge that tingled up his spine as they kissed. Besides that, he knew that Jolani was enjoying it too as he felt her completely relax into his embrace.

However, he began to realize that somewhere along the way that relaxed feeling he had felt had gradually built itself up into tension. The little electric tingles he had felt previously had caught up with him and had brought him to a state of super charged euphoria. This innocent first kiss would turn itself into something else if he didn't do something soon to remedy it. He had spent his entire puberty concentrating on denouncing women and dreaming about the priesthood, that he didn't truly realize fully the struggle that all of his peers were fighting. He knew the curiosity and the urges existed... but he never knew just how strong those feelings could be. Frightened of his own desires, he forced himself to pull away from Jolani.

"Jolani, I love you so much," he whispered, "I never want to do anything to hurt you or dishonor you. Please forgive me for coming on so strong."

"It's not your fault, Nate. I didn't tell you to quit. It's both of our first "real" kisses. I got just as carried away as you did."

 _No, I'm pretty sure you didn't._ Nate thought, as he felt his pulse rate and breathing gradually return to normal.

"How about we restrict ourselves to a ten second time limit?" Nate suggested.

"Are you serious?" Jolani said with surprise. She chuckled at the suggestion.

"I'm very serious. I have a stop watch somewhere... from where I tried being on the track team in eighth grade."

"If you think it will work... then I'm all for it."

"Of course... we would have to plan when to kiss... like our good night kiss. I have to have time to set the stop watch."

"Well, that's no fun," Jolani said with a pout.

"It's for our own good," he said as he gently stroked her forearm, "My mother and father raised me to be a gentleman. You deserve to be treated with the utmost respect. Beside that, your parents trust me. I'm very grateful for that and I'm not about to break that trust You should have heard the rules your father had set up before your mom had a little talk with him."

"I can only imagine," Jolani giggled, "but I know pop does what he does for a reason. He's particularly protective of me because of my past. He thinks I've endured my fair share of hurts already. You know, I've seen him be mean and grumbly to Uncle Gilligan... and I've seen him butt heads with Uncle Roy and Uncle Thurston. However, from shortly after I met him, somehow I just knew that he was a kind and sensitive man underneath all of that gruffness. In my heart, I knew God wouldn't have sent me to people who wouldn't have loved me with their whole heart or have taken care of me to the best of their ability."

"I can see how close they are to you, Jolani. They know that one day they'll have to let you go... to make it on your own. It pleases me that they trust me in your company. I can't tell the future... but as for right now, my hope is to one day be the one who gets to care for your well being. You're my best friend and my sweet heart. It can't get much better than that."

"I want to care for you as well," Jolani said with tears in her eyes, "how I wish I were a Senior too. I hate that I have three more years. You'll go off to college and forget all about me."

"Never. Besides, I still don't know what I want to do. I've enrolled in a Community College... just to get started. I'll still be helping my dad and yours on the weekends. The passion to minister is still so strong... yet the desire to be a priest isn't there anymore. I think I was meant to fall in love with you, and that's all there is to it. However, where I go from there is still left in the dark."

"God will show you by and by. He'll open doors when they're ready to be opened."

Nate smiled at her as he cupped her chin. "That's another of the million reasons why I love you. You are so wise."


	24. Chapter 24

Doris stood in her kitchen, phone receiver in one hand, box of Hamburger Helper in the other. It was getting close to dinner time, but she wasn't about to let Ginger know this, as she continued to listen, cook, and converse all at the same time. Ginger was going through a crisis and Ginger needed a listening ear. Just a little over a month ago, Ginger and her husband Roy had agreed to a legal separation while trying to get their lives back on track. From what Ginger had been saying, the counseling was going well... and they were listening to each other, truly listening to each other. However, she and the children missed Roy terribly, of course. She had days where she wanted to go running back into his arms, yet she had days where she would recall their terrible fights. She had days where she was resentful of the fact that he had harbored feelings for another... even though he had never acted on them. What had puzzled Ginger most of all, as she had told Doris, Roy had seemed to have gotten religious all of a sudden. She didn't begrudge him for it... she just didn't understand it. It was as if his new found curiosity for holiness had made him a complete stranger to her. He had revealed in therapy that he was pouring over a copy of the Bible to try and understand it. He was having coffee weekly with the head of the Theology department at UCLA... even though he no longer worked there. That was another thing. Roy had a new job. He was Physics instructor at a private all boys high school. Ginger had fired her agent and had tried to strike out on her own... though she wasn't having much luck. She though being the mega super star that she was would have some clout... but it hadn't. She no longer had Lonnie to play her up, to make it sound as if Ginger would be doing production companies a favor by staring in their films. It didn't matter to Ginger though. She had told Doris she was enjoying the break. She had more time with the children, more time to practice singing, and more time to work on her writing. She had briefly mentioned that she was working on a story loosely based on Mary Ann, and one loosely based on the love story between Doris and the Skipper. She asked if it was alright if she did so.

"Well, I guess," was her reply as she added water and sauce powder to her ground beef.

Turning her burner to simmer, Doris sat at the kitchen table and listened to Ginger some more. She didn't say a word until she thought Ginger was finished. She was so involved in the conversation that she didn't even notice that Jonas had come through the door and had pecked her on the cheek.

"Yes,but... ok, I understand... I know it's hard... we'll be praying for you... I love you too... bye," Doris said as she finally hung up the phone. The Skipper looked at her curiously, peering over a stack of bills that he had in his hands.

"What was that all about?" He questioned, as he tossed a Visa offer into the garbage. He did like wise with the Columbia Record Club offer.

"That was Ginger," Doris said in exasperation, "I'm sorry dinner isn't ready yet. I've been on the phone all day it seems. I've rescheduled your appointment with the specialist, called the insurance to make sure they'll cover a Prostate exam (to which the Skipper winced at her words), and Mary Ann also called. It seems that she and Gilligan had to meet with Abbey's principal and school nurse. The poor girl! They said if Mary Ann and Gilligan didn't get her put on Ritalin, they were going to hold her back a year. Can you imagine? I mean... you'd like to hope it's safe... but I know those kind of medicines have all sorts of scary side effects. Mary Ann's terrified to do this and I can't say that I blame her."

"Well, Mary Ann and Gilligan are both wonderful parents. I'm sure they'll do the right thing," the Skipper said assuredly. "So, what's new with Ginger? Does she seem to be doing alright?"

"Well, it sounds like she's missing her husband... which is a good sign. She says the counseling is going well... which is also another good sign Get this... she says the Professor is being "religious"." She replied as she made quotation marks with her fingers. The Skipper's eyebrows rose.

"The Professor? Are you sure? Mr. Facts and Figures? Mr. Everything has a logical explanation?" He was quite dumbfounded by the news.

"Very sure," Doris said, nodding her head, "he's been talking with a Theologist, and reading the Bible... she said he tried going to church, but after researching each denomination he hasn't found one he's perfectly happy with."

"No one can be perfectly happy. That would make one perfect... wouldn't it? I mean, I decided to try out the faith of your grandmother and grandfather, because I knew that's where you longed to be. I can't say I loved all that hollerin' and screaming, but I got used to it. The Hansens were Baptist, but they were fine with Jolani changing over to Assembly, as long as she was going to church somewhere. Now Jolani and Aunt Helen both love it. Soon enough, I'm sure the Professor will realize you can't have your cake and eat it too."

"Jonas, it's not hollerin' and screaming," Doris said, placing a hand on her hip.

"I know dear," he said, leaning forward to kiss her, "that's what I thought of it back then. It doesn't bother me now. You should know that."

"I just hate that the Professor is trying to learn about God from an intellectual point of view. What about getting to know Him? You know, really knowing Him."

"The Professor is a smart man... observant too. I never knew how observant he was until he told me he could tell how close the two of us were as a couple. He's more than smart, he's insightful. He can read people's emotions just by studying them. I'd say he has a sensitive soul. I wouldn't doubt that in time his heart will catch up with his head. Something will click. Something will touch him inside and he'll realize that he needs to change his approach to God."

"I keep forgetting that everything is like research to him. For right now, he probably is getting fulfillment just learning about the Genealogy of the Bible, the looking over the maps, trying to make heads or tails out of the Jewish law, and learning the history of ancient Jerusalem."

"You've hit the nail on the head, Sweetheart. There's no harm in him treating the Bible like a text book for now. Everyone comes to Christ in their own way. Remember, my path came in the form of a sweet little girl." The Skipper smiled as he thought fondly of his nearly grown daughter.

Doris smiled in return. "I remember. I remember how you tried to make up Bible stories along the way and you would get caught every time." She chuckled at the memory.

The light hearted moment was interrupted by the ringing of the telephone. Doris sighed as she made her way back to the phone.

"Not again! Who could it be this time? Perhaps it's the Howells. They haven't called yet," she said sarcastically. As she picked up the phone and greeted the caller, she was stunned to hear the voice of another woman.

"Why yes, this is the Grumby residence... You want to talk to Jonas?... Yes, he's here. Just a moment." Doris and the Skipper exchanged a puzzled look as Doris held the receiver out to him.

"Who is it?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know. She says her name is Donna Wilson. She says you would know her by Donna Po?" The Skipper wracked his brain. Donna Po? It didn't ring a bell. Not wanting to keep the woman waiting, he stopped trying to figure out who she was for just a moment. The Skipper could see the look of hurt in Doris' eyes and he knew what she must be thinking. Surely she must think that he was being unfaithful. He was going to set her mind at ease before even talking to this woman.

"Darling, I know what you're thinking, and don't you fret. It's not what you think it is. I swear I don't know the woman... but I'm going to get to the bottom of this, ok?"

"Ok," she whispered, nodding her head.

"Hello, Jonas Grumby here... well good day to you too Mrs. Wilson... No, I don't remember you... I'm positive... You say your son Ryan and his Sophomore class had a field trip on my boat?... Well, I hope he had a good time... Uh, huh, he took pictures... What?... WHAT!... Look lady, I don't know who you think you are and what joke you are trying to pull, but this isn't funny!... No I'm not! You can't make accusations like that!... I'm not discussing this any farther!... Goodbye!"

The Skipper slammed down the receiver. His ears were red, his face was red, he was sweaty and shaking all over. Doris was quite concerned about him as she approached and laid a hand on his shoulder. Whatever that woman said had shook her husband up terribly bad.

"Jonas, what's wrong? What did that woman want? What did she say to you?" Fear gripped Doris' heart, not know what Jonas' response might be.

"She's a nut job! She's crazy!" He said, as he paced the floor.

"JONAS! What did she say?" Doris begged.

Looking up into the face of his wife, he swallowed hard. He didn't want to tell her what that woman had to say. Besides, what she had said likely wasn't true... but it was possible, even though in that moment he couldn't even remember her.

"She told me... she told me that she was certain that her son Ryan... is my son too."

 **Well, I know this is a short chapter, but I wanted to make this one a cliff hanger. I made a few references to iconic American products... such as Hamburger Helper, where dried potatoes or pasta and a seasoning packet is added to hamburger and water. Only mentioning for the benefit of readers outside of the US who may have never heard of it. Also, Visa credit cards... which I'm sure everyone has heard of. Then there is the pesky Columbia Record Club, who would require one to by so many albums in a year's time after receiving five or six for just a penny when signing up. I did do online research for Ritalin.. even though I took it for a short time myself when I was a child.**


	25. Chapter 25

Doris' heart nearly stopped as she heard the news. Jonas had a son out there somewhere? In that moment, she didn't quite know what to feel. On one hand, she felt sorry for her husband. If this lady had been telling the truth, their whole lives would be turned upside down. There was no telling what this woman would demand from Jonas if it were true. She may take him to court, demanding thousands of dollars in restitution for all the years Jonas wasn't there. He may be roped into having a relationship with this boy... in which he would have to make up for years of absence. That would be upsetting and confusing enough for Jolani... but poor Isaac was only seven. What would he think? Would he feel slighted and no longer "good enough" because he wasn't his dad's own flesh and blood?

On the other hand, Doris felt betrayed, but she didn't know why. If that boy was fifteen or even sixteen, the pregnancy would have taken place long before her and Jonas had ever been reunited. Besides that, Jonas had said that he had always taken necessary precautions. Just because he had been wild and vivacious in his past did not mean he was stupid. No, back in those days, Jonas was "The Skipper"... a man of the world, on a mission to see the world and to spend as much time as he could at sea... even if he was a civilian at the time, even a business man who contracted out his little boat for pleasure cruises and parties. He had no time to be tied down to one particular woman... let alone a child. However... there was always room for mistakes. All it would have taken would have been one drunken night of passion, one careless and unplanned encounter with a "Fertile Myrtle".

She looked over to her husband, who was now starring blankly into space. What must be going through his head? She had certainly believed him when he had said he didn't know that woman... or perhaps he couldn't remember her. From the reaction he had when the woman called to the time when he had hung up on her told Doris that he was telling the truth.

Doris was pulled from her thoughts as the phone rang again.

"Don't answer it!" The Skipper said, as he reached out his hand to stop Doris.

"Whatever for? Don't you want to get to the bottom of this? That's what you said awhile ago," Doris said indignantly. It infuriated her that her husband just wanted to shrug this off and not hear the rest of this woman's story. Was it really that easy for him not to even wonder if this woman was telling the truth?

"If it's her... she'll call back. Please Doris, I need... I need time to process all of this. I'm scared. I don't want this to be true. What if she's right? It's not impossible you know. I say that I don't know her... and I honestly, truly don't remember her... but I may have known her at one time. It's hard to say."

The phone continued to ring for about a minute. The kids were outside, but Aunt Helen was napping. Doris prayed that the phone wouldn't wake her. After it stopped, Doris spoke next.

"Did you ever even date a Donna?"

"I don't know... with my track record, I could have been with a dozen Donna's over the years. I had thought it so romantic when I threw my little black book into the lagoon...it would have come in handy right about now. At least I would know if I've ever been out with that woman."

"Why would she call you though if she didn't have some sort of previous connection to you? Your name had to remind her of something. What about the boy? Think real hard. Did any of the boys on that field trip resemble you in the least?"

"I wasn't really paying attention to the individual students, Doris. I was busy giving them a tour of the Islander and of the surrounding islands. I was busy answering questions about Marine life and showing the kids instruments like the barometer, compass, transmitter, and radar. So no, no body really stuck out to me."

"Well, this is a fine pickle, isn't it?" Doris said giving an irritated sigh. She tried to do it quietly, but not enough to escape the Skipper's attention.

"What't that suppose to mean?" He asked defensively.

"What's what suppose to mean?"

"That sigh! You don't believe that woman, do you? Surely, you don't think I've been hiding a son from you all of this time? I would never ever do that. If that kid is mine... I swear to you I knew nothing about it... the thought of having a child after all of these years has never even crossed my mind."

"Of course I believe you. I'm just... I'm just hurt... that's all. I can't even really explain it. I mean, all those women, Jonas! I knew you had a wild past... but it never hit me full force until just a couple of minutes ago... when I was actually conversing with someone who may have been one of your former lovers. It was awkward. What's even worse is that I'm embarrassed for you. I've realized that I'm married to a man who has slept with women all over the world and just moved on like it was nothing... and now... what if he is your son? What if there are more out there? In Tokyo? In Panama? In Florida? Or even more in Hawaii? You could have bastard children on every continent."

"Don't you dare... bring up my past!" He seethed with anger and hurt. "That's in my past. I've asked forgiveness for all of that. Who are you to judge me for things I've repented for... huh? Who do you think you are to label me as some sort of "Gigolo" when all of that has been settled? Nothing you've ever said to me could have been more hurtful than what you said just now. How long am I gonna have to pay for my past, Doris, huh? Now, I've not looked at another woman since the day I declared my love for you. You know... I'm embarrassed for you. I thought my loyalty to you would be enough... but, I guess I know now that it isn't."

As he finished, he turned away from his wife. The last thing he wanted her to see was the tears streaming down his face. He hurt so bad that his heart physically ached. The pain was so deep, that he was afraid that Doris might feel it too He loved that woman with all of his heart, and deep down he knew she loved him too. However, he had never expected her to say something so cruel to him. He tried to understand... he really did. The news of him possibly having offspring produced with another had to be unsettling to her to say the least... especially since their own offspring had died. Was that it? Was it jealousy that another woman had borne a child with his DNA... but she, his own wife, couldn't? He had often heard about victims of stillbirth or miscarriage carrying around guilt.. as if they were somehow to blame for the loss of their child. He never figured Doris would be one of those people. Then again, she may have very well been ticked off at the brutal reality that at one point she hadn't been his whole world.

"Doris, I don't know what to say to you except that I'm sorry. You're right... I may have more children out there... but no one has come forward. I don't even know if this Ryan Wilson is really my son or not. I can't change my past... but I do realize that it has effected my future... and yours. For that, I am truly sorry. I love you, and our children. Whoever I've fooled around with in the past means nothing to me anymore... not that they meant a whole lot to me then. It was for fun... but it was stupid. I've learned that you just can't treat people that way."

Without another word out of Doris, she broke into tears and practically crumbled into her husband's arms. After being able to settle herself a bit, she kept repeating over and over, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" The Skipper held her tight and smoothed her hair as he continued to reassure her that everything was going to be alright. While still crying, yet having gained some composure, she spoke again through her tears.

"I, like you, don't want this to be true. It will flip our lives completely upside down. What about those poor children out there? I'm thinking of Issac in particular. He looks up to you. The two of you have a very special father and son bond. If this boy just waltzes into your life... you'll have to spend a good deal of time with him just to even get to know him. I don't want our son to feel slighted. What about your boat? When you pass on, does that get left to your blood son, or to Jolani, like you promised? Plus, we haven't even discussed how much it's going to cost to help provide for this boy. Think about it, if this boy is yours, you're going to have to do right by him and try to make up for the time you lost. You'll have to help support him because that's the right and noble thing to do. This woman could bankrupt us if she wanted to."

"Well, I'm praying that's not the case... however, I have another theory of why you are so upset. True, it would be hard on the kids, and it would be hard on us financial... but it's not like you to fret over such superficial issues. Doris, are you still...struggling with Johnny's death? Is that it? It's ok if you are, because every time his birthday rolls around, I myself just want to crawl in a hole and die. I think it would hurt less. I miss him terribly... even though I held him for a total of five minutes. I can still see his little lifeless body in my hands. I try to recall the contour of his jaw, the shape of his nose, the color of his hair... there was no denying that he was a Grumby."

"Jonas stop, please." She begged as her lip quivered.

"Let it out, Honey! You have to. There is no shame in missing him. There is nothing wrong with feeling the injustice of my supposed illegitimate child being alive and well, while ours didn't get to see the light of day. It makes me angry too. I waited forty eight years to be a father. Then when I get my chance, it's gets taken from me. It's not fair."

"YES!" She screamed. "Yes it does make me angry! I'm angry because God took my baby away. I'm angry at myself because I'm angry at God. I'm angry at Johnny for not living. I'm angry at this woman because she may or may not have had your child. Most of all, I'm angry at you, and I know i shouldn't be. I'm angry because... because... this woman was more than likely a one time fling. Johnny was conceived in love. Why shouldn't he have lived instead?" She broke down once again as the Skipper held her close.

...

Nate wiped the sweat from his brow, and took a deep breath as he pounded Isaac's baseball into his baseball glove. He eyed the boy, who stood ready in perfect stance and clutching his bat. His beautiful girlfriend stood as acting "catcher", though she had been catching very little. At this point, the three had been playing for quite awhile. At this point, Nate was ready to call a break. Even Jolani was perspiring, as she dabbed at her neck with a handkerchief. It must have been grace that Isaac randomly laid down his bat to announce his hunger.

"I'm hungry! I wonder why mom hasn't called us into dinner?" The boy whined.

"Yeah... I'm getting a little hungry too... and thirsty. Perhaps I'll get us some lemonade and snacks," Jolani announced.

"I'll go," Nate offered. "How about apples and cheese?"

"Sounds perfect," Jolani stated as she laid a hand on her growling stomach.

Nate made his way into the door at the back of the garage. From there, he took the door that led to the little hallway, just adjacent to the kitchen. Upon entering, he smelled a foul odor. Had something caught on fire? He heard the sound of soft murmuring, as if someone was being comforted. He heard the sound of Mrs. Grumby sniffling. What was wrong? Was Aunt Helen ill? Had somebody died? Was someone hurt? Did Mr. and Mrs. Grumby's movie star friend get a divorce? Had they just had a really bad argument? Nate couldn't tell. He wasn't sure what to do. If he turned around and left and didn't come back with the snacks, then Jolani and Isaac would wonder why. What would he tell them? Yet, he didn't want to intrude on a moment that was none of his business. He was brought out of his thoughts and the sound of a squealing cat. While not paying attention, he had accidentally stepped on the tail of Jolani's new kitten, Jezebel. The sound had startled Mr. and Mrs. Grumby to the point that both of them darted their heads in the direction of the screaming cat.

"Nate, come on in. Are you three done playing ball for the day?" Doris had said just as chipper as if she had never been crying a moment before.

"We um... we were getting hungry... I was getting some snacks... are you ok, Mrs. Grumby?"

"Yes I'm fine..." she stopped to sniff the air. She turned to see smoke coming from her skillet. "Oh! I forgot I left the stove on!" She replied as she rushed to throw the scorched dish under running water.

"Are you sure you two are ok? I could've sworn... never mind. You know, Skipper, I can take Jolani and Isaac out for burgers... my treat. I'll even bring something back for you and Mrs. Grumby, and aunt Helen." Nate offered.

"I appreciate that, but no thank you. I'm not very hungry," the Skipper said, and Doris nodded her head in agreement. "Jolani and Isaac are free to go with you, but at least let me give you some money for aunt Helen's food. She doesn't need to skip meals at her age."

Nate graciously accepted the Skipper's money, as he headed out again to the back yard. Jolani and Isaac eagerly hoped into Nate's car, and as he pulled out of the drive, he silently pondered the scene he had just walked into.

...

Deciding to take a break from their discussion for awhile, Doris and the Skipper silently cleaned up the kitchen. In reality, Nate walking in on them had been a welcomed break. It would be easier to resume their discussion in bed, now that cooler heads had prevailed. Besides that, it would be more private... a less chance of being interrupted in mid conversation.

As the Skipper had been sweeping the floor and Doris had been scrapping burnt meat and pasta down the garbage disposal, aunt Helen had woken from her nap. They hadn't even realized that she had entered the kitchen. The work had almost been done when the phone had started to ring once again. The Skipper and Doris froze with fear. Since that Donna woman hadn't tried to recall in the past half hour, they assumed she had given up for the evening. It ran ten more ten before Helen shook her head in disbelief, as she strolled over to the wall and picked up the receiver.

"Hello, Grumby residence," she said. She then held the receiver out, saying, "Jonas, it's for you. Some person named Donna."


	26. Chapter 26

The Skipper stood there, staring at the receiver in Helen's hand. He then looked over to his wife, who was currently giving him a "you had better take that" look. The Skipper sighed as he reluctantly took the phone from Helen.

"Hello?"

"Hello Mr. Grumby... this is Donna Wilson again. Please! Please don't hang up on me. I really need to talk to you."

"I'm listening this time. Go ahead," he said as every nerve in his body stood on end.

"Well, first I want to apologize for being so blunt. It was no wonder you hung up on me... and it's no surprise that you didn't answer the second time I called. That's why I waited... I was hoping you would think I was someone else and pick up your phone."

"Could you please tell me what this is all about? How do you know me, and why do you think I'm your son's father?"

"Back in the early sixties, I was a waitress at a little place called "The Mermaid Lair". I don't know if you remember the place, but you and your first mate used to frequent the place quite often. I would watch the two of you, as your young employee would spill his drink, you would yell at him, but then you would sigh and help him clean up the mess. As he made his way to the jukebox, tripping into waitresses along the way, I noticed you would be trying to converse with some of the women who would come in. I always felt bad when they turned you down. I thought you were adorable. To make a long story short, I tried my hand at conversing with you, and in time I was able to get your phone number. You finally asked me out... and we went out a few times. I spent the night a couple of times. Don't you remember?"

"Ma'am I'm sorry. I just don't remember you. I dated alot of women back then."

"Yeah... I realize that. The fact of the matter is that we were intimate. I hadn't been with anyone else... so you have to be Ryan's father. Don't you see?" The woman said with a hint of desperation in her voice.

"What are you wanting out of me? Why are you contacting me now after all of these years? If there can be solid proof that I am this boy's father, I'll help financially... but you have to realize that I have a family of my own... a wife, a daughter, a son, plus taking care of an ailing aunt. There will be only so much I can do. What does the boy say? Is he wanting contact with his father?"

"He um... doesn't know. He thinks that my late husband is his father. Ryan has special issues. He doesn't understand that any one could be his father besides my late husband, David."

The Skipper pondered this for a moment. He tried to think hard about the class that had been in his midst. Had he noticed any of them having problems? Well... they all had problems. It had suddenly dawned on him that the class that had been on that field trip was a special education class. Some had Down Syndrome, a couple were deaf and had to be signed to by their teacher, and some looked completely normal on the outside. They must have been dealing with intellectual issues. As he recalled, one boy in the back, had been mostly silent... except for a low hum that would escape his lips as he rocked back and forth on his feet. He was oddly enough the only student to have a camera. He clutched it like it was his prized possession and took pictures of nearly everything.

"I...I see." The Skipper said awkwardly. He didn't know what to do now. How much more complicated could this situation get? He didn't know how to care for a child with a mental handicap. It had been hard enough to deal with Jolani's issues and nightmares... which she still occasionally had.

"Are you wanting me to get to know him? Is that it?"

"Yeah, that would be nice. He needs a father in his life. You see, I was about three months pregnant when I found out. Nothing had seemed to tip off to me that I might be pregnant. I had no symptoms at first. I was even still cycling... oddly enough. After that first late peiod, I did take a test. I even went to the doctor... but I was in denial. There was no way I could be pregnant. I never had unprotected sex... I mean, I just didn't. I had to face the facts after a couple of months when I started feeling movement. I wanted to contact you... but I knew how you were. You were a confirmed bachelor. After we stopped seeing each other... you were right back to chasing other women. You spent all day and most of the evening out on your boat. I was going to give the child up for adoption... but once I held him, I changed my mind. I had to make it work."

"If that's the case, and I frequented your place of business, how come I never inquired about your pregnant condition?"

"I transferred to the kitchen shortly after I found out. I would see you and be tempted to tell you... but I kept chickening out. A year later, you and your passengers were shipwrecked and I assumed you were dead. I had heard on the radio eight years ago that you had been rescued, but by that time I had David in my life and he loved Ryan like his own. Plus, I did search around Honolulu a bit... but it had seemed you moved on. I didn't know to where, so I left things the way they were."

"So, after seeing me in your son's pictures, you decide to look me up in the phone book, call me up, and just blurt out "hey, you're my son's dad"? "

"I really am sorry for my delivery. I paced the floor for two days trying figure out the best way to tell you. I had almost convinced myself not to contact you at all... but I knew it was the right thing to do. It's the right thing for Ryan. Yes, I want you to meet him... but, I'm not going to force you to bond with him. He's very hard to bond with. For one, he has an extremely limited vocabulary. Deep down, I know he loves me... but he doesn't show much emotion to others. One would have to know him inside and out to be able to even guess how he is feeling. He has these terrible outbursts when he's frustrated. He's fidgety, and paces, and rocks, and sleeps very little... but he's so smart. No one would know how much since he can't tell them. For example, we'll be in the grocery store and he'll have my bill added up before we ever reach the checkout. He loves photography, and one of the last presents that my husband gave him was this state of the art camera. It has many functions I haven't figured out yet... however, he handles it like a pro."

"What else are you wanting?" The Skipper inquired.

"Well... I would like to know your family history and some of your medical history. If anything serious should happen to Ryan, he can't tell me what he's feeling. So, any hereditary diseases, allergies, mental illness that might run in your family might be helpful to know. Besides that, a bit more information might be helpful to his Psychologist. Maybe he'll be able to find a way to help my boy. Not only that... I'll be honest... I do need some money. I assure you, I will not bleed you to death. It's just... well, given Ryan's condition, it is almost impossible for me to find someone to watch him. Either that, or I can't afford to pay someone who's willing to take care of him. I work steady at any job I can find while Ryan is in school. However, once school is out, I have to quit my job for the summer. I also can't work weekends and holidays, or any job that would require me to stay past three o'clock. I scrimp as much as I can... but David's life insurance and pension won't last forever. I feel guilty living on welfare and food stamps."

The Skipper's heart sunk. He didn't even know this woman (or to his recollection he didn't) or her boy. Yet, this woman's story touched him deeply. He hated to hear about anyone having to struggle. Yet, this had hit home. This may very well be his own child living in this situation. He looked out of the corner of his eye to see Doris and Helen sitting at the kitchen table, giving him one curious look after another. He knew that this wasn't the end of the conversation. He knew there was much more to talk about. However, he also knew he had to get back to his family. Obviously they wanted the full scoop.

"Look, Mrs. Wilson, I need to go now... but I realize we have much to discuss. One of those things being that I insist on a paternity test. Is there anyway we can meet tomorrow? Perhaps I could meet Ryan as well?"

"Definitely," she said, "how about you and your family coming to my place for dinner? After all, if Ryan is to be a part of your life, he's gonna be a part of their lives as well. I'm just so grateful that you are open to discussing this. I was so afraid you were going to just shut Ryan out."

"Well, if I am the boy's father, like you say, I have a responsibility to help you take care of him. After all, you didn't end up with child all on your own. Just please... have some mercy on my family. My other two children are adopted and they need to be assured that they are still important to me. Meeting Ryan might be the only contact I'll be able to handle for right now. I won't be able to give you much money either. My wife is a nurse... but I'm only a sea captain. We have some medical expenses with our daughter that I can't go into right now. Anyway, all of that can be discussed... once I and the boy have a blood sampling done."

"I completely understand... I mean, I'm sure your his father... but I can't expect you to take my word for it. Ryan is terrified of needles though. He'll have to be sedated first," Donna replied with a sigh.

The Skipper was on the phone just a couple of more minutes to get Mrs. Wilson address and phone number. After he hung up the phone, he blew out a long breath, as he ran a shaky hand through his hair. He looked over to Doris and Helen, who were anxiously awaiting a full explanation.

"Well, what was that all about?" Helen curiously asked.

"Well Helen, it seems that my sorted past may have caught up with me. That woman on the phone is claiming that I'm her son's father. He's fifteen now."

"What sorted past?"

"I was kind of a womanizer, back before the ship wreck of the Minnow. It was way worse when I was in the Navy. Mrs. Wilson claims that we went out a few times. She claims we spent a couple of nights together. Honestly, I can't remember. You could ask Gilligan. I had dated quite a few women. She could be telling the truth... or she could be bold faced lying."

"What will you do now? What will you tell the children?" Helen wanted to know.

"I'm not sure what to tell the kids. We can't say anything for right now, ok? She's wanting us to come over for dinner tomorrow... but I don't think that's a very good idea. Not just yet. Doris, I would like you to be there with me though." He said, now turning to his wife.

"Of course I'll be there with you. I heard you talking about a paternity test. What did she say to that?"

"She was more than agreeable to a paternity test. At least she is being reasonable... and it's only smart that she allow me to get solid proof. I guess I'll have to call the hospital and make an appointment for a lab."

"Perhaps you can call first thing in the morning," Doris suggested, "in the mean time, we need to tell the children something. They will be curious as to why we'll be gone tomorrow night."

"I don't know what to tell them. Perhaps we could tell them we're going on a date. It wouldn't be out of the ordinary. They've seen us go on dates before. Besides, if we're dressed up to go meet Donna and Ryan, they'll just assume we're going to a really nice restaurant. The Skipper explained.

"Now you know that won't work," Doris insisted, "we always leave them an emergency phone number. We won't be at any restaurant and you know it. You're just gonna have to bite the bullet and tell them the truth... well at least to Jolani anyway. You don't have to tell her everything... you could tell her that we are meeting someone in your past that you have to settle a personal issue with. From there, she can just tell Isaac that we went out for a few hours to relax... or Helen can tell him that. You will, won't you Helen?"

"I'm not one much for bending the truth... but in this situation, it might be best to keep this news hidden from the little tyke... at least until you know more about this situation anyway," Helen said as she pondered her participation in all of this.

"What else did she say to you, Jonas?" Doris inquired.

"Well, she definitely knows me. She was able to identify my old hang out, she remembered Gilligan, she remembered his behavior, my behavior, recalled just how often I was aboard my ship... so, I must have dated her!"

"Did you sleep with her though? That's the important question."

"She says we did. She claims that I was the only one she had been with... even though we had only went out a few times. Yet, she also said she never had sex without protection... so, if I was the only one she was with, wouldn't I be the only one she would need protection for?"

"Maybe that's not what she meant," Doris explained, "perhaps she meant when calculating the time of her pregnancy, you were the only man that she had been with who could have possibly gotten her pregnant. Maybe her men before and after didn't line up with her nine months of carrying Ryan... that is... if she carried him for nine months. Jonas, I've got a funny feeling about this. I don't know why. My gut is telling me that maybe you might have a shot at not being that boy's father."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, we've been living in Honolulu since August. It is now the middle of April. Your boat, Gilligan's boat, and all the other tour boats are heavily advertised. Your picture has been in pamphlets, your name has been on billboards, and in the Yellow Pages. Island Charter is constantly advertised on radio and local TV. You can't tell me that she didn't know you were here up until... when was that field trip?"

"Last week, I think," the Skipper said, trying to recall.

"What if she has contacted someone beside's you? What if she really don't know who the father of her son is, and now she is grasping at straws?" Doris questioned. After all, it made perfect sense to her.

"Doris, the woman does need help. She was very open about that. She seemed more concerned about learning my medical history and getting a little bit of money out of me, more than she was concerned about me trying to be a father to Ryan. He has lots of problems, Doris. She said that he hardly talks, he rocks, he paces, has emotional outbursts. She can't find anyone to care for him. She's a widow and she's living off of her deceased husband's insurance and pension. She can only work when Ryan is in school. That means she going the whole Summer without any of her own income. Now, I know it sounds like she's trying to get at my soft spot... but what if all of this is true? What happens if I'm not the father, yet, I know about this woman's situation and do nothing about it? Used to be, I could callous over my feelings and just completely turn a blind eye to what I just heard. What would have happened if Dr. Shelley had just left us there on that island? After all, it wasn't us he had been looking for. He could have went back to the States claiming that he had found nothing of Reverend Hansen and his team, except for a bunch of unmarked graves. He could have been like the other visitors that had come along before you came... selfish ones that had promised our rescue... yet would go back on their word because our rescue would somehow be detrimental to them in some way? Donna Wilson sounds like she needs rescued. She needs friends... supportive friends... more than she needs a father for her son. I don't know. What do you say?"

As the Skipper eyed Doris, Doris thought long and hard about her husband's words. He rarely ever spoke with that much conviction. Something about this woman's situation laid heavy on his heart. It was now no longer "what will I do if I'm that child's father?". It was more like, "What can I do to be a servant? What can I do to help my fellow man?". In this case, a widow in particular. Doris firmly believed that it was a Christian's responsibility to offer aid to widows and orphans. Sometimes, society forgot them... but God never forgot them. God could see Donna and her son. She wondered if this woman was a praying woman? How many times before bed had she prayed for someone to come and help her in her situation? How many times had she just simply prayed for someone to understand? Doris sighed, then looked back to her husband .

"No matter the outcome, let's see what we can do to help this family out... count me in," she replied.


	27. Chapter 27

"Gilligan! Hey Gilligan! GILLIGAN!" The Skipper yelled as he tried to pull his best friend's head out of the clouds. It was their lunch hour and the Skipper had been telling Gilligan all about the sudden phone call from Donna Wilson, and about the possibility of Ryan being his son.

"Oh, sorry Skipper," Gilligan said, finally snapping to, "what were you saying?"

"I was asking if you remember me dating a Donna Po. She said she was a waitress at that little pub we liked so well... The Mermaid Lair... remember?"

"Gosh, I remember the Mermaid Lair... but I don't know if I remember Donna. You dated so many girls. I never met most of them anyway. The few you invited to our apartment I definitely never met... you would always yell at me to "Shove Off!" Remember that?"

"Yeah... I was kind of a bully... by the way, what were you thinking so hard about?"

"Abby... it's her first day on her new medicine. I hope she does really well with it. It has quite a few side effects... lack of appetite, headaches, nausea, depression, lack of concentration..."

"I thought it was suppose to help her concentrate," the Skipper replied.

"Yeah, it's suppose to. She can't concentrate now because her brain is so active, her body is so active. With the medicine, the doctor said it may cause her to space out. Her brain could be so relaxed that she may have trouble focusing even on one thing. Before that, she was thinking of too many things at once. Over all, he said he thought Abby would do ok with the medicine. He said most side effects never occur. I hope he's right."

"Oh, I see. Well, surely the doctor knows what he's talking about," the Skipper said, trying to reassure Gilligan.

"I hope so... poor Mary Ann feels so guilty. I wished she wouldn't. She said that deep down she feels relieved and has high hopes of this medicine fixing Abby's problems."

"So, why does she feel guilty?"

"She feels guilty because she is aware of the side effects... yet, she felt so desperate for relief from the chaos that she was willing to ignore the side effects and put Abby on the medicine anyway. She feels like her reasons were selfish. I know they weren't. The school wants her on the medicine too. When Abby's disruptive, they can't teach properly. I wished someone had given me medicine when I was little. I would have spent less time with the principal, and my dad's hand would have had less access to my behind. I was a quirky one," Gilligan replied.

The Skipper sighed lightly as he shook his head. "Gilligan, I think you wrote the book on quirky. Remember when you first got to the Navy? I had to ride your tail constantly. I think it finally took several years on that island for you to come around... and you did come around. Just look at you now, a Captain of your own ship, a husband, a father of three... I'm right proud of you, Little Buddy. You'll see, everything will turn out right for Abby. She's got a good heart, that little one does."

"She sure does...but," Gilligan said with hesitation, "Abby doesn't want anyone to treat her differently. She's afraid... she's afraid that if her friends know she's taking medication, they'll think she has something catching. I swear, I don't know where that child gets her wild imagination. You can't catch hyperactivity."

"You know where she gets it," the Skipper said with a chuckle, "besides that, she can always count on Isaac. Those two are like peas in a pod."

"Can you believe it, Skipper? My kid and your kid are best friends... just like we're best friends," Gilligan exclaimed.

"It doesn't surprise me at all," the Skipper said, "Abby's as pretty as her mother and has your personality... for as out there as you used to seem at times, I couldn't have asked for a better friend." He reached over and touched his little buddy on the shoulder, which caused him to smile. "You better eat your fries before they get cold," the Skipper instructed, "we only have twenty minutes of break left."

"That reminds me, where's Sam? I thought he was going to join us," Gilligan exclaimed.

"I'm not sure. Though, I do think he said something about running an errand. Nate and Jolani have Prom this weekend. I wonder if he went to check on tux rentals."

As if on cue, Sam just then made his way over to the table. One look at him, and the guys knew where he had been.

"Sorry fellas, I decided to stop in at the barber shop and get rid of some facial hair," he said as he sat down, then stopped a waitress to order some iced tea.

"Why the sudden change?" The Skipper asked.

"Well... you see, I had a date the other night. I kind of humiliated myself. I spent half the evening with barbecue sauce in my mustache and beard, but the girl didn't have the nerve to tell me. I couldn't figure out why she was looking at me so oddly. I found out when I got home and took a good long look in the mirror." Gilligan and the Skipper both chuckled at this.

"I didn't know you were on the dating scene," Gilligan replied, as he sipped his root beer.

"Yeah... but no one tell Nate. His mom has been gone just barely a year... but I'm lonely. Even at forty five I consider myself a fairly young man. Don't get me wrong, I miss my Elsa... but she wouldn't want me to be lonely. With having a career in the Navy, we both had gotten used to being away from each other for long periods of time. I was always able to carry her around in my heart... always able to hear the sound of her voice in my head. Now, those memories are eating at me... I know no matter how much I remember her, I can't bring her back. I need the companionship. I need someone soft to hold. I need someone to look me in the eye and be able to say "Sam Harris, I can't live without you". You know what I mean?" Sam sighed as the Skipper and Gilligan sat there in silence.

Finally, Gilligan spoke up. "Do you really think Nate would be upset if he knew you were dating?"

"I'm not sure, Gilligan. Nate's a pretty understanding kid... most of the time. I don't want him to think I've forgotten his mother. I could never do that. Elsa was a one of a kind girl," Sam said.

"You looking to get serious with anyone?" The Skipper asked.

"No, not right off the bat anyway. My date last night was the first date that I've been on. I'm kind of glad the date was a flop. That girl was kind of ditzy. I think I need to look for someone more my own age... more grounded... more settled...so, catch me up. What were you guys talking about?" Sam said, quickly trying to get the focus off of himself and his relational issues.

"We were discussing Abby's new medication," the Skipper interjected.

"And the Skipper's mystery son," Gilligan added, in which the Skipper threw him a look. Gilligan raised an eyebrow. He was certain that this might have been something the Skipper would have shared with Sam.

"A mystery son, huh? Well, tell me, what's going on? When did all of this come about?" Sam inquired, taking a quick look at his watch to be sure they would have plenty of time to talk.

"The other night, this woman calls the house... her name was Donna Wilson. She claims that I'm her son's father. Sam, you remember that class the came aboard our ship last week?"

"Yeah... the special education kids."

"Well, remember the quiet boy in the back? The one that had the Nikkon camera?"

"Yeah."

"That's Mrs. Wilson's son. She said she recognized me in the photographs. She said she's certain that I'm the boy's father. I tell you Sam... I don't remember her. Yet, I don't remember alot of the girls I dated. Doris has been my everything for the past eight years."

"So, she just up and tells you that you're this kid's father?"

"I think she's needing help... more than financially even. I think her hands are probably full with this boy and she has no one to turn to. She's a widow... but I don't know for how long. Most of the time she is depending on life insurance and pension money just to get by."

"What are you gonna do? You gonna try to get custody?"

"No Sam, that's not feasible right now. Besides, there is no proof that I'm this boy's father. I need to get a paternity test done... then we'll see what happens. I don't think she's overly concerned about me getting emotionally involved. I think she just wants me to meet him, pay my share, and provide my family medical history for her. However, Doris and I have decided to try and help her any way that we can... regardless. I just hate that Doris got dragged into all of this. It's all my fault. If only I could have exhibited some self control." The Skipper laid his head in his hands as he nearly groaned his last response.

"Come on, Skip, I know how you feel," Sam said, laying a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I married Elsa when I was twenty five. We met when I was stationed in Washington. She worked at the commissary there on the base. Before that, I was a bit of cad. Let me tell you though, even with being married, sometimes it was awfully tempting to turn my head. There was this gal down in Costa Rico once that about had her hooks in me... but then I pulled out this one certain picture of sweet Elsa, wearing the biggest smile on her face and holding our dear baby boy. It changed my mind right back around."

"Well, Doris and I are meeting her tonight. Wish us luck," the Skipper said.

"I will," Sam said, "I may swing past St. John's after work and light a candle for the two of you."

"I appreciate that very much Sam," the Skipper said with sincerity, "you'll be in my prayers too. Finding the right woman isn't always easy... plus, you've got the added temptation to compare every woman to Elsa. Another companion is out there for you, I just know it."

"Thank you," Sam replied.

...

Later that afternoon...

Donna stood at the stove, stirring her marinara sauce to keep it from scorching. She turned the burner down on her boiling spaghetti... it needed just a few minutes longer. She went in the living room to find Ryan listening to a Dean Martin record. He rocked back and forth to the time, as he let out a low, monotone hum. At least he wasn't pacing or having an episode. She hoped that he would be calm this evening when Mr. Grumby and his family came over. Then again, it would do well for Jonas to see what Ryan was really like... to see exactly what she was up against every day of her life.

She was a nervous wreck, to say the least. How awkward would it be to see him again after all of these years? It hadn't been very comfortable talking to him over the phone... she imagined seeing him in person would be much more intimidating. Of course, the short time they had went out could barely even be considered a relationship She was surprised that she had remembered him as well as she did when she saw his photograph. Each of them had taken to seeing other people while still seeing each other. She could almost count the number of dates they had on one hand. She wouldn't have minded seeing him more... but it was quite obvious he couldn't focus on one woman at a time. He had been no where near ready to being serious. Well... neither had she. He was just fun to be with. He was a good dancer, good kisser, and good lover. It was only natural that they had drifted apart after a few weeks of seeing each other. Not only that, but she had trouble facing any man... until she met David... after the night she had went to a wild birthday party. The next day found her in one of the hotel rooms where the party had been held. Her blurred and blood shot vision barely made out the figure of a man exiting the room. Over on the night stand had laid a twenty dollar bill.. being that somewhere in her drunken state, she had given this mystery man the wrong idea. The incident had happened weeks after she had stopped seeing Jonas. She often wondered if this mystery man had given her some unknown disease that might have affected her baby. Then again... maybe that was just karma. Maybe that had just been nature's way to teach her a lesson. It wasn't that she didn't love her son the way he was... she loved him dearly. It was just that she felt that in some way her careless actions had damned her son to a life of limitation. It wasn't fair that he never got invited to hang out with the other boys. It wasn't fair that he could barely express what was on his mind. It wasn't fair that no girl would ever go out with him. At that, Donna wasn't even sure how far his interest in girls ran. He had eyes to see and he could spot a pretty girl at twenty paces. He would often grin at them... but beyond that, did he feel anything else? He could never be independent. He would always either live with her... or spend his adult years in an institution. Donna sighed. Either Hell would have to freeze over or she would have to be at death's door before she allowed the former to happen. Ryan was hers to take care of. She would handle him as long as her physical and mental body would allow her to.

She stopped pondering about her past and returned to the kitchen. She turned off both burners and made her way to a hall closet. Getting on her tippy toes, she reached high up until she found two shoe boxes full of pictures. After all, the Grumby's might like to see pictures of Ryan as a baby and a toddler, his first day of school, and photos of him enjoying life only the way he knew how to... by taking pictures, doing puzzles, and listening to records of the old crooners such as Frank, Dean, Nat, Bing... and so on.

She looked through a few of the photos. She smiled as she came across a few of her and David's wedding pictures. She pondered pulling them out... but then decided to keep them in. David was an significant part of Ryan's life. She wanted to tell the Grumby's all about him as well. She sighed as she put the pictures back. What she wouldn't have done to have him there with her now. It would have made this whole ordeal much easier. On her weakest days, David was her solid rock. He could always make everything better. When she'd had enough for one day he would tell her to go take a long walk around the block... perhaps to the park. He would tell her that he would deal with Ryan for awhile. He was constantly worried about her stress level.

Remembering David was always bittersweet for her. Sometimes she loved to just dwell on his memory... other times, she would do everything in her power to keep from having to remember him so much. Sometimes it was just too painful. Now was one of those times. Instead, she decided to rummage through her son's field trip photos once again. After the shock of realizing who the ship's captain was, she hadn't taken a chance to look at all of the photos. She smiled as she shuffled through them, proud as can be at her son's artistic talent. He had a way of capturing all of God's grand creation in film. His shot of a soaring sea gull looked just like a painting. The bird was perfectly centered. Nothing was in the shot except bird and sky. She dwelt a moment on a picture of one of Ryan's classmates. Little Carol Ann Parker was a cute strawberry blonde with Down Syndrome... a nice girl, whose parents that Donna had talked briefly with at a school Open House. She noticed Ryan had three pictures at least of the girl. She smiled. So Ryan did have a little crush after all.

She moved on, looking at all the other pictures: of the captain, his classmates, his teachers, the marine life... she stopped as she came across another picture. It was a man who was pointing out a dolphin to the rest of the kids. Obviously, this had to be Captain Grumby's first mate. He wasn't the little skinny kid that hung around him years ago... that was obvious. Even without seeing him in sixteen years, she was sure that the young man hadn't changed that much. For reasons unknown to her... she studied the picture for a moment, concentrating on his smile. Stranger still, she held the picture back between her ring finger and pinkie as she shuffled through the rest of the photos. She couldn't take too much longer for she had a table to set.

...

The Skipper gripped the steering wheel tightly as he and Doris drove in silence to Donna's house. He was so nervous that he had changed his shirt twice, due to the perspiration that had accumulated from his stress. Finally, Doris broke the silence. She never could stand a silent car ride. She felt that she could cut the tension with a knife. If she could just get her husband to open up to her, perhaps it would help him to work through his anxiety.

"Honey, are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine," he said flatly as he concentrated on the road ahead of him.

"So, what did you say to Jolani? Where did you tell her we were going?" She inquired, this time, laying a hand on his knee to get his attention. He looked at her briefly, smiled, and then looked back to what was ahead of him.

"I told her the truth... I debated making up some story... but I can't expect our children to be honest with us if we aren't honest with them. She's so mature for her age... I figured she could handle it... though I was expecting her to be a little more shocked. All she said was, "I hope things go well, dad." I asked her what she thought about the idea of possibly having another brother all of a sudden. She was silent for a few moments when she said, "I don't know what to think. I've never met him... and he may not be my brother at all. I think I would have to meet him first." I asked if she was disappointed in me, and do you know what she said?" Doris shook her head, not even being able to guess her daughter's response.

"All she said was, "Dad, you're only human. At least you are trying to do what is right now. At least you are stepping up and admitting your mistakes. I love you, Pop. There are two human heroes in my life... you and my birth dad. You're a good man, pop." That's exactly what she said to me." He replied, fighting back the tears that were threatening to form.

Doris smiled at her daughter's response. She was proud that Jolani could be so mature over something so dramatic... so life changing. Even she had reacted in haste. Then again, would Jolani be so understanding if this boy did truly turn out to be Jonas' son? He would be a part of their lives... in fact, even if the boy wasn't Jonas' he was going to be a part of their lives. The two of them had discussed in detail the night before different ways they could help this woman and her disabled child. They both knew there had to be some reason why the two of them had been suddenly thrown into their lives. More and more, Doris' gut told her not to worry. More and more, she felt as if this woman had made some mistake. Surely, she truly thought that Jonas was the boy's father, or the idea of him taking a paternity test would have made her anxiety. Was it likely that Jonas was the only candidate? Probably not. There was something missing... and she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"So, what did she tell Isaac?" Doris asked, trying to to change the subject.

"She told him that we were just going out for the evening. I think she called Nate to see if he would swing by, pick them up, go by Gilligan's and see if Abby, Grace, and Junior wanted to go to the park with them. I'm sure the idea of going to the park had Isaac so thrilled that he is thinking of little else."

"Nate's such a nice boy. Sam always says he's so much like his mother... sweet, compassionate, devoted to his faith... sometimes I feel like I know Elsa. Poor Sam... it must be tough being a single father. I'll bet it will be even harder when Nate leaves the nest. I'm sure he gets awfully lonesome."

"It's funny that you mention it... but Sam was telling Gilligan and I that he's getting back into dating. He hasn't told Nate yet, so don't say anything."

"I won't... but so soon? Elsa has been gone a year, and she went so drastically, so suddenly. How can he even think of just jumping into dating?" Doris crossed her arms and pouted as if someone had offended her.

"Now, what Sam does is Sam's business... I'm happy for him. I think it takes a whole lot of courage to jump back into the dating game after getting your heart broken."

"You mean if I were to die... you would just up and start dating nearly exactly a year after I die?"

"I don't know... but I sure know that if I died, I wouldn't want you to be lonely. I would want someone to come and love you, take care of you, and cherish you. I would be gone. Why would it matter to me? Sam's so lonely, although he tries to hide it. Hey look! There's Donna house. Let's put this discussion on the back burner. We have more important fish to fry right now... so to speak."

"Don't worry, we'll get through this," Doris said as she squeezed his hand in reassurance.

...

Donna had replaced Ryan's photos back in the envelope that they had come in when she picked them up at the drug store. Only two pictures remained in her hand. One was the one of the first mate, pointing out to Mrs. Barbour's class the dolphin that had went sailing through the air... another was a picture of the same man, who had obviously posed for Ryan by making a silly face. As Donna blushed and smiled... she held a hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle. Ryan was calm. There was no need to startle him and break his concentration of what he was currently doing.

Although not looking like him in the least, the man's smile reminded her of David's. David was such a hard working, professional, and business like man. He was one of the best in the field of advertising. He was quite scrupulous when it came to what accounts he accepted.. and to what jingles and sales pitches he thought would be most effective to appealing to consumers. He was staunch and he was crass. Many people quivered in their boots upon sight of him. However, at home, he was the warmest, sweetest, most light hearted gentleman that Donna had ever known. He always knew how to take Ryan's episodes with a grain of salt. He always knew how to have fun with him. Never in the world would there be another man like him.

Donna was drawn out of her musings by a knock on the door. She took one last look at the photographs in her hand, stuffed them in her apron pocket. As she rose to answer the door, she swallowed hard. That had to be Jonas and his family at the door. She breathed a silent prayer, as she reached down in her other pocket to squeeze the little golden crucifix that she kept there. She made her way forward and reached for the door.


	28. Chapter 28

As Donna opened the door, she stood there face to face with Jonas and a woman who obviously must have been his wife. The woman wore a forced smile, as Jonas stood there with a "deer in the headlights" look on his face. Since Mrs. Grumby was wearing a smile, Donna decided to smile as well. Perhaps a warm greeting would bring the Skipper out of the shell shock he must have been feeling right then.

"Please, come on in," Donna said as she stepped aside for the couple, 'did you find the place alright?" She interjected, trying to throw some pleasantries into the mix.

"Yes, thank you," the Skipper replied, "your directions were very precise." He looked to the ground, unable to make eye contact with the woman in front of him. He felt ashamed. Here stood a woman that he had been previously intimate with, and he didn't even remember her. He had to admit, she looked faintly familiar... but other than that, he didn't remember when or how much time he had spent with her.

"So, don't you remember me at all?" Donna finally asked as her blue eyes glared right at the Skipper.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Wilson, but I really don't. I have to admit... this all sort of feels like deja vu. You do look familiar... but I don't recall us having a relationship. That was over fifteen years ago. I had many female companions. Not only that, but with my profession, can you imagine the hundreds of thousands of people I would have met over the years?

"I see," Donna said quietly, "I guess I can understand that. I don't think I could remember every person that had been in my life either. You just stuck out to me. I guess it's because of Ryan... I mean, perhaps if we didn't have him in common... I might not have remembered you either."

The Skipper and Doris glanced at each other and sighed. It was irritating how adamant this woman was about him being the father of her child.

"May we meet Ryan?" Doris interjected before things could get any more awkward.

"Certainly. Right this way," Donna said as she led the two to her little dining room area. There at the table sat a curly headed boy with light brown hair. He rocked back and forth in his seat as his hazel eyes fixated on his grand 500 piece puzzle. The Skipper let out a breath he had been holding, as he studied the boy. It was a small glimmer of hope on his part that the boy didn't look anything like him. It wasn't proof, of course... but he took it as a good sign.

"This is Ryan," Donna said with an air of pride and adoration in her voice. It was quite obvious that no matter what this boy's disability was, she loved him with all of her heart.

"Please, Mrs. Wilson... do you mind if I ask... what's wrong with the boy?" The Skipper asked as he continued to watch the teenager carefully placing pieces into his puzzle.

"Some sort of brain damage... I think. The doctors don't really know. They've just labeled him as re.. re... but he's not! It's something else. I know it is. Kids with mental retardation can speak... they go out and play sports and socialize... some have jobs. Ryan can't do any of those things. He spends most of his whole day listening to music or doing puzzles. Once in awhile... if I think he's calm enough... I'll take him to the park or to the beach and just let him shoot pictures of nature. He loves his camera."

"Hi Ryan," the Skipper said awkwardly, as he tried to get the boy's attention. Ryan made no eye contact with him, but continued to work on his puzzle. At first, the Skipper wasn't sure if Ryan had understood him.

Never looking up, he turned an end piece of his puzzle around in his thumb and index finger. After he was done studying the piece, he placed it in the appropriate spot and uttered a simple "hi" in return. This brought a slight smile out of the Skipper, but at the same time, broke his heart. Donna had said that Ryan's speech was limited... but he couldn't have fathom to what extent those limitations ran. The Skipper brought his eyes up to Doris, giving her a look that said, "now what do I do?". Doris looked at him with empathy. She couldn't even imagine how surreal all of this must have been for her husband. She didn't quite know what to make of it herself. For being a nurse, she still hadn't had much experience with children with birth defects. Many of those children were often referred to a specialist. She had never worked for a Neurologist or a Psychologist. She had studied little about such issues in nursing school... that was reserved in a separate program. All she could do was to hope and pray that things would go well any time they would be spending time with this boy... which they would. The two of them had agreed the night before to do what they could for this woman.

"It's nice to meet you, Ryan," the Skipper continued, "this is my wife, Doris." He said as he pointed. "I'm a... a friend of your mother's. I want to get to know you. I want to be your friend too... I want to help you and your mom out, if I can."

These words touched Donna. Of course, she knew the Skipper was struggling to make small talk with this boy... yet he sounded sincere. What would happen if by some slim chance that her son wasn't his? Where would her help come then? She was almost certain that he was the father... then again, she often wondered with being almost a month over due, shouldn't Ryan have weighed more than seven and one half pounds? She didn't know how much longer she could go on trying to take care of Ryan by herself. Financially, it would get to the point of being impossible. Her health and her sanity were at stake. It wasn't normal for a woman in her early forties not to go out, not to be with other women her age. It was exhausting for her to only be able to rest when Ryan was resting. She was lucky if he slept four hours a night.

 _God, he just has to be the father... he just has to be. I need help. I've been praying for so long... what I really need is another companion... but I'll settle for financial and physical help from Jonas and his wife. At least, it would be a great relief to me and Ryan to know who his father really is... and if it's not him, we're sunk._

 _..._

 _Sam removed his hat as he entered Saint John's. He had meant to come straight away as soon as everything had been in order for the evening. After the last passenger had left the Islander, and after the Skipper had finished his Captain's Log of the day's events, Sam had insisted that the Skipper be on his way and he would take care of making sure the boat was in tip top shape for tomorrow. After that, he had grabbed a quick bite to eat. His intent was to be in prayer before the Grumbys ever reached the Wilson residence._

 _Saint John's wasn't his parish, but it was the closest one to the Marina. After all, if God's spirit dwelt in one cathedral, it should be present in another. This is exactly how Sam felt as he approached the front of the church. Reverently, he made the sign of the cross before kneeling down in one of the pews. He didn't have is Rosary on him, so instead he repeated The Lord's Prayer just above a whisper:_

 _Our Father, who art in Heaven, hallowed by thy name._

 _Thy Kingdom come. Thy will be done on Earth as it is in Heaven._

 _Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us._

 _Led us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. Amen._

 _He made the sign once again before he rose from the place he was kneeling. At the end of the pew, he looked to the cross that was displayed up front. He bent his knee and bowed just before making his way to the back of the church, where a row of candles glimmered in the dimly lit chapel._

 _Returning to his knees, he lit four separate candles: One for the Skipper, one for Doris and the children, one for this boy who didn't know his father, and one for the widow who seemed desperate for answers... who longed for a miracle for someone to come and help her. He uttered a separate prayer for each candle he lit._

 _"_ Heavenly Father, I light this candle for Jonas. He needs you right now. He needs you more than ever. Give him strength and wisdom and the words that you want him to say. Help him to lean on his faith right now. Comfort him and give him peace over this situation. Help him to do your will... no matter how difficult that may be. Help him to accept the challenges this boy may have. Most of all, bless him. Thank you that he and his wife are willing to put their own lives aside to help another. As your son said, "What so ever you have done to the least of these, you have done to me."

He moved on and lit another.

"I pray for Doris, Jolani, and Isaac. These two new people in the Grumby's lives are going to bring about great changes. I thank you that Doris is a woman willing to stand by her husband. I pray that she will be blessed for her submissiveness. It would have been so easy to have nothing to do with situation at all. Instead, she has agreed to help out this family... whether the boy belongs to Jonas or not. I pray that you would grant grace to Jolani and Isaac. Having a new brother or brother figure just out of the blue will be a huge adjustment. I pray that they will be patient and understanding. I pray that they will the extend the love you have put in both of them to this boy. I pray for peace and harmony."

As he lit the third candle, he tried hard to remember which boy was the one in question.

"I pray for this boy, and whatever challenges he faces. God, Heavenly Creator, you knit this boy in his mother's womb... you know him inside and out. Only you can help him to grow and to thrive. Only you know his future. Only you truly know his capabilities. Please, bless him and give him grace. Shelter him from an unkind world."

Tears fell from Sam's face as he spoke these words... but he didn't know why. Something inside of him was touched by this family's plight. Somehow he felt burdened and heavy of heart. A chord of empathy had been struck for this woman and child he had never met. He thumbed away the tear rolling down his chubby cheek before he moved on to the last candle.

"I light this last candle for the mother of this boy. I myself know how hard being a widow can be. My Nate is full grown and a fine young man... I can't imagine how hard this woman's daily life is... having a son who will always need her care. Comfort her in her loneliness. Give her grace on the difficult days. Bring people into her life that will ease the burden. Once again, I thank you that my friends, the Grumbys, are wiling to offer their aide. If there is anything I can do... use me too. In the words of Saint Francis of Assisi, make me a channel of your peace. I pray this in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit. Amen."

...

While the Skipper and Doris watched Ryan doing his puzzle, Donna excused herself to the kitchen to finish dinner. As the Skipper and Doris sat there, they spoke in hushed tones... so as not to let Donna hear them... or on the off chance that Ryan could understand them.

"So, what do you think of all this?" The Skipper asked.

"I'm not quite sure... but I do know we promised God that we would help. We can't go back on that. To tell you the truth, I'm terrified. I don't know how to communicate with this boy. We do have faith on our side though. All we can do is press forward and let God work out the rest."

"He seems calm enough," the Skipper said, as he observed the boy some more, "I guess you're just suppose to stick a puzzle in front of him and problem solved."

"Jonas, I don't think it's quite that easy. If something set him off... well then it's all guess work. Remember, he can't tell anyone what's bothering him."

As if on cue, Ryan began to have a difficult time with one of his center pieces of the puzzle. He had twisted it and turned it every which way to try and get the piece to fit. It didn't help matters that there were dozens of other pieces that looked similar to it. In frustration he began to grunt. Then he began to yell. Throwing the piece down, he began to slam his fist on the table as he grunted. Doris and the Skipper jumped back in alarm and watched helplessly as this teenager began an emotion breakdown. Timidly, the Skipper retrieved the piece of puzzle from the floor and offered to help Ryan put it back.

"Can I... may I... help?" He said, almost as if he feared another negative reaction from the boy. Slowly, he laid the piece back within the frame of the puzzle... finally finding where it was suppose to go. Instead of being happy for the help, Ryan jumped up from the table and began to wail in tears.

"Noooooo!" He screamed and began to stomp his foot. "No! No! No!" Donna came rushing out of the kitchen at the sound of her son.

"What in the world?"

"Donna, I am so sorry. All I did was fit a piece of his puzzle. I thought I was helping him... I swear," the Skipper said, terrified that this woman would start lashing out at him.

"Ryan," Donna said, as she took her son by the shoulders and looked him in the eye, "it's all right! Calm down! You have to calm down." He grunted and fought Donna the entire time, and at this point, Doris and the Skipper neither one knew whether they should jump in to help or not. Finally, Donna was able to drag her son into the living room. She forced him to sit on the couch as she put on a Frank Sinatra record to help him get his bearings. On the inside, she was shaking. He was a tough one to handle, that was for sure. More than that, she was humiliated. She always pictured herself handling these situations better each and every time. However, no matter how much dreaming she did... every episode was a nightmare.

"I'm so sorry," Donna said, almost to the point of tears, as she reentered the dining room. As she plopped down in a chair, Doris came along side of her and draped an arm around her shoulder. For not even knowing the woman, Donna leaned into her embrace out of sheer exhaustion. She muttered her apologizes over and over again through her tears, as Doris and the Skipper looked at each other knowingly... Donna and Ryan were now a permanent part of their lives. God had just confirmed his will, and there was no going back.


	29. Chapter 29

It had been a couple of days since the Grumbys had last seen Donna and Ryan. The rest of their evening there had been quite informative for the both of them. As it turned out, they learned that not only did Ryan anger easily, he also was very particular about what he ate. While Donna and they were having spaghetti, Ryan had hot dogs and some cut up fruit. Donna explained that it wasn't a matter of Ryan not liking spaghetti... he had never tried it. It was more a matter of he didn't like foods that were mixed together, or so it seemed to her. She explained that she could never get him to eat a casserole or soup of any kind. Plain and basic is what he liked the best. He also had a wet napkin at the table with him, or else he would have been wandering to the bathroom every five minutes to wash his hands. Other than that, he had seemed calm the rest of the evening... except for the bathroom accident that Donna had excused herself to go take care of. She apologized as she ushered Ryan into the bathroom with an adult sized disposable undergarment in her hand. Doris teared up at the look of Donna's frustrated and embarrassed expression. She couldn't even image having to do even the most basic things for Jolani and Isaac the rest of her life. Did Donna ever get tired of it? Did she ever wonder "why her"? Did she somehow think she was being punished? Doris thought for a moment that she would most likely feel that way. Even with all the faith that she had, she was certain questions would arise in her mind. She had breathed a silent prayer for Donna, and also that God would help her and her husband have patience and understanding with Ryan.

When Donna had returned, she picked up their conversation where they had left off... just like nothing had ever happened. She showed them baby pictures of Ryan and told them about what age she began to notice that Ryan was different. She told them all about David and how they met and how much she loved him from the very beginning. She told them also about the night Ryan had paced back and forth in front of the window, waiting for David to come home. Except he never did. He had been hit head on by a little old lady who no longer could see well, and who's decision making skills and reaction time had severely declined. She recalled at the hospital how the poor old woman kept saying, "bandage that leg and give him some more aspirin... he'll be alright,". The fact of the matter was that he had died in the ambulance. The impact had punctured a lung and the whole cavity had filled with fluid. The Skipper and Doris squeezed each other's hand, trying their best not to cry. She said the wreck had happened two years ago and that she and Ryan had been on their own ever since. She explained that she hadn't talked to anyone in her family since the time they found out she was pregnant.

"They just flat out disowned me," she had said, "then, when they did meet Ryan... they didn't want to have a thing to do with us. It was by some miracle that I had met David when Ryan was six months old... we were married a few months later. It... didn't take us long to realize that we were made for each other... he even loved Ryan like he was his very own."

That heart breaking visit had been two days ago. Now, here they were again... meeting at the hospital to have the paternity test done. The Skipper was a bit apprehensive as he signed the necessary forms and watched Donna sign the necessary forms on Ryan's behalf. He remembered Donna saying that Ryan would more than likely be frightened to the point of needing to be sedated. He observed the worry and dread on Donna's face, as she sat beside Ryan in the waiting room of the Lab.

When they were finally called back, the Skipper went first. He tried to show Ryan how easy it was and how it didn't hurt him in the least. However, his demonstration hadn't registered with the boy. Upon being sat down at the little table where the Phlebotomist would do her work, he began to kick, buck, and scream. Donna tried to hold his arm still, the Skipper tried to hold his body still as the lab tech tried in vain to get a tourniquet on his arm.

"Come on now," she spoke softly,"I'm not going to hurt you."

"I told you he needed to be sedated!" Donna screamed at the tech in frustration. No matter where she went, her suggestions were never taken into consideration. Some one else always thought they knew better. The barber, the dentist, the eye doctor, the pediatrician all had to learn the hard way a few times before they ever understood that Ryan had to be treated differently than their other clientele. Tears had streamed down her face before two more nurses had been called in.

"How do you expect us to sedate him when he's this wild?" The head nurse said as she struggled to wash Ryan's arm with an alcohol pad.

"He takes it orally. Any cold medicine with a bit of Codine will do... just please... call his physician... he'll approve it," Donna begged, as she tried to calm her son.

Within minutes, the nurse came back with plastic dosage cup full of liquid. Donna took the cup from her and spoke to Ryan in a soothing voice.

"Grape juice, Ryan. Would you like some grape juice? Come on, it's good," she said calmly as she held the cup up to his lips. Ryan slurped the liquid down. He made face as he realized that he hadn't drunk grape juice. However, he was calm as his mother stood there and rubbed his shoulders. After another half hour spent in the waiting room... they had made a second attempt to get Ryan's blood... successfully this time.

...

"Abby. Abby. Abby Gilligan!" Mrs. Appleton, the first grade teacher, said as she tried to get the little girl's attention.

"Yes ma'am," Abby said, as she snapped to out of her zombie like state.

"It's your turn. Would you please spell the word 'neighbor'?"

"Sure. Neighbor. N-E-I...G-H...B-O-R? Neighbor?"

"That's exactly correct. Thank you, Abby," the teacher said. As she had moved on to give a word to Isaac Grumby to spell, her mind was still on little Abigail Gilligan. Her new medication had certainly calmed her down... but now she seemed almost aloof, barely ate her lunch, and the last couple of days had complained of a mild headache. She tried not to worry, for she knew that these behavior medications always needed a period of adjustment. Perhaps though, she should send a note home to her parents...just in case.

...

"No man," Nate said, as he spoke to one of his friend's in the lunchroom, "I decline. You had just better forget about that."

"Oh come on!" His friend Eddie had said as he rolled his eyes. "After all, it is prom. All the guys are going. You pay your share and we'll save a room for you and Jolani... it's the chance of a lifetime. You don't know what you're missing." He told Nate in a sing song voice.

"I don't think so," Nate said, feeling the pressure.

"You love Jolani, don't you?"

"Sure I do."

"It's amazing, man. Talk about an adrenaline rush!"

"I said no. "

"It will be so romantic. Judy is such a sucker for romance...and she's pretty hot, when she wants to be," Eddie said, speaking of his girlfriend and Jolani's best friend.

"No," Nate had said more bluntly this time.

"You're a real stick in the mud. You know that, Harris?"

"I guess I'll just have to be a stick in the mud. I'm saving myself for marriage. So is Jolani. I don't have to go to bed with her to prove I love her. Respecting her wishes proves that I love her."

"You're gonna be the oldest virgin in the world... that is if miss Iron Thighs doesn't beat you to it."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Nate said, getting defensive over the name Eddie had just made for Jolani.

"What I mean is she's too prissy... too pure. You're missing out on alot. Is she ever gonna loosen up?"

"I hope not. Her virtue is one of the things I love about her. For your information, it's not only her, I truly want to wait until I'm married. God willing... it will be with Jolani. Why is this so important to you anyway? What does it matter what I do? Are you so insecure because you can't say no and I can? Are you that uncomfortable with your decisions that you have to get everyone on to your bandwagon?"

Eddie seethed inside. His next comment was made out of nothing but pure spite.

"Forget it. I'll bet you couldn't get in her even if you had a crow bar." He said as he glared at Nate.

Nate had enough. Rising from the lunch table, he shoved Eddie to the ground. He wasn't sure what his next move was going to be. Then Eddie decided for him. In that moment, Eddie got back up and punched Nate in the jaw. Nate threw a punch in turn. He was sick of it. He was tired of being made fun of for dating Jolani. He was sick of being called a square, a geek, a fuddy duddy. He was tired of the names people would call Jolani as well. There was nothing wrong with them. Why couldn't people leave well enough alone? What had made him maddest of all was Eddie's last comment that had sounded more like a challenge to him than anything How dare he say such a thing! Was Eddie implying that he thought Jolani would think he was not good enough for her? Was Eddie saying that even if Jolani didn't believe what she believed or didn't have the convictions she did, she still wouldn't be interested in being intimate with him? Even in the midst of his fight with Eddie, he was shocked with his thoughts. Did he somehow wish, even in his fantasies, that Jolani would let her guard down with him a little more? The thought of it made him ashamed.

...

As Jolani came through the lunch line, she heard the ruckus coming from across the lunch room. There, in the middle of the floor, was her boyfriend and Eddie Hoi. Quickly she laid down her lunch tray at a nearby table and rushed to him. Unsuccessfully, she tried her best to pull the two boys apart.

"Nate, stop it!" She screamed, trying to get ahold of his arm. She stumbled out of the way as she tripped over one of Eddie's legs. Before too long, the school principal had come on the scene.

"That's enough! That's enough, I say!" The principal yelled as he pulled the two boys apart. Immediately, the kids who had been watching the spectacle all scattered back to their respective tables. "Come on, you two are coming with me! Jolani, you had better come along too. I know you were trying to help... but you did get yourself involved in the fight. I"m sorry, but I'm gonna have to call your father as well."

Hanging her head, she followed the principal and the two boys to the office. A lump formed in her throat. Save the time she had received a detention that year, she had never been in trouble at school. What in the world was Pop going to say?

...

Once the ordeal at the hospital had been over with, Donna and Ryan were exhausted... Donna more so for the stress, and Ryan due to the effects of the medication he had been given. The Skipper insisted that the two of them follow him to the Marina and lunch would be on him. By this time, Sam, Gilligan, and Jimmy would be on their lunch. He knew where they would be. They ate at the same place almost everyday.

"You'll like this place," the Skipper said, "they have the best cod in the world."

"I don't know," Donna said with concern, "sometimes Ryan doesn't behave well in public."

"Look at him," the Skipper said, eyeing the boy, who was staring out of his car window with his hands folded in his lap, "he's pretty mellow from that Codine. I'm sure those effects will last for awhile. Come on, how often do you get to eat where you didn't have to fix it and you didn't have to clean up afterwards? It's been a trying day for you too. Give yourself a break."

Finally, she agreed. Smiling, the Skipper got into his car and pulled out ahead of her so she could follow.

...

Sam had been sitting with Gilligan and Jimmy, enjoying a few good jokes, listening to Jimmy talk about how this Summer he was definitely going to move out of his mother's house, and looking at family pictures that Gilligan and Mary Ann had just gotten taken. His laughter ran out and he took a sip of his Dr. Pepper. Suddenly though, he stopped laughing. For approaching their table was his boss, the Skipper, a teen aged boy, and a woman... the most beautiful blonde he had ever seen ... next to Elsa that was.

"Hi everybody," the Skipper said, "may we join you?" The other three men voiced their approval, as the Skipper went to pull a seat out for Donna. Before he could, Sam had jumped up and pulled a seat out beside him. "Everyone, this is Donna and Ryan Wilson. We just got done at the hospital and Ryan over there looks like he is starving... so I thought I would treat them to lunch."

Everyone shook hands with her and told her that they were glad to meet her. When she had gotten to Sam's hand, he could have sworn that Donna had held onto his hand just a bit longer than the other two men. She smiled at him sweetly, as heat rose to her cheeks. Her blue eyes twinkled at him, and he was certain his heart had stopped for just a moment.

"Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you," he said.

"You likewise."

"So... um.. Skip says that Ryan may be his son?" Sam felt foolish. It was quite obvious that's what she thought, or else they wouldn't have all just come from the hospital for a paternity test.

"Uh huh."

"Are you from Hawaii?"

"Born and raised."

 _She's a living doll._ He thought to himself. He had been struggling for something else to say, when he was suddenly interrupted by the head of the Marina.

"Sorry to interrupt your lunch, Sam, but Ohana Central High is on the phone. They say there has been an altercation with your son." Sam sat dumbfounded. What kind of trouble could Nate have gotten himself into. He had always been the model student. He pretty much always did what he was told. He wasn't one for breaking the rules.

"I'm sorry everyone, if you'll excuse me," he said, rising from the table.

"I hope everything's alright," the Skipper said, "do you want me to call you later?"

"Now hold on," the owner said, "Jonas, you have a call on line two."

"I do? From who?"

"You're not gonna believe this... but Ohana Central High."


	30. Chapter 30

Sam looked at the Skipper, and the Skipper looked at Sam. Puzzled looks from everyone floated around the table... each person wondering why both men had gotten a call from the school.

"Donna, I'm terribly sorry," the Skipper said, "I wanted to take this time to get to know you and Ryan a little better. It's just, it's the school calling... I have to find out what's going on."

"No need to apologize. I completely understand. I hope everything is alright though," she said as she began to rise from the table and motioned for Ryan to follow.

"Now wait a minute," the Skipper said, "I still would like the two of you to have lunch."

"I can't afford this place. Besides, I don't want to intrude on these two gentlemen's lunch," Donna said, referring to Gilligan and Jimmy.

"You're not intruding," Gilligan said, "is she, Jimmy?" Jimmy shook his head no.

The Skipper pulled out some money, enough that he thought that Donna and Ryan could get something fairly decent.

"Here, I want you to take this and get yourself and Ryan something really good."

"I can't take your money."

"Of course you can. I want to help you and Ryan... whether he's my boy or not. Besides, I said I was treating you to lunch. I don't go back on my word."

"Thanks," she replied humbly.

Before the two men left to go receive their phone calls, Sam had given Donna another tender glance. There was something about her that stirred him up... even though she was a stranger to him.

"Here," Sam said, pulling out a bit of money as well, "get yourself and your son some dessert. I recommend the banana splits. They put everything on them."

"I really can't take your money," she said in shock, "I don't even know you."

"It's alright," Sam assured her, "any friend of Skip's is okay in my book."

"No really..."

"Please," he begged, " I get offended pretty easy when someone turns down one of my good gestures." He smiled to show her that he was only teasing.

"Okay," she said as she blushed once again, "thank you." _What a nice man!_ She thought.

Without another response, both men made their way to the main office to speak with the principal of the school.

"It was really nice to meet you," Donna called after Sam, but deep inside she knew he was too far away now to have heard her.

...

Sam and the Skipper drove in silence for a few minutes as they were on their way to the high school. Not much had been said on the phone, except that each child had been in a fight and that they needed to be sent home for the day. Each man wondered what in the world had gone on... especially since the incident involved both of their children. Neither one of them took to fighting. Both of them despised violence. It was finally the Skipper who had spoken up. The only reason he had was because he had been assuming the worst.

"So help me, Sam, if that boy of yours laid one hand on my daughter..."

"Now just a minute! Nate's a gentleman. He loves Jolani. You ought to know that! He would never do anything to hurt her."

"How do you explain them being involved in the same fight? Believe me, I've taught my little girl to protect herself."

"Oh please, Jonas! Would you stop jumping off the deep end? I thought you trusted Nate."

"I do... yet, he is still a man. No matter how good he is, or how well he presents himself, or how well he treats my daughter... he is still a man."

"You're right, Skip. You're absolutely right. I guess since he's my boy... sometimes I feel like he can do no wrong. I'd like to hope it's nothing like that. Perhaps, he was protecting her. That sounds more like my Nate."

"Yeah, that does sound more like Nate... but I'm gonna have to pray really hard that I don't kill the kid Nate was protecting her from."

"You're not gonna kill anybody, Skip. You're all blow and everybody knows it. Why, you wouldn't hurt a fly."

"For my wife and kids I would. You had better believe I would." There was a few more moments of awkward silence before Sam decided to change the subject.

"So, how did the paternity test go?"

"Well, they sure had one heck of a time getting a blood sample out of Ryan. He's not a large kid, but he's almost like the Incredible Hulk when he's mad. It took two nurses, Donna, and I to try and get him settled down."

"The poor woman. She has her hands full, doesn't she?" The Skipper looked at his First Mate slyly. He saw what was going on. Sam was trying to pull Donna into the conversation... on purpose. It hadn't escaped him how Sam had went well out of his way to be congenial to Donna. He fought the urge to grin.

"I suppose she does. She's cooped up in that house all of the time... you know, I was thinking that perhaps on Sunday we could take the Islander out for a little private tour? You know, my family, you and Nate, and Donna and Ryan. It would give everyone a chance to get to know each other."

"That sounds like a great idea!" Sam said a little too enthusiastically. "Well, I'll have to make sure Nate and I aren't doing anything." He said more nonchalantly this time. This time, the Skipper burst into laughter.

"Sam the Ham, that's what I ought to call you. Could you have been anymore obvious at lunch that you were trying to show off for Donna?"

"I was not!" He said indignantly.

"Oh sure, you're always pulling out chairs and buying desserts for strange women and their kids."

"I was being nice. The way you described her, it sounds like she's had a rough life. It's not easy being a widow. Believe me, I know."

"Uh huh," the Skipper said as he decided to drop the subject. The school was now in sight. It was time for the two of them to put away their male shenanigans and remember the issue at hand.

...

As they entered the school, the first sight they saw was Jolani, Nate, and another boy sitting on a bench just outside of the principal's office. Nate and the other boy were looking at each other with sheer contempt, as Jolani sat off to the side just a bit, her head hanging down and her bottom lip quivering just a bit.

"Just what in the world went on today?" The Skipper asked as he approached Jolani.

"I'll tell you later, Pop. Right now, the principal is waiting to talk to you and Mr. Harris. You'll have to wait a minute. He's talking to Mr. Hoi right now."

The Skipper made a face and rolled his eyes and he looked over at the boy sitting to Nate's left. Somehow, he just knew that this boy had started all the trouble some how. It just wasn't in Nate's nature to cause trouble. He certainly knew that Jolani would know better than to pick trouble with a boy that was so much bigger than her. The Skipper threw the boy a scowl and the kid gulped. He was well aware that Jolani's dad was a former Navy Captain. He was also well aware that Mr. Grumby was very protective of Jolani. He was one Papa Bear that nobody would have the good sense to mess around with. He had heard stories from Kyle Burton and Clint Westmore... two boys that had been interested in Jolani once. Clint had said that he had forbidden Jolani to go out with him, while Kyle had said that on more than one occasion he had been told "Stay away from my daughter", even though they belonged to the same youth group.

Sam noticed that Nate had a bit of fear in his eyes as he glanced toward the Skipper. What in the world was he afraid of? If Nate had been protecting Jolani like he thought he had, there was no reason for him to be afraid. None what so ever. What would Nate have done to make him fearful of the Skipper... especially since he admired the man so much? Perhaps it was just the fact that whatever he had done, Jolani had somehow gotten involved with it.

They hadn't waited long when they saw a middle aged Hawaiian man in a suit come out of the office. The displeased look on his face told everyone that he must have been Mr. Hoi. He grabbed Eddie up by the arm and started to head toward the door. Before he did though, he turned around and spoke to the Skipper.

"I am sorry for my son's careless words. I've raised him better," the man said, looking down. Before the Skipper could even respond, the man walked away quickly with the boy. A look of shame covered the man's face. Now the Skipper was really puzzled.

...

As Sam and Nate had been called into the office, the Skipper sat with his daughter in silence. He saw the look of distress on the young girl's face. Was she forlorn by the thought of being in trouble? Had Nate or the other boy done something to her to upset her somehow. He just didn't know. One thing he did know was that his daughter had never failed to come to him with a problem. What would it hurt if he just one more time asked Jolani what had happened? Of course, he would know soon enough from the principal. He just wanted Jolani's point of view.

"Sweetheart, won't you please tell me what happened?" He said as gently as he knew how. Jolani sighed and shrugged her shoulders. The Skipper took this as a bad sign until she finally spoke up.

"They were fighting over me," she muttered, "Eddie said some very rude things about me and Nate shoved him. Eddie threw the first punch... all I was trying to do was break up the fight. I swear that's all I did."

"I believe you," the Skipper said, placing a hand on Jolani's shoulder, "So, what did this Eddie say about you?"

Jolani's cheeks turned bright pink. This was such a delicate matter, and her father of all people was the last person she ever expected to have to discuss this with. She would have been more comfortable if it had been mama there.

"All week long Eddie has been trying to get Nate to... well you see... he's been wanting to get Nate to pitch in on something that some of the other guys are pitching in on. Nate won't do it... he stood his ground and told Eddie no."

"Pitch in on what?" The Skipper said with curiosity. "Are they gambling? Buying drugs? What is it?" Jolani gulped and licked her lips as she attempted to explain.

"No pop, Eddie wanted him to pay for a hotel room... for after prom," she said more quietly this time. She looked down at the ground upon noticing her father's face starting to turn red.

"Well..." the Skipper managed to squeak out, "I'm proud of Nate for saying no. You've got a real good boyfriend there. It's not easy to say no when the pressure is on. I still don't understand how that led to a fight, and why that boy called you names. May I asked what he called you?"

"Pop, you have to promise not to blow your top... and you have to promise not to go to Eddie's house to confront him," Jolani stated in a panic. Whatever this boy said had to be pretty bad if she thought the Skipper would naturally want to retaliate.

"I promise, I won't do anything to the boy."

"He... he called me... an "Iron Thighs"... and he told Nate that he thought Nate couldn't get into me even if he had a crow bar," Jolani admitted as tears began to stream down her face. The nerve of that kid! The Skipper was sorely tempted to go back on his promise to Jolani. What a terrible thing to say about someone. Some how, though, he had to convey to Jolani that instead of being offended by this boy's words she should turn it around and take it as a compliment... if at all possible.

"I can see now why Nate hit the guy. That was pretty rotten and terribly mean. I'm so sorry Jolani... but you know, that kid can think whatever he wants. It doesn't change the fact that you are growing into a woman with virtue and standards. I'm very proud of you. It's not easy to say no to temptations and peer pressure... especially at your age. I think you and Nate are both doing the right thing by standing your ground on this issue. What I can't understand is why the boy had been possessed to even say those things. It was Nate that told him no, correct?"

"Yes... but Nate had been getting frustrated. He had popped off to Eddie something about him not being able to control himself and not being able to say no, and that was the real reason he wanted us to get a room. He and Judy got a room, do you think he feels guilty about it?"

"Perhaps... and I think Nate was right. This Eddie guy knows Nate is a good kid. He probably figured if he could get Nate to mess up, then what he was doing wouldn't look so bad."

"I'm scared for Judy. Don't get me wrong, I definitely want to wait until I'm married to do those things... but it's more than that. The thought of it absolutely scares me to death. Dad, is there something wrong with me for feeling that way? I sometimes feel like there is because I hear the others girls talk about what they do with their boyfriends. They act like it's no big deal... but it is, isn't it?"

"You better believe it's a big deal," he said, "there is nothing wrong with what you are thinking and feeling. Sweetheart, virginity is something you can't get back once it's gone. It's an important decision whether to be intimate with somebody or not... and it should never be seen as a game. You have to believe me when I tell you that. You give up part of your soul as well as your body. If you're not with the right person and you're not ready, it leaves you feeling empty." Jolani sat there, taking in every word her father was telling her. She knew that he knew from experience. As of right now, the man was probably wondering in the back of his mind the results of the paternity test he had taken that morning. She realized he would probably have to wait one agonizing week before he would ever find out. She respected his advice and took it to heart.

"Thanks pop," she said as she wiped her eyes and threw her arms around her dad. Things were much clearer for her now.

...

As Sam and Nate exited the principal's office and Jolani and the Skipper were called in, Nate glanced at Jolani, squeezed her right hand, and kissed her cheek.

"Jolani, I'm so sorry about all of this. I really wished you hadn't tried to pull us apart. I don't want you to get in trouble," he said with a solemn look.

"It's alright," she said assuredly, as she squeezed his hand in return, "I didn't like seeing my boyfriend getting beat up. I'll be ok... I'll get through this, no matter what the punishment is."

"Jolani, I'm sorry... but Eddie and I both got banned from the prom this weekend. I know you were looking forward to it and that you have your dress and everything... if it's not too late, you could probably still go with Kyle."

"Well, the dress is mine. It'll keep until you can take me to my Junior prom," she said with a smile. Her smile had warmed Nate's heart and he smiled right back at her.

...

On the way home, Sam had been pretty silent as he drove his son's car. He just couldn't get over the fact that Nate had been fighting. Then again, he couldn't really be angry at him. He was defending his girlfriend's honor. What was he suppose to have done... just stood by and let that punk say what he wanted about Jolani? Even though Jolani wasn't his daughter, he was very fond of that kid. She was the perfect girl for his Nate. She was a sweet girl that came from a good family. It hurt him when he had heard the names that Eddie Hoi had called her. Why, Sam thought he would have liked to deck that boy himself if he had been there to hear it.

Their silence was broken when Nate, who up to this point had been staring out the window, decided to speak up.

"Um dad, can I...can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, you can ask me anything. I don't know if I'll have an answer... but you can ask me."

"Well, you know, it's only been a few months since I decided that the priesthood wasn't for me, right?"

"Sure... are you regretting that decision?"

"No," Nate said, shaking his head, "in fact, I'm becoming quite curious about Jolani's religion... I hope you don't mind me saying so."

"I don't mind. They believe in God as much as we do... I get the feeling, though, that you're not wanting to discuss religion."

"No dad, I'm not. You see, when I thought I was being called to the priesthood I didn't give females much thought. To me, they were lovely creatures, but they were just there. Now, it's like I'm feeling things, thinking things that I believe I shouldn't think. Well... I was wondering...is it wrong... to wonder what "it's" like?"

"Son, you're an eighteen year old boy. I'd be severely worried about you if you didn't wonder about such things."

"Well then, is it wrong to wish that you were ignorant and didn't know any better? Is it wrong to wish you had never learned in church about fornication... to wish you were as clueless as the other guys about that matter?"

"I don't know what to tell you about that, son. The fact remains though is that you do know. You happen to believe it's wrong to have sex outside of marriage, and you should never go against that. All that will bring you is grief. The truth is, I really had no idea you were feeling this way. I wished you would have come and talked to me. Does Jolani know you feel this way?"

"No sir, I can't bring myself to discuss it with her. I don't want her to think I'm a pervert. I'm afraid I'll scare her away if I told her. I really do love her though, dad. I would never do anything to her to spoil her reputation, or to cause her to go against something she believes in. As her boyfriend, I feel like I should pray for her and encourage her... not cause her to sin."

"Nate, you really are a good boy." This comment from his father made Nate smile.


	31. Chapter 31

The Professor sat alone at the counter of the little coffee shop, the one not too far from the UCLA campus. He just had another meeting with the head of the Theology department there. Today, they had been discussing the qualifications for an animal sacrifice... according to the customs of the law. The Professor had found the discussion quite interesting... yet, something about it hadn't quite whet his appetite. How did those people of old truly know if their sacrifice was acceptable? Did they ever feel reconciled once the sacrifice was offered? How could anyone put that much faith in a high priest to really believe that he was good enough to be a "go between" for him and God?

He then pondered the sermon he had heard last Sunday at one of the churches he had visited. It had been about a son who had wanted everything that had been coming to him right then. He gave no regard to his father's feelings, or to anyone else in the family for that matter. Instead, he had struck out on his own... leaving behind his family. He squandered every cent his father had given him on frivolous living. The professor pondered this, as he assumed that the boy must have been given a small fortune. Having a good time was one thing... but to blow it all in a short amount of time was quite another. Yet, the Professor could relate to this young man. His Father in Heaven had graced him with a brilliant mind, a wonderful wife, and two wonderful children... yet, up until recently he hadn't seen them as gifts. He had taken the credit for himself. These were things that he had acquired on his own... or so he had thought. More and more, he was beginning to see that it was God, not man, that held everything together.

Now, his family were separated... just for the time being. Counseling had been going well, and the Professor had high hopes of Ginger and the children coming back home within the month. He was eager for them to share in the new discovers he had made since the time Ginger had declared that they separate. Of course, the Professor was still a novice at this faith thing... but he was getting it little by little. This brought him back to his thoughts about the sermon he had heard. The point of the story wasn't that the boy had left home and had squandered everything... the point had been that he had decided to return home to beg his father's forgiveness. What reception he would receive, he did not know... but he was willing to accept anything as long as he would be allowed to come back home.

 _The only sacrifice He wants from me... is me!_ The professor finally realized. Up unto this point, he had been praying nightly that he would do anything to have Ginger back. He would give up on science, give up his research... he had already given up a premium position at UCLA for the sake of their marriage. All Ginger really wanted was him. That's all God really wanted too. He didn't want the Professor explaining Him away or taking credit for blessings that were obviously from Him. It was just like in the story. When the boy went home, his father rushed out to meet him. He threw a party, dressed his son in the finest clothes, and returned him to his previous position. He had asked the boy for nothing in return.

 _Well... here I am God. You can have me. I don't know how you're going to fix me... but I suppose you are capable of doing whatever it is you want to do._ He prayed as he stirred more sugar in his coffee. He felt some lighter after his prayer. He didn't truly understand what he was suppose to do next, but at least having his eyes opened to something new made his heart glad.

...

Mr. Howell sat out on the patio with his wife, just watching the birds go by. As of lately, it seemed that Lovey could spend hours on end just watching one bird after another flying to and fro in their garden. She had always loved bird watching though. He often wondered if her thoughts ever wondered to the colorful birds back on the island. That had been one way that Lovey had found to cope with their primitive surroundings... that and party planning were her main outlets for making their island home just a bit more civilized.

"Lovey dear, how are you feeling today?" He asked as he gently patted his wife's hand. Mrs. Howell pulled her attention away from the birds, and instead gazed at her husband. She smiled at him sweetly before she answered.

"Why I'm fine, Thurston dear. Why shouldn't I be? It's a perfectly splendid day! Look, not a rain cloud in the sky! I was sure the weather report said there would be a spring shower today... Thurston, shall I call Millie to bring us more tea and cookies?"

"No, my love, I'm just fine," Mr. Howell said with a smile. His rattled nerves calmed a bit as it seemed that Lovey was having one of her good days. All day she had been the Lovey Howell he had known and loved all these years. However, he knew that one day depending on these good days would become less and less until they disappeared once and for all. Then, what would he do? He couldn't bear the thought of Lovey becoming a stranger... but then, he remembered that he would be the one that would be the stranger. He had to be the one to love her no matter whether she knew who he was or not.

 _Dear God, I'm afraid... afraid of the unknown. Just what kind of road will this disease take us down? For the first time in my life, I feel helpless. Don't leave me... stay with me... watch over my dear Lovey. Amen._

 _..._

 _The bell above the coffee shop door jingled. he Professor paid no attention to it. He was lost in his own thoughts, wondering how in the world it was physically possible for a man to be dead for three days, then suddenly be alive. It was a real struggle for him to separate the natural from the supernatural, and to look past the laws of physics straight into the abilities of God. Only when he felt a tap on his shoulder was he brought from his musings._

 _"Professor Hinkley?" The sweet and familiar voice spoke softly. The Professor turned to see Laura standing there. At first, he was shocked to see her. He would have thought that the negative attention they had both received from the tabloid article, she would have stayed as far away from him as she possibly could._

 _"Hello Laura," he choked, "what... what are you doing here?" Without even being asked to, she sat down beside him._

 _"_ I need to talk to you... that is... if you'll allow me to do so."

The Professor gulped. He knew he was taking a chance by being in Laura's presence. Even with his new faith in God, he struggled with the attraction he felt with her being near. She was still as lovely as ever.

"Ok... but we can't talk long. I'm on my way to a counseling session... a marriage counseling session!" He emphasized.

"I wanted you to know, that for the past couple of months I have been employed by Dr. Halcomb. He and his wife hired me to take care of their three children."

"Well, that sounds like a wonderful opportunity."

"I thought it was too... at first... but now..." Laura stopped as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"What? What's wrong?" The Professor replied sympathetically. He had to be careful to keep his guard up, no matter what was troubling Laura.

"He makes advances at me all of the time. He grabs me and touches my rear end. He pushes past me so he can rub against my chest . He tries to act like it's an accident and a misunderstanding when I tell his wife... and she believes him. I know better though. Once he was drunk and forced me to kiss him."

"Why don't you quit? That would be the logical thing to do."

"He said that he would tell his wife that I'm making advances toward him... and that she would believe him, given that my reputation is that of a homewrecker. Professor Hinkley, he is the one who tipped off the photographer. I know he is! He let it slip one night when he was full of gin. He said, if he could get you out of the way, then he would be able to hire me."

The Professor's blood boiled. He was almost certain that Evan Halcomb was responsible for the tabloid fiasco... but he could never prove it. Now that he knew, and the reasons why, he almost couldn't keep his anger at bay. He had to remember though, that Evan was a greedy and lustful man. How could he know any better? Yet, that didn't help Laura out any. The poor woman was being blackmailed, but somehow, there had to be a way out for her.

"I'm... I'm not sure what I can do for you...Laura," he spoke, his mouth becoming increasingly drier as his throat tightened, "I've not had any contact with Evan since I resigned from UCLA."

"I didn't come to you for answers, Roy," she said, getting a little more familiar with him, "I was just letting you know that he was the snitch... and why he did it. Perhaps, you and Mrs. Hinkley can press some sort of charges... slander perhaps. You and I both know nothing happened between us." As she said this, she gazed directly in his eyes. The Professor shrunk back slightly as he raised his coffee cup to his lips. Hot liquid seeped over the sides as his hand shook.

"Roy, are you alright?" Laura said, as she touched his hand. "What's the matter?"

"I think...I think you had better go now," the Professor said sternly.

"Please don't send me away," she begged, "I need a friend right now. I need you... and for what it's worth... I love you. I didn't mean to fall in love with you...I just did. I've thought of nothing but you since the day you fired me. I miss talking to you, and seeing your smiling face, or watching you interact with your children."

"You need to go," he said once again, "I may be separated, but I am still married. Ginger and I are making great progress... and I am not willing to sabotage that. She may come home soon. Besides, I have been spending a lot of time questioning things like where I stand in my faith, and contemplating what is truly right and wrong. To entertain any of the things you are telling me are definitely wrong. I'm sorry... I can't see you any more. More over, we can't be friends any more... we just can't. It's too detrimental to my relationship with Ginger... and my children."

"You mean to tell me that you felt nothing when we were together? I felt something. I was pretty certain it was mutual. I never pursued it because you were married. Just think about... okay? She's not home yet. I would never leave you like she did. I would never put my work first. I would take care of you, take total interest in you, and you would be treated like a king every night... if you know what I mean."

"Laura, go!" He said, pointing toward the door. "God put Ginger and I together for a reason, and I mean to stay with her. I can't deny that I felt things for you... but I was wrong...dead wrong. Ginger is my wife, and I promised on the day I married her to remain faithful to her... and her only!"

Laura hung her head. There was nothing else she could say. Just as she turned around, the bell above the door jingled again. This time, Laura was shocked to be standing face to face with Mrs. Hinkley herself. She was speechless, as her mouth hung agape as she stared at the famous red head.

...

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Ginger seethed as she slowly approached Laura. Without even flinching, she arose from her seat and walked straight towards Ginger. She took one last, longing look back at the Professor, then looked back to Ginger.

"Mrs. Hinkley," she said boldly, "I'm in love with your husband. I tried my best to hide it... but I couldn't any longer. I had to tell him. I had to see if he would give me a chance. You're lucky, Mrs. Hinkley... he turned me down flat. He truly loves you. He's determined to make things right with you. He's a very good man indeed. I wish... I wish I could have met him before you did... but anyway... you won't be seeing me anymore. I promise to never come anywhere near the two of you ever again. I love him enough to let him go. You win." She brought her hands up in surrender as she side stepped Ginger, making her way out of the coffee shop with tears in her eyes.

As soon as Laura was out of sight, Ginger looked to her husband, who now looked fearful and perplexed by everything that just happened. Instead of a harsh glance, she gave a warm look of love.

"Ginger, she just showed up... I swear. I tried to get her to leave sooner," the Professor confessed profusely.

"I know," Ginger said with a slight grin, "I wasn't spying on you. I'm here to give you a message. I figured this is where you came on Friday afternoons. You still meeting with Dr. Heinburg?" She asked, referring to the Professor of the Theology department.

"Indeed I am," the Professor said, inviting Ginger to sit. He then ordered her a cup of Earl Grey with two sugars and a dash of cream. Ginger blushed. He still remembered her preferred hot beverage of choice. "So, you say you have a message for me? Are the children all right?"

"Of course the children are fine! They are with mother and dad. That wasn't my message. I just wanted to let you know that I cancelled our counseling session for today."

The Professor was stunned. He abruptly set his cup down and slammed a hand on the counter.

"You cancelled? Ginger, why would you do that! We are making great strides! Now, it's vitally important that we go to every meeting that we possibly can!" He protested.

"I can't," Ginger said nonchalantly as she sipped her tea, "I'm busy this afternoon."

With a hurt look in his eyes, the Professor quietly replied, "Busy?". He was disappointed. Had Ginger not learned anything? Had her work become more important than their marriage once again?

"Busy doing what?" He asked indignantly.

"Busy moving," she said with a smile, "come to mother and dad's with me to help me pack. The children and I desperately want to come home."


	32. Chapter 32

****Okay, so the first part of this chapter isn't going to seem to match with the rest of the chapter. Some of it will pertain to oil anointing as well as the ability to speak in tongues... common practice for many who are Pentecostal or Assemblies Of God. If anyone wants to discuss this topic more, please PM me, because I am fascinated by the practice itself and sometimes it's something I ponder on. Blessings to all and sorry for a delayed update.****

Though a rain shower had befallen Honolulu than morning, the afternoon had turned out to be beautiful. It was going to be a great day to take the Islander out for the afternoon. However, in Doris' heart, it was still raining. She had tried hard to listen to the sermon that morning, and she had tried to allow the music to soothe her soul... and it had, temporarily, for the time they had been there.

She wasn't looking forward to this outing with Donna and Ryan. In fact, she had to squelch her jealousy. The last thing she wanted was for Ryan to be Jonas' biological son. THEY were the ones that were suppose to have a child together, not him and some random person from his past. Their child had been taken to Heaven before they could even meet him. The whole situation might have been easier to take if Jonas had been in love with Donna at one point and time, but he hadn't. She was never his wife. She could barely be called a girlfriend. The little amount of time they had spent together could barely constitute as a relationship.

She knew her feelings were wrong, and she tried to bear in mind that Donna and Ryan needed their help. The day she had met Donna, she could tell the woman was physically and mentally exhausted, in spite of the smile she had plastered on her face. Ryan's condition completely broke her heart. If it wasn't for these two factors, she imaged her jealousy would be ten times worse. Of course, she wasn't afraid of losing her husband. He loved her completely. Nor, was she jealous of the time that would be invested in this family. She had agreed to helping Donna and Ryan out. After all, they had been placed in their lives for a reason. It all boiled down to the fact that she hadn't been able to carry the son that she had so longed for. If she was honest, she wasn't really mad at Donna at all. She wasn't even mad at Jonas. She was mad at herself.

She felt as if she had let Jonas down somehow... but the miscarriage hadn't been her fault. She had done everything the Professor had told her to do to ensure a safe pregnancy, though she was older. From the time he had found out that he was going to be a father, Jonas had treated her like a little China doll, making her constantly rest, encouraging her to get fresh air and plenty of healthy food. The rest of her friends had been supportive as well. Gilligan never let her lift a finger, the Professor frequently checked the baby's heartbeat, Mary Ann brought her healthy snacks, and Ginger and Mrs. Howell would pamper her with herbal teas and massage. In her mind, she couldn't imagine what else she could have done differently... except for maybe if they had been on the mainland she could have been referred to a specialist. No specialist was available where they were. For years she had convinced herself that perhaps no one was at fault. It was just one of those things. Things happen sometimes that just couldn't be explained. She sometimes wondered if Johnny would have spent most of his life suffering if he had lived. After all, they had no idea what had caused him to pass. Now, after all these years, she had allowed her mind to slip back into the idea that she had done something wrong, or maybe was being punished. Why else would she and her husband's child be taken away, only to grant him with a son by a woman he barely knew?

Of course, they had Isaac... and he was an incredible kid! She and Jonas loved him with their heart and soul, and had from the moment his mother had chosen Doris and Jonas to be Isaac's adoptive parents. They had loved him even before they had ever met him. The day she first held him in her arms, she felt that mother and son bond immediately. It hadn't felt as if she was holding another woman's son. That was something she had feared... that she might be tempted to compare Isaac to Johnny. She never had though, not once in the seven years that he had been with them. Though now, she was comparing Johnny to some boy who may or may not be Jonas' son.

"Doris, I have the car all packed up. Are you about ready?" The Skipper said as he popped his head into their bedroom. The sudden sound of his voice had caused her to jump. She pulled her thoughts away from her jealousy and her departed son, and instead focused on her husband.

"Yeah, I'm ready," she said flatly. Was this her subtle way of tipping off to Jonas that she wasn't necessarily thrilled about tagging along on this venture?

"Hey, what' the matter?" The Skipper asked as he laid a gentle hand on his wife's forearm.

"I'll be honest. I really don't feel like going on this outing. Every time I see that woman, I'm gonna be reminded that she was able to give you what I couldn't. Oh sweetheart! I wanted to give you a child. I really did," she said as she tried in vain to fight her tears.

"Sweetheart, you did give me children... three wonderful children in fact. Just because Johnny died and just because Jolani and Isaac aren't biologically mine doesn't mean that I don't love them every bit as much as any other parent would. Besides, Ryan may not be mine. I've got a feeling that maybe he isn't. Please, don't cry anymore." This time the Skipper lifted her chin and forced her to look at him. "Hey, I need you. I need your support and your presence. Please come along. We don't have to stay out on the water more than a couple of hours. Please? Don't make me beg... I was never very good at begging." He smiled at this comment, and in turn, caused Doris to smile. She brought her eyes up to him as the corners of her mouth slowly turned upward. She never said yes, but only nodded her head in agreement.

"Come here," he said as he wrapped an arm around her and led her over to their bed. He instructed her to sit. As she took her place on the edge of the bed, the Skipper went over to their night stand and pulled out a small bottle. It's contents contained olive oil that had been prayed over. Last month, a missionary from Greece had been to their church, and had given each member a small bottle of authentic Greek olive oil. The Skipper placed a small amount of oil on his middle finger and index finger. After placing the bottle into his pocket with his ungreased hand, he took his thumb and spread the oil over to his ring finger and pinkie as well. He then sat beside Doris and laid his hand on her forehead, while tenderly holding one of her hands with the other. He began to pray for her, as he asked God to take away Doris' jealousy, guilt, and oppression.

A tear slipped down her cheek as she silently prayed along with him, agreeing that God would surely do the things her husband was asking for. She could feel her husband's fervent prayer beginning to heal her hurting soul. As she felt God's love wrapping all around her the prayer that she had been whispering in English suddenly changed; as beautiful words that she knew only her God understood began to tumble out of her mouth. She never could quite explain it to another human soul just how she did it... it just happened, as she would often just open up her soul. It wasn't a gift that she could turn on and off like a faucet either. One minute she would be praying aloud and any one in the room could understand what she was saying... then before she knew it, she was uttering words that weren't her own. She had no control over it, and would never have the ability to repeat what she had just said... even if she had been brazen enough to try. After a few minutes, it was as if her body and tongue knew when to stop, as her prayer returned to a very understandable "Thank you, Jesus" and "Hallelujah".

As the Skipper had uttered an "amen", he squeezed Doris' hand and gave her a little smile. Praying with his wife and over his wife hadn't always been easy for him. It seemed like not too long ago that he would have absolutely refused to pray aloud in front of any one... save the blessing over meals, which was pretty routine and basic. He had always struggled with showing too much emotion. Not so much the emotions he showed to his family and friends, but more the emotions that would cause him to cry: tenderness, sorrow, regret, sadness... or even his deep love for a God that was mostly referred to as a "He". Perhaps that was why his care and concern for Gilligan always came about in the form of ridicule and tough love. For he did love Gilligan.. he loved him like a son, and deep down always had worried about his safety and well being. He was a man... a military man... he had to be tough. Even the first time he had shed a tear during an altar call, his cheeks had flamed hot and had turned pink. His feet stayed firm to the ground, as little Jolani pulled on his hand. "Go on up, Pop.' she had begged him. He fought his feeling a few more times before he had caved. He had felt humble, and weak inside, as he had to finally admit that he needed God, he needed a Savior, and that (Heaven forbid it) the Spirit's nudging had touched him and softened his heart and his countenance... not an easy thing to do for a tough guy.

"Come on, Sweetheart," Doris said before gently kissing her husband, "let's get this over with."

...

Once arriving at the Marina, the Grumby's noticed that Sam and Nate were already there. Upon spying them, Jolani ran ahead and flew into Nate's open arms. He held her for a moment before giving her a quick kiss on the lips. He would have liked more... but he didn't dare give her a longer kiss in front of his dad or Jolani's parents.

"Ew sick!" Isaac had squealed. "You guys are disgusting!" Jolani made a face, but Nate just chuckled.

"Little bro, one day you're gonna love kissing girls... I promise, it will happen one day," Nate told him as he tousled the young boy's hair.

"The boat's all ready Skip," Sam replied, "Mrs. Wilson called. She thinks she's gonna be a little late. Her boy is being a bit uncooperative today." The Skipper sighed at this news. All he needed was for Ryan to have one of his episodes out at sea. He didn't even know how to handle him, and neither did any one else for that matter. Donna would be the only one who would even have a clue as to how to calm him down.

Sam, on the other hand, was grinning from ear to ear. It had been nice to talk to Donna for the few minutes that he had gotten to. Her voice was so soft... so sweet sounding. Hopefully she was as nice in person as she had sounded on the phone. Sam was anxious to meet this Donna once again. The first time they had met, they had only spoken for a few brief minutes before he and the Skipper had been called away. Of course, she and Ryan had been at Mulligan's Cafe per the invitation of the Skipper. They had been there to get to know Jonas better... but it had been a happy coincidence that he had been there as well. The woman had very lovely eyes too, he had to admit.

"Well, let's start boarding," the Skipper decided, "I have some things in the car to bring aboard. Will you help me unpack Sam?"

"Sure Skip."

"Nate, would you see if Doris needs any assistance with aunt Helen? She may have a bag of extra medicines and ointments for her?"

"Sure, Captain Grumby. I'd be glad to," Nate replied, as he sprinted over to where Doris and Helen were. Once the Skipper knew that Doris and Helen were okay, he motioned for Sam to head over to the car with him.

"You know, " the Skipper said as he handed a picnic basket and an eight millimeter camera case to Sam, "I love my wife... but she packs for an outing like we'll be gone for a year." He chuckled as he grabbed the huge Coleman cooler full of assorted sodas and two thermoses of lemonade.

"Well, at least she is prepared. Elsa used to be the same way... must be a woman thing," Sam said as he tried to force a smile on his face. His stomach twisted in knots, as a feeling of despair overcame him. How he missed Elsa. How he missed the company of a woman in general. He longed for the day when he would finally meet someone to share his life with again. Of course, he had told the Skipper and Gilligan that he wasn't looking for anything serious right now... but deep down, he felt he was too old to play around. There was just something about being married once before that had caused him to long for a similar situation with another woman. After all, he wasn't a kid anymore.

Sam was pulled away from his thoughts, as the clicking of highs heels and a soft feminine voice caused him to turn his head in the direction of the sound. There was Donna, coming down the boardwalk with Ryan right beside her. She would get a few steps ahead, then stop and look behind her, patiently waiting for her son.

"Come on, Ryan. Let's go ride the boat," Donna said enthusiastically. The sound of her enthusiasm caused the boy to pick up his pace just a bit. Sam smiled as he watched Donna's gentle and patient nature. Did she always have this sort of demeanor with her son... or was she putting her best foot forward for strangers? Certainly she had her days where she would just love to call it quits, or throw in the towel, or scream to the top of her lungs until she felt better... but for right now, she was calm and relaxed. As she came into better view, she stopped and waved hello to all who were standing along the boardwalk. Doris had obviously plastered a smile on her face, as Sam observed, and met her half way to shake her hand.

...

Donna was lovely. She wore a mint green sun dress, white open toed heels, and a mint green matching plastic headband. Her honey blonde, wavy hair hung down to just right at her shoulders. Even from a distance, Sam noticed her bright, blue eyes. He shivered inside for a moment. Something about the sight of her had touched the depths of his soul. He closed his eyes, briefly, and took a deep breath as to gain a bit of composure over the situation. Then, he headed toward the Islander to load up the items that the Skipper had brought along.

"It's good to see you again, ma'am," Sam said, as he set down the picnic basket and movie camera so that he could offer his hand to Donna.

"Good to see you as well, Mr. Um... "

"Harris. Sam Harris," he said as he shook her hand, "may I help you board?"

"Thank you," Donna replied as she took Sam's hand. There was a slight gap between the dock and the deck of the boat, so Sam entered first, then took Donna's hand once again and gently pulled her onto the boat. He did the same for Ryan, which this surprised Donna. Instead of resisting or putting up a fight, like he usually would have to physical contact from strangers, Ryan accepted the help that Sam offered. Perhaps it was the fact that the boat was rocking just a bit as some of the others were walking across the deck. Perhaps, it had startled Ryan enough that he realized he needed the help.

"Hey there, Pal! It's good to see you again," Sam said enthusiastically to Ryan. Ryan just grinned at him, as he took in the sights around him. About a half minute later, he uttered an almost inaudible "Hi" while watching Isaac playing with a plastic car on the rim of the boat.

Donna watched how calm her son was being, and she couldn't have been happier. True, he took medication to curb his outbursts... but sometimes it wasn't one hundred percent effective. What impressed her the most was Sam's demeanor with him. He didn't seem intimidated by him at all. She wondered how the rest of the passengers would take to Ryan. As long as he was this calm, it might be a rare wonderful outing for all of them. However, if Ryan were to get upset, get hurt, or even upset someone else... well then she may as have never called Jonas at all. While he and his wife seemed genuinely concerned, and had promised to help her, would they change their tune if they got a good taste of what Ryan was really like? She tried to shake off this negativity as she watched Sam allowing Ryan to play around with the wheel for a bit before they raised anchor and shipped off.

 _Handsome, and kind... I wonder if he's seeing anyone?_ Donna thought to herself.


	33. Chapter 33

After making sure each passenger had a life jacket and being sure everyone was settled in and comfortable, Sam rose the anchor on the Islander as the Skipper punched in a set of coordinates and started up the engine. On most days, the Skipper would steer the ship manually... after all, folks did like the novelty of seeing the captain behind the wheel. Often, he or Sam steering the ship made for some great photo shots for the tourists. Today, however, he took advantage of his rarely used auto pilot function. It would give him more time with his passengers... and more time with his family. He or Sam would only need to come into the engine room every half hour or so just to check and make sure the Islander was still following the set course... and to occasionally radio the Maritime Board, or the weather bureau, just to make sure the course set was safe for travel. If he had learned one thing while living all those years on a deserted island it was that he planned never to be shipwrecked again!

The ship had been out on the water in no time when Doris approached Donna in an attempt to get to know her better. She was bound and determined to give this lady a fair shot after all she had been through. While she had been through the awful pain of a late term miscarriage and holding her lifeless son in her arms, she couldn't imagine Donna's daily pain and daily reminder that she had a son who desperately depended on her for daily care. Also, because of Ryan's episodes, how many days was Donna forced to turn down invitations to parties and girl's nights out? How many tears had she shed over not being able to have a typical conversation with her son? Doris silently thanked God for the privelege to be able to ask Jolani and Isaac about their day. There were so many little things that Doris just simply took for granted that she was sure Donna would have loved the opportunity to experience.

"So Donna, are you enjoying yourself? Would you like some lemonade?" Doris asked cordially.

"Oh, I'm fine. Thank you," Donna said with a smile, " I would like to thank you and Jonas again for the invitation to come sailing. It's so rare that Ryan and I go out. Well... we've been looking forward to this. I was fairly certain that Ryan could manage this. He loves the sea... loves nature in general. I raided my loose change jar so that I could get Ryan a new roll of film and a new flash cube. Look at him over there... he's already snapping pictures from the side of the boat." Donna turned her attention to her son and smiled. He was currently snapping pictures from the starboard side of the ship, while intermittently grunting and pointing out to the captain's first mate in excitement a flock of sea gulls that were perched on some buoys up ahead of them.

"It's our pleasure," Doris replied, "we want to get to know you... no matter what becomes of Jonas' test results. If I may be so frank, I truly feel that you and Ryan were brought into our lives for a reason. God has a reason for everything. I mean, if Ryan does turn out to be Jonas' son, then Ryan gains a father. If not... well then you can be assured that you and Ryan have at least gained some new friends. We're here for you Donna... I promise." Doris meant this with all of her heart, and this time the smile she offered to Donna was genuine.

...

"Ryan, are you having a good time?" Jolani had asked for the fifth time in a row. Ryan paid no mind to her as he continued to pace back and forth across the deck of the ship. Every once in a while he would shout "Wow!" in excitement over a dolphin jumping a wave, or spying a sting ray just under the surface of the water.

"Don't get too frustrated, Jolani," her father had said to her, "Ryan isn't capable of saying very much, and no one is quite sure how much he understands. I don't know, but I think by him saying "wow" he is trying to tell you that he's having a good time."

"Dad, what's wrong with him?" She asked, her eyes full of curiosity.

"I don't know. I don't think his mother is entirely sure because his doctors don't know either," the Skipper said with a grave expression on his face. It was then he looked over to the boy. By rights he should be spending time with him... not Sam. He also should have been more cordial to Donna. That wasn't Doris' job... even though it appeared that the two women were currently hitting it off. "If you'll excuse me, I should probably go spend some time with Ryan. After all, if he ends up being my... being a part of this family... I'll have to get used to him and his tendencies."

"Certainly, dad. I understand," Jolani told him. As she watched her father approaching Ryan timidly, almost as if he were treading on egg shells, she couldn't help but wonder what their lives were going to be like from now on. How much accommodation would she and her brother have to make for this boy? What would they have to change? What would they have to give up to make him feel comfortable? Jolani immediately scolded herself for such a thought. How selfish could she be? After all, her mom and pop had nearly turned their worlds upside down just to be where she was. Her mom had left her dearest friends behind in Tennessee, while her pop had left his beloved sea. Her biological father had laid his life on the line to preach the gospel of Jesus to her people. He gave up everything he held dear so that ones like her very own mother could learn about the Messiah. Her greatest example of all was Jesus himself, who had died a horrific death so she and countless others could come before God as forgiven.

While pondering this, she hadn't noticed that her boyfriend had come up behind her. She jumped at his sudden touch.

...

"Hey," Nate said, as he lightly poked Jolani on the shoulder, "what are you so deep in thought about?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about how different our family is going to be if Ryan does turn out to be my dad's son," Jolani said, as she glanced back over at her father, who was currently trying to make eye contact with Ryan.

"Yeah, it will be different, won't it?" Nate said, as he observed that his father's attentions had steered away from Ryan and were now focused on the boy's mother. A stab of pain pricked Nate heart, yet he was glad to see his father laughing and smiling. He knew the man was lonely. Nate was touched, seeing the effect that Donna's warm smile had on Sam. It appeared as though they were engaged in conversation as the two drank their lemonade and munched on the sandwiches that Mrs. Grumby had served to them.

"So um... what what were you doing last night... since we couldn't go to the prom?"

"I was thinking about you. I would have loved to come and seen you, but I didn't know if that would have been a very good idea, given the circumstances of our getting sent home from school."

"I guess I can understand that," Jolani replied, as she looked to the ground, "do you suppose Eddie and Judy went through with it last night? I mean... you know what I mean." Jolani couldn't bring herself to say the word and she began to blush deeply just from what she was implying.

"I couldn't guess," Nate said, "I hope not, though. You know how it is ... the girls will think Eddie's a pig, the guys will think he's a hot shot, and Judy will have nothing but a bad reputation... even though it wasn't her idea. Doesn't seem fair, does it?"

"No, it really doesn't," Jolani exclaimed, "I know Judy was a nervous wreck about it. She couldn't hardly eat her lunch all week, and she couldn't concentrate on anything."

"All I know is that besides thinking about you, I did some long and hard contemplation about some other things. It seems strange that just a few months ago I was so gun ho about joining the priesthood. Then, you began to turn my world upside down." He said, taking her by the hand and looking deeply into her eyes. "I never thought I would ever fall in love with a woman. I thought the path I was on was set in stone. Now, I'm wondering what my future holds. I thought perhaps I could lead a youth group, or teach religion classes. Catholics are taught Catechism from little on up until they are ready for Confirmation... but I don't know though. I want to do something more... like the missionary that came to your church last month. I'm not good enough though. Look at me, I get into fist fights with my best friend, plus I have a corrupt mind ."

"What do you mean you have a corrupt mind? You're a gentleman. I don't understand," Jolani said in a confused tone.

"When I shoved Eddie, it was more than to protect your honor... you see, he hit a nerve. He taunted me too, not just you... it got to me when he called me a fuddy duddy and predicted that I would be the world's oldest virgin. I'm constantly getting teased too for not laying a hand on you. When he implied that I'd never be able to get to you... well... I just lost it. Jolani, I'm sorry, but sometimes I wished we didn't know any better. Sometimes I wish... I wish... we were like everyone else. Sometimes, I have dreams where you do want me, and you do desire me. I know I shouldn't, but I can't help it. Part of it is curiosity, but most of it is because I truly do love you. If I ever experience a sexual relationship, I want it to be with no one but you." Jolani stared into his tear misted eyes. Part of what he said terrified her. Yet, part of it seemed rather flattering.

"Nate, I never knew you felt this way," she said, as her voice began to shake, "of course, we do know better and we promised each other that we would keep our guard up. If you're wanting to change the rules and you're expecting more... I'm afraid I can't see you anymore. It's killing me, because I love you so, but I can't go against my own convictions." This time, Jolani was crying.

"Jolani no, that's not what I meant. I am determined to see this through. I just wanted to be honest with you. I have feelings and urges just like any other man, but that doesn't mean I'm going to act on them. I want to wait too... but I need you. We're sweethearts, but we're best friends too. I can't go through life without my very best friend. I promise you, I'll never pressure you."

"You know Nate, I guess I can't blame you...because sometimes I wish I was like everyone else as well...for the same reason, but from a different perspective," Jolani admitted, "you see, more than wanting to wait, the idea of sex absolutely terrifies me. Sometimes I think there is something wrong with me because the other girls don't seem to be bothered by being intimate with their boyfriends. Even if I wanted to go that far, I feel like I wouldn't be able to go through with it. I'm afraid I'll never marry because of my fear. I'm afraid I'll lose you... just the idea of being completely exposed to another, being touched in places that are completely you're own..." Jolani couldn't finish as tears began to pour down her face. Nate rushed to her side.

"I saw what happened! I saw everything!" She exclaimed as she buried her face into Nate's chest. He held her close and rocked her back and forth.

"Tell me, what did you see?"

"They raped her! The chief of the village raped my mother! I saw everything. I heard her screaming for mercy. My father was begging for him to stop. He couldn't stop it. He was bound to a pole. The kept striking him, and carving on him! I... I didn't see how they died. I had been spotted, so I had to keep on running. I know it had to have been an awful torturous death. I can't even imagine what all else they went through."

"Shh," Nate said as he held on to her for dear life. "I'm sorry, Jolani, I'm so, so sorry." He said this over and over. Really, he didn't know what else he could say. He had been told many things about Jolani's village, and many things about the day her village was attacked. This, however, was the first time he was hearing of this brutal rape. It was no wonder Jolani was so afraid of even the idea of intercourse.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said, "you can count on me, Jolani. I love you... and I would wait forever for you."

"Jolani, are you okay?" Doris asked. She had rushed over upon seeing her daughter's upset nature.

"Mom, I'm fine."

"No, you're not. What's going on?"

"Really mom, I'll be okay. I just had another memory... that's all."

"NO! STOP!" Doris heard her son yelling from the other side of the ship She turned her focus away from Jolani long enough to see if she could tell what was going on.

"Mom, why don't you go see what's wrong with Isaac? I'll be alright. Nate and I were just talking and a memory was triggered... that's all."

"If you need me, you let me know... okay?"

"Sure mom," Jolani said as she forced a smile.

...

"Ryan, shame on you!" Donna reprimanded as she struggled to pull a cookie from Ryan's hand. He began to scream and flail his arms. In his frustration, he brought his hand up. Luckily, Sam had pulled Donna away in the nick of time.

"Just let him have the cookie," the Skipper said, "it's not worth getting struck for."

"It's my cookie!" Isaac whined. "He pulled it right out of my hand!"

"Drop it, son!"

"But dad..."

"Isaac! I said drop it!"

"But dad!" Before Isaac could finish, the Skipper grabbed him by the hand and led his son to the galley. Once there, he sat his son down on a stool and shut the door.

"Am I getting a spanking?" Isaac said as he gave his father the saddest eyes the Skipper had ever seen.

"No son, I'm not going to spank you... but I do need to talk to you."

"Okay."

"I'm sorry I had to be so stern with you... but Ryan was getting violent toward his mother. I couldn't let that happen. You see, you know it's wrong to take other people's things, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm not entirely sure that Ryan knows right from wrong. All he knew is that he wanted another cookie. He doesn't know any better. We have to be the bigger person. Do you understand?"

"Not really."

"Son, I know you had every right to be upset. What Ryan did was wrong... but since he doesn't know it was wrong, we can't make a big deal out of it. Perhaps I should have offered him another cookie. Then he wouldn't have taken yours. I'm sorry."

"It's okay... but I don't think I want him to be my brother."

"Who said anything about him being your brother?"

"Jolani did," Isaac said. Crossing his arms, the Skipper sighed as a sour look crossed his face. "She didn't mean to. It just slipped out. She said something about us going to meet our brother."

"Do you know what she means by that?"

"Yeah, he doesn't know who his real daddy is, just like I don't know mine. Dad... are you Ryan's daddy? Why do they think that you are?"

"That's a story for another time, son. You just have to leave it at that right now and trust me that I will explain it to you someday."

"Dad, will I still be your son? Will you still love me?" Isaac asked with tears in his eyes. The Skipper's heart nearly broke in two. He gathered Isaac into his arms and pulled him into his lap.

"Yes, you will always be my son. I will always love you. You may not have Grumby blood running through you, but you sure have Grumby spirit. Come on, you're a chip off the old block, ain't ya?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Of course you are," he said as he tousled the boy's hair, "you mean the world to me and your mother. Nothing and no one is ever going to change that. Now why don't you run along and help yourself to another cookie? Here in a few minutes, you can come with me to the engine room and I'll teach ya how to read the compass, and barometer. You can take a look at my radar and make sure there are no military ships caught up in our course. We don't need to be in their way, you know... just in case they are testing out their artillery"

"WOW! Can I really?" Isaac said wide eyed. He had never been any further than the deck of the Islander before. Now he would get to spend some cherished father and son time with his dad and learning how his boat worked.

"Absolutely," the Skipper said with a chuckle, "you run along and I'll come get you when I'm ready."

...

Donna's heart pounded a mile a minute as Sam helped her to sit. He handed her glass of lemonade to her and looked on in concern. Donna was pale and shaky. Tears streamed down her face, as her body shook from her sobbing.

"Mrs. Wilson, are you sure you're okay?" Sam inquired.

"i'm... I'm fine. I'm just embarrassed, that's all. I can't believe Ryan would swipe a cookie from a little boy. Oh, who am I kidding? Of course I believe it... I just don't want to believe it. He's always doing things like that. He sees something, he wants it, he just takes it... I guess the consequences never dawn on him. Not that he steals, though. I think he understands that in a store you have to pay for what you want... but if something is laying out in the open... well, that's a different story. One time, we were at this Italian restaurant...Ryan, my late husband David, and myself... and when we got up to leave, Ryan took a breadstick off of the plate of another table. You should have seen the horrified look the couple at the table gave us."

"Probably a very uncomfortable situation, huh?"

"Uncomfortable wasn't the word for it. I couldn't look them in the face. I ushered Ryan out of there as quick as I could, with breadstick still in his hand. David stayed behind and explained how Ryan had special issues and that we weren't sure if he knew better or not."

"Did it help?

"No, it just upset the couple that much more, I think. David said they accused him of making excuses and that if he couldn't control his child better than that then perhaps he ought to not take his son out... because obviously he didn't deserve to be out in public, having such crude behavior." Sam's heart went out to Donna. He wanted to reach out and comfort her, but he didn't dare. He barely knew her. He was still calling her Mrs. Wilson.

"Mrs. Wilson... may I call you Donna?" _Donna!_ Just saying the name caused him to tingle a bit. It was such a pretty name, and it seemed to fit her so well. She looked like a Donna.

"Yes, you may. May I call you Samuel?" _Samuel... such a sweet and noble sounding name._

"Sure," Sam said enthusiastically, "you can call me Sam if you want to." He smiled at her, but deep inside he was still troubled. What he had witnessed between Donna and Ryan was unsettling. "Donna... does Ryan hit you?"

"Sometimes... but only when he is really upset. I think he really wanted that cookie!" She said with a nervous chuckle, as she tried to shrug the whole incident off as a silly occurrence. Sam didn't see anything funny about the matter. What if Ryan wouldn't have missed? What if he were just a bit stronger?

"Does he hurt you?"

"No," she whispered. She made no eye contact. It was true that when Ryan would strike her, it usually wasn't enough to hurt her. What she didn't want to admit was that she was slightly afraid of him. Was it possible that he might get worst with age?

Sam didn't want to ignore what was going on... yet, he didn't want to pry. Obviously, Donna didn't want to discuss this. If she had, she would have been honest with him. So it seemed she wasn't a very good liar.

"Donna, the sun will be setting in a couple of hours. Would you... I mean that is... would you like to join me on the other side of the ship and watch the sun set? Sun sets are twice as beautiful out at sea."

"Thank you Sam. I think that would be very nice. I would love to join you," Donna said, as her smile gradually returned to her face.


	34. Chapter 34

"Good bye, dad. I love you," Jolani said, as she kissed her father good bye and rushed out the door to catch the school bus.

"Hey! What am I ? Chopped liver?" Doris yelled out the window. Just about that time, she felt someone tugging on her blouse.

"Love you mama!" Isaac said as he reached up to kiss his mother's cheek. "Jolani loves you too... but maybe she loves Nate more. She tried out for Maria, and he tried out for Tony in West Side Story. She said she was gonna find out today if she got the part."

"Now Honey, you know she is a natural born daddy's girl. Do you remember when she was little? She would talk about Mark twice as much as she talked about Nicholena," the Skipper reminded her.

"Well, I suppose you're right," Doris replied with a chuckle, "I suppose I'll just have to count on Isaac being a mama's boy."

"Not to interrupt, but that mama's boy better high tail it to the bus stop," the Skipper said as he handed Isaac's backpack to him.

"Love you mom. Love you dad. Bye," Isaac said as he ran out the door. The Skipper and Doris both just shook their heads and chuckled. Isaac was quite a scamp to be sure. Looking on the outside, and on the surface, everyone around them was well aware that the Grumby's children were adopted. However, on the inside and deep in their hearts, they never acknowledged the difference. Jolani and Isaac were like Doris and Jonas in so many ways. Isaac was quite a bit like the Skipper had been as a child. He was bright, enthusiastic, and a curious dreamer. He loved adventure and just a little bit of mischief. Now at the age of 57, most people might not have guessed this about this man. However, time has a way of changing people. As a child, trouble was Jonas' middle name. In fact, he figured that was why he understood Gilligan so well... two peas in a pod they would have been, if they'd have had the opportunity to grow up together. Of course, now the Skipper thought of all that playfulness and feistiness as sheer silliness.

Jolani, on the other hand, had become quite a bit like Doris. She loved music and loved to sing. For the most part, she was a sweet and compassionate soul... just like her mother. Her deep devotion to God and uncanny intuition was like Doris' as well. However, she could be quite frank, and spoke her mind when she needed to... also, just like her mother. Yes... Jonas was quite proud of his children... quite proud of them indeed.

"Good Heavens!" Doris shouted, as she set her coffee cup down in the sink. "Talk about the kids being late... just look at the time. Dr. Hartman's office will be open in ten minutes, and I'm not even there yet to put on the coffee and pull the files for today's patients."

"I had better go too," the Skipper replied, "I love you, Sweetheart." Just as they were about to kiss each other good bye, the sound of the jangling telephone had caught them off guard. They both looked at the contraption as if they were deer caught in the headlights. They stood frozen, each one knowing on the inside who was calling. Reluctantly, the Skipper made his way over and answered it.

"Grumby residence," he said, "yes... yes... well, are you sure? Ok... thank you... good bye." As he hung up the receiver, he sat slowly back onto the kitchen chair that was right beside him. The glazed look in his eye told Doris he had received some shocking news.

"Jonas, who was that?"

"It was the lab, Sweetheart. It turns out that Ryan is not my son." As he spoke those words, a mixture of relief and sorrow filled him at the same time. Had he not been praying all along that he wouldn't be the father? Of course he had. This new and unexpected emotion puzzled him.

"Well... that's good news... isn't it? I mean at least you know that whatever Ryan suffers from wasn't caused by your side of the family," Doris said, all thoughts of work now pushed to the side.

"Maybe... but that still leaves Donna in the dark," the Skipper replied, "and anyway, I thought she was so certain that I was the only one who could be Ryan's father. Was this all some sort of trick? Why would she pin something like this on me, knowing that some other man could be his father?"

"It's like I've said before... perhaps the doctors had Ryan's due date way off. It happens, you know. Or maybe she has approached others. Perhaps either they could prove they weren't the father... or perhaps they took one look at Ryan and decided to refuse to cooperate."

The Skipper sighed. Deep down he wasn't really bothered by the fact that he had been lied to. He was more bothered by the fact that he had been preparing himself for the idea that Ryan really was his son... even though he still hoped that it wouldn't be true. Now that he knew, he was a bit crestfallen by the idea. In a way, he was mourning the idea that he never would have his very own child. He loved Jolani and Isaac dearly, and wouldn't have traded them for the world. It wasn't the same though. It was the idea of having an offspring who truly knew what it was like to be part of your family legacy. There was something special about having a child that shared your genetics and carried your bloodline... the way Johnny was suppose to have, but never had the chance.

Jolani and Isaac were special indeed, but in reality, they both had their own family lines that neither they nor their adoptive parents knew very much about. One day, perhaps, Isaac might want to research his biological family or even go so far as to desiring finding his mother and father. Jolani, on the other hand, would always have vague memories of her parents, always grasping at the corners of her mind to try and remember more. Each and every holiday, birthday, and special event she spent reminiscing and wondering how her birth parents would have celebrated with her. No... no matter how good of a relationship the Skipper had with his daughter, he always knew that he was eternally in competition with Mark Hansen for Jolani's daughterly affections... and so it should be that way. Mark and Nicholena had given her life, cradled her in their arms, taught her their ways. Jolani was already a strong and brilliant girl by the time she had drifted into the Grumby's lives.

The Skipper wanted to know what that felt like... to have that special blood bond. In a way, he had seen Ryan as his second chance, in spite of his disabilities. However, it all hadn't turned out the way he thought. He had two wonderful kids and he needed to thank his lucky stars that he had them. They were truly a source of pride and joy. What did it matter if they weren't biologically his? It had been in God's plan for the both of them to become members of the Grumby household. Right now, he needed to talk to Donna. He needed to get the full story of how he couldn't be the father. So many questions arose in his mind. He needed to call her quickly before she took off for work.

...

Donna had been in shock when she received the phone call from the hospital. Surely there had to be a mistake! If Jonas wasn't Ryan's father, then that meant that the awful man who had taken advantage of her was. She didn't know a single thing about him, barely remembered what he had looked like, and couldn't even recall if she had ever gotten his name.

Now, she felt as if she was backed up against the wall. She thought if she could dig up some medical history on Ryan's father, his doctors might have a better chance of helping him with his issues. Yet, here she was, back at square one... with no hope of ever getting her questions answered.

She had just been ready to call Jonas when her phone rang. She wasn't too surprised to hear his voice on the other end. He was so full of questions, wondering why she had lied to him. Of course, he did have every right to know these things.

She had started off by telling him how sorry she was and how she had truly believed that he was Ryan's father. She had went on to explain about the party she had went to shortly after they had stopped seeing each other. She told of how she had been drunk, even though it hadn't seemed like she had drank that much. She recalled how she woke up the next day in a strange room, seeing a strange man leaving. She hadn't noticed him much, for she had been confused, dizzy, and everything had seemed like a blur.

She told him that she was terribly sorry for hiding this bit of information from him. She told him that it had always been hard for her to talk about, and became harder still once she had seen the fine and upstanding family man he had become. She told him that his judgement was the last thing that she needed.

They had talked a little more, until finally Doris got on the line. She reassured her that she would be there for her, and that under no circumstances was anybody out to judge her. She said a quick prayer with her and told her to call anytime she needed to talk. She reassured Donna that they still wanted to be her friend... and Ryan's friend... and to help them in any way they could. For this, Donna was truly grateful.

Once both parties had hung up, Donna decided to call into work. As it was, she would have been late anyway. The boss hadn't been very understanding and had tried to talk her into coming in. However, Donna stuck to her guns, saying she had a family crisis... which really wasn't a lie, in a way. She just couldn't bring herself to go in.

After hanging up with her boss, she still felt the need to talk to someone. She reached into her purse and fished out the phone number Sam had given her.

 _Should I really call him?_ She thought to herself. Perhaps he was already down at the Marina, but she longed to hear his voice. Besides that, it had taken quite a bit of courage on his part to give her his number.

Sighing, she finally decided to take advantage of her "Ryan free" morning and grab a quick nap. If anything else, she could always call Sam later on. So she slipped the piece of paper with his number neatly under her phone book.

...

Sam paced back and forth on the pier where the Islander was docked. It was already going on eight thirty in the morning. Where in the world could his captain be?

 _This isn't like Jonas... just isn't like him at all._ Sam thought as he stewed over the situation. He paced a little more, and stopped only long enough to turn away a group of potential passengers, saying that the boat wouldn't be setting sail due to unforeseen events.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "our Captain has been detained.. and I'm not sure when or if he'll make it today. If everyone will just hang tight, I'll talk to the Captain of the S.S. Mary Ann and see if he is willing to take on a few more passengers... or, of course, you are all more than welcomed to a refund."

No sooner had the disappointed crowd left him, he heard his name being called over a loudspeaker.

"First Mate Samuel Harris, please report to the Bait and Tackle shop. You have a phone call," the voice said. Sam snapped to attention. Perhaps that was Jonas calling to explain his tardiness... or perhaps to tell him that he wouldn't be in at all.

He made haste to the bait and tackle shop, and graciously accepted the phone call.

"Jonas, what in Sam Hill is going on? It's not like you to be late... you're always so precise. Is everything okay?" He asked with concern.

"I just got news that Ryan isn't my son. Sam, I swear I know I should be happy about it... but I"m a bit shaken up. I guess I had things all played out in my head... was hoping that I could make myself get used to the idea of Ryan being my son... you know... just in case he was. Then when I would be disappointed by the news, I would already have braced myself. Yet... he's not... and that poor kid still doesn't know who his father is. Well... maybe it's just as well that he always thinks Donna's late husband is his father. From the way Donna speaks of him, he loved Ryan very much."

"Is Donna okay?" Was Sam's first response.

"I don't think so," the Skipper replied, "when I called her, she was in tears. She was so upset, and saying that she was sorry that she lied to me... about being the only possible candidate, that is. Apparently, she's now come to realize that Ryan's father is some man that she doesn't even remember." The Skipper then relayed the story to Sam, feeling just a bit guilty that he was sharing something so private about a woman he barely knew himself.

Sam listened intently and anger burned within him. A drunken affair his foot! By the way Jonas had described things, it sounded to him like Donna had been drugged. Some worthless piece of slime knowingly and deliberately chemically manipulated a poor, sweet young woman just so he could have his way with her. His stomach turned at the thought of sweet and gentle Donna waking up confused, scared, and most likely rather ill. He longed to hang up with Jonas right then just so he could telephone Donna. He longed to know if there was anything he could do to help.

"Sam... Sam... are you listening?" The Skipper yelled in the receiver. Sam snapped to attention.

"Oh yeah... sure. Hey, may I take the rest of the day off... being that it looks like you're not coming in?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Sure," the Skipper replied, "knock yourself out. I'll see you tomorrow... and thanks once again for listening to me."

"It's my pleasure. Good bye, Skip. You try and have a good day," he said. As he hung up, he quickly fished Donna's number out of his wallet. He held the slip of paper up as his fingers trembled. Why was this so hard? After all, she was just a woman. It's not like he had never talked to a woman before.

He took a deep breath and careful thought about what he would say to her. He had to be gentle and discreet... and above all else... he could never ever mention the bit of information that the Skipper had shared with him. If she brought it up... fine... but he would act as if he were none the wiser. Slowly, after some contemplation, he dialed the number before he lost his nerve.

...

Donna had been sleeping well when she had heard the jangling of the telephone. She hadn't been asleep long... but a little nap was better than nothing. She had been tempted to let it keep ringing, but thought better of it. For all she knew, it could be Ryan's school calling to say he was out of control that day. With her special circumstances, it was always better for her not to ignore any incoming calls.

"Hello... Donna Wilson residence," she spoke.

"Donna?" A lump formed in Donna's throat and her heart skipped a beat. Was that really Sam on the other end of that phone call. She stood dumbfounded for a moment before she forced herself to speak.

"Hi Sam," she said shyly. Was that it? Was that all she was going to say.

"Um... I talked to Jonas this morning. He told me the news... well, you know... how are you holding up? Are you okay?"

"I'm shocked," Donna admitted, "but I'll... I'll get through this. I have to." Was her only explanation.

"Would you like some company? That is... can I take you to lunch or anything?" Sam forced the words out. The Serenity prayer played in the back of his mind as he spoke.

 _God grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change. The courage to change the things I can. And the wisdom to know the difference._

"Sam, I would love to... except I'm sort of playing hooky today... besides that, I need to be near the phone just in case the school calls on Ryan's behalf. That happens quite bit," she said awkwardly, and then explained, " sometimes he has a bathroom accident and I have to take clothes... or he's really upset and disrupting his whole class and they request that I bring him home."

Sam's heart went out to Donna. He wasn't sure why she was explaining herself. She didn't owe him any explanations. The only reason for it, he surmised, was that she really and desperately needed someone to talk to.

"Donna, what if I bring take out to your house... maybe we can talk for a bit? Do you like Chinese?" Sam said, as he sat hopefully on the other end of the phone.

"That sounds really nice. Thank you, Sam. Maybe it's not good for me to be all alone today."

"Great! I'll see you in a bit."

...

Around eleven thirty, Donna answered the knock on her door. She had been anxiously waiting for an hour for Sam's arrival. Upon accepting his offer to keep her company, she quickly changed clothes and redone her hair. Not that she was expecting any romance out of this visit... but it didn't hurt to look her best either. She was just grateful that Sam had extended his friendship to her in her hour of need.

"Hello Sam," she said, as she took a take out bag and a bottle of wine from Sam. She quickly showed him to the dining room table... where she already had the table set.

"I brought a few different things... I didn't know what you liked," Sam said, as he blushed a bit.

As they sat down, Sam offered to say grace. Then they eagerly began to dig into the take out containers, passing each entree and side item back and form. Later, after they had downed their fortune cookies, they slowly sipped wine and engaged in long conversation. It amazed Sam how comfortable it was to talk to Donna... especially how nervous he had been to call her. It was just like they hadn't parted ways yesterday evening, after the Islander had docked and she and Ryan headed for home. He had been so nervous to even get her number. Had it not been for good ole Skip riding his tail and whacking his noggin with that hat of his, he may have never even asked her.

"Sam, don't be a numb skull!" The Captain had said. "You two have been inseparable all evening. Now, you're the one who's wanting to get back into dating... well, why not her? It's obvious that you're attracted to her. Well... go on! Ask for her number! That's an order!" Sam shook his head at the memory. His captain was nothing but a big old softy... and apparently a hopeless romantic in his own right.

All too soon, it became apparent that it was time for Sam to go. He looked up at the clock that read two thirty. Donna looked at it too. She had been thinking the same thing. The time had went way too fast.

"Sam, I hate to cute things short... but I need to go pick Ryan up from school."

"I understand."

"Thank you for lunch... and the wine... and the conversation." She spoke softly, but sincerely. Her deep blue eyes fixated on his dark brown ones.

"May I see you again?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Definitely," Donna said, "I would love to see you again."

"May I... may I kiss you good bye? On the cheek perhaps?" Sam said, adding the last part as not to appear too eager.

Slowly, Donna nodded her head. Her palms sweat and her heart pounded. As Sam leaned in to kiss her, she abruptly turned her head. She turned it on purpose so the kiss would be planted right on her lips.

Sam's heart slammed against his chest. Though it was a brief brushing of lips, it was unexpected. Her lips were as soft as rose petals. Her mouth was as sweet as honey. Slowly, he embraced her, giving her one more kiss for good measure.

"I'll be seeing you, Donna. I'll call you tomorrow... that is if you would like me to."

"I would like for you to," Donna said with a smile. Her nightmare had turned into a dream within a matter of hours.

 **I"m sorry for the delay in the update. I've been so busy lately. Plus, I was having some computer problems. I hope every is having a wonderful holiday season.**


	35. Chapter 35

June 1978...

The day of the trip couldn't have been more beautiful. Gilligan and the Skipper met early that morning to get their ships ready for the excursion ahead.

"I sure do hope we're doing the right thing," the Skipper said with concern, "a week is a long time to be away from home, you know. I've been thinking about Mr. Howell's concerns. What if Mrs. Howell does get lost? Or perhaps one of the children? You know, I've had nightmares three nights in a row that the Pagan tribe who killed Jolani's parents came to our island to steal Jolani away from us. Not only that, but Sam has asked special permission to invite Donna and Ryan to come along. That's a whole lot of change for Ryan to deal with."

"Donna and Ryan?" Gilligan questioned. "I thought it was going to be just us... and our friends... and our first mates."

"Between you and me, I think Sam has fallen in love with Donna," the Skipper confided in Gilligan with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Well... that was quick."

"It doesn't take very long... believe me, I know," the Skipper said as he daydreamed about his Doris. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking in the image of her face, from the first time they had met years ago to earlier this morning, when she had been wrapped up in his arms... laying calm and peaceful. He had regretted the way things had turned out... romantically speaking. He had hoped upon hope that his impotence might have been reversible... but it hadn't. There was nothing the specialist could do for him, sadly. However, through it all, Doris had been a gem. Instead of feeling hurt and frustrated, she had went well out of her way to be sweet and accommodating to her husband. She loved him regardless... and last night she had insisted that he hold her close as she laid her head on his chest, while holding as tightly to him as he had her. He knew that in all the world he couldn't have asked for a better wife. As for the challenges that were going to lay ahead... they would face them head on... together.

"Hey Skipper!" Gilligan's words snapped his best friend back to attention. "Everything will be all right... you know, we don't have anything to worry about. We went through a whole lot on that island... and we survived. It's only one week. We'll all look out after the children... especially Jolani and Ryan, if that's what concerns you. We'll all look out for Mrs. Howell. You know, I've never really admitted it to anyone... but to me, going back to the island feels like visiting home. Sounds pretty silly, huh?"

The Skipper smiled at his best friend. He didn't think it was silly. He didn't think it was silly at all. The Skipper knew full well what that little island meant to Gilligan. He loved it there. He probably would've stayed if he hadn't had any family and friends back home. Besides, his new friends and his new family were leaving the island behind. The Skipper knew how much Gilligan treasured each and everyone of them. They too, treasured him as well.

"Alright Gilligan, I suppose you're right," the Skipper sighed in surrender. "I guess I was just being silly. We'll make it... and we'll have a great time too. Just please make sure to keep an eye on that first mate of yours."

"Who? Jimmy? What's wrong with Jimmy?"

"What's wrong with Jimmy?" The Skipper asked in shock. "What's not wrong with him? You've told me how much of a klutz he is... even since the day you hired him. Here, give me your hat."

"Why?" Now Gilligan was puzzled.

"This is the only cap that can put your man back in line. The whack is all in the wrist. Here... it's yours," the Skipper said as he extended his cap to Gilligan. Gilligan, looking at him dumbfounded, as he slowly accepted the cap. As the Skipper put Gilligan's cap on his head, Gilligan put the Skipper's cap on his head. The Skipper smiled as he reached over and adjusted the cap to where it would better fit Gilligan's head. Gilligan fought back a tear. This was more than two men switching caps. This felt as if it had been some sort of 'Right of Passage".

"Why, Skipper?"

"Gilligan, you've earned that hat. You have become quite the Captain... and I'm very proud of you. I'm anxious to see how you'll lead all of us on our little excursion."

"ME?"

"Yes you!" The Skipper said. "Gilligan look, I'm not getting any younger. Seeing all those doctors and specialist over the last couple of months was a wake up call... even though it wasn't anything life threatening. Also, I might like to retire one day. As much as I love the sea... I do hope that someday I can take Doris back to Tennessee. I know she misses her friends... even though they come to visit once a year."

"Weren't you gonna pass this down to Isaac?"

"Isaac is so young now. Perhaps, after you've had this cap for awhile, you can give it to Isaac once you retire... that way it can be kept in the family. You know I've always thought of you like a son."

"Thank you, Skipper," was all Gilligan could say. They went straight back to their work, neither one saying much, until Gilligan spoke up again.

"Hey Skipper."

"Yeah Gilligan."

"If Jimmy drops firewood on my foot, or hooks our transmitter, or shoots off all our flares... I'll be sure to whack him a good one," then Gilligan demonstrated by swinging at the air with his new hat. Of course, both men had a hearty laugh over that one.

...

Later that morning, Mary Ann and Doris paced the boardwalk in front of their husband's ships, each one's mind filled with thoughts of the trip to come.

 _Gosh! Ginger and the Professor have been through so much in the last few months. I wonder what I'm gonna say to them when I see them? Is this gonna be awkward? Mary Ann thought to herself._

 _Is going back to that island really a good idea?_ Doris wondered. _Already I'm having a sickening, eerie feeling just knowing that's where my baby is buried. Plus, what kind of memories is this going to drudge up for Jolani? She's come so far. I'd hate for her to see something or sense something to cause all of those memories to come flooding back._

"Mary Ann! Doris!" Ginger's voice called out, bringing both women back to reality. "Oh my goodness! It's so good to see the both of you." She wrapped her arms first around Mary Ann, and then Doris.

"Ginger, don't you look just as lovely as ever?" Doris exclaimed as she held the movie star out at arms length. "You're looking good... well rested and happy."

"I am Doris. I really am," Ginger exclaimed, "you know, I thought I would be disappointed not leading in every movie... but I'm not. I don't mind taking smaller roles. I mean, I did it once before, and it gives me more time with the children and Roy."

"How.. how are things between the two of you?" Mary Ann asked timidly. She blushed, almost embarrassed. She nearly felt as if she was prying... yet, she truly wanted to know.

"Never better," Ginger exclaimed, "we're closer than ever. We even toyed around with the idea of having another baby, but at our age it would be highly unlikely..." she suddenly stopped, glanced in Doris' direction, and immediately wished she could have bitten her tongue in two. "Doris, I am so sorry. That was rather insensitive of me. Please forgive me. I know you're heart stills break when you think about... well, you know... anyway, I am really sorry."

"Don't give it another thought, Sugar," Doris said with a smile, "it's true, I'll never get over Johnny... and I'll never stop missing him, but the good Lord has given me peace about it. I know my baby is in the arms of Jesus... and really there is no better place for him to be. I realize now that there had to have been something terribly wrong with him to not have survived. If he had, he might be living a life of misery. Besides that, I'm thrilled that you and the Professor are getting along so well. Your marriage has been spared. That's something to truly be thankful for. As for the two of you having another baby... I say go for it. It will be a lot safer for you than it was for me. For one, I was on a deserted island, but you live out in Los Angeles. You can have your pick of doctors and specialists and Neo-Natal teams. For another, you are just a few years younger than I was. At this stage of our lives, a year here or there can make all the difference."

"Doris, you are a jewel," Ginger said, embracing the woman once again, "like I said, we've just toyed around with the idea... I think it's mostly because we feel like we're starting with a clean slate once again."

"Tell me, do you still get those butterflies in your stomach?" Mary Ann asked. "Remember? You used to tell me that every time the Professor was near you would get butterflies in your stomach?"

"Yeah," Ginger said with a chuckle, "I remember." The women's light conversation was interrupted with another familiar voice.

"Darlings! Oh ladies, it's so good to see you," Mrs. Howell gushed, "but tell me... where is it we're going to again?"

...

"Professor!" The Skipper said as he slapped the man of science on the back. He looked down at the Professor's son and daughter before picking them up and giving both a giant sized bear hug. "Dex! Amy! You're growing like weeds. Do you remember your Uncle Skipper?"

"Of course we do," Dexter pointed out, "the last time we met was at your place in St. Paul, Minnesota, approximately eleven months, two weeks, and three days ago. If I recall, we stayed at a hotel about two miles from your house, and we were there for a period of forty-eight hours... give or take an hour or two."

The Skipper's eyes went wide as he chuckled at Dexter's preciseness. "This fella's a regular chip off the old block... ain't he Proffesor?"

"That he is," the Professor agreed, "but I'm teaching him many other things as well."

"Such as?"

"Such as Bible stories, the meaning of life, the mysteries of faith."

"Do you mean?"

"Yes Skipper, I do. I'm one of you now... brother. I finally found a church that could semi suit my needs. I told them I had accepted Christ... and I got baptized."

"Well now! That's wonderful! That's truly wonderful!" The Skipper said, as he vigorously shook the Professor's hand.

"I want to apologize for belittling you and Doris...for all of the skepticism over the years..."

"All is forgiven," the Skipper said, "you didn't understand.. that's all. All you knew were facts and figures and things that could be proven. We didn't expect you to understand.

"Well, I appreciate your tolerance of me none the less," the Professor stated.

"You're our friend. We would never turn you away," the Skipper replied.

"Uncle Skipper," Amy said, "where's Isaac? I haven't seen him for a whole year. I've missed him so much?"

"Well, I think he is on Uncle Gilligan's boat, playing with Abby."

"Daddy, can I go on over?"

"Yes, Amy dear. I'll join you in a moment. I'd like to say hello to Gilligan and Mary Ann myself," the Professor replied, then turned back to the Skipper, "I'll catch up with you in a bit and help you load up the Islander... for now, I think I need to ward off Amy from following Isaac like a little puppy." The sea Captain only chuckled.

"She certainly is fond of my boy, I'll give you that!"

...

"Abby! Isaac! Amy! Stop running across the deck like that! You're going to knock something over!" Gilligan shouted in frustration. "Abby, you need to tone it down and use your inside voice."

"Daddy, we're outside," she protested.

"All the same, I need a little bit of peace. I have to make sure every instrument is precise, make sure all my coordinates are correct, and I better check that weather report one more time... just in case. At any rate, I have a lot to do and a lot on my mind... so please try and stay quiet."

"Yes daddy," she said, as she hung her head and walked away. Gilligan was so preoccupied, he didn't even seem to notice... but Jimmy had.

"Sir... um, don't you think you were a bit hard on the kids? After all, they were just having fun."

"Jimmy, she's my daughter and I'll deal with her as I see fit. She's way too wound up. I thought Mary Ann said she had her medicine this morning."

"Well sir... it's medicine, not a magic pill. The medicine curbs the hyperactive impulses... but it doesn't make them disappear," Jimmy said bravely.

"What would you know about it?" Gilligan snapped. Just as he said this, Jimmy slipped a small prescription bottle out of his front pocket. Gilligan looked at the bottle. It was the same medicine as Abby took, only this bottle had a higher dosage and Jimmy's name on it.

"You see, I understand Abby more than you realize. I know what it's like to always feel like a bad kid and not being able to do anything about it. I know what it's like to be overly emotional. I know what it's like to feel weird. I know what it's like to have the need to switch from one task to the other and to rush through what you are doing because the boredom from that one task feels like torture. I know what it's like to say whatever is on your mind without thinking the words through first. I know what it's like to have people assume you are stupid, yet you sometimes give the wrong answer because your brain is thinking ahead of the questions. Haven't you ever felt like that?"

Gilligan thought about it... he did know. His whole childhood seemed to consist of being turned over his father's knee, or his teachers telling him he was a goof off, or the Skipper whacking him with his hat for spouting off some sort of half baked idea. Gilligan felt ashamed. For the most part, Abby was a good girl. She truly couldn't help her behavior. Of course... she shouldn't get by with it either. Although, Gilligan decided the best medicine Abby needed was her father's understanding.

"Jimmy, thank you for bringing everything back into perspective... if you only could have known me way back when. I was quite a bit like Abby... quite a bit like you too, in fact. It would always hurt my feelings when the Skipper would get on my case... or the other castaways would blame me for everything. I've realized that some of their frustrations were justifiable... and in the end they would always apologize, knowing that I always meant well. They're really swell people, Jimmy, and I can't wait for you to get to know them. I also realize that not everyone is so kind and forgiving to you, Jimmy. I'm really sorry about that. From now on, I'll try to do better myself. I'll try to show the same patience that the Skipper had always shown me."

"How about showing that same understanding to Abby? If she feels anything like I did growing up, she probably feels like the black sheep of the family...like she doesn't quite fit in."

"Mary Ann and I love Abby," Gilligan protested, "we don't play favorites."

"Fair enough," Jimmy said, "how about for every praise you give Grace and Willy Jr., you give Abby two praises? Getting into trouble so much can wreck one's self esteem. You have to be doubly sure she's okay with herself."

"Thank you, Jimmy. I'll try to keep that in mind. Really... I will," Gilligan promised.

...

"Captain Grumby, where would you like me to store the luggage?" Nate said, as he helped his father load the tiny Islander with it's passengers' personal belongings.

"Go on ahead and store them below," the Skipper shouted over his shoulder.

Jolani followed Nate below deck to the tiny cargo storage space. Once down there, Nate dropped the luggage in his hands and pulled Jolani into an embrace. The couple kissed just a bit before Jolani pulled away.

"Nate, you know... I'm really nervous about this trip. In a way, I feel as if I'll be walking back into a nightmare,"

"Jolani, I thought you were excited about this trip... but I do understand about you being nervous. I'm sure the island we're going to probably doesn't look that much different from your own."

"It's almost identical," Jolani said, "it's a good thing dad and Uncle Gilligan know exactly where they're headed, for I think it would be really easy to land on the wrong island. Though, that's not the only reason I'm nervous."

"What is it then?" Nate said as he searched Jolani's eyes.

Jolani blushed a bit before answering. "We'll be together all week. Our tents will be just a few feet away from each other. You've never seen me in a bathing suit before... I've not seen you in trunks before. It seems strange that while being surrounded by several beaches that's one of the places we've never been."

"Jolani, I vow to be a gentleman. I love you too much to pull any sort of monkey business with you," Nate replied. His heart skipped a beat as he gazed into Jolani's eyes. He truly did love her so much. While it was true that they hadn't been dating for very long, it was also true that they had rarely ever spent a day apart from each other. Between school, band, chorus, and weekend excursions on the Islander spent with their fathers, they had spent very little time apart. Now, as it was, they were spending even more time together.

It had been just shy of a couple months ago that Nate had attended a revival at Jolani's church. While he had visited there many times, there was something incredibly different about this time. His heart was in tune with everything that traveling minister had to say. By the end of that first service, Nate had found himself in the front of the church. He had barely remembered walking up there. The next thing he knew, strange words were coming out of his mouth, and a warmth filled him like he never felt before.

For days, he hadn't known what to make of the experience. He questioned "what do I truly believe?". For one thing, he knew he loved the heritage of the Catholic church. He had loved the way he'd been raised. However, he loved this new experience as well...not to mention having this overwhelming desire to share what he knew with others. It was more than just wanting to tell his peers about Jesus... he wanted it to be his livelihood as well. There was no end to the possibilities. He could either pastor a church or go to the farthest reaches of the Earth to tell others about hope and about salvation.

So he started small. He and Jolani had been having neighborhood kids in her back yard. He and Jolani would spend an hour everyday after school singing songs, reading Bible stories, and doing puppet shows for the youngsters on Jolani's block. Jolani was a natural, Nate thought... and his heart melted every time he watched Jolani interacting with the children.

 _I love her... I want her... there is no doubt in my mind who my partner in life should be._

Though Nate knew that he would have to wait for quite some time. Jolani wouldn't be eighteen for at least another two and a half years. He had pretty well blown the idea of a four year college for this year. So he planned to work at the Marina and take night classes at a community college. At the very least he could get Speech and his other required courses out of the way. In the meantime, he would have to try and find a seminary that wasn't too far away. He hated the idea of a long distance relationship with Jolani... and if at all possible, it would be his last resort as well.

...

Everyone had been making small talk at the pier as they waited for Donna and Ryan's arrival. They were to shove off in less than a half an hour, yet Donna was no where to be seen. Sam tried to calm his nerves as he did his best to greet each castaway and attempted to get to know them a little better. Every once in a while, though, he would find himself looking over his shoulder or craning his neck to see if he could catch sight of his sweetheart.

 _Maybe she chickened out. Maybe she decided this wasn't a good idea. Maybe... she doesn't want to spend the week with me._ Sam had pondered, as he listened to Mrs. Howell give a confused rendition of the day the Minnow had shipwrecked.

"Lovey dear, you were never tossed overboard," Mr. Howell had corrected, "and that young man over there is not Gilligan... that's Jimmy. Gilligan is a Captain now."

"Gilligan's a Captain?"

"Yes Lovey... and Jimmy is his first mate. The name of his boat is the Mary Ann because Mary Ann is his wife... you planned their wedding."

"Thurston, don't patronize me! I'm not a baby, you know. Of course I remember planning their wedding... I just made a slip of the tongue... why, that young man looks so much like Gilligan... and well... Gilligan will always be a First Mate in my heart. The Skipper is the Captain in my book."

Sam tuned out the conversation, as he once again tried to catch a glimpse of his lady love and her very unique son. As he was beginning to realize... he was actually quite fond of his girlfriend's son. Sometimes, it was a joy in itself to sit beside him and watch him do a puzzle, or study the way he would rock back and forth to music... his particular favorites being that of the crooners who had been so popular twenty and thirty years ago. He wasn't a bad boy... just a different boy... who saw things differently and lived in a world of his own that no one could seem to unlock.

Suddenly, a smile spread across his face as he spied sight of Donna and Ryan running up the boardwalk. He nearly ran to them as he gathered Donna in his arms.

"Baby, I was getting worried. Are you all right? I was nearly afraid that you had decided to blow off our little excursion."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Donna replied, "however... I do wonder what everyone is going to think of Ryan. I'm afraid people will stare, or think I'm a bad mother, or worse yet... assume that Ryan had no intelligence of his own what so ever. I hate it when people treat Ryan like he's stupid."

"Now you and I both know that Ryan isn't stupid," Sam said as he forced Donna to look at him, "he handles that fancy camera of his like a pro... and doesn't he usually have your grocery bill figured down to the exact penny by the time you've reached the checkout?"

"Yeah but..."

"No buts, Donna. Everyone is going to love Ryan... and if they don't, they'll have to deal with me. Okay? You promise to let me take care of it?"

"All right," Donna finally agreed. She looked over to her son, who had immediately ran up to the Skipper. He eagerly tugged at the Skipper's arm. "Wheel! Wheel!" He shouted. With a chuckle, the Skipper soon replied to him.

"All right, Ryan. We have a few minutes to kill. Go ahead and steer the wheel as much as you like." A smile spread across the boy's face as he gently turned the wheel back and forth. Donna's heart filled with peace. Ryan was happy about this trip. He had been glad to see the Skipper, and more than that, he had been glad to see Sam as well. She sighed deeply, as she looked up to the sky, praying silently that Ryan would remain calm and content as much as possible for the week they would be gone.

...

The journey took place right on time. After everyone had been accounted for, and Gilligan and the Skipper had studied their routes and impending weather reports, they gave the signal to their First Mates to raise anchor.

"Don't forget, Gilligan, if we get separated... radio me as soon as you possibly can!" The Skipper yelled out.

"I'll be fine!" Gilligan shouted. "You take off first, though. Keep a sharp eye out for Military or Civilian sea craft! I know we've been given clearance... but there could always be surprises!"

"So right! Will do! Now you maintain a fair distance... you hear? I don't need your boat riding the Islander's back side, if you know what I mean. A strong enough tide could throw us on a collision course with each other!" The Skipper shouted.

A few more instructions were exchanged before each captain started their engines. Soon, they were out at sea. On the S.S. Mary Ann were Gilligan, Mary Ann, their three children, Jimmy, and Mr. and Mrs. Howell. The S.S. Islander held the Skipper, Doris, Jolani, Isaac, Ginger and the Professor, their two children, Nate, and finally, Sam, Donna, and Ryan.

The trip had seemed to be going well... so after a point, the Skipper put his ship into auto pilot... just long enough to take in a breath of sea air. He stood at the Bow of the ship, holding onto the rail, as he breathed in deeply. The smell of the ocean had always invigorated him... today was no different. He stood, staring out at nature before him: the sea gulls in flight, and the sand pipers; the dolphins jumping through the waves; the sound of the water sloshing back and forth with a rhythm all it's own.

 _God, all of this is incredible. Absolutely incredible!_ He prayed. _If you are able to do all of this... I know you can cure any illness I may have or ever get. The doctors don't know what's wrong with me... but you do. I still have traces of that poisonous venom in my body... I just know it. The doctors have no idea what it is... it wouldn't do me any good to tell them. When it's my time, it's my time... I just... I just want to see my children grow up. Please Lord... that's not a lot to ask._

The Skipper sighed as he finished his prayer. He had thought long and hard about what the doctor had said to him just barely three days ago.

 _Well, Mr. Grumby... the biopsy on your Prostate came up benign... but what doesn't make sense is that your labs are abnormal. You're white cell count is high... but the CT scans, the ultrasounds, the other lab draws... we can't find a trace of cancerous cell growth... but there is something foreign in your blood stream... we just can't seem to detect it. Maybe it will be nothing! That's what we're shooting for._

That's what he was shooting for as well. Some how, some way... he had to find a way out of this. Perhaps at some point he could talk to the Professor. Perhaps he would be willing to talk to his doctors for him. After all, he was the one who had figured out how to counter act the poison in the first place.

"Those berries," the Skipper whispered to himself, "maybe that's the answer. What were they called again?"

 **Sorry for taking so long to update. I went through a bit of a depression over the holidays, then just got busy with work. I'm hoping to get a roll on this story once again.**


	36. Chapter 36

Mary Ann smiled as she looked on at her husband. There stood Gilligan, tall and proud, at the wheel of the S.S. Mary Ann. Her heart began to swell with pride. He was completely focused on the task at hand... not letting anything distract him... not even the song of the sea gulls that were hovering over head. He looked strong, mature, and determined. The wind tousled his salt and pepper strands of hair that stuck out from the Captain's hat that the Skipper had given to him that morning.

Mary Ann recalled their early years... a shy and naive farm girl and a young and bumbling First Mate. They were just kids then, really. It was that boyish charm that had first drawn her. He was so optimistic, so full of excitement... even when he made mistakes, he had been well meaning. He had never purposely screwed up. He had always tried to put the others first, even when it meant putting himself in danger.

Mary Ann recalled how they were now. Though still lovable and kind, there was a seriousness to Gilligan that just didn't seem like him. His optimism had waned somehow. Instead of being carefree, his mind was filled with being Captain of his own ship, taking care of the children, and paying the bills. Mary Ann sighed. Isn't this what she had always wanted? After all, she didn't want to be married to a man-child, which was her original fear before the two of them had ever gotten together. He was an excellent husband, an excellent father, an excellent provider, and an excellent Captain. She just wished that he would be a little less... tense. Just the other day, he had gotten on to the girls to turn their radio down. That "blasted Disco" was getting on his nerves. Though Mary Ann had to admit she didn't care for it either, she could recall the times when it had been Mr. Howell and the Skipper yelling at Gilligan to turn down his "blasted Rock and Roll". Perhaps Gilligan was just nervous about this trip. After all, the last time they had been this far out to sea, they had all shipwrecked... and for the most part it had been his fault for not securing the anchor to the ship when he had tossed it out.

She made her way over to Gilligan, caressing his shoulders with her slender hands. "Fine day for sailing, ain't so?" She had said.

"A very fine day," Gilligan said, as he steered one handed, grasping one of Mary Ann's hands with the other, "glad you're enjoying the trip."

"Oh, you know me... there's just something I can't resist about a mighty sailing man," Mary Ann teased, as she whispered directly in his ear. Instead of warming up to her, he sort of shrugged away.

"Come on, Mary Ann, I'm trying to steer," he said flatly.

"Well, what's wrong with you?" Mary Ann said, not being able to hide the hurt.

"Mary Ann, I'm sorry. I'm just a little nervous... that's all. The Skipper is putting me in charge of this whole expedition, which means I've got to be the Skipper. I guess the Skipper it going to be Co-Skipper, or something. It also doesn't help that Mrs. Howell doesn't have any faith in me to do the job."

"Gilligan, what are you talking about?"

"Oh, you know..."Gilligan will always be a First Mate to me. The Skipper is Captain in my book", Gilligan replied as he quoted Mrs. Howell.

"Oh Darling, you shouldn't take that to heart. You know Mrs. Howell isn't well. Poor Mr. Howell is so worried, and so scared. I"m sure Mrs. Howell is scared herself, not knowing or understanding what's happening to her. If it happens again... just please, play along. I'm sure her making that comment was some sort of validation for the changes going on inside her mind. Perhaps she was frustrated that she didn't remember that you had become a Captain. Gilligan... she needs our love and support. Don't let her words offend you."

"Mary Ann, you're absolutely right. She just made a mistake. How could I not love and support Mrs. Howell? She was like a mother to me the entire time we were on that island. She and Mr. Howell have always helped us out when we've needed it, and they been wonderful to our kids," Gilligan said with a wide grin. Mary Ann smiled herself, for in that moment, Gilligan portrayed that same boyish face she had always found so adorable.

...

"Tea, Honey?" Doris asked as she handed her husband a glass of iced tea. He nodded as he thanked her and then downed the refreshing liquid.

"Boy, that was good," he said as he swiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"How is it going?" Doris asked before sipping her own drink. "The skies look bright and clear... do you think we're making good time?"

"We're making excellent time, Sweetheart," he said, draping an arm around Doris. He gave her a quick kiss before focusing back on the sea.

"My, my, if we aren't a regular Don Juan," Doris teased.

"I want to do more than that," he said, lowering his voice this time. "In all honesty... I wish I was more like the Professor."

"Now why would you want to be like him?"

"Look at them over there," the Skipper said, drawing attention to the Professor and Ginger, who were currently locked into a record breaking kiss. Ginger's hands began to wander, so Doris quickly looked away and began to blush. "I guarantee you once we get to the island we won't see the two of them at least three fourths of the week."

"Well I'm happy for them," Doris stated, "besides, I wouldn't want to trade places with them for all the pineapple in Hawaii. Look at what all they've been through. I would never want to go through something like that with you Jonas... I would never want to be separated from you for one single, solitary day. I would never want that fear of wondering if you were in love with another. There life has definitely not been a bed of roses. They deserve this time of renewed romance."

"I know, Doris, I know," the Skipper said, ashamed of himself, "I guess I don't want to trade places with the Professor after all. I don't think I could stand having to share you with the rest of the world, or you being away from me weeks on end. I don't think I could stand our whole life being in the public eye... I just...I just want you to know how much I love you. I want you to be certain that you are cherished and desired. I always want you to remember me as your best friend, and your finest lover."

"Jonas, what is going on with you? Why are you talking this way? You sound like you're going to die or something." Doris said, with a hand on her hip.

"Who knows? I might. Just because the doctors have ruled out cancer, it doesn't mean that something else isn't seriously wrong with me."

"I know that," Doris exclaimed, "but I'm so grateful that it's not cancer. I guess I didn't stop to think that it could be anything worse... which I'm choosing to believe that it's not."

"You know how tired I've been," the Skipper exclaimed, "Doris, I haven't told you... but Sam's been doing all of the heavy lifting around the Islander... I'm just too weak Haven't you also noticed that I hit the sack just a little bit earlier every night?."

"It could just be that you're getting older too. Perhaps we should both clean up our diets a bit, and maybe take to walking of an evening. Well... it couldn't hurt us anyway. Besides that, we live in such a gorgeous neighborhood. Our view is absolutely spectacular."

"I suppose... if that is what you really want to do. Yet, the doctor says there is something going on. You heard him... not a trance of cancer, yet abnormal lab tests. I'm thinking my body never got rid of all that hornet's venom... that some how it permanently poisoned my body."

"I guess that's possible... after all, things like Lyme disease are treatable, but once the damage is done, it's done," Doris said, "I wouldn't worry though. I have complete faith in God that you are going to be fine and you'll die at a ripe old age... happy and completely fulfilled. No matter what happens, I'm right beside you... and so is the Lord. He sees everything, knows everything... even our future."

"You're a good woman, Doris Grumby. Thank you for the reminder. I guess I knew that all along... but sometimes it's so easy to forget, and so easy to get discouraged. I've been strong as an ox my whole life, except for that period of time after that hornet's sting. It's just hard to admit I can't handle quite the load I was used to."

"Honey, don't sweat it. Just because you're not as strong as you used to be and just because you're more tired doesn't mean that you're dying. You still have a very normal appetite and a very normal complexion... those are very good signs. Who knows? Maybe your body is just aching for your second home... perhaps this trip will be the best thing in the world for you. It might do you some good for you and the other fellas to get in some fishing, or perhaps it might be beneficial for you to take early morning trips down to the waterfall... like you used to do, it will also be nice to snack on fresh, organic fruit... our household eats way too much junk! I think all our prepackaged modern conveniences are turning us into slugs. If we're not careful, Little Debbie and Dolly Madison are going to lure us to a Triple Bypass."

"You preach almost as well as Brother Hoshima," the Skipper said with a grin.

"You awful thing!" Doris said as she swatted him playfully. "Now you see? You just have to be fine to be in such good spirits!"

"Alright, you win! I get the picture!" The Skipper said with a smile on his face. It brought joy to Doris' heart to see him smile... yet, deep down inside, she herself wondered if her husband was truly all right.

...

"Gilligan! Oh Gilligan, dear boy! Please bring me another Mimosa!" Mrs. Howell stated as she waved her hand in Jimmy's direction. Jimmy huffed in frustration, then immediately plastered a smile on his face.

"Yes, Mrs. Howell! Right away Mrs. Howell!" He said obediently. Walking behind the little bar, he quickly threw the drink together. To make it a bit more festive, he popped a little plastic umbrella into the top of the drink. He carefully carried the glass on a saucer, also placing a napkin beside it. The Howells were very important people, Jimmy knew. He had to put his very best foot forward to impress them. If they were impressed... perhaps his boss would be impressed with him too. He so craved Gilligan's favor.

It's not that Gilligan was ever mean to him. He was just the opposite. He for the most part was kind and understanding. Sometimes his Captain would sigh in his frustrations, then speak calmly... telling Jimmy to just be more careful next time. Although his Captain's patience was nice, he was also extremely jealous of the friendship that his Captain held with Captain Grumby. Although Jimmy had heard the stories of how rough and tough the older Captain had been on his boss, Jimmy felt he wouldn't have minded the same treatment... that is, the discipline would have been well worth it just to be deemed someone's "Little Buddy". What a nice name! Jimmy had always thought.

 _I wished I was Captain Gilligan's "Little Buddy". We put in a days work, sometimes have our lunch together, and all I get is a "See you tomorrow"._ A tear nearly slipped down his cheek as he thought this. How he would have loved to be invited into Captain Gilligan's life, asked to go bowling or out to dinner or weekend cookouts like he knew Gilligan, the Skipper, and Sam had... but he never was. Or perhaps, his Captain may have thought he just wasn't interested. After all, Jimmy spent much of his free time driving his mother here and there. He took care of her and looked out for her. He was judge and jury when it came to his mother's gentlemen callers. They had to pass his approval before he would agree to warm up to them. Jimmy felt it only right, being that his father just up and left them. He had "fallen out of love" he said. Jimmy had always thought this preposterous, since his mother had always done everything she could to give her husband a happy and loving atmosphere. Jimmy shook his thoughts aside as he focused on carefully delivering Mrs. Howell's drink.

"Here you go Mrs. Howell," he said in a chipper tone.

"Thank you, dear Jimmy. I apologize for calling you Gilligan," she said as she took a sip, "you even make a better Mimosa than Gilligan... but don't tell him I told you... the boy would be terribly hurt! Although, you do look like the dear lad from a distance! Such a fine boy you are!" She replied once again as she patted his cheek.

"Are the two of you enjoying the trip?" He asked eagerly.

"My goodness, yes! You couldn't have bought more beautiful weather!" Mr. Howell replied as he enveloped Lovey's hand. "I must admit that Gilligan is a fine Captain! He's a very fine Captain indeed! Every bit as good as the Skipper... and you my boy are a fine First Mate!"

"Well... thank you Mr. Howell," Jimmy said, not being able to hide his blushing, "that's quite an honor coming from you."

"You know, I have a couple of yachts back home that could use skillful crew like yourself... that is, if you are interested," Mr. Howell offered.

"Thurston! That's not fair! That's Gilligan's First Mate... you can't just steal him away!" Mrs. Howell protested.

"Lovey, I am not stealing him... I'm making him an offer... it's completely up to him whether he wants to accept. Gilligan says he's a klutz... but I see contrary to that. He's doing a fine job!" A lump formed in Jimmy's throat as he heard Mr. Howell speak these words. He knew he was a "klutz"... but for Gilligan to share that with his close friends... Jimmy felt hurt and betrayed.

"I'll... I'll certainly think about it," Jimmy replied, "thank you for the kind offer."

...

Ginger and the Professor stood looking out at the ocean. Suddenly, the Professor reached over and took his wife's hand into his. Ginger lovingly glanced his way as he smiled at her.

"I love you, Ginger... I always will."

"Darling, I love you too."

"Who would have thought that all those years ago when we met that we would be a family today? I do feel as though the Creator of the Universe brought about that Meteorological disaster in order to confine us to the point where we would have to get acquainted with one another."

"Oh Roy! Such big words!" Ginger said with a giggle. "It's a good thing that I've known you long enough to realize that you meant it was God's will for the shipwreck to happen. It was also his will that we weren't rescued right away.'

"Indubitably!" He said, kissing her lightly on the lips. "I can't believe I was so blind... it's not that I never believed in God, or wasn't sure about a God... I just simply didn't give him much thought. I sort of believed that there was a reasonable answer for everything. Well... there is a reasonable answer for everything. Science is... well, I'm looking at it much differently now. While some people use science to disprove God, I see it as a way to strengthen my faith. All the things in the universe that puzzle me are completely clear to the Almighty. He is the greatest Physicist, Botanist, Chemist, Astronomist, Geologist,Biologist... and the list goes on."

"Honey, I'm very impressed with your new faith. I don't know if I could ever have that much faith. I think I would be tempted to overthink the facts... besides, there is so much bad in the world... and it's only getting worse. Why? Why does it happen?" Ginger asked.

"From what I've been told... the Earth is cursed. Not only do people's sinful ways effect other's... but the Earth as a whole suffers from our disobedience... the wind, the waves, the animals, and the whole ecosystem are in rebellion to God... all because Adam and Eve listened to the serpent who tried to promise them more, when God gave them everything."

"They should have known better," Ginger said, as she made a face.

"Ah.. my dear, if it hadn't been them, it would have been someone else. We all crave more. We all get unsatisfied once in awhile. We all get that feeling like we've been cheated. I do believe that Adam and Eve and the Forbidden Fruit is our first example of "the grass is greener on the other side" syndrome... it was a trap I nearly fell into. I was restless and unsatisfied with the way our relationship was going... I nearly messed that up. God willing, I'll never do that again. God knew what he was doing when He gave you and the children. God knows what's good for me... I always don't."

"I guess God knew what was good for me too," Ginger replied, "I suppose our difficulties were God's way of showing me that I was being a puppet. The whole time you were away, I would cry myself to sleep every night... wondering how I could have chosen my career over my family. Well, now I am rid of Lonnie and I'm gonna chose what projects I do and don't do. If it can't be shot in a studio on a day to day basis... I don't want it! I'm never gonna spend weeks or months from my family again! Besides that... I'm little curious about this church stuff... I can count on one hand the number of times I've been."

"Darling, you won't regret it... I know I sure haven't." 

***Sorry for taking so long to update this story. I know I am writing others... but this is the one I'm most passionate about. I can feel a certain fellow writer out there is praying for me, because I have had writer's block for months. Thank you.***


	37. Chapter 37

"Gilligan! Gilligan!" Mary Ann shouted as she made her way toward her husband. Gilligan turned his head sharply in Mary Ann's direction, while still keeping one eye on his radar screen. From the line up of coordinates, he knew what Mary Ann was coming to tell him... they were approaching their island. "Oh Gilligan! You did it! I knew you could! We're almost there. It won't be long now. Perhaps in the next hour... you know, I was really disappointed when you got me those binoculars for our anniversary last year, but now I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world!" She exclaimed.

"We're really that close, huh? Boy oh boy! I sure wish I could turn up the speed on this boat. Think of it, Mary Ann... fishing all morning, snoozing all afternoon, barbecues down by the lagoon, moon lit walks, late night swims... and all the coconut and pineapple I can eat!" Gilligan said with excitement. Mary Ann smiled as a warmth came over her. Now this was more like it. This was the Gilligan she remembered. Out of everyone else on that island, Gilligan was the one that had considered it the most like home. He loved it there. Oh, of course, Gilligan had never gotten it into his head to want to live there permanently. He knew the best place for his family to be was in Honolulu. There was no way he would have ever denied his children a real home, with real beds, hot running water, and a formal education... though the Professor would have been quite capable teaching all of the children. His children had gotten to, and would get to, experience things that he had missed out on for six long years.

"S. S. Mary Ann to the S. S. Islander. S.S. Mary Ann to the S.S. Islander, come in please," Gilligan said as he spoke into the speaker of his transmitter.

"This is the S.S. Islander. What is it Gilligan? Is everything alright?" The Skipper replied over his speaker.

"Wonderful! We're almost there! Mary Ann just spotted the island through her binoculars."

"Great job, Little Buddy!' The Skipper exclaimed. "Looks like you're going to win this race after all. You've done me proud."

"Well, I had the best Skipper around... what do you expect?" Gilligan said, who was now grinning for ear to ear.

"Hey everyone! Were're almost there!" Gilligan could hear the Skipper shout to the crew and passengers aboard his boat. Cheers went up all around. Similar cheering could be heard from the S.S. Mary Ann over the Skipper's transmitter.

Once arriving at the island, Jimmy quickly went to working anchoring the boat, first on the port side... then dropping another anchor off of the starboard side as well. While he was doing this, Gilligan began to help the other passengers off of his boat.

"Daddy, is this where you and mommy lived for so long?" Abby asked, as she tugged on her father's sleeve.

"It sure is, little buddy," he said as he lifted his seven year old daughter up into his arms.

"Hey! That's my nickname!" Grace protested as she folded her arms in a pout.

"You're both my little buddies," Gilligan exclaimed, "besides, it was my nickname first and I can hand it down to anyone I want to. Even you're little brother is my little buddy. Aren't you, kiddo?" At this, Gilligan began to tousle the hair of the toddler that was standing beside his mother.

"Oh Gilligan! I'm so proud of you!" Mary Ann exclaimed, as she threw her arms around him and began to kiss his face.

"Aw honey... not in front of the kids," Gilligan said humbly, as his cheeks were turning a rosy pink. In reality, Gilligan loved it. If he hadn't been sure before, he was sure now that Mary Ann had to be the sweetest woman alive. In fact, the older she got, the sweeter she got. It was hard for him to imagine that at one time he had feared showing his feelings for her.

"Excellent sailing, my boy! Simply marvelous," Mr. Howell remarked, pulling Gilligan away from his thoughts.

"Thank you, Mr. Howell."

"My dear boy... such an enjoyable trip... the refreshments were divine, and the crew was friendly... but where the devil are we?" Mrs. Howell asked, just a bit puzzled.

"Mrs. Howell, I know you don't recognize it now, but we're on the island that we were stranded on for years... we haven't been back in eight years. " Mary Ann explained.

"If we left, why in the world did we come back?" Mrs. Howell asked, as she took in the sights all around her. It did look vaguely familiar to her, yet it felt like deja vu... or like a dream she had long ago that she was struggling to remember.

"Hey little buddy!" Gilligan heard the Skipper shouting from his boat.

"Oh, hey Skipper!" Gilligan shouted upward as he waved to his best friend.

As Jimmy and Sam finished securing each of their captain's respective boats, everyone else gathered on the shore.

"Ah, God's beautiful and magnificent creation," the Professor replied, as he took in a breath of fresh air.

 _Morning has broken, like the first morning. Blackbird has spoken, like the first bird..._ Jolani sang softly. Even though she had spent the first seven years of her life on a tropical island, it had been so long ago. The last couple years of that she had lived in fear and torment as she watched her people being terrorized and threatened by a tyrant. All that had changed when she had come to this island. She was showered in love by her mom and pop the moment she arrived. Well... her pop had been distant for a brief period, but she understood. The man was hurting inside. He had been afraid to love, and had felt guilty over any healing that may have started in his heart.

"Captain Grumby... this island is more beautiful than I could have pictured it," Nate said in awe.

"Just wait until you see the rest of it!"

"Ryan... don't do that," Donna whispered to her son, who was currently spinning in circles and humming to himself. She turned a slight shade of red against her will. True, he wasn't hurting anyone, but Dexter, Grace, and Isaac began to giggle... and whether the adults realized it or not, they were all staring at him... or perhaps they were staring at her.

"Oh, he's okay," Doris replied, "just think about how exciting this is for him. To tell you the truth, I'm pretty excited myself. Jonas and I haven't been on vacation in nearly seven years."

"Thanks Doris," Donna replied, "I don't mean to get embarrassed... I just wished he wouldn't... I mean none of the other kids are spinning and humming. Does that make me a horrible person?"

"No...every parent feels like that. Why last week, I took my kids to the grocery store with me. Jolani began to beg and whine for some teen magazine that had John Travolta on the cover, and Isaac started following me around, nearly crying that he wanted a box of the sugariest, and most expensive cereal on the market. It didn't help that I ran into the church's choir director, and one of the client's that comes into Doctor Hartman's office all in the same trip. Ryan's a good boy... he just does things a little differently, that's all."

"Doris... I appreciate what you are trying to do... really I do. Yet, it is still different with Ryan. Your kids are being... well... just kids. You set rules, and when your children don't listen, they face consequences. Sometimes, more often than not, embarrassing themselves is the worst punishment there is. You know what I'm saying?" Doris nodded to show Donna that she understood. Donna then continued.

"When Ryan acts out... I often don't know what has triggered it. I can lay down the law all I want, and I'm never sure if he understands. If he wants something in the store, a simple "no" just doesn't suffice. He'll grunt and holler, pull on my sleeve, stick the item in my face... more than once I've had to leave a cart full of groceries just to drag him out of the situation... and that's getting harder all of the time. We don't really travel either. Ryan is unpredictable...sometimes he enjoys a road trip, and other times he is antsy and restless. He'll rock back and forth and hum real loud. I've gotten so much unwanted advice and dirty looks from other passengers on trains and buses that I don't know what to do with myself." By this time, Donna was in tears.

"Oh Donna, i wasn't trying to normalize your situation... our even compare my kids to yours. I'm sorry. I just don't want you to fret over Ryan this week. This is your vacation too... and you deserve it. Please, tell us how we can help make this easier for the two of you."

"Oh Doris, I wish that I could... but I don't know myself. I just thank God that I have you and Jonas looking out for me."

"How about Sam?" Doris' question made Donna blush just a bit.

"Especially Sam... oh Doris, I don't know what I would do without him. I love him so much. I knew there was something special about him the first time I met him... those deep brown eyes, that warm smile, the way he immediately took up with Ryan without all the intimidation that most folks go through when they first meet him. I feel almost guilty. I know David's been gone for three years, and that David would want me to be happy, but I fell for Sam pretty hard... and pretty fast."

"Donna, did I ever tell you about how I had met Jonas years before I had landed on this island? We had met while we were in the Navy... before either one of us had been shipped over seas for World War II. We met in a night club. The moment he smiled at me, my heart began to melt. I had never been in love before... and for years I carried a torch for him before I reluctantly moved on. Yet, somewhere deep in my heart, I held out hope that I might see him again one day. It didn't happen quite the way I expected, but that doesn't matter now. Believe me, I know all about falling hard for someone. Jonas is a good man... and so is Sam. I can tell he loves you very much. You have absolutely nothing to feel guilty about.

"Thank you," Donna replied, now feeling more relaxed, "you know... sometimes I wonder how Sam could have jumped back in the game so soon after his wife's death. A year is a respectable amount of time to wait... but still... you know, he rarely ever talks about Elsa. I know some things about her... I've seen pictures... she was a very beautiful woman. I know she was very devoted to Sam...and to Nate. He was her pride and joy. Sometimes I wonder what Nate thinks of this whole situation. I wonder if he likes me... approves of me. Do you know what I mean?"

"Nate is a very level headed boy. I'm sure he misses his mother terribly. They were very close, as you've said. Sam was gone a lot, and so I know Elsa had to be mother and father sometimes. It only stands to reason that he would miss her. Yet, that boy is so in tune with his spiritual side. He knows his mother is in a better place. He doesn't understand why her death was necessary, but he keeps reminding himself that God is in control of all situations. Don't be so fooled by Sam's calm demeanor either. Before he met you, he had reluctantly started back on the dating scene. Also, one of the reasons he and Nate moved to Hawaii is because he couldn't stand to live in Seattle any longer. It wasn't enough to just move out of their family home. The whole area reminded him of Elsa. I also think that if Sam approves of you, then Nate approves of you as well. I'm sure he just wants his father to be happy." Doris said, as she placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I'm hoping you're right Doris... because I have a feeling Sam is the one. I love him very, very much," Donna confided with Doris.


End file.
